For the Wild at Heart Trapped in Cages
by jezaeiri
Summary: She found the freedom being the slayer denied her. She found a home and family that she never expected. She found a love that nothing could destroy. Now, the fight to keep it is coming and whether she's ready or not things will never be the same. btvs lot
1. Chosen Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Lord of the Rings. Though I really wish I did. I'm a smoker and university student. I will never have any money

A/N: The title comes from a quote by Tennessee Williams.

"A Prayer for the Wild at Heart That Are Kept in Cages "

I have already been told its sort of pretentious but I don't really care. The quote has always reminded me of Aragorn when I was young before the movies were made. So I'm using it.

And the song in chapter 2 is called Haunted by Poe.

1. Chosen Paths

Been given 24 hours  
To tie up loose ends  
To make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
And the silence deafened  
No time to sit down  
Just wanted to  
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
Don't wish life away,  
Now I've one day

And I can't believe  
How I've been waisting my time

In 24 hours they'll be  
laying flowers on my life  
Its over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me.  
Jem-24

_Sunnydale California May 19, 2003_

Buffy lay in bed thinking over the past few days of her life with Spike's cold hardness pressed against her. The house was errily quiet for once, all the potentials gone to bed along with the few adults. Her mind wandered over the past few weeks and days, of the lives lost because she wasn't strong enough, over her family turning against her, of Angel, of Spike, and most of all of the death that awaited them all. She stroked Spike's arm as she thought.

She had never wanted this. She wasn't strong enough, she never had been strong enough for any of this. But they made her strong. They had given her hope, a reason to fight and she did. She won against odds that should have always been impossible. Often costing her more than she wanted to pay. But for them it was always worth the cost. Her family, her friends were always worth the cost.

And look what thinking she would always win had done to her now. They had turned on her; the moment she hadn't put their every whim before the bigger picture they threw her away. Tossed her out of her own home and chose someone else to lead them. She didn't blame Faith that much, she blamed everyone else. Faith wasn't the type who would ever step up to taking on this sort of situation on her own. She had changed a lot over the years and Buffy had a new found respect for her but the other slayer sinply wasn't the type to want to have to lead others like Buffy always had. For the others though, there was no longer respect, no longer anything. Every single one of them had done things to hurt others to cause pain or lives and the very moment she hadn't lived up to their standards, their expectations of how she was supposed to be they had tossed her out.

But when things went wrong, and they always did go wrong, they expected her to just step up and fix the problem. No thank you's, no asking, no nothing. Now that they didn't have another slayer to cover their asses they came back to her. They wanted her back now that things had managed to get worse but they had made their choice.

And so had she. When the battle was finished so was she. She'd given her life twice for them, given all her time in between. Given her hopes and dreams and everything else she had to give. Her sister kept saying that she could stand on her own. Let her. They still blamed her for their problems and their pain. Let them.

She'd make her choice, she was finished, done. She would fight the First and do her duty to the world but then it was over, Faith could be the Chosen One. That is, if she didn't end up dead. Again. And the chances of that were pretty certain anyway. The only one who even cared at all about her anymore was Spike and as much as she cared for him she just couldn't fight this battle any more.

Not with him or alone.

And Angel would never see her as anything other than a little girl. The little girl he fell in love with.

But she's not that innocent little girl anymore. Years of battle, blood, guilt, anger, pain and death had burned her away. He can't see it. He won't and Buffy knew it. He still thought that eventually she would be just like she was before and then come back to him and let him make her decisions for her. He couldn't and wouldn't see that she could never go back to being innocent again.

Her thoughts however were interrupted by Spike shifting and she felt the restlessness take her. The end was coming, be it the end of the world or the end of her, it was coming. Getting up, she wandered barefoot for a moment before staring out of the high basement window into the night dreading tomorrow.

Dreading what it meant.

Another day of fighting a battle here that she was never really meant for.

Her musings were interrupted by a voice next to her. A voice that instilled fear in most but to her it had been burned away the moment she had cut him in two.

"Pretty ain't it?" Came the voice of Caleb, though she knew it to be the First. Glancing over she couldn't help a smile however.

"You're not him."

"No You killed him right and proper. Terrible loss. This man was my good right arm. Course it don't grieve me too much. Don't need an arm. Got an army"

Turning she couldn't help it. He talked big. They all did. And after seven years of hearing the big bad talk big she couldn't help but feel the urge to snark. If she was going to die in this battle like she assumed she would then she felt that she could be a bitch if she wanted to. "An army of vampires. However will I fight?" Buffy aksed, making sure every ounce of scarcasm she could muster in her exausted state came through loud and clear.

"Our numbers swell. Bit then you do have an army of your own. Some odd thirty pimply faced girls don't know the pointy end of a stake. Maybe I should call this off."

"Have you considered a cool name since your incorporeal and basically powerless how bout the taunter. Strikes fear in the he..."

"I will over run this earth. And when my army outnumbers the humans on this earth, the scales will tip, and I will be made flesh"

"Talk on. I'm not afraid of you". And suddenly she realized she wasn't. Death was going to claim her again. But not without a fight. Her family may have betrayed her but their safety was her only goal.

Caleb rolled his eyes at her. "Then why aren't you asleep in your dead lover's arms? Cause he can't help you. Nor Faith, nor your friends, certainly not your wanna-slay brigade. None of those girlies will ever know real power unless you're dead. You know the drill:" Caleb morphed into her form. "Into every generation, a slayer is born. One girl in all the world. She alone will have the strength and skill to— There's that word again. What you are. How you'll die. Alone. Where's your snappy comeback?"

And then everything stopped.

She stood in a huge white room or at least she thought it was.

Whipping around to figure out what had happened Buffy turned to face Whistler in his usual uglier than a chaos daemon hat.

"Whistler" She almost growled as she moved forward and grabbed his neckm lifting him off the ground easily.

"Hey kid. Good to see you too." his voice was light despite her grip on his throat. It didn't help though, when he showed up things generally went from bad to worse.

Still holding him several inches from the floor she replied, her anger evident. "I thought the warning you about my new hat was enough to keep you out of my hair. Or have you come to tell me I have to kill someone else I love?"

Whistler put up his hands in submission. "No kid. No killing of loved ones this time. Came to offer you a deal. The Powers got a little peak at your thoughts and are offering you a sort of out." Buffy blinked at him in surprise and then let the anger come back at the thought of the Powers reading her mind. Dropping Whistler in a heap she replied. "So whats the deal?"

Whistler picked himself back up and put his hat back on. "Well the thing is is that you are causing a balance shift here just by being alive. So even if you beat the First's army its still gonna be here. We need to get you somewhere else. And we have just the place." Buffy opened her mouth to reply but he stopped her with a hand up. "Here's the deal. We tell you how to beat the First's army and we protect your friends and family after you leave and in exchange you get to go somewhere where you are just one more person fighting back the darkness. Oh, you'll have a job don't get us wrong but it won't be even a tenth as much trouble as it is here and you don't have to hide who or what you are. But the deal is that you don't get to come back here ever again. What do you say kid? Sound like a possibility?"

Buffy stared speechless at the balance daemon for a moment. The First couldn't be destroyed as long as she was here. Which meant that she could never even get close to winning unless she died. Which certainly had its own appeal.

"And if I die?" Buffy asked the balance demon.

Whistler cocked an eyebrow at her question and sighed. "Nope kid won't work. Death won't cut it this time."

"Why not?"

"You know the rules. I don't get to tell you everything. Even if I want to."

Buffy threw up her hands and considered the offer some more as she paced back and forth. The Powers woudl tell her how to beat back the army, her friends would stay safe and she would get to go somewhere else and fight. Well, Whistler said not as much and she wouldn't have to hide there. Abruptly stopping she narrowed her eyes at the messenger daemon.

"What's the catch?" Buffy asked. There was always a catch and she knew it. She was a blonde, not a moron.

"What?" Whister asked attempting to feign ignorance.

"There's always a catch. What is it Whistler?" Buffy pushed. She wasn't about to walk into something without knowing if they were going to screw her over.

"You have to watch out for someone very important until they reach their destiny and you've got to help stop an apocalypse eventually." Wistler replied looking slightly apprehensive.

"You want me to be a friggin bodyguard? And when does this apocalypse happen?" Suffy asked.

"You're duties won't actually start for a while and the world ending for a bit longer than that. You're gonna have some down time before you're duties kick in and even after that you aren't going to be the one saving the world kid. You're just going to be one of many helping the cause. And by they way you aren't a bodyguard. You're just going to point out the right direction." Whistler replied looking down at the hat in his hands.

"So why me if there are so many helping out already?" Buffy asked. She wasn't too sure about this but it probaby couldn't be worse than protecting Dawn from Glory or any one year on the Hellmouth. Though, if it was as bad as this year she'd have problems.

"A few reasons kid. We need you out of here before you mess up the balance here forever for one. You're the best we have and where you're going needs the best it can get. And finally, A few of the higher ups think you need a break. So we're giving it to you." Whistler replied with a small smile.

Buffy stood dumbfounded for a minute and then looked at him with a fire in her eyes that had seemed to have died since her resurrection. Her decision was made. Her family got protection even if she wan't there. The trust between them was forever broken but she didn't want them dead. If anything she wanted them to be safe but to never have to cope with what it meant to have to protect them again. With this arrangement she got the help she needed to fight the First and finally she got to get away from being the Chosen One.

"You got me. Now how do I beat the army and when do I leave?"

Whistler couldn't help but smile at the kid. He knew she'd make it and he really hoped the Valar knew what they were getting into when they had offered to take her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy flashed back into her body instantly. Right back in the middle of the conversation with the First as if nothing had ever happened. Her gaze wavered for a moment and she remembered the First's last words to her before Whistler had intervened. "You're right." she said simply.

"Hmm. Not your best" came the First's reply but was interrupted by Spike's voice and movement. It vanished leaving Buffy to finally fully grasp what Whistler told her.

"I'm drowning in footwear! Weird dream. Buffy? Is something wrong?"

Really looking at him for the first time Buffy felt a sense of calm come over her that she hadn't felt in years. She knew how to fight the First now and soon everyone she loved in spite of everything would be safe. But most of all she was getting out. "No. Yeah. I just realized something. We're gonna win."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Just outside Sunnydale California May 20, 2003_

The bus suddenly stopped and she jumped down only to be met by the desperate hugs of those around her.

She was alive. But she woudn't be here for long. Then she'd be gone. Like Spike, like Anya, like all those girls. She hoped everyone would know just why she chose this and a tiny part of her hoped it hurt them. Hurt them just as much as they had hurt her. That they understood the cost like she did. Their words were faintly heard but not really processed. If she focused on them she would feel pain at leaving. She hadn't even been able to tell Dawn goodbye.

The tiny blonde wandered from her spot, now scythe free to see the carnage. Giles' voice seemed to flit through the haze as he asked who did this.

"Spike"

No one even seemed to care that he gave his life for this. But one day they would, one day they would understand and one day they would understand why she had chosen this path.

The group was talking behind her but she couldn't hear it. Wouldn't hear it. In a few moments she knew that she'd be gone and then what they said wouldn't matter. Right now all that's was important was ingraining into her memory those last few moments with Spike and the destruction in front of her. To remember the cost. To remember the amount of destruction in front of her. To remember why she's was doing this. To remember the lives given to save them all. To remember faces, to remember names.

"Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?"

Even as those words touched her senses she felt the pull and closed her eyes.

Here it comes

Buffy opened her eyes to see Whistler standing before her, hat in hands. His smile was lopsided but his eyes are full of something she couldn't identify. And then she realized, he had something to do with this. He probably asked to be the messenger in this case. This is his way of making up for the last time. And for once she understands him a little bit.

"Got to hand it to ya kid. That was beautiful work."

Buffy's anger flared. Beautiful work. Beautiful work! Spike was dead. He wasn't meant to die. Anya was dead. What the hell did she do to deserve that? So are so many other that shouldn't have died either.

"I know you lost a couple that were part of the agreement so we're working on it for ya. Can't promise we can bring them back but we're doing our best. We're gonna let them decide. They earned their peace." Whistler said quickly knowing the look that was in the Slayer's eyes.

Buffy instantly deflated. If they were given another chance then she couldn't be angry. She was fairly sure they all ended up somewhere nice for dying fighting evil and if they were willing to give it up to come back and fight more then she would be happy. As long as they weren't ripped away like she was. But there were more important things for her to think about. They were all taken care of. Now that she was free she had her own problems to consider.

"So what's gonna happen now? You dump me through a portal and leave me to figure out this whole new world thing on my own?" she asked, almost not wanting to know how she was getting to her new world.

"Nah, We're gonna be nice this time. You're gonna wake up there. And in good care I may add. Listen to the lady they're sending you to. She's on the up and up. She'll help you figure out this world before your duties really start."

"And how exactly will I know when they start?" Buffy asked with obvious doubt in her voice.

"Trust me kid. For the apocalypse, you'll know. The other one, well, you'll feel it. Now I've got to go. Told you I'd let your friends know why you're gone. So just close your eyes and relax."

Buffy watched Whistler start to walk away before she closed her eyes.

"And remember kid. Don't get yourself killed before the big day." he called over his shoulder.

"I won't. Rule number one: don't die. And Whistler."

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

Buffy felt the pull again.

It was time. Time for a new battle and a new world. One that she hopefully wouldn't screw up as badly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Beginnings

2. Beginnings

"A beginning is the time for taking the most delicate care that the balances are correct."  
From the Manual of Muad'dib by Princess Irulan  
Dune Frank Herbert (1965)

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien 20 May/53 Tuile 2946 III Age_

Buffy woke to the sounds of singing, the sounds lilting and soft as though carried on a soft breeze. The words meant nothing to her but the sound was beautiful none the less, and also deeply calming. Rather than tense up and attack as she would have done normally she simply relaxed further into the softness that surrounded her. Whistler had said that they were sending her somewhere safe to learn about her new world and also to have some free time to learn about the new world they had dropped her in. Time she intended to use to the full extent, she wasn't about to be caught off guard this time. Her thoughts however were interrupted by a soft but beautiful voice next to her.

"Welcome to Lothlorien Dagnir. Welcome to your new home."

Buffy turned her head and for a moment was slightly blinded by the sudden rush of light to her eyes as she opened them. After a moment her eyes adjusted and she focused on the woman before her. She was unearthly, regal, timeless and above all beautiful. Buffy could see that in a sweeping glance. But it was her eyes that gave Buffy pause, they were so beautiful, kind, compassionate, warm and full of patience. Buffy could feel them pulling her in, reading her, studying her, calling to her soul. Buffy felt as if she was drowning in this woman's eyes and pulled back. The feeling of drowning was one she had come to hate after the Master's lair. She quickly gathered her thoughts around her enough to ask the question that Whistler hadn't given her an answer to.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Arda or Middle Earth child." the woman said smiling at her.

"Ok. And you would be the one that Whistler sent me to right?" Buffy asked the white gowned woman who sat next to the bed Buffy had now realized she was in.

"Yes. Although you shall not see him again. His work is in your former world for its higher powers. You are now under the care of the Valar." the woman replied with a kind smile.

Buffy processed this with a sense of growing hope and relief. So no more work for the PTB. Great! Now she just had to make sure that these Valar weren't as bad as her old bosses. "Are these Val guys going to treat me like the Powers did cause if they are we have a slight problem." Buffy aksed hoping that they were different or else she was in for a whole lot of trouble. The woman smiled at her as though she understood completely before responding. "No child, they will not. The Valar are much more gentle in the manner of which they guide. For here they choose more warriors to ease the burden."

Buffy instantly liked these Valar people. That meant that she wouldn't have to work as hard. Which was more than alright with her. But first she had to figure out the lay of the land.

"They sent me to you to learn about this world right?" Buffy asked.

"Indeed. I was told of your coming well before and we have prepared much for your arrival. You will need to learn about this land and all that comes with your arrival here."

Buffy looked at her for a moment thinking about the fact that that the woman not only knew that she was coming but had prepared for her. Generally that meant that she was some sort of seer but since the higher ups had decided to use her as Buffy's guide she guess that the woman wasn't evil. She seemed kind and caring and Buffy felt any doubts she might have had about her goodness or intentions fly right out the window. She already liked this woman although she didn't know her name.

"What is your name? And what am I gonna have to learn?"

"My am Galadriel, Lady of Lothlorien and its ruler. But perhaps before we begin in earnest you would care to dress and eat."

Buffy loved that idea. Food! She couldn't even remember the last time she eaten. Then looking down she realized that she was in little more than a long nightgown and that her clothes were nowhere in sight. Galadriel rose from her seat and made her way to the door, stopping before she reached it.

"My grand child Arwen shall be here in but a moment to help you dress and then then bring you to me."

Galadriel went through the door and closed it behind her. Leaving Buffy to stumble out of bed and look for a bathroom. After several seconds of searching she spotted a water pitcher and bowl on a table with a mirror and groaned.

"Just my friggin luck. No plumbing. Betting there's no tv either."

And so Buffy's life in Arda began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Several hours outside Imladris (Rivendell) 20 May/54 Tuile 2951_

Buffy sat on the back of her horse Minuial and went over the last five years of her life.

After grudgingly accepting Arwen's help to dress she had followed the beautiful elleth through the trees to another suite of rooms. Galadriel was there with two men whom she introduced as Celeborn and Haldir. The first being her husband and the second her Marchwarden.

They sat for dinner and so it began.

They tried not to overwhelm her, that much she knew. But still it was more than Buffy had ever expected. Celeborn agreed to oversee Buffy's education on everything from or about Arda. From history to geography to philosophy and more. Haldir taught her about tracking, Elven fighting, living from the land and how to ride a horse. Camping was really not her thing but after five years now she was good at it. Arwen began to teach her their language, customs and music as well as how to be a lady. Buffy really hated that, especially when they refused to speak to her in anything but Sindarin after the first year. But she'd learned it. Wanted to kick Celeborn in the head a few times but she'd learned it. Of course Haldir found it funny to see her struggle but since she had permission to wail on him during practice didn't get to her as much.

They'd also told her of her mission. To help the heir of Gondor take his crown when the time came. It wasn't yet time but one day it would be. In the mean time however Buffy was free and she loved it. For the first three years they had treated her like family. Though Celeborn had refused to call her Buffy because it apparently sounded wrong to him. But then during the third year Galadriel approached her and asked if she and Celeborn might become Buffy's foster parents.

Buffy had jumped at the idea. While she'd still missed her mom and sister, she'd left those memories long behind. One was gone and the other was safe and now Buffy felt that she had a new family. She and Arwen had become like sisters and Celeborn reminded Buffy of Giles sometimes. Though on a few occasions she had found that he had a bit more of a mischievous streak and he didn't have any glasses to polish. But she'd gotten the Sindarin equivalent of 'dear lord' a couple of times so it was still pretty good.

And so she became the foster daughter of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. Given a new name and taking up a place of nobility, though none outside the inhabitants of the Wood or the family of Galadriel were to ever know after what had happened to Celebrían years before.

And now here she was riding with a large guard and Arwen to meet the rest of her new family. A meeting she was both excited and hightly nervous about considering what Buffy had heard about Arwen's twin brothers and her adar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To see them riding through few hundred yards was to be slightly taken aback for anyone of Arda. In a group of over twenty there were but two women. One was dark and tall sitting regally on her brown mare, her hair pulled back into an intricate knot.. The other was fair and slight with long blonde hair spilling down her back. The front was held back from her face by two intricate braids. On her head was a simple circlet of mithril much like the one worn by their sister. But while Arwen's was simple vines hers resembled a butterfly. Though smaller, she commanded more attention, her beautiful green Elven riding gown a sharp contradiction to Elven blade clearly seen strapped across her back.

Elladan and Elrohir watched their sister and the one they knew to be the foster daughter of their daernaneth. She was beautiful, though they had not known before this. But she also intrigued them. A child of man they knew, had been sent by the Valar themselves and had been given gifts unlike any before. Their adar had informed them that she had been given the same choice as all Peredhel, to live a mortal life or to be immortal like the all of the first born. This alone would have sparked their interest but their father had not been through. She was Dagnir, a slayer and as such that was her name at all times unless she were among her immediate kin alone or in Lorien. They had been told her name among the family and seeing her now for the first time they new it fit. Raina meant gracious in their tongue and by the way she sat her horse they both knew it was appropriate. She held the gracious beauty of a queen. But the in the way only other warriors would know she could also offer gracious death to any who were unwise enough to cross her. But there was also the final name she had been given amongst their people: Wilwarin. The Wilwarin stars welcomed the Eldar into Varda and it seemed that like their sister she had been given a title worthy of her blessing of the Valar.

Knowing by the way her eyes moved now that she knew of their presence they came from their hiding spots among the trees.

"Mae govannen muinthel nin" they said in unison to Arwen as they approached smiling brightly. Arwen Undómiel had been gone for almost twenty years and though it was not a long time by elvish standards it was still enough time for them to miss her.

Coming along side the two ladies to ride they greeted their new kinsman together as well.

"Mae govannen gwanur nin" (well met kinswoman)

They studied her intently for a moment and were surprised when she had no qualms about studying them back as well before she replied

"Mae govannen" (well met)

They couldn't help but smile at this little mystery. She seemed so cool and collected from afar but this close they could see the mischief, passion and life burning in her eyes. She was one of them.

"I am Elladan and this is Elrohir. We are pleased to meet our new kinsman." Elladan smiled as he spoke and was amazed at the transformation in her face as she smiled back and chuckled softly.

"Arwen you were right. They could sell you the moon if they wished to." she replied with laughter in her voice. "Amongst kin I am Raina. Amongst friends Buffy and to any else Dagnir Please call me Buffy. I have a feeling we're going to be friends."

The two raised their eyebrows in a way that was very much like Elrond at her comment about the moon but seeing the sparkle in her eyes and her comment about being friends they relented deciding to enjoy the last hour of the ride home as the sun set behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late and Estel knew that he should be asleep but couldn't. Over the last two months his ability to sleep seemed to have disappeared. Knowing who and what he was now was far too much for a young man of twenty.

He wanted to escape it, to hide. Fate had chosen him for something he didn't want at all. And so here he was slinking around the gardens in the night attempting to avoid the gwenyn at all cost.

Moving softly through the last of the halls his ears suddenly caught the sound of singing. Though not the singing of the elves. The voice was soft, sad and so full of emotion that Estel crept closer with all of the skill he had.

Come here  
pretty please  
Can you tell me where I am?  
Won't you say something  
I need to get my bearings  
I'm lost  
And the shadows keep on changing  
And I'm haunted  
By the lives that I have loved  
And actions I have hated  
I'm haunted  
By the lives that wove the web  
Inside my haunted head

Estel had made his way into the garden but still not close enough to see who was singing. The song was unfamiliar to him and so he kept moving forward silently

Don't cry  
There's always a way  
Here in November in this house of leaves  
We'll pray  
Please, I know its hard to believe  
To see a perfect forest  
Through so many splintered trees  
You and me  
And the shadows keep on changing

Estel could see her now, sitting on a stone bench in the middle of the garden with her bare feet sticking out from under her long dark dress. Her knees were pulled up and she sat on the bench sideways her feet flat on the stone. He couldn't see her face or hair underneath the cowl of the cloak she wore.

And I'm haunted  
By the lives that I have loved  
And actions I have hated  
I'm haunted  
By the promises I've made  
And others I have broken  
I'm haunted  
I will always love you  
I will always need you  
I will always want you  
And I will always miss you

Estel could feel the pain radiating off her. He didn't know who she was, only that she was far too small to be of the first born.

Come here  
No I won't say please  
One more look at the ghost  
Before I'm gonna make it leave  
Come here I've got the pieces here  
Time to gather up the splinters  
Build a casket for my tears

For a moment Estel thought she had seen him and spoken to him but knew that she hadn't as she continued. After a few moments she had finished the song and in one graceful movement stood and made her way away from him. But as she had stood for a moment he had seen her eyes and he know that they would be with him for the rest of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Of Slayers and Other Disasters

3. Of Slayers and Other Disasters

"A society that gets rid of all its troublemakers goes downhill."  
Robert Heinlein, Time Enough for Love (1973)

_Imladris (Rivendell) August 21/20Yavie 2951 III Age_

Elrond Peredhel sat in his study gazing at the obviously furious Erestor, who was covered in what looked to be both honey and feathers. Attempting to suppress a smile as he set down the letter in his hand.

"I am assuming that this was caused by the pyn neth?" (young ones)

"Yes my Lord. The gwenyn have become intolerable since the arrival of the Hiril Dagnir." Erestor replied as a solitary feather fell to the floor as if mocking him. (twins, lady slayer)

"I will speak to them." Elrond said with a sigh. Erestor knew that he was dismissed and left. Leaving Elrond to his thoughts.

In the three months that Raina (he refused to think of her as Buffy in his mind as she was kin) had been there it seemed that Imladris had come alive again after the two months of gloom following Estel learning his true history and destiny. While losing a beloved little brother the very day after Raina's arrival, the gwenyn were even more happy and mischievous than they had been in decades.

Elrond thought about the golden tithen dagnir The first few days after her arrival she had been much quieter than now. Elrond attributed it to missing her home and family and so he had been all to pleased when his sons had taken such an interest in the newest addition to their family. (little slayer)

Now, three months later he wasn't so sure at all. Oh, his three children got along with her, they had done better than that actually. They had awoken what Erestor called a sleeping monster.

The amount of pranks the twins pulled had tripled. Arwen had decided to learn to use a sword. Glorfindel and Raina had begun some sort of massive ongoing fight about who was better at slaying. Erestor appeared ready to run any time he saw any of the children together. And to make matters worse the gwenyn wanted to take her with them to go orc hunting in two months.

Sighing again he stood up and made his way to the door, knowing that they would be at the training fields, and that Raina would most likely be attempting to force Glorfindel to acknowledge that she was a better 'slayer' of monsters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback two and a half months prior_

"Oh you two have got to be kidding me." Buffy said as she held off the gwenyn with little effort. After seven years on a Hellmouth and then Haldir sending eight or nine trained warriors at a time for the last few years during practice at her these two where way too easy.

"Well then who would you like to fight with then tithen dagnir? (little slayer) Elorhir said as he picked himself up off the ground for what had to be the sixth time in the last hour alone. It wasn't that she was that much stronger than them or faster, it was that she was so small that it was hard to catch her.

She looked as tough she wasn't sure for a moment when a voice cut through.

"I will face you Dagnir." It was Glorfindel voice and suddenly the twins were more than happy to let the balrog slayer try.

Buffy turned to face the Lord of the Golden Flower. He was well beyond beautiful just as the gwenyn were, the only difference was their sharp contrast in features. Glorfindel was as tall as all of the Eldar but he had braoder shoulders and unlike the gwenyn was very fair. His hair was almost white is was so blonde and his eyes were a silver blue that reminded Buffy of ice. But despite the fact that he could be one of the most intimidating sights in the entirety of Arda to most, with a few choice people he seemed nothing more than a big beautiful teddy bear.

Buffy couldn't help but turn to the gwenyn with a smile on her face. Her eyes met two sets of deep brown ones and each arched an eyebrow at her. They were both too pretty for thier own good and Buffy was considering knocking them both out and giving them mohawks so that they couldn't mock her with their long masses of dark straight hair.

"You're kidding me right? I'm supposed to fight pretty boy here? Oh this is going to be far too easy."

"You dare insult me! I slew a balrog!" Glorfindel said outraged. He made a move to strike and Buffy couldn't help but smile. Everyone said he was so great and now she was gonna finally get to see it.

"Oh please one daemon. I used to take out dozens a night."

"I died!" he yelled as they fought

"Big deal. I died. Twice! And I don't need to brag about it."

"You are but a child."

"Uh huh pretty boy. This manage to beat me."

And so the ongoing battle between the two began.

_End flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 6/9Quelle 2961 III Age_

Buffy was on her way to kill a particular set of twins for filling her favorite boots with mud when Arwen caught up with her

"Buffy you must go back to your rooms and change. Mithrandir has arrived and wishes to meet you."

Buffy looked at Arwen pleadingly. "But I was going to go hurt your brothers."

"You may do it later. And I shall help you if you go and dress."

"Fine I'll go get dressed for the wizard"

"Diola lle thel mell" (thank you dear sister)

As Buffy turned to head back to her room with Arwen's arm linked with her own she couldn't help but ask.

"So can I ask him to show me the pointy hat trick?"

"I'm sure he would not like that." Arwen replied with a bit of a smirk.

"Fine. Then lets sing the song for him"

"Alright." Arwen agreed smiling. As soon as Buffy had learned of wizards she had taught Arwen the song stating that it was appropiate considering the story of Dorthy.

"We're off to see the wizard. The wonderful wizard of Oz..."

Their voices and twinkling laughter could be heard through the halls as they moved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Tantrums, taunting and training

4. Tantrums, taunting and training

"What I lack in youth I make up for in immaturity."  
Marty Feinberg

_Imladris (Rivendell) June 24/20 Laire 2962 III Age_

Buffy was tired. Buffy was cranky. And Buffy still had orc bits in her hair. All she wanted was a bath, food and her bed. And in that particular order. And if anyone got in her way...

Buffy made her way out of the stables with the gwenyn not far behind. They'd been out of almost a month this time and now that they were back home all she wanted to do was get clean, fed and then sleep.

Too bad fate decided to rear its ugly head.

Because as soon as she made it to the doors of The Last Homely House there was Arwen. Who would, like every other time, be there to mother hen her. The Valar knew that Elrond did it enough, but as bad as Elrond was he let her be unless she was bleeding or looked half dead. Arwen on the other hand had no qualms about clucking over the smaller woman.

The words 'I'm so busted' flitted through Buffy's mind as the elleth gave her a stern look. Buffy knew she was in trouble. She wasn't supposed to join the gwenyn this time as Elrond had informed her that he wanted her to learn basic healing before she made her way back to Lothlorien. But Buffy had been bored, and highly irritated after three months of Elrond breathing down her neck, and had snuck off with Elladan and Elrohir for a month to hunt orcs and relieve some stress.

Now, in the facing of the one whom was basically her older sister, she knew Exactly how Dawn always felt.

And by the way, this really sucked.

Buffy stopped short of the doors and waited for Arwen to start in on her. Oh, Arwen Undómiel never yelled, she didn't need to.

"I am not going to yell at you. I will leave that to ada. (dad) I am angry though, next time warn me if you plan to sneak out for a bit so that I might avoid being in the same room as ada when he finds out." Arwen's face was still slightly stern but Buffy knew that in her eyes this was nothing really. Basically the elven equivalent to sneaking out to go to the Bronze. And while in the family Arwen was now basically the middle child, the gwenyn and Buffy being who they were, left the poor elleth to play the peace keeper and shield against Elrond, something that buffy felt slightly guilty about but not enough to do anything about if she wanted to keep from being glared to death by Elrond for.

Which brought Buffy back to Elrond. While technically Buffy was his sister since she was now sister to his wife, in his eyes she was still very very young and his several millenia or more of fatherhood made him see her basically one of his children on occasion, a thing that irritated Buffy on occasion but not too much as it was nice in its own way.

Movement from the corner of her eye caused Buffy to turn and see Elrond fast approaching. The gwenyn had stopped short of her long before and were waiting for a sign of their adar. Upon seeing him they made a break for it through the doors and escaped to freedom before he could get close enough to stop them.

"Traitors" Buffy mumbled under her breath as the door closed behind them. She knew she was in for it. Facing Elrond was like facing the Mayor. The only thing that would beat him would be an explosion and the gwenyn were too busy hiding to provide one. That and they hadn't managed to blow anything up in the last two years since the incident with the fireworks and Erestor's office, which Buffy still found highly funny since they had been punished to the point of her almost feeling sorry for them. Almost.

Rolling her shoulders and waiting for the inevitable Buffy smiled weakly as Elrond bore down on them. Seeing the look in his eyes only one thing came to mind. Oh yeah she was in trouble., explosion worthy trouble and she knew she wasn't going to be able to get out of it. Tears wouldn't even work at this point.

Elrond came to a halt in front of the two of them and Buffy could feel his eyes boring into her. Under his gaze she suddenly felt like a child. Which was wrong on so many levels because she was thirty nine for the Valar's sakes!

"The next time you feel the need to disappear and leave your studies, pen neth, I suggest remember this. You will be assisting Erestor in his duties for the next month and Glorfindel for next two after that as well as continuing your studies." he told her, his gaze boring into her with so strongly that even the slayer in her cringed a bit.

"But That'..."

"Not fair? You left before finishing your studies and without informing the rest of the family. We worried. It was not fair to us and as such I will not be fair to you." he interruped her. Buffy hated it when he was right. And for the life of her she couldn't figure out a way out of this. Now she was just going to have to suck it up and deal. The gwenyn might be able to help her figure out a way to keep from dying of boredom with Erestor and how to make her stint with Glorfindel more tolerable since she had an ongoing battle of wills going with the silver haired Lord of the Golden Flower.

"And you will not be causing mayhem while you are punished either. For every prank I learn that you are a part of I will increase your time another week." Elrond informed her and she instantly deflated. She was screwed. So much for making the most out of a bad thing.

"Fine" Buffy said with a pout and proceeded to stomp to her room with Arwen in tow trying to suppress a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 26/29 Quelle 2952 III Age_

It had taken nearly an extra month to get out from under Elrond's punishment and finish her basic healer training thanks to the gwenyn and Buffy's own inherent need to antagonize Glorfindel. And now, with her first full day of freedom from both punishment and training, she was itching to have some fun. Of course fun for her now meant mayhem for all of Rivendell but that had somehow come to be expected since she has taken up with the two terrors of the elven relm.

Deciding that the gwenyn were the best bet for finding fun Buffy started hunting. She found them on the training fields as usual and at the sight of her smiling face they knew she was up to something.

"You look to be in a fine mood this morning tithen dagnir" Elrohir said was a knowing smile as he let another arrow fly.

"Indeed she does nîn tithen tôr." Elladan added as Buffy came to a halt in between them.

"Yes I am. I'm finally free and you both know what that means." Buffy replied with mischief in her eyes.The two couldn't help but smirk at the tiny slayer. She was more fun than even Estel or Arwen.

"Shall we go find valiant Glorfindel then?" they said in unison. Knowing that now that she was free the taunting war was about to begin anew.

Buffy smiled broadly. "We shall"

And so off they went. Buffy to vent her frustrations of having to put up with the pompous balrog slayer.

And the gwenyn to see him get thrown around by a woman less than half his size.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. We Will Go Home Across the Mountains

5. We Will Go Home Across the Mountains

"Home is the place where, when you have to go there they have to take you in."  
The Death of the Hired -Man Robert Frost (1914)

_Just before Calderas, Misty Mountains May 7/40 Tuile 2966 III Age_

Sitting cross the fire next to Elladan Buffy felt much more at ease than she had since they had left Imladris. For the last few months she had had a strange feeling, one that she couldn't place at all. It was strange. She knew that Whistler had told her all those years ago that she would 'feel' when her mission was about to start but this didn't quite feel the same.

No not at all.

It felt more like she wanted home. Like she wanted her mother. And as much as she loved being with the rest of her family for the last fifteen years she knew it was time to go back to Lorien. To be around the calming influence that was her naneth and the strong stability that was her ada.

So here she was, in the middle of the mountains with the closest thing to brothers she had ever had, making her way back home to her foster mother and father. But she knew that she had two homes now. One full of a peace and calm that would give her strength when needed and another full of life and vigor.

The two were so very different in her eyes. Lorien represented calm, comfort, reflection, and peace. It was the closest thing to heaven she had ever felt. Though the feeling of complete calm was not there often. In her years there she had been busy and active but on those weeks when Haldir took her with him she had felt it most. Sitting under the stars on her talan she had found more peace that she had felt in years. It was a peace that had somehow made her grow and change, a peace that had made her let go of old loves and hates and had begun to make her into someone new and slightly more whole.

Rivendell however was hardly a place of complete peace. While calm surrounded it, always, there was always a sense of life in the air. As though a fresh breeze flowed through it always bringing in happiness and smiling faces. While in Lorien she had found peace, in Rivendell she had learned to live again. To be young again. And for that she would always be grateful. The gwenyn had made her revert to her youth again and allowed her to feel like she had had the time now that she had lost to being the slayer. It made her feel so much less bitter about her past and it gave her the space and chance to have the freedom she needed and craved before her responsibilities here decided to creep up on her.

She could feel Elladan's eyes on her as he studied her. While both of them were unholy terrors when at home they were also seasoned warriors who could read others very very well. Which bothered her on many different occasions. Deciding to ignore him until he decided to get involved, as he always did, Buffy remembered a song that she had once heard Tara sing before she had died and began to sing. The song seemed so appropiate to her now though when she had first heard it, it had made little sense to her. Now though, it was a remineder, both of a great person that had been lost and of a family she had somehow managed to gain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elladan watched his kinswoman and friend across the fire as she began to sing softly. Her face had an expression on it that he couldn't quite read. Which was very unusual, after so many years he prided himself on his ability to read her and know exactly when to and not to push. She seemed almost sad and yet happy and calm at the same time. Most would not have been able to hear her voice more than ten feet away from her, but he could and he was certain his brother could as well from his place keeping watch.

Land in shadow  
Land forsaken  
Stone and fable  
Past is hidden  
Darkness clouds the road's safe haven  
We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

Land of home  
Land of family  
Land where all our hope is found  
We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

Elladan listened to the words and could feel the longing and hope in them. Glancing up to where he knew his brother to be they shared a look that spoke volumes.

Land of the Bear and  
Land of the Eagle.  
Land that gave us birth  
And blessing,  
Land that pulled us  
Ever homeward.  
We will go home  
We will go home  
We will go home across the mountains,  
Hear our singing, hear our longing,  
We will go home across the mountains.

Elrohir spoke up from his position in the trees, his voice soft in the night but still easily heard my the two other sets of sensitive ears not far from him. "Why did you sing that pen neth? (young one)

Buffy looked into the fire for a moment before replying. Her expression complative but with a sort of contented smile. "Because I have two homes now. And as long as I travel between them I will be going home across the mountains." she told them in a voice that seemed utterly serene.

The two watched as she moved to her bed roll and could not help but feel relief. Over the years they had seen the occasional haunted look in her eyes and worried about her time before she came to the Golden Wood. A time that she couldn't or wouldn't talk about to them. They knew that Arwen knew the whole truth but their sister wouldn't tell them and Buffy seemed very much inclined to pretend that her past was not a part of who she was.

Now, after over two decades of being among the Eldar, she finally knew where home was. And they knew that she had finally let something inside herself go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Itches

6. Itches

"Humor is a good thing. A saving thing."  
Mark Twain

_Lothlorien May 22/1 Laire 2966 III Age_

Their arrival in Lothlorien was one of amusement to most After weeks of travel together each member had decided to see how much they could irritate the other two. Several types of irritation were used effectively. It began with insults which led to pranks which deteriorated into petty squabbling and very childish "Do not. Do too-esque" fights and finally hit rock bottom when Buffy broke out in 'A hundred bottles of beer on the wall' about an hour before reaching Lothlorien's borders.

Needless to say that the twins were beyond annoyed. Buffy was full of mirth and smug satisfaction and to all that saw them as they entered the Wood they were a sight of great amusement.

But the amusement only became greater to those who greeted them when the tiny frame of Buffy launched herself off her horse and at her foster mother's marchwarden. Haldir had no warning of the impact as she came flying through the air at him and held him in a tight hug.

To all those assembled it was highly amusing.

No one EVER hugged Haldir.

At least not without some sort of pain being inflicted.

But Buffy could.

And they were never going to let him forget it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lothlorien April 8/ 11 Tuile 2968 III Age_

Buffy had been Lothlorien for almost two years now and wished she could say she utterly content.

But she wasn't.

That nagging feeling had come back after a few months and it just wouldn't go away. No matter how much she tried to ignore it. Haldir had noticed it first while they were out guarding the borders. And now six months later both of her parents had an inkling of it too. They didn't know exactly what was bothering her but they knew she was restless and troubled.

And when it came to their family the Lord and Lady of the Wood were the biggest meddlers that Buffy had ever seen.

Oh they were subtle, very subtle, but they meddled and with usually awe inspiring results.

And so here Buffy was facing her parents after blithely sidestepping their meddling for the last two months.

Buffy looked at her adar and new she couldn't escape. Celeborn was as stubborn as Spike and about a thousand times better at getting what he wanted. As for her naneth, well, she appeared as serene as normal but the look in her eyes told Buffy that the truth was the only escape.(mother)

"All right. All right. I'll tell you. Just stop looking at me in that tone of voice" Buffy pleaded.

"What ails you iel nín? (my daughter) Galadriel asked

"I feel restless naneth. I feel like I should be seeing the rest of Arda. I know you don't want me to go but I feel it pulling at me."

"Then you shall go. It is time you walk among men."

"Aren't you afraid that I'm gonna be hurt?"

Buffy looked at her adar as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He knew what she was capapble of and it amused him to no end that she could win against the Lord of the Golden Flower.

"You have bested the valiant Glorifindel. I am not worried nin wilwarin." (my butterfly)

And so with a smile on her face Buffy spent the rest of the day with her parents, enjoying the time with them greatly. The next morning however she began to pack for her journey. She was going to Minas Tirith. It was time to get a good look at this guy she was supposed to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Fate Gives What It Will

7. Fate Gives When It Will

"Tread lightly, she is near."  
Requiescat-Oscar Wilde (1881)

_Minas Tirith June 12/ 22 Laire 2969 III Age_

It was early. Very early. One of the things about living in Arda was that she always woke early now. With no vampires to slay and spending weeks if not months out with the twins was that it made her an early riser. And today she didn't have to be.

So here she lay, in bed, thinking about her life. For twenty three years she had been on earth. There she'd had family, friends, and a duty she never wanted. It still colored her responses. Still made her wary and it still made her trust something very hard to gain. Well, unless you're an elf and family that is.

She had often wondered about them. She'd been in Arda for as long as she'd been on earth now. Which, into itself, was a strange thought. She'd been here twenty three years and had yet to look a day older. When her foster parents had told her of the choice she could make she'd been thrown for a loop. And then laughed at the irony. She'd live forever of she wanted. It wasn't a curse like Angel thought it was for many reasons.

But now her time here was equal to her time before. Twenty three years of living an amazingly full and loving life. Family, friends, and a duty that didn't weigh on her like the old one did. She was happier here than she'd ever been on earth. And that was even without getting any for over two decades.

Hearing the sounds from the streets below pulled her from her thoughts for a moment and brought her back to the present.

Minas Tirith.

Aragorn.

Pain in the general rear end.

She'd been here a year now and still hadn't managed to meet the elusive 'Thorongil'.

After less than a month she'd managed to find work as a teacher. Apparently what passed for 'educated' in Arda was even less than she had learned from the California education system (when she actually went to class) and what her adar had forced her to learn. Now, almost a year later, she was fairly well known.

But being well known wasn't her goal and she was getting very irritated. Over the last year she'd seen her prey several times. But getting close enough to be introduced or even to talk to him? Not even close.

Buffy got out of bed and began to get ready for her day while thinking of what she knew about the elusive pain in the ass.

Buffy had spent over fifteen years hearing about 'Estel' from his foster brothers so she had had a rough ideal to expect when she arrived in Minas Tirith a little over a year ago.

They had told stories to her about how he was as a child. A lovable little scamp that helped them get into trouble and who later could hold his own against them on the practice Fields. They told her of his years as a Ranger under the name of Strider. They let her read letters from him that came during his time in Rohan. And most of all they warned her of the change that had come over him after he had learned of his destiny.

Buffy could understand the change in him only too well. She understood where he was and why he wanted to avoid it at all costs.

But Buffy knew one thing that Aragorn didn't.

You can't escape destiny.

Especially when running from it would cost innocent lives.

Buffy had learned that lesson better than anyone.

Now ready for her blessedly free day in a beautiful yet simple riding dress of green with divided skirts she made her way to the stables. The urge to ride free for hours on end had begun about three years after Haldir taught her to ride and now she found she had to go once a week to appease it or she got very crabby.

And a crabby Buffy is never pretty.

Entering the stables Buffy went to gather the tack that she would need to ride. Being in a saddle was a little strange to her after years riding bareback like the elves but she didn't mind.

Her movement was stopped however when her foot hit something.

A horseshoe.

Dammit.

There goes riding this morning.

And so the cranky began

Four hours and a massive amount of annoyance later and here she sits. Waiting still for the blacksmith to fix the shoe.

The urge to slay something is getting bigger.

And here she didn't even have Glorfindel to wail on.

She got up and began to pace around the dark forge. Her horse was apparently next after something...

But she was restless.

And very cranky.

Her thoughts however were distracted from her foul mood for a moment when a large broad shouldered man came through the door. She couldn't see his face from where she was but she could see the way he moved as he made to way back to room where the big smelly blacksmith was. He was graceful like a cat. Like Spike. He moved like a fighter.

Her musings on how he moved however were distracted by the conversation he was having with the blacksmith.

Thanking the higher ups for her slayer hearing that only seemed to improve over time she narrowed her eyes as she came to a stop next to a rack of completed swords.

There was no way in hell he was gonna get his work done first.

Pulling one the swords from the rack she decided to pretend to be inspecting it until the asshole came out. Then she was gonna threaten. No cutting in line.

"Swords are very dangerous my lady. Perhaps you should put that back ere you hurt yourself." came a strong voice from behind her.

Buffy whirled. And came face to face with Aragorn.

Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap

Blinking several times, her ability to speak suddenly flew out the window. After a year of trying to meet him, here he was. And she wanted to hit him.

Figured.

"Swords are very dangerous my lady. Perhaps you should put that back ere you hurt yourself." he repeated with a slight smirk on his face.

Oh yeah. Now she was mad.

Hurt herself. Ha! More like him.

"I will not hurt myself. But maybe I'll hurt you." Buffy replied sweetly moving with speed and grace across the floor to stand a few feet from him. Sword still in hand.

There was a puzzled and then hard look on Aragorn's face for a moment before he replied. "And why would you do that?"

"You're trying to cut ahead of me in line. I was here first therefore my work will be done first."

"I am a captain my lady my work is more important."

Buffy couldn't help but smirk at that.

"And what are you having done?" she challenged

"My horse needs a new shoe."

"Are you riding out today?"

"No"

"Then its not more important than mine. Wait in line like every one else." Buffy countered smugly.

"That is not rev..."

Buffy pulled a knife from her belt and threw it. It landed with a loud thump only a foot from Aragorn's head. His eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed.

"What is your name lady and how is it that you know how to do that?"

Buffy smiled. Baiting him was as much fun as the twins said it was. "Cristiel is my name. And I learned from my kinsmen."

Buffy looked fair enough to be from Rohan so it was entirely possible that it was true and she knew it.

And apparently it worked.

"And what is your name captain? I feel the need to know who I am conversing with." Buffy couldn't help but smile.

"Thorongil" Aragorn's response was clipped. As though being distracted by weighing and judging her. She still had the sword in her hand and after her use of the knife there was little doubt that she could use it.

Turing on his heel he made is way back to the blacksmith.

Buffy watched with a smile as he came back several moments later. She'd put the sword away and pulled her knife from the wall. "Your work shall be done first my lady."

"Its been a pleasure Thorongil. Perhaps we can dance again some other time." she said over her shoulder as she left without a backward glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now many hours later Buffy was having a much better night. She sat one of Minas Tirith's many taverns drinking mead and enjoying the atmosphere. She was one of only a handful of women there besides the bar women and though she was a regular most left her be. If she felt like talking she would, and usually to the higher ranking officers that frequented the place. She was the teacher of most of their children and they had learned long ago that she was not a typical woman.

They thought her of Rohan and a shieldmaiden. She had spoken to them enough of military tactics and history to know she was no ignorant girl. So they had a measure of respect for her. One that she was more than happy for.

After her horse's shoe had been replaced she had ridden out into Pelinor fields for a bit and had come back to the city feeling much more herself. Even after her encounter with Aragorn.

The man she had been told to expect was different than the one she had met. She had expected him to be young and angry. Why she wasn't sure. Perhaps the fact that she had heard so much from the twins had colored her assumptions.

She sat there for a while brooding over the man who would be king for a bit before her reverie was broken by a mug being placed before her on the table.

Blinking, she looked up into the clear grey eyes of the man she was here to help.

Crap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. The Web We Weave

8. The Web We Weave

"I am fragile, but I'm strong enough.  
I am wanted, enemy number one.  
I am lying, cause I never tell.  
If you need me, follow me to hell"  
Fragile-Megan McCauley

_Minas Tirith June 12/ 22 Laire 2969 III Age_

Aragorn stared at the door that the tiny blonde had just gone out of with confusion. She was beautiful, granted, but that wasn't what caused the confusion. It was everything else about her.

She had easily lifted a sword that should have weighed far too much for her and then thrown a knife not far from his head with both amazing speed and accuracy. Both things were unusual for a woman of Minas Tirith.

But she didn't look like the women of Minas Tirith. She was small and fine boned like the women of Rohan. And her waist length blonde hair only further accentuated that fact.

That she was familliar with both sword and knife only furthered the easy assumption that she was a shieldmaiden of Rohan. But the idea seemed off. He had known most of the men of Rohan and a woman such as her would have been spoken of.

"Its been a pleasure Thorongil. Perhps we can dance again some other time."

She did not speak like the Riders of the Mark either. Or behave like any proper woman would either. She had argued with him, challenged him even. She was intriguing. Possibly a servant of Sauran, but the thought seemed unlikely. If she was she would have killed him outright.

That left the question.

Who was she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had taken several hours to gather information about 'Cristiel' as she called herself. She had been in Minas Tirith for a year and was a teacher. Well thought of and admired, she seemed a contradiction.

Women so highly educated outside of nobility were rare and even yet more rare were shieldmaidens. That one was here in Minas Tirith and was employed rather than in the Court was more than odd.

Most called her kind, helpful, warm, and gentle hearted. But with those words came others: intelligent, fiery, strong, solitary, and above all others mystery.

It was a mystery that he intended to solve.

So here he was making his way through a crowded tavern that she was known to frequent.

He'd come through the back to keep her from seeing his approach as he waited for his mead from the barkeep he watched her.

She was staring into her mead as if lost in thought. Seemingly, oblivious to the world around her. Sitting alone at a corner table she was left alone by what appeared to be the mutual consent of the patrons and staff.

Picking up his tankard he moved over to her and sat down his drink. Large green eyes looked up at him and blinked in surprise then hardened.

There was nothing to be done now but try and solve this mystery of a woman since he had already alerted her to his presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crap.

Try to meet him for a year and twice in one day he falls in  
her lap.

Crap.

Wait a minute.

Crap

This was not good

Double crap

Taking a deep breath as she watched him sit down before her across the table Buffy waited for the inevitable. She knew he had already started asking questions about her. Its what she would have done. And guessing from the fact that he'd found her favorite tavern he was pretty good.

But he just sat there.

Staring at her.

Weighing her.

And it was creeping her out and really really ticking her off.

"What do you want Thorongil?" she snapped

"Who are you really? I know you call yourself Cristiel, but that cannot be your real name. If you are indeed what you appear to be and are a Shieldmaiden from Rohan then your name does not match those of your people. You are far too educated to be anything other than nobility and yet you teach. Why?" he bombarded her, his voice hard and soft at the same time.

Buffy couldn't help it. She laughed.

The look on Aragorn's face was priceless.

He looked as though she'd just grown another head.

Which only made her laugh more.

Oh yeah he really was Elrond's son. Wether he saw it or not.

Buffy wiped her eyes as her glared at her. Picking up her tankard she took a slow sip and smiled at him, her eyes cold. If he wanted to play hard ball then so be it.

"My name is my own as are my affairs. Do not expect me to reveal my past Strider unless you wish to reveal yours." her voice had been low, hard an very deliberate.

In a flash his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. His grip was crushing. On any other woman it would have left bruises but on her it was just annoying.

Buffy looked up at him with challenge in her eyes.

"What did you call me?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"You heard me."

"Where did you hear that name and why are you here?"

Buffy had to hold back a Cheshire smile.

"From two who haunt the north. They ride to avenge their mother. And I am here of my own accord. My business does not concern you."

At her words Aragorn drew in a quick breath. Still holding her wrist tightly he was surprised when the tiny woman's other arm shot out and placed a small but effective blade at his throat.

"Release my arm now. I don't care about you Ranger and you would be smart not to cross me. All I want here is peace and freedom." Aragorn released her wrist and watched as the knife suddenly disappeared and she moved quickly to leave.

Buffy was more than angry at the moment. He touched her. Not a wise thing to do. Smart men don't try to threaten the vampire slayer.

Whipping around the corner and out of the bar she fumed the entire way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes  
Thus mellow'd to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies."  
She Walks in Beauty-Lord Byron (1815)

_Minas Tirith January 1/42 Hrive 2970 III Age_

Aragorn moved amongst the crowds that filled the large house. He was hunting. Hunting for her. In the last six months he'd done his best to watch for the small blonde woman who knew more about him than anyone else in Minas Tirith. She seemed true to her words that night. She taught, she rode out into Pelinor fields like lightning streaking twice a week and above all she seemed to have little to no interest in him.

He'd gone back to the tavern several times and watched her from the shadows. For the most part she sat alone watching the crowds around her with a sort of sad and bemused smile. Occasionally she would speak to the captains that frequented but more than not she kept to herself.

And now after months of watching her the chance to see her in a new arena had appeared.

And he was ready.

He thought she was of the nobility and tonight he would be able to prove it by watching her.

Weaving his way twards the the balcony he saw her. Dressed in green and gold, she was unmistakeably beautiful. Her hair was piled back from her face in a series of intricate braids that reminded him of the styles worn by the elleths of Rivendell. The back was left loose to land in waves down her back, just brushing her hips. She spoke with the ladies as though born one of them and he could hear her laughter from where he stood.

Deciding that the most direct approach was the most effective he began to move in her direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was having a wonderful night. She had dressed carefully and modestly as to not draw too much attention to herself. And now speaking to the other ladies of their children she was in good spirits. Of course the fact that she was on her third glass of wine had nothing to do with it.

Nope. Nothing at all

So when someone touched her elbow she still had a smile on her face. She turned and saw Aragorn standing at her elbow and instantly her smile tightened.

He had been watching her for months trying to figure out who she was and it was well past the point of annoying. Buffy had been considering leaving for a while now just to get away from him. After all, how was she supposed to guide a man who didn't trust her?

She had considered telling him the truth but had decided against it just to piss him off. And as far as establishing credibility by telling him who her foster parents were, not happening. No one outside of Lothlorian, Elrond and his blood children were to know. Her adar had been quite explicit about that.

She continued smiling at him though as he turned to the other ladies and asked if he could have a moment. They all agreed and before Buffy could even protest she was being carted along by Aragorn the entrance of the balcony.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed.

"Nothing is wrong with me my lady. I have simply come to ask you one last time who you are and your intentions before I inform the Steward that there is a noblewoman hiding in his city."

Buffy looked into his eyes for several long moments before she spoke.

"Facing my destiny. Not running from it like you are." she said softly before turning more quickly than even he could see and disappearing into the crowds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Running

9. Running

"All farewells should be sudden."  
Sardanapalus. Act V- Lord Byron (1821)

_Minas Tirith January 1/42 Hrive 2970 III Age_

Aragorn stared off into the space he'd seen the tiny woman disappear into for what felt like forever. She knew who he was. Who he really was. Only the elves and Galdalf knew. So how or why did she?

She hadn't tried to kill him or take him to Sauran so she wasn't one of his. And the look in her eyes when she spoke to him last haunted him. They pulled at him. To a memory long buried underneath the weight of the world.

They reminded him of his last night in Rivendell.

Aragorn took a deep breath only now realizing that he had been holding it and made to move after her. His progress was however stopped by a large group of other captains.

After almost an hour of being forced to stay he finally made his was to the doors.

He moved quickly through the city heading for the rooms she kept.

Taking the stairs three at a time he didn't bother to knock but barreled in.

Only to find the room empty.

Completely empty.

Uttering a string of curses he made for the lower level where the owners would be found. His knock was answered after several long moments by a woman.

"Where is she?"

"Who my lord?"

"The woman that was renting the rooms from you."

"The lady has left my lord. By now she should be near the outer gate."

Aragorn didn't bother to reply but ran.

After twenty minutes of hard running he stopped in front of the guards of the gate. They looked at him strangely but held their tongues.

"Has a woman with long golden hair left through the gate?"

"Yes sir. She left some time ago riding hard. She is hard to forget."

"Why is that?"

"She had a bow, quiver and two large knives strapped to her back as well as a sword on her hip."

Aragorn blinked in surprise and then turned to stare off into the distance of Pelinor Fields.

She was gone.

And he now had even more questions about her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Purge

A/N: Something that most people don't know is the meaning of some of the names I mention.

Minuial-Buffy's horse- means Dawn  
Raina-Buffy's formal name among the elves-is their form of Ann  
Cristiel-Buffy's name in Minas Tirith- means Sword

And yes I actually bothered to look up elvish names...

Other than that I'm done.

10. Purge

"As we move on year by year in this life, we learn that telling doesn't necessarily purge; telling sometimes merely is a reliving and it's a torment."  
Lestat-Blood Canticle-Anne Rice Pg 103

_Rivendell January 18/59 Hrive 2970 III Age_

Adar

I have recently come met with a young woman who knows more about my past than one outside the family should. The name given to me is Cristiel. Though I do not believe it to be her real name. She is small, fine boned with green eyes and golden hair. She wields both sword and knife as though trained to them. She is arrogant, aggressive and hides much.

She also claims to know my brothers.

I need to know who she is ada.

Estel

Elrond stared at the letter from his foster son with annoyance. Trust her to cause trouble. He had known not informing Estel about the slayer and all that she entailed would be an issue but he had not expected it this soon or in this fashion.

Galadriel had been most adamant that no one was to know of the slayer's fostering outside of those already living in a safe haven. And though Aragorn was her kin as well he wouldn't learn of her until he decided to come home.

And what in Arda had they done or said to each other to cause such a fight or distrust? Knowing his son he assumed it was incessant need to know everything. And as for his kinswoman, she had quite the temper and Estel had most likely done something incredibly foolish.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knocking at the door. A moment later all three of his children came through with an expectant look on their faces.

"Estel has written?" Arwen asked

The children always came to read the letters that Estel wrote. It had become habit in the two decades since his departure. Elrond gave a slight nod and handed the letter to the seated Arwen. A brother behind each shoulder read as well.

After several moments three pairs of eyes looked up at their adar with anger, worry, and understanding in them.

"He insulted her." Eladan began

"She baited him." Elrohir continued

"He became suspicious and aggressive."

"She lost her temper."

"He threatened her."

"She left."

Elrond raised an eyebrow at his sons but said nothing. They were right of course. Estel had obviously handled this badly. But, if his experience with his kinswoman were any indication, she had as well.

They were both foolish and young. Neither held their tempers well. Though if truth be told Estel held his much better.

His kinswoman had a dark past he knew but the particulars were kept from him. Aside from her foster parents the slayer had only revealed her entire past to Arwen Undómiel . The gwenyn knew more than even he did but still not all. The tiny golden child kept much to herself. And Elrond knew that the things she left unsaid were dark and painful.

A voice cut through his thoughts as Arewn spoke softly. "She is coming. Past the mountains already,"

Elrond stared at his daughter in shock for a moment before recovering.

"And how do you know this iel nín?" (my daughter)

"When she was taken into the family blood bonds were made. All of the line of Galadriel and Celeborn can feel her."

Elrond's eyebrows rose high into his forehead. Looking at his sons for confirmation their slight nod of assent startled him more.

"Why was this done?"

"So that when the time comes to sail she may join us if that is her wish ada." Arwen replied.

"And you wait until now to tell me?"

"We assumed you knew."

Elrond could not believe that the mother of his beloved wife had joined in blood with this child. Blood ties were unbreakable. He understood the reasons all to well though. The child had been given the gift of a choice that no other child of man had ever received. And Galadriel would be unwilling to pass into the west knowing that her daughter, whether foster or no, could not join her.

"Ada what shall you tell Estel? He cannot know that she is gwanur and telling him of her unusual ties or history is not a thing we can do." (kin)

"I know not yet pyn neth." (young ones)

All three rose to go. Elrond was surprised by this. He had expected them to stay longer and discuss the matter further.

"Where are you going?"

"We go to meet Buffy." Elrohir replied.

"And I to prepare her quarters. She will be tired when she arrives."

And with that three of his children slipped from the room to go meet the small child of man that shared the same blood with them.

Elrond contemplated his children and their relationship with their kinswoman. They were close. Far closer to her than they had ever been with Estel. For while he was their brother he was not of their blood and weither they chose to think on it or not one day he would die like all mortal men. With Buffy (and by the Valar did he hate that horrible name) they had no such distance. She, like them could chose a mortal life but until that day came she was as one of the Eldar. She was also blood to them. That tie alone would have made them close but it was the way that they interacted with one another that made it more.

The gwenyn found in her an ally for pranks and teasing as well as a warrior that shared the same passion as them. In her Arwen had found a sister that she had never before had. Together they behaved as mere elleths and stood together against the gwenyn. The were almost as siblings. And all three seemed to feel the need to protect the young woman from pain even as they respected her as an equal.

It was an odd bond but one that Elrond was grateful for. His children needed what happiness they could find in the dark times he could feel fast approaching. And Buffy, if what he assumed was true then her past was filled with far too much pain for one so young.

Sighing he retrieved the letter from the edge of his desk and considered his reply to his foster son. Trust the two youngest of the family to start a fight before they had even been formally introduced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy rode.

Hard.

For days.

All the while silently cursing herself.

Cursing him as well.

She had made record time so far but that did little to improve her mood.

In under seventeen full days she had made it from the Minas Tirith to almost Rivendell.

Even in the snow and winter chill.

No small feat by any means.

But it didn't improve her mood.

She had considered going back to Lothlorien to her foster parents but decided against it. The calm of the Wood was not what she wanted at the moment. She was angry and wanted to stay that way. She wanted to let lose her aggression. And the only two who truly understood that were in Rivendell. And the temptation to beat down the balrog slayer was just as high as her anger at the moment.

She knew she had handled the situation badly. She was supposed to help him get his throne eventually which meant that she would need his trust. But after long years of having the elves simply accept her keeping her secrets it had pissed her off royally. He had actually grabbed her. No one got to do that any more. Not since Spike had tried to...Well not since Spike. And the stalking thing he did was really just as bad. Angel and Spike with the stalker thing had been bad enough to ingrain a severe hate of stalker boys. Threats though didn't bother her in the least. But the fact that she had screwed up beyond all possible hope got to her. Her pride wouldn't let her cave and tell him anything just because he had a bug up his ass and wanted to know and her failure to even begin what needed to be done just made her realize that she really was a fuck up.

So here she was.

Maybe a day and a half's ride from Rivendell just after nightfall and unwilling to stop. She wanted the gwenyn and Arwen right now.

Feeling both sad and bored she started to hum under her breath. Which after a few moments turned into her singing softly. She knew many songs in the language of her foster family but after years in the wilds with the gwenyn she had found herself remembering words to songs she hadn't even realized she'd known with perfect clarity.

I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythigns a mess  
and no one likes to be alone  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you

oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
yeah yeah yeah

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elladan and Elrohir had ridden out in under an hour to go meet Buffy. They rode hard, knowing well the state she would be in.

It was just after the sun had set that they had heard her singing. None without the hearing of the Eldar would have heard her voice as she sang softly to herself.

They slowed their horses to a stop to await her approach and not alarm her. In the dark of night she was at her most dangerous they had learned over the years. Darkness seemed to be her natural environment and in the blackness her eyesight put even the eyes of the Eldar to shame.

They waited for a few moments, their breath giving off little puffs of steam in the night as she approached at a canter.

Deciding it best to not antagonize his kinswoman who was now holding her bow at the ready as she waited for them to identify themselves in the distance Elrohir spoke.

"Mae govannen Raina"

The bow was lowered instantly at his words and she rode to them quickly.

"How did you know I was coming nín gwenyn?" she asked (my twins)

"The bond of kin we share. We have felt you coming for several days now. Though it was not until Estel's letter arrived this morning that we knew the cause of your coming thel mell." Elladan replied. (dear sister)

Buffy's face was unreadable to them for once as they made their way to a spot where they had made camp before.

Upon arriving they set up camp quickly and efficiently. Many years of time together having made them work well with one another.

Sitting around the crackling fire Elladan decided that it would be best if she spoke about her troubles.

"Tell us how this all came about and why saes? (please)

Buffy looked up at the two sets of brown eyes and saw in them the same understanding and concern that had prompted her sharing with Arwen. Sighing she made her decision.

"This is going to take a while muindyr-nin." (my brothers)

"We have all the time in Arda thel neth." (little sister)

Now many hours later the two brothers sat by the glowing embers of the fire with dawn fast approaching. Buffy lay asleep on her bed roll. Her story had taken most of the night and she had finally collapsed into a deep sleep.

Sitting next to one another their thoughts were much the same.

She had suffered far too much in this life.

They would protect her from all pain if they could.

No matter what the cost to themselves they would see her achieve her destiny.

And they would see her happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rivendell January 19/60 Hrive 2970 III Age_

The three riders made it to the Last Homely House late the next day. Buffy looked both tired and worn and before they could even pass through the doors Arwen had Buffy in hand.

The gwenyn were happy that the Undómiel had taken the tiny slayer from them as they knew that they needed to speak with their adar.

Buffy had given them permission to tell Elrond everything and so with resolution they followed him to his office from the doors where he had greeted them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Everything Changes

11. Everything Changes

"I am the mess you chose  
The closet you cannot close,  
The devil in you I suppose  
'Cause the wounds never heal"  
Staind-Everything Changes

_Lothlorien February 3/3 Coire 2970 III Age_

Celeborn put the letter from his foster daughter with a sense of great unease. Something was not well with her. He could feel the darkness looming ever closer.

His bereth had read the letter first and left for her garden She was troubled over Raina. And while his wife and foster daughter were much closer than he had had the chance to become he felt that he understood her in a way his bereth never could. (spouse)

His bereth was a creature of serenity and light. She had ever been that way while his serenity was a thing learned over time. He also understood the darkness in his foster daughter. There would always be a darkness in her. She was a slayer above all else, a true warrior, and one could not survive being a warrior without some of the darkness seeping in. He had been much the same in his youth, it was with time and understanding that he made the light inside himself whole again.

But Raina was different. What had first created the warrior within her was a thing of darkness and it was only her inner goodness that kept that darkness at bay. She would never be able to destroy it but in time she could control and understand it.

Knowing that his bereth would go to her mirror he made his way down from their talan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Galadriel was worried for her foster daughter. In Raina's eyes she had failed miserably in her first attempt at her destiny here. Galadriel knew of her foster daughter's past and fears well and only hoped that this would not set her back.

Looking into her mirror she waited.

And then the images came.

For several long moments after they had stopped she stood there.

Knowing that her husband was waiting patiently behind her she spoke.

"Her time of protection ends. For her it has begun."

Celeborn inclined his head at her statement and turned to prepare for his foster daugher's destiny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris February 3/3 Coire 2970 III Age_

Elrond sat in his office thinking about the his kinswoman as he did with increasing regularity. Her story still haunted him. To have faced all that she had and hurt like she did was far too great a burden for one of such short years.

That she had allowed so many into her heart after so much loss and the blow of all whom she had loved turning against her was a true sign of her strength.

He would be forever more grateful for the love she showed his children and could fully understand why the gwenyn and Arwen Undómiel felt as they did for her. He had felt the need to protect and guide her from th first moment she had entered the halls of the Last Homely House but now there was more. He felt the need to never let any one hurt her heart again. He knew that she was a warrior and that physically she was a match for more than even the greatest of Eldar warriors but her heart was much easier prey. And so her family would do all they could to ensure that none, even each other, would hurt it.

She had seemed despondent when she had first arrived but after a few days with the children and her argument filled friendship with Glorfindel she was back to her old self.

Elrond would have been quite content to continue with his musings when the voice of Galadriel sounded in his mind

"Things have begun to change Peredhel. The time has come for my foster daughter to set her feet on the road of her destiny. We can no longer hide her away. Within the month Thranduil will know of her."

"Min lû pennich nin i aur hen telitha. So for her it has begun. I fear time grows short. What will you tell Thranduil?" Elrond asked (You told me once that this day would come)

"Of her fostering, of what and why she is, and of her choice. Nothing more. For over twenty for years of man we have kept her safe and let her heal. And though that time is not enough it seems she must still prevail."

Elrond let out a sigh and closed his eyes against the world. "Very well. It shall become known here. Though she has gone with the gwenyn for now to patrol with the Dúnedain. We expect them back in little more three moons.".

"She will leave Imladris ere to long Peredhel. When the decision comes do not let the gwenyn or nín Undómiel sway her."

And with those final words she had retreated. Leaving Elrond to think on his family and the fate that awaited them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If you just walked away  
What could I really say?  
Would it matter anyway?  
Would it change how you feel?"  
Everything Changes- Staind

_Minas Tirith February 6/6 Coire 2970 III Age_

Estel

The woman you speak of is known to those of Imladris. She is no threat to you. She is arrogant and uncouth but also a loyal friend of the gwenyn. Her story is as full as your own. Do not threaten her ion nîn. (my son) She would make you a far greater ally than enemy.

Aragorn stared down at the letter from his adar with a frown. It had been over a month since she had fled into the night because of his ignorance and arrogance and he was still cursing himself for it.

The look in her eyes for that moment before she spoke her last words in his presence still haunted him. They were so much like the eyes of the one he had seen the his last night in Imladris. But for her to be that same woman was impossible. It had been over twenty years since that night. She could not be the same, she was far too young.

She had not lied to him though. She had never threatened him unless he crossed her in some way and she was both known in Imladris and called friend by his brothers.

But there was nothing to be done of it now. He would think on it later. For now he had a routing of the corsairs to plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stay here together  
And we could  
Conquer the world  
If we could  
Say that forever  
Is more than just a word."  
Everything Changes-Staind

_Just outside Imladris May 26/5 Laire 2970 III Age_

Legolas Thranduilion was grateful for the chance to return to Imladris. It was far different from his home of Mirkwood and a fond sight for one who had spent many happy times here with the gwenyn.

But the reason for his coming troubled him. His father had received word from the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien that more than twenty years of men ago they had fostered a child. A child unlike any other. Sent by the Valar themselves, she was gifted with the choice of the Peredhel. She was also named the Dagnir and called Hiril Wilwarin by the people of Caras Galadhon just as the Lady Arwen was known as the Undómiel. (lady buttefly, Evenstar) That she was named the slayer fascinated him. By saying that she was the slayer and not a slayer implied that she was even more gifted. The reason for this gift was not made entirely clear by the Lord and Lady nor what the truth of her name meant. And so he was now on his way to find the truth of the matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was not happy at all.

And there are few things that made an unhappy Buffy otherwise.

But the three children of Elrond knew them.

And so here the four of them were in the training fields, in clothes not fit for training, teaching Arwen to throw knives.

The Undómiel had felt Buffy's tension when they dressed earlier for the arrival of the Prince of Mirkwood. And had enlisted the gwenyn's help in distracting Buffy from her first real social meeting as the daughter of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien.

For that Buffy was grateful.

And at this moment highly distracted by others.

"Ok Arwen try again. You're doing really well. Much better than when I tried to teach the gwenyn how to do krav maga."

At the gwenyn's looks she laughed.

"That is not fair tithen dagnir. She uses a weapon and we did not." Elrohir replied.

Remembering the years of Giles's teaching Buffy couldn't help her reply. "There will come a time when you are without blade or bow muindyr-nin; and then you will need to be the weapon. Never forget that."

The discussion was interrupted by Eestor appearing at the edge of the field signaling them that it was time to come inside to greet their guest.

The four gathered the knives and made their way to the Last Homely House with Buffy firmly placed in the middle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Prince of Mirkwood had been warmly recieved into the Last Homely House by Lord Elrond, alone. Legolas was surprised that the gwenyn had not joined their adar. He had been fiends with the gwenyn since they were tithen. (little)

They were to meet in Lord Elrond's study and now that he had been a chance to refresh himself he looked much more the proper Prince of Taur-e-Nelaedelos. (Mirkwood)

Legolas made his was to Elrond's study quickly; knowing the path well from much time spent in Imladris. Reaching the door he knocked and was allowed entrance by the Lord Glorfindel. Lord Elrond rose from his place behind his desk and moved to greet him.

Before greetings could be made though another knock came and Erestor appeared; followed by the three children of Elrond.

The last through the door however was a great shock to him however; despite what he had been told.

She was delicate like those of the first born; though much shorter. She was beautiful of face with large green eyes and golden hair pulled away from her face in the elven manner. On her brow sat an intricate mithril circlet of vines and butterflies. She wore a gown of pale purple with beautiful silver embroidery at the low neck and sleeves.

Legolas had never seen a child of man more beautiful and so for a moment he could do aught but stare. She truely seemed to match the title given to her by the people of Lothlorien.

"Lady Raina may I present Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood only son of Thranduil."

"Thranduilion may I present Raina; foster daughter of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and dagnir." Elrond said as Legolas pulled himself from his stupor and bent to kiss the lady's hand and deliver the message he had been sent to give by his adar.

"I come to bid you welcome from my father and to offer the hospitality of Mirkwood to you whenever you wish."

"Diola lle Thranduilion. Perhaps I shall." (thank you) she replied with a smile.

And so the evening began with small talk and then dinner. The Lady did not speak much with him but her eyes said much to the three children of Elrond. After dinner she left; arm in arm with the Undómiel, and Legolas was left with time to spend with the gwenyn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy sat in her usual place in the gardens of the Last Homely House enjoying the warm night air. She was forever a creature of the night and as such found herself sitting on the same bench underneath the stars often.

The meeting and dinner with the Prince of Mirkwood had gone smoothly it seemed. She hadn't made any mistakes but she hadn't spoken often either. Preferring to keep quiet and allow everyone else to fill the silence. After her failure with Aragorn she swore to herself that in a formal situation she would not fail her adar or naneth. She had left immediately after dinner the eyes of the Prince watching her had made her uncomfortable. And when she gets uncomfortable she get aggressive. Not something she should really do at a formal dinner.

And so here she sits. Enjoying the night and the peace after a long day. Her hair unbound and hanging down her back moving with the ever present soft breeze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas found himself wandering the gardens of the Last Homely House late that night. He felt more comfortable amongst the trees than inside any building. After several minutes of wandering he heard a soft sound, like humming. He turned and began to follow it; keeping hidden and silent as he moved as it was his nature after a life in Mirkwood.

He came upon her then. Sitting on a stone bench humming softly to herself. He did not know the tune but was not worried by it. She was after all sent by the Valar from another world and would know the songs of her people as well. The gwenyn had told him much about her but little of it he could reconcile with the small figure humming on the bench before him.

All thought disappeared though when she spoke.

"You can come out now."

Legolas was stunned to say the least. She should not have been able to see or hear him from his position among the trees. Wishing to know how she had done it he came forward.

"Amin hiraetha, hiril nîn" (I am sorry my lady) he said as he approached her.

"No big. Havo dad. Talk to me. But don't call me lady. It feels strange. Call me Buffy. If we're going to be friends then you should actually call me by name. " (sit down) she replied with a smile as she moved over on the bench to make room for him.

"Be iest lîn Buffy." (as you wish) he replied with a smile of his own. The gwenyn were right when they had said that he would get along with her if she treated her the same way he liked to be treated. Not as a prince but as simply another person.

Legolas sat and looked over at her. Her hair was loose and unbound and the circlet was gone though it did nothing to detract from her strange beauty. On the contrary it seemed to make it even more so. The Undómiel was considered the most beautiful of his people and yet this small child of man possessed a beauty that was far different and just as strong.

"Ok you keep staring at me and giving me funny looks. Why?" she asked

Legolas thought on it for a moment before he replied.

"You do not look like great warrior or dagnir as they call you. You look more like a small princess or perhaps the Wilwarin as they call you."

She surprised him then and laughed. It was soft and lilting, like a zephyr.

"You wouldn't believe how many people have said that before. Well except for the princess part."

Legolas couldn't help himself, he smiled.

"Tell you what. You brought some guys with you right? Pick the best fighter out of them and I'll beat him and prove it." she offered.

"And what do I get out of this arrangement?" he couldn't help himself. If what the gwenyn had told him about her and her ability to beat them at their own tricks were true then she would definitely make an excellent friend.

She smiled at him taking the bait. "You get to know that I can beat up your best guy. If you want we can make a bet of it."

Legolas came to a snap decision and decided to see where it lead. "All right. A wager it is. What are the terms?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke. "Well I've always wanted a Prince for a servant. So if I win you have to be my servant for two weeks."

"Agreed. And If I win you have to come back to Mirkwood with me when I go."

She looked confused. "Why?"

Legolas smiled at her. "Because if you are truly dagnir then I want to see what you put the fear of the Valar in the orcs that haunt the forests of Mirkwood. And the gwenyn will be annoyed if you joing me in the hunt insted of them."

"Oh ok. Deal. So who am I gonna fight."

Legolas smiled at her, mischief in his eyes. "Me"

"Oh"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Dancing

12. Dancing

"Pride and dignity would belong to women if only men would leave them alone"  
Egyptian Proverb

_Imladris May 27/6 Laire 2970 III Age_

Buffy woke early despite her late night chat and challenge with Legolas. But she had good reason to. Today she had a challenge and it was one that she knew that she could step up to easily.

Dressing quickly in her usual tunic and pants she made her way to breakfast. Elrond and Erestor were already at the table when she arrived. Elrond's eyebrows rose ever so slightly at the sight of her early morning appearance and she couldn't help but smile at him mischievously.

"What mischief have you planned pen neth? he asked in a tone of one who dreads the answer but knows it is futile to try and stop it.

Buffy smiled as she poured herself a goblet of water.She knew that she was going to get a reaction from her response and wanted to time it perfectly. Very nochatannly she replied. "I've challenged the prince to a fight. If he wins I have to go to Mirkwood with him and if I win he has to spend two weeks as my personal servant."

Elrond's brows rose at this and Buffy couldn't suppress a smile. Erestor choked on a bite of food and tried to stifle a fit of coughing.

Erestor's mumbled "Why am I not surprised." earned him a look from both and Buffy felt the laughter bubbling up.

"What are you not surprised about?" came the gwenyn's voices in unison as they entered the room.

Buffy popped a bite bread in her mouth and smiled. After she had finished chewing and the gwenyn had seated themselves she replied.

"Oh I challenged Legolas to a fight last night and we put a bet on it." Buffy smirked as she continued to plow through her food.

The gwenyn both smiled in glee at hearing this.

"And what are the terms thel neth? Elrohir asked (little sister)

"He wins I go to Mirkwood with him. I win he becomes my personal servant for two weeks."

Taking a final drink from her goblet she stood and made her way to the door.

Turning to each other the gwenyn smiled with mischief in their eyes.

Erestor's muttered "Thranduil is going to be very upset when he learns of his heir being a servant." went utterly ignored as the gwenyn rushed through their meal in order to see the show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later Legolas arrived at the training fields to find what he considered a most unusual sight. A large group had gathered to witness the outcome of the challenge between the Prince of Mirkwood and the Lady Dagnir who they considered one of their own.

Buffy sat in a heap next to Arwen. She had discarded her gown for leggings and a tunic with her long hair plaited in the back. Across her back could be was strapped and elven sword in a beautiful but worn sheath. Legolas smiled at the sight she presented. She looked to be a boneless lump sitting with her side to him but he could tell that she knew he had arrived even without the seeing the reactions of the gathered crowd.

She laughed together with Arwen at something said softly by Elrohir and Legolas was struck again by the beauty of the two. They were sharp contrasts. One dark, elegant, graceful and a true lady by every standard. The other golden, witty, vibrant and a creature of contrasts.

The two turned to face him and stood.

"All right lets get this party started. So blades or not?" Buffy asked as she dusted the grass from her legs.

"Blades."

They moved away from the group to the group further into the field. Legolas drew his twin blades and Buffy her sword. She stretched her muscles for a moment with her back to him and then turned. Her eyes were dancing as she spoke.

"Let's dance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glorfindel approached the gwenyn with a smile on his face as the two blondes made their way further into the field.

"I assume you did not warn the Prince of the tithen dagnir's very unusual methods of fighting?" he asked (little slayer)

"Of course not. It is far more amusing to watch him learn on his own." replied Elladan with a broad smile.

"And his humiliation will be even more amusing than anything we could do to him during his visit." said Elrohir as he smiled.

Glorfindel smiled at both of them. They were right of course. The small child of man was infinitely more than she seemed and watching the young prince of Mirkwood be beaten would be a most amusing experience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's dance."

The words had barely left her mouth before she moved; her blade coming down at him much more quickly than any man could move. He blocked it and moved with his own long daggers to attack. She blocked him smoothly; a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Glorfindel watched with the gwenyn as the two on the field tested each other. Legolas moving with the grace of the Eldar and Buffy with one that was unlike anything they had ever witnessed.

After a few minutes fighting Elladan spoke up. "She is holding back."

"Yes she is. But look at her face tôren; she is enjoying herself. (my brother)

They watched as Buffy managed to knock one of the blades from the prince's hand with a well placed kick that took the prince by surprise. Legolas moved to attack even more strongly. After several long moments he managed to knock Buffy's blade away and stood facing her with the blade to her neck.

"And now he learns his lesson." Glorfindel commented to no one in particular.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas smiled in triumph as e held the blade to the small woman's neck.

"Do you yield?" he asked.

"Hardly." she replied as she moved much faster than he could see. Flipping backward and kicking the blade from his hand as she moved. The blade flew up into the air and she deftly caught it. Reversing their positions in a less than a moment. She wasn't even breathing hard he noted and had a look of complete seriousness in her eyes.

"Remember Thranduilion, victory is never gauranteed because you hold the weapon and you enemy does not."

Legolas saw the truth in her words and knew he was beaten.

"I yield." he said stiffly. The gwenyn would never let him live this down but then no one else would either.

Buffy smiled and flipped the blade holding the handle out to him to take. "Great! So now I have my own personal servant. hmmmm What could I make you do?"

They were interrupted by the arrival of the gwenyn and Arwen. Following close behind was Glorfindel with a smile on his face. Coming up beside the defeated prince he asked "You do know that she barely tried?"

Legolas gave him an incredulous look and he smiled.

"You will learn one day. She could face the armies of Sauran alone and come out the victor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day had been great for Buffy. She had gained a servant if temporarily and the gwenyn had amused all but Legolas with their teasing.

It was late again as she lay in her bed unable to sleep. She was feeling that pull again in he back of her mind. It had shown itself during dinner and wouldn't go away.

Buffy knew it wouldn't leave her; let her sleep. Giving up she made her way to her favorite spot in the garden again for the second night in a row.

She lay on the bench and gazed at the stars as her mind went back over the results of the last tie the feeling had arisen. It had only gone away when she had succumbed to it and left. But where should she go? Back to Minas Tirith? Never in a million years. To Lorien? It wasn't pulling her there. So where was it pulling her?

Her fierce concentration was marred though by the sound of a throat being cleared. Buffy didn't stop staring at the sky though.

"What?" she asked

"Something troubles you." Legolas replied softly. It wasn't a question but a statement.

Turning her head slightly to look at him she saw the strange look of concern in his eyes. "Yeah."

"Do you wish to share?" he asked.

Buffy turned her gaze back to the stars above her. "I feel something pulling me from here. The need to leave. When it comes I can't ignore it. It won't go away."

"Perhaps you should come to Taur-e-Nelaedelos with us when we leave." he offered.

Buffy thought on it for a moment. Mirkwood was near Dol Guldur which would mean that she would have plenty to slay and the chance to be somewhere new might appease the nagging feeling in her head.

"I'll go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Rain

13. Rain

"Often I must speak other than I think. That is called diplomacy."  
Stilgar-Dune Messiah- Frank Herbert

_Mirkwood September 18/48 Yavie 2970 III Age_

Buffy was ever so grateful for the hot bath she had just finished. Cleaning the grime of travel and the various nastieness of the orcs they had fought the day before they arrived was more than heavenly.

She was dressing for her first formal meeting with Thranduil. The first one hadn't been the best real impression she could have made. She had been covered in grime, blood, sweat and more disgusting things than she'd rather mention when they had rode in.

Apparently Thranduil hadn't been expecting her to come back with Legolas and he had expected even less to see the foster daughter of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien covered in what she referred to as 'orc chunks'. He had recovered quickly and ordered a room made ready for her and several other things she had ignored because she was too busy looking over at Legolas. He had a small smirk on his face at the obviously irritated and slightly flustered look on his adar's face. Buffy couldn't help but smile herself when she had seen that. She knew Legolas' facial expressions pretty well by now and she knew how much he was enjoying the show.

Over the last few months she and Legolas had begun a real friendship. He was a lot like the gwenyn sometimes so they appreciated eachother's need to pick at one another. He'd also devloped a older brother tendency with her. But it wasn't like the relationship she had with the gwenyn or even Arwen, he treated her more like one would a twin. The fact that they looked similar in a few ways just made it more disturbing.

She suspected that this devlopment came from a lot of diferent sources. No doubt the gwenyn had had a chat with him about keeping her safe. But the rest just seemed like it was something he had devloped on his own. She didn't know what it was about males and being protective of her. It was so very annoying but in the three forms of the gwenyn and Legolas she let it slide. They didn't try to keep her from fighting and they never held her back when she wanted to do something. Their protectiveness was very understated. It was there she saw it but they never acted on it. Which was more than fine with her.

Finishing the touches on her hair she made her way across the large bedroom to when she knew Legolas would be waiting for her. He was very predictible. Slightly on the insane side like all the elves of Mirkwood from what she had heard but still a good guy.

She found him waiting just outside the door. He cleaned up pretty well she thought. Well he was georgeous like all elves no matter how he looked but after living with them for half her life the 'oh god so hot!' factor was clearly gone.

He offered her an arm and they made their way down to the formal reception room where she was to be greeted properly by Thranduil. She really didn't want to and Legolas obviously knew it so he did his best to reassure her in that oh so annoying serene way he had. It really annoyed her at times that he could be so calm in these kinds of situations. She'd only seen him do it once before but she knew the blonde had devloped into an art. Buffy had faced the Master, Angelus, Spike, Adam a big haired hell god, and the First evil and yet these situations still got to her.

Taking several deep calming breaths as they approached the doors of the hall she lifted her chin and entered; still holdiing Legolas' arm elegantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas smiled as he felt the tiny form next to him take several deep breaths. She raised her chin and as they entered his adar's reception hall he couldn't help but think that she reminded him of her foster mother. She appeared regal and Legolas couldn't help feel amusement at the thought. Buffy was anything but regal a large portion of the time. She preferred to be fighting, argueing with others good naturedly or getting into various trouble with the gwenyn.

In his few months with her he had come to see her much as the gwenyn saw her. She was beautiful yes but her beauty did not lay in form as much as spirit. She brought out the best in everyone and in his heart he thanked her for that.

For as long as he had known her he had been in love with the Undómiel. After her naneth's passage into the undying lands she had changed greatly. Now this tiny young child of men had changed her again. She had brought back the spark of life to her and for that alone the golden slayer would forever hold a place in his heart.

They made their way across the hall to where his father was waiting. All the while Legolas knew that this woman was going to greatly shock his father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know life can be so sad  
Sometimes you just sit right down and cry  
You know life can be so sad  
Sometimes you just sit right down, and you cry

Sometime your luck it gets so bad  
Maybe you'd be better off if you should die  
Yes I've tried so hard not to remember  
And people I've tried so hard to forget  
I've tried so hard not to remember  
And people I've tried so hard to forget

But I can't stop my mind wandering  
Back to the days I was just a down trodden kid  
Some folks have such a good life  
You know they just get on that big train, and you ride  
You know some folks have such a good life  
They just get on that big train, and you ride

I would spend most of my days  
Running and hiding from the world outside  
If I ever get to heaven  
You know, that sure would ease my worried mind  
Yes, if I ever get to heaven  
That sure would ease my worried life  
You know when I find that place in the sky  
People I'm gonna leave this old world behind  
-Trying So Hard To Forget-Fleetwood Mac

_Mirkwood April 22/25 Tuile 2975 III Age_

Legolas found her as he always did when it was raining. She was sitting on her balcony starting out into the torrent. When it rained she became sad, thoughtful, haunted. He had a small idea why but she had never told him the entire truth.

She sat with her feet curled up under her; looking out into the rain. Over the years they had become close. In eachother they saw an understanding. Neither had ever wanted to be born into the role they played and yet they had.

His adar had been more than surprised my her inital behavior but had become great friends. Legolas attributed it to the fact that they both loved the hunt. It seemed amusing to him that though she called all wood elves 'paranoid, insane and psycotic' she still acted just like them.

Deciding that he had let her be for lon enough he voiced a question that he had held back for years.

"Why are you so sad when it rains mellon nîn?"

He saw her sigh and after a few moments she turned her eyes up to the treetops.

"I promised to only remember my time before here when it rains." she replied softly.

"Do you wish to speak about it?" he moved twards her and stopped just beside her her sitting form.

"No. The telling never makes it easier."

He turned to leave her to her peace when her had shot out and grabbed his own. He turned to see her still staring out into the rain. Her whispered "please stay." all he needed for him to turn back around fully and wait with his friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Place your clothes and weapons where you can find them in the dark."  
Time Enough for Love-Robert Heinlein

Buffy stood in the middle of the forest. She knew the place. It wasn't far from Dol Guldur; the outcropping of rocks familliar to her. It wasn't a place any went to alone. Too close to the home of the Nazgul to chance a meeting without help.

Buffy sniffed the air. It was warm and damp; like it would be just after the rain at night. The forest seemed calm but there was always something out there. Something waiting in the shadows.

The scene flashed and now Buffy watched as a single man fought against over a dozen orcs. He fought well; holding his own against the odds. As he turned her way finally she let out a small gasp. It was Aragorn. The implications of the revelation however were cut short by the unmistakable screech of one of the Nazgul as it bore down.

Buffy sat up in bed suddenly her dream still horribly vivid. There was no mistaking her dream. It was a slayer dream and she had not had one in over twenty five years. She forced her mind to focus. Aragorn was in trouble and she needed to find him and fast. She recalled the moist air and forced herslelf to look out onto her balcony. It was still raining hard with no sign of it letting up in the day to follow. That meant she still had a little time. She had to move. She had to find Aragorn.

She all but jumped out of bed and began to dress. She strapped every weapon she had to her body. Her twin blades much like Legolas' and a gift from him as well across her back first. Followed by the sword her naneth had given her. It sat over the other blades and left the hilt sitting just behind her head. He bow and quiver. And her various assortment of knives coming next.

Finally she grabbed her cloak and set off running for the stables.

She had to find Aragorn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas was at the doors to Buffy's room just before dawn broke the horizon. They were to go on patrol and leave a little past dawn. Normally Buffy would have been in the dining hall before the eating with the rest of the party before they set out but she had not shown up. It was unusual to say the least.

Legolas noticed something else unusual as well. Her doors were open. He came into the room and looked around. The bed appeared slept in but her weapons and gear were gone. All of her weapons. She never took them all at once unless they were to be near Dol Guldur and this patrol was not. That meant that something was definately wrong. Even she would not dare a trip so close to the home of the Nazgul without a good reason.

He turned and ran for the stables quickly. Something was wrong and he had to find his friend. Thanking the Valar that he was already fully armed for the patrol he made his way to his already waiting horse.

He had to find Buffy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Actions

14. Actions

"Some actions have an end but no beginning; some begin but do not end. It all depends upon where the observer is standing."  
-Leto Atreties II-Children of Dune- Frank Herbert

_Mirkwood April 23/26 Tuile 2975 III Age_

Buffy rode like the hounds of hell were on her heels. Aragorn was in trouble and she had to save him. He had to become king and to do that he had to be alive. Her duty was to point him in the right direction she knew but if he was dead then she couldn't even point.

She wasn't overly fond of him but that was as much her fault as his. She'd screwed up before in Minas Tirith and now she'd be damned if she screwed up again.

What she didn't know was why he'd been stupid enough to go so close to Dol Guldur. It was as if the idiot man had a death wish.

"Every Slayer... has a death wish"

Spike's words rang in her ears; reminding her that even though she could now live forever if she wanted she still had a death wish as well. Because unlike before when he had said those words to her she knew what waited. But she couldn't die right now. If she didn't save the world she didn't get her gift in the arms of death. And she still had too much to hold her here. Her family was much bigger now than it had been before. And her friends, they had become just as important.

No, she wouldn't die if she could figure a way out and she wouldn't let that idiot of a man she'd been sent here to help die either. If she didn't get to escape her destiny then neither did he.

So she rode fast and hard in the rain as the last vestiges of daylight above the clouds began to fade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn was not fond of his current situation at all at the moment. Traveling east and then north to see his long time friend Legolas before continuing on to Imladris; he had not expected to have such poor luck.

He had had to stray from his course to avoid several patrols of orcs and now found himself far closer than he cared to be to Dol Guldur. Especially alone.

And now here he was fighting over a dozen orcs. If luck was on his side he would survive. And then he heard it piercing shriek.

Luck was not on his side tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was fast approaching the outcropping the rocks in her dream when she heard the soul chilling cry that heralded all Nazgul. Urging her horse Beriadan on faster she saw the form of the Black Rider making its way to where she knew Aragorn would be.

Pushing Beriadan on even harder she began to gain on it.

Her course of action wasn't one of her smarter plans she knew but at this point she didn't have much choice.

Readying herself as she got close enough she took a dive from her horse's back at the Nazgul; throwing it from its horse. Rolling with the fall she came back up to her feet almost instantly; sword in one hand and long knife in the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn had taken care of most of the orcs that were attempting to kill him when he saw it. The Black Rider was approaching quickly but the rider behind it was gaining. Aragorn watched in awe as the form on the second horse launched itself at the Rider; knocking it from its black horse.

His attention however was drawn from the sight as the last two remaining orcs attacked him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was ready and she was not going to lose. The blacked robed figure attacked with its sword and she blocked it. Over and over it tried until she managed to duck and roll away far enough away from it to notice that Aragorn was just finishing off the last of his opponents. She knew she couldn't beat the thing but she could get Aragorn out before it killed him too.

"Get my horse!" she shouted as the Nazgul lunged at her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get my horse!" the words were shouted in a female voice. Aragorn turned in time to see the Nazgul lunge at her. She blocked the blow and Aragorn realized that he had to help her. Obeying her words he ran for her large brown stallion and mounted it.

He urged it across the distance at a full gallop. As he watched she drove her smaller blade into the side of the Nazgul. It shrieked and fell back; giving him just enough room to ride past. He extended his arm and she caught it; flinging herself onto the animal behind him.

They rode hard into the distance. Aragorn listening for the sounds of being followed even as he felt her sheath her blade behind him. Neither spoke but rode. Their intent to get away far outweighing Aragorn's need to know who he had behind him. It was a woman and she had fought a Nazgul to save him. For that she deserved his gratitude.

After nearly an hour of hard riding they stopped. She swung herself off the horse easily and Aragorn followed suit. As she reached up to take the reins he saw her face and froze.

It was Cristiel and she did not appear to have aged a moment in six years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy reached for the reins and felt Aragorn stiffen. She knew this was going to be a long long night. Looking up at him she gave him a half smile.

"Miss me?"

He just stared at her his face a contrast of astonishment and distrust. Buffy let out a sigh and decided to get it over with. He was going to have to know one way or another and this time she couldn't avoid it even if he did piss her off.

"Avo 'osto. I am not here to hurt you Estel."

His gaze hardened as she spoke his name. "Who or what are you?" he asked; steel in his voice.

Buffy gave another sigh before she replied. "That is a complicated question but if we can set up camp and get comfortable I'm willing to answer you."

He considered it for a moment and when he nodded and went off into the trees further for what she assumed to be firewood she let out a whoosh of breath she didn't even realize she was holding. At least he was giving her a chance to explain this time without physically attacking her.

She pulled the rest of her gear from the back of her saddle and began to set up camp. By the time he returned she had everything ready. Within minutes there was a fire going and they sat across from each other staring.

"Again I ask who and what are you?" he asked

Buffy hated this part. Giles was always so much better at the whole 'chosen' bit. But she had to explain and she had to explain now.

"I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

He just stared at her. She realized that what she had said wasn't registering with him and decided to try another track.

"Ok fine. Going to try this another way. You get the whole story. Don't interrupt me and at the end you can ask me anything you want. Alright?"

He nodded at her and she took a deep breath. "I am not from Arda. I was born on another world. When I was 15 I was chosen for a special destiny. I was chosen to be a warrior for good. To stop the evil in my world. I fought it for a long time but eventually accepted it. After 7 years of battles and losing people I loved I came up against something I couldn't beat. So the Powers that Be which is like the Valar here offered me a deal. They tell me how to win and call in more warriors for good and I get to come here and finally live my life without having to hide from a world that didn't know the battle was going on. I took the deal and came here. I came here almost 29 years ago. The Lady of the Golden Wood took me in and taught m about this world for 5 years. After that I went went with Arwen to Rivendell to meet Lord Elrond. I stayed there for over 15 years. Eventually I made my way to Minas Tirith and met you by accident. I met Legolas about 5 years ago and came to Mirkwood to help with their orc problem. Now any questions." Buffy knew that she had left quite a bit out but Aragorn didn't need to know about her involvement in his future or the fact that she was here to stop the end of the world.

"What is a slayer?"

Buffy sighed and began the litany."Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and numbers. She is the Chosen One. But its more than just vampires that I've fought. Daemons, monsters, ghosts and now orcs. Is that enough of an explanation?"

"Yes. And why have you not aged in all this time.?"

"Well here's the fun thing. I've been given a choice. Like Arwen and the gwenyn I get to chose wether to stay immortal like the elves or mortal like you. Not entirely sure why but I'm not complaining. Most slayers end up dead before we hit 18 much less 53."

He seemed to consider this for a moment and then asked another question. "Why did you not tell me this before?"

She couldn't help it she snorted. "Well lets see. First you were rude to me then you went hunting for information on me instead of just bothering to ask me. Then you had the nerve to grab me at the tavern And then spend 6 months spying on me. And then finally threatening me. So yeah I'd say I had good reason to not tell you." as she spoke Aragorn's facial expression changed several times.

"So yeah I didn't tell you. Look I'd like us to try to be civil. I'm close to your brothers an..."

"You are more than close to them Dagnir, you are their kin." came Legolas' voice from the trees. Buffy silently cursed the elf. He had managed to sneak up on her! He was so not getting any more training out of her anymore. He'd already gotten better than the twins had nearly a quarter of the time.

"Ya know Lasseg I really didn't feel like broadcasting who my foster parents are." she replied as he made his way into the camp with his horse behind him. "And by the way what in Arda are you doing out here? You're supposed to be on patrol."

"As are you hiril nîn. And yet here you are with Aragorn after leaving in the middle of the night with out word. My adar will be most displeased." he said as he took a seat next to Aragorn. "It is good to see you mellon nîn."

Aragorn nodded his reply but continued to stare at her. "Displeased my butt. He's gonna have kittens." she muttered under breath.

"I heard that." came Legolas' calm reply. After five years he'd finally figured out how to understand her most of the time.

"What to you mean kin?" Aragorn interrupted

"My foster parents are the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien alright." came Buffy reply as she grabbed her the dry cloak from her pack and made for her bedroll and blanket."Now can I sleep please?" she asked looking at both of them.

"No I not yet. Why did you leave in the middle of the night without telling anyone."

"I had a slayer dream. Remember I told you about them. I knew Aragorn was in trouble and I didn't have much time. So I left in a hurry. Almost didn't make it either. Anything else you want to know ask him. I'm going to bed. Legolas you've got watch tonight. Its your turn. Night Legolas. Night Aragorn." And with that she pulled the blanket over her and promptly fell asleep. Leaving one slightly amused and exasperated elf and one very shell shocked future king of men sitting by the fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Bridges

15. Bridges

"Delay is the deadliest form of denial"  
-C. Northcote Parkinson,

_Mirkwood May 8/41 Tuile 2975 III Age_

Buffy was leaning on one of the massive tree trunks that outlined the training area watching Legolas and Aragorn spar. They were beautiful to watch. Both very different and both the same.

In five years with her Legolas had learned all she could teach. Most elves never went into a fight without a weapon because they never needed one in one of thier cities; and so other than basic hand to hand they knew little of bare hands fighting. It had taken her years to convince the gwenyn that they needed to learn and then they were slow to do so saying that no elf would ever be mad enough to be unarmed in battle.

Legolas on the other hand loved to learn new ways to fight. He'd soaked up at an alarming rate everything she could teach him. The Eldar had their own ways and style of fighting and while she knew them she preferred what Giles had taught her and so she had taught them to Legolas. He very close to her equal. She was still slightly faster and her smaller build allowed her to do things that he couldn't but he could match her now and she was proud of him.

And he'd taught her things as well. Elves were amazingly agile like her and Legolas had helped her refine balance and other things. But he could still beat her with a bow every time. She knew it was because he'd had one in his hands for well over a thousand years but it still sucked that she could never beat him.

But they still had very distinct methods of fighting. Legolas preferred his bow while she preferred her blades. Which in the long run left Buffy with more orc chuncks in her hair and blood on her clothes but after 50 years of wrecking her wardrobe didn't seem too horrible.

Buffy concentrated on the two fighting. Aragorn was good. Better than any man she'd ever seen. She had no doubts that he could have beat both Angel and Spike with a blade. Legolas however possessed an almost Asian grace and she knew exactly where it had come from.

Legolas was grace and fluidity. Aragorn power and form. Exact opposites and yet together they made a combination that few sane men would be stupid enough to challenge. They were beautiful to watch.

Buffy mentally shook herself. There was to be no thinking of beautiful in regards to Legolas. Ever. It was just creepy and wrong. And Aragorn. They were related. Well Legolas and everyone else did say they were though how she wasn't sure. She was the foster daughter of his foster father's wife. Not exactly a close relation. But there would be no thinking of Aragorn in those terms. Males were now meant for friendships and family. There would be no more romance for Buffy she silently swore.

None at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn was still unsure what to make of the tiny woman who had entered his life so abruptly twice. He knew now that she was the one he'd heard in the garden so many years ago. The woman whose eyes haunted his dreams for years. And yet to look at her now you couldn't see the pain any longer.

Gone was that look of utter sadness, regret and longing. A look that he had seen in the eyes of himself more than once over the years. Now her gaze was more calm and serene. It seemed as though she had accepted what had caused the haunted look and found a new light inside herself.

After two weeks he had seen more sides to her than he could name. Her impression had become marred on the morning after the confrontation with the Nazgul. She had been cut by its blade and in her sleep the poison had taken effect. Knowing that he life was in danger and that time was of the essence they had mounted the two horses and raced for help. Aragorn was a healer yes but even he could not heal a would from a morgul blade without altheas.

They arrived late into the day with her still unconscious in his arms. She was cold to the touch but not as cold as she should have been. She appeared to be fighting and that was a good sign.

Three days later she had emerged from her room in the castle and had amazed him by asking Legolas if he wanted to go to train with her.

Now over a week later she appeared calm and content watching as others fought. A rage of emotions playing across her eyes.

He was not sure what to make of her yet and still her eyes drew him in constantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mirkwood October 10/13 Quelle 2975 III Age_

"Oh come on Legolas! This sucks! Five years! Five years and I still haven't beaten you! You have to be cheating." Buffy complained as Legolas managed to beat her yet again at target practice.

Aragorn was laughing from his place next to Legolas and Buffy shot him a glare. Which only made him laugh harder. Attempting to keep the peace and Buffy from trying to throttle Aragorn or himself he replied. "Remember mellon nin I have had much longer than you to practice."

"So what. I still say you're cheating." Buffy pouted.

"He is not and you know it. Stop being a child" Aragorn replied

"Bite me. You're the same age I am Aragorn." Buffy retorted putting her arms across her chest

"Will the two of you please stop." Legolas replied knowing they were about to degenerate into another childish argument for what felt like the millionth time this week alone. His father had begun the now rampant wagering over whether or not they would kill one another or end up wed or if they did kill one another when it would happen.

"NO!" they both yelled in unison.

"You're just jealous that Legolas and I are better with a bow that you Dagnir." Aragorn taunted smirk on his face

"I am not! And I'm better with a sword than both of you!" Buffy yelled

"That is because you are too small to actually hit." Aragorn snarked back as he looked pointedly down at her. He was well over a foot taller and he knew exactly how it irritate her now.

"Oh no you did not just go and make fun of the height. Thats it I'm gonna kill you myself. Save Sauran the trouble!" Buffy growled and moved to launch herself at Aragorn. Legolas decided to stop the fight and stepped in grabbing the tiny warrior by the waist and pulling her back forcibly from her quarry.

"Will you two stop now or must I write your naneth dagnir. And your adar Estel?" Legolas asked. Buffy stopped struggling and Aragorn looked slightly taken aback that his closest friend would resort to essentially telling on him. When neither responded he nodded and let Buffy go.

"Thank you. Now lets go to dinner before my adar thinks you have murdered one another again."

"I still say its cheating." Buffy mumbled under her breath as she trudged a good distance after Legolas

Coming up next to her Aragorn whispered softly. "We would do better to unite against him. Truce?"

Buffy looked at him warily for a moment and then turned her gaze at the Elvish Prince. "Deal. But no more short jokes or I rip out your rib cage and use it as a quiver."

Legolas heard the conversation going on behind him and let out a sigh. This could be the start of a great friendship or the death of him. He wasn't sure. Perhaps his adar was right or perhaps he should hide while he still could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mirkwood January 30/71 Hrive 2976 III Age_

It was late and Aragorn was sitting outside in the cold night air thinking about his life. He had a destiny they said. To be the king of men. It wasn't something he wanted at all. He wanted to go back to when he was young and had nothing more to worry about than not getting caught by Erestor.

"Don't brood." came Buffy's voice out of the darkness as she moved twards him.

"I am not as you say "brooding'" he replied.

"Yes you are Aragorn. I know that face. I used to make that face. Its called 'I'm made at fate for giving m some grand destiny and obligation when all I want is to be normal' face"

"And what would you know of it?"

"How about everything? I was just a normal girl until I was 15 and then suddenly I'm given this duty and obligation and grand destiny. I really didn't want it. Spent a long time fighting against it too. Then I realized that you can't fight it. It will never go away." she replied softly

He thought about her words and lifted his head to look into her eyes but she was gone. Fading into the shadows to leave him to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mirkwood April 10/13 Tuile 2976 III Age_

It was raining again and he always did he sat with her on her balcony as it came down. They rarely spoke but he was there none the less. It had become silent custom after the first time he had found her. Occasionally she would tell him bits about her past but more often than naught they simply enjoyed the others company as they remembered their pasts.

He was thinking again on the Undómiel when her voice cut through his thoughts.

"It is time for me to leave mellon nîn. My something is calling me to Lorien. My dreams keep calling me to my home. I don't know why but its pulling me." her gaze was on the rain but her words were directed at him

"Is it like before? This need to leave." he queried.

"No it feels different somehow. Before it was a feeling that I needed to be somewhere else. Anywhere else. This, its specific and much stronger." replied still staring into the rain.

"Then you should take your leave from us." Legolas replied. He knew she would not stay forever. They had become close in the last six years. He would sorely miss her company.

"Will you come with me?" she asked softly

"Be iest lîn. Though it cannot be for long." (as you wish)

"Diola lle mellon nin" (thank you my friend)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Butterfly

16. Butterfly

"What is done out of love always takes place beyond good and evil."  
- Nietzsche

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien April 8/11 Tuile 2976 III Age_

Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood, stood over her mirror unmoving. She knew what she had seen. She knew the paths that lay before her daughter. That her fate stood on the edge of a knife. To become something even greater than she imagined. Many trials lay before her daughter and many choices. The wrong ones could lead to destruction.

She could not fail.

Power now sought her daughter.

Fate fast on its heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien May 3/ 36 Tuile 2976 III Age_

It had taken nearly a month for them to make arrangements to leave Mirkwood and travel to Caras Galadhon. Aragorn had joined them in the trip. He planned to continue on to Imladris after resting for a bit.

Her naneth and adar were as happy to see her as she was them. Within moments of their arrival she had been whisked away from her two fellow travelers and firmly ensconced in her rooms; an exuberant Arwen there to greet and spoil her.

Now after several hours of talk with her family she was luxuriating in a hot bath and could faintly hear Arwen moving about her bedroom. She knew what the elleth was doing and it amused her to no end. For six years she had avoided wearing a gown in Thranduil's kingdom and now Arwen was hell bent on getting her back into one.

Buffy smiled to herself as she sat up and began to soap her body. While in her naneth and adar's presence she would be the dutiful daughter and look the role of the lady. But she didn't have to like it. Years in mostly male presence and trekking the wilds had burned her fashion sense down to nearly nothing and oddly enough she found it liberating. Well that and one couldn't very well fight in a dress.

Ignoring the urge to stay in the bath to avoid having to play lady Buffy stood up and got out of the tub. Reaching across she pulled a large piece of cloth that was a close to a towel as they had here from a stack and dried herself. After finishing she wrapped it around her body and made her way into her bedroom to the waiting Arwen.

"So what have you picked for me today on great lady of girly?" Buffy quipped as she took the under dress from Arwen's outstretched hands.

"The deep green with silver. After I will see to your hair." Arwen replied as she helped Buffy slip the pale silver sleeveless under dress Buffy's head. Before Buffy could even give a reply Arwen had turned and retrieved the green gown from its place on the chair.

"Arms up thel neth" She instructed and Buffy; knowing better than to argue with Arwen on a mission she complied.

After a few moments of adjustment Buffy was almost pushed to the vanity of her room and obediently sat down. Arwen brushed her long gold hair until it was dry and then began to plait two thin braids on each side of the crown of her forehead. They were held together with a simple silver clasp. On her head Arwen placed an intricate head piece.

It was made of mithril and immeasurably beautiful. Designed to remind one of a butterfly from all sides; the front was indeed that of a delicate butterfly that sat in the center of Buffy's forehead. The sides were like that of wings with the first arch high to hold the front in place. The second sat near Buffy's temples and from it hung delicate chains that ended with the same green stones that adorned the sides. More chains followed the along to the back where they connected in another intricate and larger butterfly that sat between the 'V' of Buffy's braids.

Buffy had always loved the it; given to her as a gift from her adar when they had taken her into the family. It was a thing she prized greatly.

Looking into Arwen's eyes in the reflection of the mirror she smiled and stood up.

"Diola lle thel mell" she said and made her way to the doors, her arm entwined with Arwen's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then our eyes meet 'cross the room, And I feel like I'm flying outside myself.  
I can't catch my breath, I just feel something switch,  
Can't explain myself.  
I thought I was happy, until I met you.  
-Until I Met You -Paula Cole

The Lord and Lady had been warned of their coming nearly two days before they arrived in Caras Galadhon. Evidently pleased with the arrival of their foster daughter they had ordered a celebration to take place.

Within moments of arriving Buffy had been whisked away by two of Galadriel's maidens; leaving the two males to be greeted by the Lord and Lady. They were offered shelter for as long as they wished and directed to their own talans.

After bathing and dressing they made the most the festivities that had begun only a short time earlier. Legolas and Celeborn were deep in conversation next to the Lady of the Wood. They had been informed that the Lady Arwen was here as well and had chosen to stay close to her kinswoman as she prepared.

Sitting comfortably with a goblet of wine in his hand he turned his gaze when he heard tinkling female laughter. Breath caught in his chest he stared at a sight that was overwhelming. There stood Buffy looking more beautiful than any he had ever seen.

Her gown was deep green and cut in the manner of the Eldar. With long draping sleeves of silver and intricate embroidery across the top of the sleeves and neck in silver as well. On her brow was a delicate adornment of mithril and green stones. Her long golden tresses flowing free to her waist.

He had seen her in a gown before in the White City but at the time he had paid her appearance little heed. Now though she looked remarkably like her naneth.

His perusal was broken when she turned to look at him and a small wicked smile played on her lips. She continued to speak to Arwen for a moment and then made her way to him; amusement still playing in her eyes. She stopped just short of him.

"You gonna keep staring at me like that or not cause honestly it wigging me out."

Aragorn sucked air into his lungs and attempted to think of something to say. "My apologies. I was simply taken aback by the sudden change in you."

She laughed softly and continued to smile. "I should have warned you about that I guess. Here I behave myself and with Arwen around I tend to revert to back to my girly side some. Hope you can handle it."

Raising an eyebrow at the diminutive beauty he couldn't help his reply. "I'm overwhelmed. You behaving. It will be a rare change. I'm quite sure I will manage though. The thought of you being a Lady is quite the motivation."

Sitting down next to him and pouring herself a goblet of wine as well she laughed softly before turning back to him. "I will never be a 'Lady' Aragorn. Many other things yes but never a Lady. I leave that to Arwen. She's much more lady like than I'll ever be; at least by the standards of Arda."

Aragorn couldn't help but agree with her words. She would never be a 'Lady' by the standards lived by here.

"Besides being a 'Lady' is no fun. They never get to go out patrolling and they have to wear dresses all the time. Nope not me at all." she continued as she took a sip of her wine.

"Then perhaps a princess then, tithen dagnir? My adar would so enjoy having you as a member of the family." Legolas said jokingly as he came up to the other side of the table and causing Buffy to choke slightly on her drink. After a moment of coughing she regained control of herself.

"Ewww Legolas that is so wrong! You or your adar. It would be like marrying Xander. So wrong and taking me such a bad mental place." Buffy replied as Legolas let out a chuckle.

Aragorn watched the exchange with a small smile on his face. Tonight was going to prove interesting. Legolas seemed to be in good spirits which always led to a good time. And Buffy; she had just surprised him for a moment, now she was exactly as she always was. A friend and fellow warrior. Nothing more.

Then why did he feel his eyes following her as she spoke to Legolas?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The irrationality of a thing is not an argument against its existence, rather a condition of it."  
- Nietzsche

Buffy was far from her normal self at the moment. She had been at the party for hours and it was still going fairly strong. The Eldar had a really hard time getting drunk and as such could drink for hours without feeling a thing. She on the other hand didn't have that ability even with a slayer's metabolism. Some how she and Aragorn had ended up in a corner playing a drinking game and acting like complete idiots.

Or at least she felt like an idiot.

And she was still very very drunk so that should mean something.

After over an hour of drinking hard and challenging each other they had somehow ended up staring into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity. She'd felt lost in those gray eyes. Had felt something like those first faint stirrings she had felt so long ago with Angel and it had bothered her. She was sure she was still cookie dough. After all she hadn't really had to get through anything here so far. There hadn't been any real challenges yet. She didn't feel like she had grown at all since that night when she had killed Caleb. She still mourned the loss of the Scoobies and of Spike and Angel.

So she had run.

So here she was, drunk as a dwarf, laying in the middle of one of the training fields attempting to will away everything.

Will away the wine.

Will away the her memories of Angel.

Will away that minute flutter that she had felt even for an instant for Aragorn.

Sighing she laid there waiting for her body to clean out her system enough so that she could get up and go to her room. If Legolas found her like this he would never let her live it down. Her thoughts were still fuzzy as she heard footsteps approach her. Hoping to Eru that it wasn't Legolas she opened her eyes to look at the form standing above her.

It was Aragorn.

Oh course. Someone up there hated her.

Legolas would have been better.

Haldir would have been better.

And the Valar knew her adar would have even been better despite the lecture.

"Can you stand and walk?" he asked as he looked down on her.

"mmmph." was her reply as she threw a silver covered arm over her eyes trying to block him out.

"Buffy you must rise and make your way to your rooms. You cannot sleep on the training field."

"Yes I can." she grumbled through the cloth

"No you can't." He argued and bent down. Sweeping her into his arms as she began to try and protest.

"Hey! Put me down you big ape!"

"No I will not. Now stop trying to get free or we will both fall." he replied as he moved across the field steadily despite the amount of wine he had consumed.

Buffy couldn't help but feel her mind slipping further into a hazy state. Her stomach was still very full of wine and despite her best efforts she couldn't fight the effects. After what seemed like forever to her the rhythm of his movements changed and she knew he was climbing the stairs to her room.

Giving into her wine induced impulses she burrowed her head into his shoulder and inhaled deeply. His smell was so heady to her. Of moist earth, rain, leather, and something sweet. It was a comforting smell; a smell that was entirely Aragorn. Buffy took deep breaths and concentrated on the smell until she felt her world shift to grateful oblivion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn looked down on the sleeping form in his arms. She seemed so small there and he couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the sides of his mouth. She hated being referred to as small. But in fact she was. She was just one small woman and for some reason he couldn't for the life of him figure out he had an urge to protect her.

Pushing aside any attempt to think on the reason for the feeling in his inebriated state he finished making his way to Buffy's room where he softly deposited her on her large bed. Picking up the blanket from the end of the bed he covered her still sleeping form as he smiled.

Then bending he brushed a strand of hair from across the mithril butterfly on her forehead. He straightened and turned; leaving a sleeping slayer in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy knew that she was dreaming. It wasn't as if she'd never had a slayer dream before. But this one felt different. The others had always warned her of fear, pain, death, and most of all of bad things to come. And so they always had a certain feel to them.

This one didn't. It was a slayer dream; of that she was certain. Because only in a slayer dream did she truly feel the slayer inside her. In every other dream the feeling of the slayer essence was always muted. But right now she could feel it strongly and yet there wasn't a sense of anything bad coming. Instead it calming and serene.

You think you know. What's to come. What you are. You haven't even begun.

The words came out of no where as Buffy took in her surroundings. She stood in a room of white; like the one that she had seen Whistler in that last time. But instead of the balance daemon there stood an exact copy of herself. She didn't appear threatening at all. Her eyes were full of laughter and love and strangely enough compassion. She didn't feel evil to Buffy at all.

On her head she wore an intricate circlet of mithril. Butterfly in the center like the one she wore to the party but much different. It was much more delicate though it resembled faintly the one given to her by her adar. Though this one reminded Buffy more of a crown. It was beautiful. She wore a dress of silver and white with only the faintest traces of green embroidery adorning the splits of the sleeves and at the deep neck. But more than anything her hand caught Buffy's attention. On her right hand was something immeasurably powerful. she could feel the power in waves. The ring looked to be made of mithril and beautiful with a deep red stone in the center. It reminded Buffy of a miniature crown.

Buffy's eyes were torn from the ring when her copy spoke.

"You think you know. What's to come. What you are. You haven't even begun. You must accept this gift. It will teach you; save you."

Buffy's eyes snapped open and the words echoed in her mind.

She could feel it.

The power that radiated from that ring.

It was coming.

She could feel it approaching. It felt vaguely familiar and yet she couldn't for the life of her place it. It was calling her. And yet it didn't feel evil. She could feel it in her blood; feel it calling out to her.

"Its always about the blood"

Spike's words came back her her. He had never been wrong and for some reason she hoped his words wouldn't be now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Reason

17. Reason

"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."  
Rose Kennedy

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien May 5/ 38 Tuile 2976 III Age_

Buffy had intentionally avoided Aragorn and Legolas since the party. Only a day had passed and as she lay in bed with morning sunlight casting a glow upon the room. She knew that avoiding them forever or completely wasn't an option. Her avoidance of each of them stemmed from different reasons. For Legolas it was because he could read her so well; he would know instantly that something was wrong. Aragorn on the other hand was a totally different story.

She'd felt something the night before last and she wasn 't sure what it was or even if she should trust the feeling if she knew. She hadn't felt so lost in anyone's eyes since Angel and look how that had turned out.

No, she was still cookie dough as far as she could tell. At least she didn't feel like she'd baked; and while thirty years had changed some things about her greatly it still didn't mean that she was ready to be a cookie.

She'd just have to treat Aragorn as she always had and ignore that feeling that had edged its way in. He saw her like Legolas did anyway which would make matters easier.

Her inner turmoil was abruptly halted when Arwen opened the door to her room like she always did when they were together. Arwen had a tendency to use her as a barbie doll when Buffy would let her and today would prove no different.

"Its time to rise. Your bath is waiting."

Rolling out of bed Buffy complied with Arwen's highly disguised orders. The elleth was the only person who could order Buffy around without some form of resistance.

Stripping down and settling in the warm water Buffy didn't waste time and began to wash her hair and body. Arwen had vast amounts of patience but when it came to the morning routine she set with Buffy there was little room for a leisurely pace until after Buffy had had her bath.

After rinsing off one final time Buffy got out of the bath. Drying quickly she made her way into her bedroom to find her bed made as usual and Arwen holding out another pale silver under dress for her to put on.

After several moments of adjustment and one blue and silver dress later Buffy obediently went over to the dressing table to allow Arwen to begin her favorite pastime.

Arwen spent nearly an hour brushing her hair dry and braiding back the hair from the crown of her forehead. Long strands left were left in front of Buffy's ears in the elven manner and after several moments of apparent debate Arwen chose a circlet of mithril for Buffy to wear.

It was not as simple as the one Arwen wore but that was to be expected. Here Buffy was almost a princess and as such she was expected to play a part.

Like every other circlet Buffy had been given over the years this one was beautiful. Though it bore no stones it was still more beautiful than anything Buffy had ever owned in Sunnydale. Shaped in a simple V in the front it stopped just below Buffy's hairline. It was delicate and simple; resembling vines as it went around her head. There were no chains either. To both her naneth and Arwen this was a circlet to be worn on a regular day; to Buffy it still felt like extravagance.

Knowing that it was time to face the world outside the comforting barrier of family to hide behind Buffy sighed and stood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The heart has its reasons which reason does not understand."  
- Blaise Pascal

Aragorn hadn't seen Buffy since he had put her in bed. It was now a day and a half later and he suspected she was avoiding him. He wasn't quite sure why but it bothered him. He and Buffy had come a great distance from the suspicion and aggression that they had felt in the White City and after banding together against Legolas they had become friends even. But since seeing her as well...a lady he couldn't keep his thoughts from her.

She was beautiful. She was open. She was like nothing he had ever seen before. And after sitting with her playing drinking games he had gotten so lost in her eyes that he had felt himself drowning. Her eyes had haunted him for years; now though they seemed to consume him.

He knew that his feelings for the tiny warrior were changing. In the years since leaving his adar's home many women had made their desire for him known and yet he had never felt anything for any of them. But Buffy, she awoke something in him beyond mere lust; she awoke something that if he let it free could be all consuming.

His musings were interrupted though by soft laughter that he would know anywhere. Not moving from his place in the large library he watched as Buffy and Arwen passed the threshold together. Neither seemed to notice him seated in one corner of the large room. The two were sharp contrasts to one another. Arwen in black and red; Buffy in blue and silver with yet another circlet on her brow.

"You threw food at him?" Arwen asked as she made her way to one of the shelves.

"He said that I didn't have the nerve." Buffy commented as she made her way to another shelf

"But you threw food at the King of Mirkwood." Arwen countered as she searched the titles.

"Yeah and? " Buffy asked as she bent low to look at a book for a moment and then stood up. Looking at Arwen's incredulous expression she replied.

"What? He dared me and you should have seen his face. It was priceless. He just sat there for a minute and then all of a sudden he was tossing bread at my head and laughing. It turned into a all out food fight."

"I still cannot imagine Thranduil behaving in such a way. He has quite the temper." Arwen commented as she turned back to the shelf.

"Well yeah he does but he's also got a great sense of humor. He a good guy. Little Watcher-ey sometimes but definitely of the fun. He pouts like Dawn used to when we wouldn't let her go patrolling with us because he can't go out hunting for orcs. Its kind of cute to see a grown man pout. For a while I thought only the gwenyn did it." Buffy said as she pulled a book from the shelf and flipped it open

"My brothers are most unusual." Arwen commented dryly as she went to the next shelf

"Now THAT's an understatement. If I didn't know better I'd think they were only kids instead of adults sometimes." Buffy retorted as she closed the book and replaced it on the shelf.

"You are as bad as they are pen vell."

"Oh what and you aren't? You are just as bad as we are. You just don't get caught as often. Don't think I don't know that you were the one who pulled that little prank with all of Erestor's clothes. I got blamed for that you know." Buffy retorted hands on hips.

"And how do you know it was me?" Arwen asked her back to the tiny slayer

"Because I didn't do it and the gwenyn don't have that much patience. Even for a prank like that."

"Then why not tell ada and then he wouldn't have punished you?" Arwen asked her back still to the slayer as she hunted

"Because you keep me from getting into trouble more than you ever cause me to get into it. Besides protecting each other is what we do; otherwise the gwenyn would blame us for everything. And I don't even want to think what is going to happen if Aragorn ever goes home while we're both there. Those three will probably get me into so much trouble that Elrond will make me work for Erestor again." Buffy replied her search apparently forgotten

"Is Estel really that bad?" Arwen queried as she picked out the book she evidently wanted.

"Just be grateful that he doesn't have a twin." Buffy deadpanned.

Aragorn's undignified snort from the corner caused two heads to turn suddenly in his direction. Both looked slightly embarrassed for a moment before other emotions become evident.

"Ya know eavesdropping is rude Aragorn even if you are in the room first." Buffy commented. Her irritation apparent.

"My apologizes. The conversation however was far too enlightening to interrupt." he drawled with a smirk. He was fond of irritated Buffy; well most of the time. His gaze flickered over to Arwen to find her studying the two of them intently.

"I bet it was." Buffy commented as Arwen turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked

"I have found my book. Now you must find the one you came in search of. Perhaps Estel can help. He would find the stories as interesting as I have I daresay." Arwen said as she went through he door without a backwards glance. Her hint none too subtle. She had basically told him to help Buffy find the book and then to show interest in it. She was much more subtle than Elrond the gwenyn had said but her orders were not to be disobeyed and considering what he was beginning to feel for Buffy her hint was more than welcome.

"What book are you looking for?" he asked. Buffy was rarely one to read so this seemed slightly out of the ordinary.

Looking at him for a moment blankly she replied. "Oh huh? Oh yeah book. Its something my ada wrote for me. A book of tales from where I came from. I told them to him years ago and he wrote them down and made a book of them. I wanted to read it."

"What is the name of the book?" he asked intrigued. He wanted to see this book. If these were stories of Buffy or from where she came from they would be most interesting since she didn't talk about her past often. Now all he had to do was play the part.

"Fairy Tales of Earth." Buffy replied as she began to search again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I can't be losing sleep  
over this, no I can't  
and now I cannot stop pacing  
give me a few hours  
I'll have this all sorted out  
if my mind would just stop racing  
cause I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy  
this cannot be happening

this is over my head  
but underneath my feet  
cause by tomorrow morning  
I'll have this thing beat  
and everything will be back to the way that it was  
I wish that it was just that easy

cause I'm waiting for tonight  
and then waiting for tomorrow  
and I'm somewhere in between  
what is real and just a dream  
what is real and just a dream  
what is real and just a dream  
Somewhere In Between-Lifehouse

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien May 17/ 50 Tuile 2976 III Age_

The last thirteen days had proven to Buffy that Arwen was in fact evil no matter how sweet she seemed. She had all but ordered her to indulge Aragorn in his obvious interest in the book of fairy tales. Something which was forcing them to be in far too much contact for her comfort at the moment.

Buffy couldn't get out of it either. While at her parents she normally spent her time patrolling with Haldir but this time she couldn't because they had guests.

Her guests.

Which meant hostess duty.

Which meant keeping Legolas and Aragorn happy.

Which really went against the whole 'avoid' thing/

And making Arwen angry was just bad for her general well being.

Which left her in a situation that was definitely of the bad. In the mornings the four of them would go riding and later they would disband. Arwen and Legolas would conveniently leave her with Aragorn for a couple of hours to read the book out loud and for him to ask her questions. It was taking them days to go over even one story because he asked so many questions. Spending time alone with Aragorn in the garden wasn't horrible but it was definitely putting a strain on her. He was pleasant and his usual self for the most part but there was a tension now. And she didn't know what to do about it all.

Yeah Aragorn was attractive and kind and funny and strong and not a vampire and not intimidated by her but she still wasn't sure that it was the time. If it would ever be the time. And if she did her job then he would be a king. A thought that scared her to no end.

The other thing that was weighing on her were her dreams. She'd had two more dreams since that first night and every time she could feel something coming.

Something powerful.

And it scared the hell out of her.

Which is why she's been pacing her bedroom for the last half hour thinking and debating about Aragorn. Because she can feel it; the desire and the beginnings of something stronger.

And so the fight raged on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Here Tonight

18. Here Tonight

If I could change the currents of our lives  
To make the river flow where it's run dry  
To be a prodigal of father time  
Then I would see you tonight

If I could find the years that went away  
Destroying all the cruelty of fate  
I must believe that love will find a way  
Tonight

Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love

If I could see beyond the here and now  
If you could hear me calling you somehow  
If I could know that love is reaching out  
To find you with me here tonight

Then hope could make these promises come true  
Beyond what I could say, what love can do  
With every moment leading me to you tonight

Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love

I will stay forever here until that one day comes  
Praying time will bring you near, I'll wait for your love

If I could change the currents of our lives  
To make the river flow where it's run dry  
To be a prodigal of father time  
Then I would see you tonight

Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love

Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love  
One day to me, love  
One day to me, love

I will stay forever here. I'll wait for your love  
One Day-Trading Yesterday-2004

Aragorn sat out in the training field where he had found Buffy the night of the party thinking back on the last fortnight. In the days since Arwen had pushed them into each other his feelings had only grown. They spent afternoons together going through the stories of Buffy's child hood home. So far they had covered stories called. 'Cinderella', 'Beauty and the Beast', and were now on a story called 'The Little Mermaid'. Progress was slow due to his own designs. The longer they took to finish the book the more time he could spend alone with her.

Their time alone was something he looked forward to every day because the more time she spent with him then perhaps the closer he could get to her. He already knew his feelings for her and he knew that she felt something for him. He could feel it in her; but she refused to acknowledge it.

It couldn't be from fear, he reasoned, she said many times before that she feared nothing anymore. So if not fear; it had to be some other reason. The only thing he could consider was that she did not notice his feelings or if she did thought that she was mistaken in what she saw. Which left only one course of action to solve both; he had to let her know.

The only question was how.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle raging in her head wouldn't stop. Sleep meant dreams she didn't want and pacing her room was doing nothing to calm her. She just didn't know what to do about Aragorn.

Or about herself.

Giving up on pacing she grabbed her bow and quiver; slinging both over her back. It looked odd to see a woman in a black and silver gown wearing a circlet on her head with weapons slung across her back as she glanced into her mirror on her way out the door. She didn't care though. Her thoughts were too jumbled as she made her way to the training fields to vent her frustrations on an innocent target.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn heard the 'thump' of an arrow hitting a target; a sound that shouldn't be heard at this hour of night. Deciding that discovering who the late night archer was was a pleasant distraction over his thoughts of Buffy he pulled himself from the ground and went to investigate.

After a few moments of intentionally silent movement he came upon a sight that was one of the most beautiful he had ever beheld. There in the moonlight was Buffy.

She still wore the gown from earlier in the day. It was black with silver sleves. Unlike most of her dresses the sleeves were not long and draping but came just past her wrists with a small split at the underside The bodice of the gown was covered in fine silver embroidery as was the hem of the full skirt. Her hair was worn down save for two small braids just above each ear that held the rest of the mass of gold away from her face. On her head sat yet another mithril circlet; this one like several of her others resembled a butterfly.

Aragorn had heard Celeborn call Buffy "Nin wilwarin" at the party and it seemed that as Arwen was known as the Undómiel; Buffy was known as the Wilwarin among the Eldar.

And Celeborn was right. She was like a butterfly bathed in the soft moonlight. She was graceful as she pulled arrow after arrow from the quiver on her back and let it fly from her bow; the complete beauty of her only slightly marred by the look of fierce concentration on her features.

Making a quick decision and hoping to Eru that he wouldn't make a fool of himself her made his way to her; careful to remain silent lest she turn and shoot him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy knew it was wrong but she was picturing Arwen's head as she shot at the target. The elleth had gotten her in this situation intentionally. Never mind that she was attempting to make sure that Buffy could accomplish her mission of getting Aragorn on the throne. Buffy knew her intentions were in the right place but she was still pissed off about it. Arwen couldn't know that she had felt something for Aragorn when she pushed them together to help form a bond of trust.

Knowing that picturing the closest thing she had to a sister as a target was evil mean and wrong she tried for another image but none came to mind. So she just continued to shoot while her irritation and conflicted feelings simmered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn stopped about five feet from Buffy and waited for a moment for her to notice him.

Moments passed and she continued to shoot.

Deciding that warning her of his approach or forcing her to acknowledge him was best lest she shoot or attack him he spoke.

"Buffy"

He took a step.

"Buffy"

He took another step.

"BUFFY"

He took another two steps coming up to her as he yelled.

Whipping around Buffy's fist lashed out at his jaw and sent him back several feet where he landed with a thud, dazed.

"Oh my god! Aragorn I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she ran forward and knelt nest to him.

Staying still for a moment to assess his now bruised body and jaw he realized that Buffy was right next to him. Opening his eyes he looked into her worried green gaze as he sat up.

"Are you all right? Did I break anything? I'm so sorry." She rambled as ran her hands over him checking for broken bones. The feel of her touch starting low on his body and working its way up making him very aware of what he had decided earlier. When her hands moved to his face and she leaned in to look at his jaw he couldn't resist; he leaned forward and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was leaning in to Check Aragorn's jaw where she'd hit him when his lips came down softly on hers. She stiffened instantly at the contact; she hand't been kissed since coming to Arda and this felt good.

Without thought she relaxed into the kiss. After a moment she felt something that she remembered well; Aragorn's tongue softly asking admittance. She parted her lips slightly and felt the kiss deepen. It was still soft and sweet but she could feel the passion underneath the surface and as Aragorn's hand moved up to weave into the hair at the nape of her neck she began to respond. Their tongues danced with each other; the kiss growing more heated with every moment. Buffy could feel the fire starting to burn deep within herself a fire that hadn't been kindled in decades as Aragorn's right hand softly massaged her scalp and the fingers of his left caressed her cheek. And then suddenly she remembered why; she wasn't done baking yet.

She pulled away suddenly, panting, and gazed into a pair of gray eyes that seemed to drown her. So much was bared there for her to see. She could see his emotion, his love, his desire, and most of all his fear because she had pulled away so suddenly. And then she knew it.

She loved him.

She loved his smile, she loved his laugh, she loved his heart, she loved his strength, she loved him

And is scared her to death because she could see what she felt in his eyes.

It was overwhelming.

She needed to think, to run, to escape because if she didn't then she knew there was no hope for her. She'd never get him out of her system.

She moved quickly to stand and within a breath she was moving away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn stared into her eyes with elation as he saw the look pass over them. She loved him and now he knew it. But as suddenly as the look appeared she was moving. Moving away from him.

Ignoring his body's protests he stood quickly and sprinted after her. Knowing that she would take the shortcut through her mother's garden.

After several long moments he caught up to her. Despite being dagnir she could not run quickly in a gown. Grabbing her shoulder he spun her around to face him. He would not lose her. He loved her with all of his being and no matter what protests she had he had seen the same love in her eyes.

"Buffy! Daro! Le melon." he pleaded looking down into her eyes. (stop! I love you.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy froze at his words as he stared into her eyes. They were burning her from the inside out. Burning out all her doubt of the truth of his feelings. Her body relaxed slightly of its own accord and she leaned into him; unsure of what to do. His arms wrapped around her gently as he tucked her into his shoulder.

"Edro gûr lín" he whispered (open your heart)

"Im gosta." she replied not knowing any other way to explain why she had run. (I'm afraid)

"Do not be afraid to love me, meleth, I will never harm you"

"How can you be so sure?" she asked tilting her head up slightly.

"Because your pain is mine. As will be every moment of happiness I can give you." he replied as he caressed her back.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for th..."

He silenced her with a kiss. It was soft and sweet like the one before. Pulling away ever so slightly he replied against her lips. "We are never ready for what fate gives us."

Buffy thought on his words for a moment as she looked up into his eyes. He was right. She could try. This love could destroy her. It could destroy him. It could keep him from his destiny or it could help bring it about. All her thoughts thoughts and fears though seemed to fade though to the force of her love for him. A force fresh and new. A force so strong it consumed her mind, body and soul. It took all strength from her and bent her to its will.

"Gerich meleth nîn." she replied softly before his lips came down on hers once again. The kiss was overwhelming from the first instant; full of love and lust and joy. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. No kiss had ever matched it. Not with Angel, not with Riley and not with Spike. This kiss made her world spin and as her knees gave out under her she felt Aragorn's strong arm hold her up. (you have my love)

After several long moments they pulled apart. Buffy felt dizzy, light headed and suddenly so tired that she could feel her body giving out. It was as if the kiss had taken all the strength and energy from her body. Apparently Aragorn could feel her weakness because before she knew what was happening he had scooped her up into his arms and was carrying her through the garden in the direction of her room.

Buffy was losing the battle to stay awake as he walked the familiar path and within moments she was fast asleep; a faint smile on her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn looked down on Buffy's sweetly sleeping face as she pulled the blanket up over her. She loved him! The Valar were smiling down on him it seemed. Because for this woman he would ride into Mordor itself. Leaning in close he kissed her lips softly as to not wake her and then turned to leave the room. A faint whisper of "Sleep well my love" as he closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arwen watched as Estel left Buffy's room from her place in the garden. She had seen everything and knew exactly was the implications were.

If he could make Buffy happy then she wouldn't fight against it. Even if it meant that Buffy chose a mortal life.

But should be be anything less than completely devoted Arwen would see him suffer.

Her only worry was how everyone else would take this new development.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Passion

19. Passion

"Passion. It lies in all of us"  
-Angelus

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien May 22/ 55 Tuile 2976 III Age_

She was there again. With her copy. Only this time it felt different; stronger. As though who or what ever she was had taken all of her strength.

"Very good. You are learning. I did take your strength. But only for a moment." if said with a sad smile.

"Why?"

"To bring you here. To warn you of my coming. To use your strength to guide myself to you."

"Why me?" Buffy asked confused.

"You are the only one who is worthy. You have the strength. You have the heart. You can learn. And you do not seek the power that I bring.. Only one who does not desire true power should wield it."

"But tha..."

"Shhh. It is time to wake. I will come soon enough. You will feel my arrival. Do not hesitate. More hangs in the balance than yourself."

And with those words Buffy's eyes snapped open. She immediately closed her eyes against the bright light.

"Raina, nin wilwarin, how do you feel?" came her adar's concerned voice. (my butterfly)

Turning her head twards where his voice had come from she opened her eyes slowly against the light to find her adar sitting on the bed looking over her with concern in his eyes. Concern which made no sense.

"Ada why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have been asleep for five days nin wilwarin. We could not find a cause and feared tha.."

"I was just asleep ada. My dreams were important. Because something is coming. coming to find me. Something powerful and I can't run from it." Buffy interrupted. At the look on her adar's face she realized that he knew as well. "What is it ada? You know which means nana knows."

"We do not know but it seems that your destiny is becoming greater than we ever knew." he looked at her expectantly for her reaction.

"Then I will face it ada. I will not run." Buffy replied as she sat up in bed. She was hungry and a little stiff from laying down for so long but other than that she felt fine. "Ada could you sen..." Buffy was interrupted by the door to her room opening as Arwen, Aragorn and Legolas appeared in the doorway. Aragorn stopped short at apparently seeing her awake but Arwen make no such stop. She was across the room in moments; standing next to her daeradar who had risen from Buffy's bed. She was smiling broadly down at Buffy; whose gaze was ripped from her family as a pair of strong arms latched on to her.

"Oh for Eru's sak..." Buffy comment to Aragorn's sudden stranglehold was cut off by his lips coming down on hers in a fierce and brief kiss.

"Do not ever frighten me in that manner again." He admonished harshly. But before Buffy could reply the was a coughing sound that caused her to turn her head and look at the three others standing in the room.

Legolas looked absolutely shocked, Arwen slightly Amused but calm and her adar looked as though he wanted to haul Aragorn over to one of the windows and throw him out of it to hit the ground a very great distance below.

Pulling away from Aragorn she sighed. "Is there any chance we can pretend you didn't see that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy sat in her room waiting for Arwen to come up with food for her thinking about all that had happened in the last hour.

Her adar had ordered everyone out of the room and proceeded to have a veritable fit at her. She'd never seen him so upset with her and it wigged her out. For about five minutes and then her anger had come out.

They fought for nearly half an hour before her naneth had entered the room and calmed the two of them down. Buffy figured that Arwen knew that they were going to rip into each other and gone to get the one person she knew could diffuse the situation between father and daughter.

Her naneth didn't seem overly happy about the entire situation but she definitely handled it better than her adar. After nearly half an hour of discussion in more calm tones both of her parents had left. Now Buffy was sitting alone pondering over everything they had said.

She did not get far in her thoughts when Arwen opened the door without knocking. They had stopped knocking on each other's doors many years ago and so it didn't bother Buffy in the least. She carried nothing herself but was followed in by three serving women who deposited large amount of food and drink quickly and left; closing the door behind them.

"Are you going to yell at me too?" Buffy asked as she looked up from the table at one of her two best friends.

"No, thel neth, I will not. But we would like to discuss it with you." (little sister)

"Us?" Buffy asked as the door behind Arwen opened and Legolas slipped in. "Ahh. Us. Fine. Come sit down and we will 'discuss' it while we eat."

They both complied and sat down with her at the table.Now Buffy knew why they had given her so much food. Munching on a piece of bread she looked a them both before swallowing and asked. "Well?"

"Do you love him?" came Arwen's softly spoken question.

Buffy hesitated for a moment before answering "Yeah I do."

"And will you give up your immortal life?"

"It isn't likely that I'll have to make that choice." Buffy stated flatly.

"Why not?" Legolas asked looking slightly confused.

Buffy hesitated and looked over at Arwen for help. "You need to tell him everything. He is your friend as I am."

Buffy sighed and looked at the two of them. They were her best friends and Legolas deserved to know what Arwen already did. She could never tell everything to Aragorn because Whistler had forbidden it but her friends had a right to understand.

"I hope you like long stories Legolas cause we're gonna be here for a while."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn stood in front of the Lord of the Golden Wood and waited for his tirade to begin. After several long moments though Celeborn turned to face him .

"Do you love my daughter?" Celeborn asked, his eyes boring into Aragorn.

"I love her with everything that I am."

"Therin lies the problem Elessar. You are unworthy of her." he replied.

"She loves me as well."

"Yes she does. And it is because of that love that you will hurt her. My daughter is much above you and if you wish to marry her you must be her equal. She shall wed none but a king."

"And of her immortality?" Aragorn found himself asking.

"My daughter is a warrior. She has been since you were but a child. The darkness approaches and she will battle against it. She may lose her life to that battle; that I have always known. If you wish to have her Heir of Isildur, you must face your destiny as she does." Celeborn replied and turned from him. Dismissing him from his presence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the middle of the night when Aragorn heard the approach of Legolas. Apparently the elf had been closeted with Buffy and Arwen since during his encounter with Lord Celeborn.

Legolas stopped several feet away and stood in apparent contemplation for a moment before speaking.

"She has given you her heart. Care for it well old friend. For if you do not our friendship will have little value to me ere I cause you harm."

Aragorn was slightly taken aback by Legolas' words. They were soft but there as an edge of steel behind them. He was serious.

"Although I fear that I will be but one of many to harm you should you cause her pain. Apparently Lord Elrond, Haldir and the valiant Glorfindel are all protective of her. And of course you will have to deal with the the gwenyn and Arwen who count her as sister." Legolas continued smiling.

Aragorn groaned. His own adar and brothers would be bad enough but add the others and his chances of survival went down dramatically.

"Ai! I nearly forgot. My adar as well. He's very fond of the tithen dagnir." Legolas sat down next to him on the bench and chuckled slightly.

"Do not look so afraid melon nin. It is more likely she will harm you ere we get the opportunity." (my friend)

"That is hardly a comforting sentiment."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien June 20/ 30 Laire 2976 III Age_

Buffy lay back in her bath going over the last month in her mind. After the initial chaos things had settled down into a comfortable pattern. She, Aragorn, Arwen and Legolas still went riding every day and she still spent time going over the 'Fairy Tales' book with Aragorn in the afternoons but now the time with him alone was spent a bit differently. They would cuddle together amongst the roots of one of the mallorn trees and kiss even as they went over the stories. Her adar was still unhappy about the entire situation but kept his peace and did his best to make her happy. She had spoken with her adar and naneth at length about her dreams and what they meant and the tree knew her time home was growing short. They accepted it and it seemed that neither feared it greatly. So the three of them spent all the time they could together.

And tonight was to be another happy evening. It was Midsummer's Eve and here is was a time of celebration. A time where the entirety of Lothlorien dressed in their finest and enjoyed the evening to the fullest. And Buffy planned to do just that. Arwen was already ready for the festivities and was in Buffy's room to help her as soon as she got out of the tub.

Sighing Buffy got out and dried herself. It was a happy sigh because the evening was filled with the promise of a wonderful night. Padding into her bedroom she was greeted my the sight of Arwen holding out a beautiful light purple and gold gown for her. Buffy obligingly put up her arms for the taller elleth to put the gown on her and make the adjustments. After several moments Arwen stepped away and Buffy moved to her dressing table to that the elleth could fix her hair. Arwen braided back three small braids on either side of her hair and pulled them each back together, effectively holding back the rest of her hair. On her brow she placed a circlet of gold; the butterfly in the center sitting in the middle of Buffy's brow. The center of the butterfly held a purple stone that matched her dress perfectly. Around Buffy's neck Arwen placed the matching gold necklace. It was wide with an intricate scrolling pattern and a large purple stone in the center that matched the one in her circlet. Acknowledging that she was done by backing away Arwen waited for Buffy to stand and move to her full length mirror.

Buffy was amazed at how she looked. The gown was beyond beautiful on her. It was cut simply at the bodice, low and rounded, barely covering her shoulders. The bottom of the gown was simple and unadorned but fell in slight folds from the amount of fabric. The sleeves however were the most beautiful part of the dress. From the shoulder they were split in half and midway down her upper arm the sides were tied together with golden ribbons. While the outside of the sleeves were purple the very visible undersides were gold. The effect was breathtaking and coupled with Buffy's golden hair and her accessories; made her look almost other wordily. The dress was cut exactly the same as Arwen's though in different colors.

Smiling happily at Arwen she saw the elleth's pride and knew that Arwen knew of her gratitude. Extending an arm to her best friend they made their way down the long staircase to the forest floor were the celebrations were to be held.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn was standing with Legolas watching the festivities go on around them. The wine was flowing, the music was happy and many were dancing merrily. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits and so the midsummer's eve was off to an amazing start.

A start that only became more amazing to Aragorn as the crowds parted and reveled a sight that was more breathtaking than he had ever beheld. Buffy and Arwen strolled among the throng looking more ethereal than any he had ever beheld. Their dresses were identical aside from color and both shone brightly with a light that seemed other worldly.

Without thought it seemed he moved to the woman he loved, only faintly aware that Legolas was moving beside him as they made their way amongst the joyful elves.

Bowing before the woman that held his heart he took her hand and kissed it. Looking up to see the laughter in her eyes.

"My lady you are a vision."

She laughed then with Arwen who turned her head to Buffy and spoke "I was right. Now you owe me one favor."

"Darn. Fine. Just nothing that will get me into too much trouble ok."

"Of course not." Arwen replied with a happy smile.

The ladies turned from each other then and in unison spoke. "Time to dance."

Arwen took Legolas' hand as Buffy took his own and together they led the men to where much merry dancing was taking place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Every man has his own destiny: the only imperative is to follow it, to accept it, no matter where it leads him."  
-Henry Miller

Buffy knew she was dreaming because in front of her stood her copy again. She was dressed as she always was in silver and white with the circlet and ring her only jewelry.

"The time has come. I am here. You must wake tithen wilwarin and face your destiny." (little butterfly)

With those words Buffy's eyes snapped open. She knew where she was and she was loathe to leave. But she knew she had to; so moving as to not wake Aragorn she climbed out of bed and dressed. Slipping out of his room with one last glance as his sleeping form.

It would not be dawn for a few hours and yet even in the dark Buffy knew the way the her parent's talan. Straightening herself up as she made her way she did not even bother to knock before entering.

Before her sat her parents and Gandalf.with expectant looks on their faces. Taking a deep breath to settle herself she turned to the wizard.

"You've come because it told you to didn't it? It has claimed me."

Gandalf looked only faintly surprised at her words. "Yes child it has. And now you must come with me to learn to use it in safety."

"When do we leave?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer and dreading it.

"Within the hour. No one save your parents must know why you have left. To bear this burden is to be hunted."

"I know. I will meet the three of you at the stables in half an hour." Buffy replied. She didn't want this burden but destiny apparently had new plans for her and she better than anyone knew better than to try and avoid destiny. Even if it meant leaving the man she loved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Never What it Seems

20. Never What It Seems

_In the absence of love, there is nothing worth fighting for.  
-Elijah Wood_

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien June 21/ 31 Laire 2976 III Age_

Buffy made her way to her rooms quickly and quietly, she had half an hour to change and pack. Now was not the time to worry about leaving Aragorn like this and so she pushed him to the back of her mind as she entered her bedroom.

She quickly made her way to her closets and pulled out her well worn pack. Deciding that her ranger clothing would be less conspicuous than her elven clothing she pulled out her well worn and lose leather pants and long coat and took them to her bed. Coming back to her closet she pulled out two long sleeved under shirts and three over ones.. Two were dark green and one blue. She dumped them on the bed as well and came back for her boots, bracers, underthings and thick leather riding gloves. She tossed them on the bed as well and made her way around her rooms quickly gathering up soap, a towel, her brush, several ties for her hair, and picked up the simple butterfly pendant that her parents had given her when they decided to foster her.

Moving more quickly since she knew she time was growing short, she stripped off her gown and tossed it over a chair. She grabbed an under tunic and put it on, followed promptly by her pants, dark green over tunic, and boots. Taking the remaining items, aside from her long ranger coat, bracers and gloves, she packed them expertly in her pack.

She picked up her bracers and coat and put them on as she moved across the room to where she kept her weapons. She moved first to the her large knives, a gift from the gwenyn and strapped them to her back followed by her quiver. She then began to strap her sword to her hip. The belt itself held another knife sheathed to it as well as a pouch that could hold enough lembas bread several days as well as a few bandages. She then added a sheathed knife to each boot and her bow finally.

Satisfied that she had all the weapons she would need she turned and looked at herself in her large mirror. She still wore her circlet and necklace. Moving to her dressing table she took both off and sat them there. Arwen would see that they were put away when she showed up in a few hours. Her hair was still pulled firmly back and she thanked Arwen and her incredible skills for that.

Turning again she took in her room. Her pack was almost full and she realized that she needed only one more thing. Entering her closet again she grabbed her cloak and pulled it around her, securing it as she strode across her room and picked up her pack, gloves, and necklace before heading to the door.

She mas almost to the stables within minutes. The city was still empty as she entered the stables to find her parents and Gandalf waiting. Her horse Beriadan was saddled and waiting, he whinnied as she entered and she knew that he could feel the tension. He never ceased to make her feel better though. He had n unusual personality for a horse and she was glad that she had named him after Xander.

Gandalf waited off to the side for the three of them to say their farewells. Smiling a her adar took her pack from her and went to strap it to Beriadan's saddle she turned to naneth.

"I wish I could stay longer."

"As do I. But the Valar have chosen your path and I sense that it is far different than the one we first thought it." her naneth said as she enveloped Buffy in a hug.

"That's what I'm afraid of naneth." Buffy replied into her naneth's warm embrace. Galadriel stepped back as her adar approached.

"Do not fear pen vell. All will reveal itself in time. Trust your instincts for they will guide you to where you must be." (dear one)

Buffy nodded and smiled at her naneth before turning to her adar and opening her right hand to reveal her Wilwarin necklace. Her adar saw it and smiled at her as he took it.

"I first put this around your neck when you became our daughter and the Wilwarin of our people as Arwen is the Undómiel."

"And I would have you put it around my neck again ada." Buffy replied as she smiled up at the only real father she had ever known. He leaned forward and clasped it as he pulled her into a hug.

"Ada, be gentle with Aragorn when you tell him I have left. I love him but my destiny must come first. Do not hate him ada, we do not chose who we love." Buffy whispered to her father and pulled away. She looked over to find Gandalf already on his horse and moved to mount Beriadan.

Sitting on top of the large stallion she looked down at her parents one last time before saying "Le melon." and following Gandalf out of the stable at full speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

It's the luck of the draw  
How you wound up with me  
You don't know how at all  
But I beg you to stay  
Crawl around on this earth  
While the world's still small

Honey don't think  
About it too long now  
Honey don't think  
You're liable to figure me out

Something wrong in my stars  
Could you look at my chart  
Help me healing these scars  
Could you learn to read minds  
In the case of mine  
Do you read in the dark

Honey don't think  
About it too long now  
Honey don't think  
You're liable to figure me out  
You don't wanna figure me out  
You don't wanna figure me out  
Don't wanna lose

Honey don't think  
About it too long now  
Honey don't think  
You're liable to figure me out

Honey don't think  
About it too long now (about it too long now)  
Honey don't think  
You're liable to figure me out

Honey don't think  
About it too long  
-Honey Don't Think-Grant Lee Buffalo

The sound of the birds in the trees brought his contented mind from its sleep slowly, his mind and heart much content with the state he knew he would be in when he rose. The night before had been more glorious than any dream and he knew that today would be much the same.

Or so he thought.

He first became aware of Buffy's lack of warmth beside him within heartbeats of first consciousness. Sitting up abruptly he realized that she was gone. Taking a deep breath he realized that she must have gone to her own rooms to prevent any gossip about them. Looking out the window he realized the lateness of his rising and moved from the bed to dress. It was time for their daily ride and Buffy would be angry if they were late.

He quickly made his way down to the stables to meet his friends and love. Upon entering he was met with a scene that he did not expect.to see.

The Lord of Lothlorien stood debating with an obviously upset Arwen as Legolas stood beside her with a look of both anger and concern on his face. Noticing immediately the lack of both Buffy and her horse he interrupted.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Celeborn looked at him with an impassive face. "She has gone to meet her destiny."

Arwen spoke up "Where? When? And why did she not tell us?"

"She left last night and I know not where. The need arose suddenly."

Realizing that she wouldn't have left without even a word and that Celeborn was hiding something Aragorn stepped up to the Lord.

"You are hiding something and I would know what it is."

"My daughter has a destiny far greater than even you son of Arathorn. She has gone to meet it as she must. If she returns to us it will be by the will of the Valar. She does not fear it or hide, but faces it. Do not assume that her love for you rules her. She will follow her path as so should you if you wish to have her." Celeborn replied harshly before turning and leaving the stables.

The three stood in silence as his words rang in their ears. Buffy was gone and may never return but if she did Aragorn knew that he had but one choice. He would have to be worthy of her in the eyes of her family. But his anger flared. She had left like a thief in the night with out word to him. Her love for him would never surmount her duty, a fact that he both admired and hated.

A hand on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts as he looked into the eyes of his closest friend. They were full of understanding and good intentions and for that Aragorn was grateful. He knew what he had to do and it meant leaving his friend and foster sister. He couldn't stay here, not with every breath of air here reminding him of her.

"I leave at dawn tomorrow old friend."

Legolas nodded his understanding before leaving him to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hear some distant drumbeat  
A heartbeat pulsing low  
Is it coming from within  
A heartbeat I don't know  
A troubled soul knows no peace  
A dark and poisoned pool  
Of liberty now lost  
A pawn an oppressors tool  
Oh my heart be strong  
And guide when eyes grow dim  
When ears grow deaf with empty words  
When I know there's life within  
A gunfire shatters silence  
Where birds once sweetly sang  
A mother cradles a child now dead  
Now death where life began  
- Breaking the silence -Loreena McKennitt

It was getting late and they had not stopped or slowed down since before dawn. Neither of them spoke and for the silence of the wizard Buffy was grateful. It gave her time with her thoughts and for her to see the harsh reality of her situation with Aragorn.

She loved him with all she was but it wasn't that simple. One day he would be king and if she stayed with him he wold expect her to marry him and become queen. A thing she did not want, to be queen would be to be trapped in a cage forever. Forever under the scrutiny of others she would spend the rest of her life playing the part. Doing it for her parents for short periods of time wasn't that but they understood what she was and so did her people.

But if she became queen then she would never have that freedom. And that was something that weighed heavy on her. But there were other things as well. Her family and her destiny were the other two. Her family did not approve in the least. She was immortal as they were and they felt her place was with them. One day her entire family would sail to the Undying Lands and if she was to survive what was to come they would leave her. She would lose her family again.

But that was if they didn't lose her first.

Her chances of survival were minimal at best and she knew it. While she was the slayer that didn't mean that she would survive what ever it was that she was about it face. After all, if her parents feared for her it was no small thing she was about to go in to. But her naneth told her to trust her instincts and she would. They were leading her to this.

Her musings were ended by Gandalf pulling his horse up and Buffy followed suit. Without a word they made camp and within an hour both were asleep. Gandalf had made no attempts to speak and so neither did she. He would speak when he was ready to.

After all, one couldn't force one as old as Gandalf to speak.

Being with the elves had taught her some patience finally after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There is one rule, above all others, for a man. Whatever comes, face it on your feet."  
-al'Lan Mandragoran-Wheel of Time series-Robert Jordan

_Old Forest July 10/ 50 Laire 2976 III Age_

Buffy had ridden with Gandalf for over two weeks and yet he had said nothing about what she was to face. They had spoken of other things, trivial things at night by the fire occasionally. But of what Buffy was to face he wouldn't say a word. Buffy was more than frustrated about it but she couldn't beat it out of the wizard even if she wanted to.

She sat waiting in the house of a man she knew of but had never met. Tom Bombadil was a strange little man to say the least. He was her height and seemed to be simply a funny old man who dressed strangely. But he was more than that and Buffy could feel it. He was powerful and he was old but any more than that she just couldn't tell.

She had apparently finished with dropping off her stuff and getting cleaned up faster than the old wizard.

But apparently not that much faster because both he and Tom entered the room at that moment and sat in the chairs facing her. Both studied her for a moment before Gandalf spoke.

"Dagnir, what I am about to place in your care is both powerful and dangerous. It is the third ring. For many lifetimes of man I have been its keeper but have never worn it. Now it seems that the Valar have decreed that you be its bearer. I do not need to tell you what this means do I?"

Buffy looked the gray haired old wizard in the eyes and spoke "No you don't. But this is the jist of it. It makes me a target and not just to Saurian but from everyone. And its powerful and if I can't control it a mass amount of bad could happen. Oh not to mention that its an Elven ring and I'm not actually an elf despite the fact that now I apparently have elven blood in m veins. So this ring could either get me killed or kill a bunch of people or both."

Gandalf nodded to her. Now that he knew that she understood the gravity of what she was being given he would give it to her. Pulling a small cloth bag from his robes he handed it to her.

Buffy opened the bag and turned it over. A large ring fell out. It didn't look like the ring from her dream at all except for the deep red stone. It was simple in style, three long ovals of worked silver with a deep red stone in the center. It reminded her of the eye of Sauran himself. It made her nervous as she held it in her hand but she refused to back down.

Looking up into Gandalf's eyes she steeled herself and firmly clasping the ring in her fingers slid it onto the middle finger of her right hand.

And then everything went completely dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gandalf started as Buffy suddenly slumped forward in her seat as the ring went onto her finger. Pushing her up quickly he went to remove the ring from her hand, only to feel Tom's firm grip on his shoulder.

"Do not remove it. She sleeps. Her trial shall begin soon. It will take much time. We must get her to a bed."

"Her trial?"

"She is not of the Eldar as she said. Narya will test her to see if she is worthy."

"And if she fails?" Gandalf asked

"She will die." Tom replied looking at the small woman before him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So here's the part where you make a choice"

Buffy blinked as she opened her eyes to the light. She was standing in a room she never thought she'd see again. She was standing in the middle of the training room at the Magic Box facing her double.

Her copy looked the same as she always did and yet somehow she didn't seem out of place here. She smiled and Buffy was slightly taken aback as she realized that this wasn't a dream. This was something different.

"What happened?"

"You put on Narya the ring of fire. You are not of the Eldar and must prove yourself worthy to me."

"And just who are you?" Buffy asked her doppleganger

"I am Narya." she replied simply

"You're the ring?" Buffy asked slightly disbelieving

"Yes"

"How?"

"I, like you, am much more than I seem." Narya replied with a small smile.

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning that Saurman did not know what he created when I was forged. None know, save you. And should I find you unworthy I will destroy you."

"Well if that isn't motivation I don't know what it. So what you look at my life and tell me if I'm good enough?" Buffy stated. This was really not what she had expected. Taking a ring was one thing but potentially having the ring itself kill you was quite another.

"That is part of it. But only the beginning. You must learn from this."

"Great you're gonna go all Wise Master on me aren't you?" commented dryly.

"Perhaps." Narya replied with a smirk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy felt like they had been watching for hours as her entire life went on before them. It was really odd to see everyone after all these years. It was like they were standing outside of everything and it was slightly creepy. But now that it was finally over Buffy just stood there waiting on Narya to decide.

Her copy turned to her and looked her in the eyes. Her face was totally impassive as she studied Buffy.

"Make your choice. Are you ready to be strong?" she said, repeating back Buffy's own words from just before the battle with the First

Buffy looked at her. She had passed. Now all she had to do was learn.

"I am." she said simply and Narya smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Old Forest March 5/ 33 Coire 2978 III Age_

Gandalf looked down at the small woman on the bed. She had been like this for over a year and a half now and showed no change. An red glow surrounded her body, keeping her alive and from what Gandalf could tell healthy. She didn't need food or water and yet she remained unchanged.

Tom said that she would be this way for a while yet and not to worry but after his last trip to Rivendell he was getting worried. News of Buffy and Aragorn's love for one another had made its way to the ears of the house of Elrond and none seemed in the least pleased about it.

And Aragorn had apparently been taking Buffy's apparent disappearance badly. There was much tension in the Last Homely House of late and until things could be changed it did not appear as if it would go away.

Gandalf sighed. This was not what he had been expecting when he had first began having the dreams about Narya's new bearer.

He looked down at Buffy once more and noticed something that shocked him. The ring had changed shape. No longer was it a simple silver ring with a long red stone but something indefinitely more beautiful and more intricate.

The band was split in two still but insted of the two bands crossing they stayed the same. The top of the ring began with a tiny silver ball from whichi two pieces extended. They curled around the now circular stone and ended with vine like swirls that faced out. The ring was definitely more feminine now and beautiful. But Gandalf did not understand why it had changed or how.

"It has accepted her. She will live. Now she must learn to use it." Tom said from the doorway.

"But why has it changed?" Gandalf asked

"Can you not feel it old friend? They draw power from each other. It has drawn enough from her to do something unimaginable. It has freed itself from the one ring. They can only be separated by death now."

Gandalf was speechless. One of the rings was free! Could this small child really have that much power in her? It implications were astounding. He knew of her purpose here but it seemed that the Valar had decided to change her destiny.

"They didn't chose this for her Gandalf. Narya chose her. She carries in her the blood of another ring bearer. Narya felt her and chose her own master. It seems that in the ring that everyone thought so little of there is more than meets the eye."

"Indeed" Gandalf replied. There was much to think on and Tom sensed his mood and left him to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Conundrum

21. Conundrum

Buffy sat alone in the middle of the training room of the Magic Box. Only she knew it wasn't real. Nothing in this place was real except for her and Narya and Narya had left her for now to her thoughts. Buffy had spent was could have been hours or days going in circles with her copy to what seemed to be no avail.

At least that was until Narya had left her alone to her thoughts. Now she was stuck here and she knew she couldn't leave until she figured out what ever it was she was supposed understand or learn. Tanking a deep breath the focused her mind on the things Narya had said and decided to go over them one by one.

"Parallel lines always meet"

Buffy wasn't at all sure what to make of that. Parallel lines? If what she remembered from high school was correct then parallel lines were lines that never met. So in theory that meant the two lines would never cross.

So two lines would never cross. She didn't get it. Could that be any more vague?

Unless.

Unless Narya really was going with the whole Wise Asian Master bit.

Crap.

Now she had to be all philosophical.

So if two lines never cross and one line is supposed to be herself and the other Narya then that means that they were not going to come across each other. And if that was true then her origional destiny had been changed.

Which she already knew.

Which she still didn't understand at all by the way.

"That is the beginning of knowledge--the discovery of something we do not understand."

This little jem she understood a little better. It was simple. She knew she didn't know and that meant that she had knowledge.

But knowledge is knowing something.

Which makes no sense.

Unless.

Nah couldn't be it.

But its all she had

What if admitting that she didn't know everything meant that she had knowledge.

Seemed a little stupid but it was all she'd gotten

"The capacity to learn is a gift; The ability to learn is a skill; The willingness to learn is a choice."

Narya had to be channeling Giles or her adar. It sounded just like what one of the two of them would say. Learning is a gift. Well yeah it is sort of. She read more now but it was only because there was no tv. And despite what Giles or her adar said she did like to learn. She just didn't like to learn from books. She was more of a 'do' kind of girl.

And if she followed the rest of the super annoying sentence then she was a learner. She had figured out she could learn anything if she had to. She could cook, camp, ride a horse, hunt for her own food, act like a lady and even learn a new language. So yeah she could learn.

So if she followed cryptic statement further then that meant that she had to be willing to learn.

Learn to use the Narya.

She had already said that she did.

Unless

Unless she had to learn most of it by doing it.

Which meant she was going to be stuck here a really long time.

But if that was true then the next cryptic lesson didn't make sense.

"There are weapons you cannot hold in your hands. You can only hold them in your mind."

So if she couldn't hold Narya in her hands to learn how to use her here then how in the hell was she supposed to get out of here?

Oh crap. Narya had said she was in her mind.

She was going to have to learn to use it mentally.

Which never went well.

Look at that whole aspect of the daemon thing.

She knew it. She was gonna be here a very long time.

At least before when she had to do deep meaningful vision learning or whatever things Giles had to do funny dances and shake a gourd.

And she got a cookie.

But she really didn't have time to sulk if she wanted out and she knew it.

Stupid vague ring. This was so not her thing.

"One uses power by grasping it lightly. To grasp with too much force is to be taken over by power, thus becoming its victim."

Ok so she sort of understood this one. She should approach using the power of the ring lightly otherwise she was going to lose control and end up dead. Buffy could relate to that. Look at what had happened to Willow after she had decided to use too much power. Darth Willow was not a pretty thing. She had tried to end the world. So Buffy could understand the whole idea of approaching with caution and not biting off more power than she control. After all she really didn't want to end up all veiny and black haired.

"Any road followed precisely to its end leads precisely nowhere. Climb the mountain just a little bit to test that it's a mountain. From the top of the mountain, you cannot see the mountain."

This one was far less easy. So she wasn't supposed to follow a road exactly to its end because it would lead her nowhere. The only thing she could come up with that was even close that sounded similar was "it isn't the destination thats important but the journey to get there." That she understood. So she wasn't supposed to follow the path exactly how the Valar set up.

Not a problem.

She'd never followed instructions well anyway.

The rest though didn't make much sense. If she climbed a mountain just enough to know it was a mountain then she could see above and below her and know it was a mountain so that part wasn't too hard.

But if she climbed the entire mountain then she couldn't see the mountain in front of her.

Which made sense in a really stupid sort of way.

Hello insane troll logic.

"Do not count what you have lost. Count only what you still have."

This one she got pretty well. It had to mean that she shouldn't focus on the past and what she gave up to be here but on what she had gained from coming. She'd lost one family (even if it was a very screwed up one) but now she had a new one and it was even bigger and just as good in its own way. She still missed her mom and Dawnie and it still hurt though.

"Life is borne of pain."

Understatement much?

The pain is not the friend.

But she understood what it meant. She'd told Dawn something almost the same just before she died the last time. You couldn't escape the pain. Couldn't run or hide. It would always find you because that's what it meant to be alive.

Didn't mean she had to like it though.

At least it was better than "Death is your gift."

"We go forward, we come back."

Buffy wasn't sure what what Narya meant by that. She had kept going forward for years now. Refusing to let herself give up on friends and family had been hard at first but she'd done it. She loved her life here. She had managed to find a way to have both her life as a slayer and just Buffy. She had found a family where being both was easy like her life had been before she became the Chosen One.

And then it hit her.

It always comes back to eventually.

She smiled.

Her two lives had balance here.

"There's no secret to balance. You just have to feel the waves."

And she could keep the balance. Between Buffy and the slayer as long as she approached it day by day.

She smiled again and whispered to herself. "I just have to balance and learn day by day. I just have to be strong enough to do it."

Narya suddenly appeared before her and Buffy's head shot up to look into eyes that were full of pride.

"Not knowing what you said, you said it."

"Huh?" Buffy asked as the room began to dim around her.

"The training is nothing. The will is everything!" were the last words Buffy heard before everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Old Forest February 26/ 26 Coire 2982 III Age_

Gandalf sat with his pipe between his lips watching Buffy on the bed. It had been five and a half years of men since she had put on the Ring of Fire and and yet she still slept.

He closed his eyes and thought about the world outside that she had been absent from. Aragorn was still angry about her manner of departure and no word over the years. The children of Eldrond worried over her immensely. She shared a blood bond with them through Galadriel and yet they could not feel or track her, though they knew she was not dead. Elrond and Celeborn were both upset over her long absence and had made it clear that the Wilwarin of her people would wed none but a king.

And that was assuming that Buffy ever woke.

As if on cue Gandalf heard a sharp intake of breath from the bed. Opening his eyes he took in the sight before him. The red glow was gone and there lay Buffy with open eyes.

Groaning she turned her head to him and smiled faintly.

"Can I get some water Gandalf. It feels like I haven't had anything to drink in a week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Balance

**22. Balance**

_"Do not be trapped by the need to achieve anything. This way, you achieve everything."  
-Hayt, the ghola -Dune Series-Frank Herbert_

_Old Forest February 26/ 26 Coire 2982 III Age_

Five and a half years!

Five and a half years!

If she could throttle Narya she would have and not felt at all guilty about it.

She'd lost five and a half years to a ring that liked to play cryptic.

How ironic.

But not really.

She'd spent all day talking with Gandalf about her time asleep. Both about what she had experienced and about what was going on with her family.

Evidently things were not all good at home.

Narya's little test was causing more problems than it should have solved. At least for her at the moment. She still had no clue how to use Narya. Which was bad enough, but now she had to not only figure it out before the apocalypse came and she had to keep it a secret from everyone but her parents, Elrond, and Gandalf.

Oh yeah cause she did the secret keeping oh so well.

Stupid ring.

Gandalf pointed out to her that no one would recognize the ring on her finger now that it had changed shape and while that was nice, it still didn't make sense until he pointed out that the ring had bound itself to her.

Which meant that she was stuck with a beautiful ring that had special powers that she didn't know how to use and seemed to have a very screwed up personality.

Some one out there hated her she decided.

Apparently though Gandalf couldn't even feel the Narya anymore though. And since he was a wizard they both doubted anyone else would be able to feel her either. Narya was bound to her now and from what Gandalf explained meant that they were sort of like one being. Which apparently meant that Narya could hide behind the slayer inside and no one knew she was there.

Very creepy.

Very annoying.

But it would hopefully keep her from being hunted down until she figured out how to use her new annoying accessory.

Now all she had to do was figure out what to do with herself. Gandalf apparently didn't expect her to stay and she knew her family was probably not too happy. She didn't even want to think about Aragorn. He would most likely never forgive her.

Buffy sighed and thought about it some more. She knew her naneth would be able to tell that she was alright and would contact her when she thought that enough time had passed for things to fully sink in.

That left the rest of the family to deal with.

Looking out into the moonlit forest she decided to check in with the one family member that could handle everyone from her generation such as it was.

Concentrating she called out with her mind like her ada had taught her.

"Arwen."

"Buffy?"

"Mae, nae saian luume." Buffy replied (Yes, it had been too long.)

"Are you well?"

"Yeah I am. Just a little annoyed that I've been gone for so long."

"Where have you been? We have known you live but we could not feel any more."

"I'd like to tell you but I can't. I'm fine though. I just wanted all of you to know I'm alright. I'm sure the gwenyn have been driving you crazy."

"No more than before. But they are not the ones I worry over. Estel has been most upset about your departure and absence."

"I figured as much." Buffy replied with a touch of sarcasm.

"Do you love him still?' Arwen quiried.

"I do. But it is just too complicated, especially now. I was given a mission to make sure he becomes King and I will not fail at it. But if he becomes King of Gondor and still wants me that means that I will have to become Queen. I don't want to be a queen Arwen." Buffy explained.

"Then you shall spend forever alone, thel mell, for both your adar and mine have decreed that you shall marry none but a King. And you know you must bend to the will of your adar in this." (dear sister)

"Lle lakwenien?" (Your kidding?) almost yelled in her mind.

"I am not. You are a princess and the Wilwarin of our people. You and I will never be allowed to wed one who is not worthy."

Buffy's mind reeled at this. Stupid rules! She knew there were consequences to her adoption but this one was a kicker. She never planned on getting married anyway but still. A king? Talk about expectations. Between Arwen and her meddling and the two meddling adar's of the family she was never gonna have any kind of peace.

"There goes my love life." Buffy commented.

"Not true. Estel loves you still but he is angry and worried for your safety. What would you have me tell him to ease his mind?"

Buffy thought about it for a moment. She couldn't go back to Rivendell until she knew for certain that she could keep Narya from flaring up on her. Making a decision she replied.

"I still have much to do in the world of men before I can come home. Tell Aragorn that I am well and that he still has my love but nothing more. Give the gwenyn my love and speak to Legolas for me. Tell them all I miss them and as soon as I am able I will see them again."

Be iest lîn. Amin mella lle thel neth. Namárië." Arwen said. (As you wish. I love you little sister. Goodbye)

"Namárië " Buffy replied and then Arwen was gone. (Goodbye)

Buffy looked out into the forest once more. She really only had one option available. She would go back to being a ranger for a while until she felt any type of pull otherwise or until she was sure that Narya wasn't going to do something strange like explode. Sighing as she stood she began to make her way back inside to speak with Gandalf and Tom. She liked it here but Tom was the strangest man she had ever met. He reminded her a combination of Drusilla and the potentials tweaking on mass amounts of caffeine. Defiantly not something she could handle.

Opening the door to the house she went inside to tell them both that she would be leaving in the morning..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Outskirts of Rohan June 8/18 Laire 2982 III Age_

Buffy wasn't quite sure why she had decided to go southeast after leaving the Old Forest except to avoid anyone she knew but here she was. She'd been traveling for the last three months solid attempting to learn to control Narya and had gotten no where. Apparently the ring had decided to keep to herself. She wasn't sure why she thought of the thing as female or even alive but after spending so much time together it seemed that the ring had taken on its own identity.

And it wasn't cooperating at all.

So in the mean time Buffy was hunting orcs as she traveled. Now she was on the outskirts of Rohan finally and loved it. The fields were full of wild flowers and the warm sun kept her in a good mood no matter how irritated at her new ring she was.

She decided she had a few options as to what she could do with herself until she gained some form of control. The first option was to continue to roam here in the south but that could lead to a lot more trouble than it was worth if she managed to get on the bad side of the Rohirrim. The second option was to go to Edoras and see what it lead to. Shield Maidens were rare but they were respected in Rohan if they could prove themselves. And Buffy knew she could. The final option was to go back to Minas Tirith. But it wasn't really something Buffy wanted to do. The White City was too close to Mordor for her comfort at the moment. The chances of someone or something figuring out about Narya were too high.

So the question had become whether to play nice and be around people or not to play nice had have an entire company from the Mark try and kill her if they thought she was evil.

Buffy still wasn't sure even now as she turned Beriadan in the direction of Endoras. She would try and play nice but in the last thirty five years since she'd arrived in Arda she'd only spent about an year and a half living among humans in close quarters. The Rangers were different, they were Rangers. They were much more like the Eldar in some ways. Quiet, controlled, and dangerous. Buffy understood them pretty well. And they never asked her questions that she didn't want to answer. That the gwenyn accepted her was enough.

But being around people, normal people, again was going to take some time to adjust to she figured. They would ask questions and as much as she hated people questioning her she would deal with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Gates of Edoras Rohan June 20/30 Laire 2982 III Age_

It was six years to the day since she had last seen Aragorn when Buffy arrived at the gates of Edoras. She knew before she arrived that her appearance would cause her to be held up.

She wore the clothes of a Ranger, the very same ones that had spent over five years in her pack as she slept. Clad in her dark brown leather pants and coat with well worn boots and riding gloves and a deep green over tunic, she looked every inch the Ranger even without her very conspicuous weapons.

She had carefully wrapped and hidden her knives in her pack though she had opted to keep the rest. Knives in either boot as well as her hip were compliments to her sword, bow and quiver.

The guards of the gate stopped her as she had expected they would. Rangers were rare enough this far south but a female Ranger was unheard of. Pulling up Beriadan after the guards motioned her to stop she waited.

"What business do you have here?" the first guard asked. It was almost dark and Buffy was tired. She had really hoped to put this off until morning.

"I come to speak to the Lord of Mark and ask him permission to live among his people. If he does not wish it I will gather what supplies I need and return to Minas Tirith." Buffy replied. She hoped that by saying that she came from the White City that she could avoid a few questions.

The guard considered her for a few moments and then spoke. "Very well. Wait here. One will come to see you to Theoden King."

Buffy sat atop Beriadan with only a little apprehension Within twenty minutes she was being lead to Meduseld.

Climbing off of Beriadan she handed the reins to a stable hand who looked on the stallion with no small amount of appreciation. Beriadan was an elven horse and though they did not know that he was still impressive by any standards. Seemingly huge for Buffy's small frame he was such a dark brown as to almost appear black with a white star in the center of his forehead. Fast and temperamental, like every horse Buffy had ever claimed, he refused to allow few but her on him. Buffy loved him and amazingly enough despite his occasional attitude problem she knew he loved her too.

Buffy followed the soldier who had come to lead her up the stairs and into the hall of the Theoden King. He sat at the far end of the hall waiting for her to approach. He appeared to be older than her with blonde hair and strong bearing. He watched her approach carefully she noted and couldn't help but smile to herself. He was young but he apparently wasn't stupid and that was a good sign.

Stopping a good distance from the throne she bowed to him and then settled into a stance of deceptive relaxation.

"Your name my lady and what brings you to Edoras?"

Buffy had thought about what to call herself and had decided on a name that no one in this world would recognize. Almost thanking Willow for all those years of having to listen to her ramble about magic she spoke.

"My name is Rhiannon and I come to seek permission to join the Rohirrim and serve."

Theoden looked at her for a moment as though he might laugh. But he didn't instead his eyes turned calculating and mischievous. "Very well Lady Rhiannon. You will be tested after you answer my questions."

Buffy smiled. Fighting she could do. Questions might take a little creative ommitance but that wasn't as hard as out right lying. "As you wish Theoden King."

"You come from Minas Tirith?"

"No. I come from the north but I have lived in the White City." Buffy replied honestly.

"You are a Ranger then?" he asked her.

"I have been trained as a Ranger." Buffy stated. She had been trained as a Ranger so that wasn't a lie either.

"And why do you wish to serve?"

"I grow tired of being alone." That wasn't really a lie. She was tired of being alone. Without anyone save Beriadan to keep her company she was a bit lonely.

"Very well. Hama." Theoden said and motioned for both herself and for his personal guards to ready to fight.

Buffy stepped further into the open area of the hall and took up a fighting stance as she drew her sword. If they wanted to test her so be it.

Beating up morons was always fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Death comes for us all. We can only choose how to face it when it comes."  
-Aviendha of the Nine Valleys sept of the Taardad Aiel-Wheel of Time Series- Robert Jordan_

_Meduseld Edoras Rohan January 14/55 Hivre 2988 III Age_

In six years Buffy had come to love Rohan. The first three years she had spent riding with the Rohirrim and with them she had learned much. Now she was a much better rider than before and it was apparent that Beriadan appreciated it.

Now she was the personal guard of the Queen. Elfhild was a stubborn woman and had taken to Buffy instantly. They had become great friends and when, after an orc attack had nearly ended her life as she was out riding, Theoden had ordered her a personal guard. Elfhild would have none but Buffy and despite missing the open fields of Rohan she had complied happily.

Buffy looked over at the queen of Rohan and couldn't help but smile. Elfhild was very pregnant and not in the best of moods. Theoden was gone to Helm's Deep to inspect the fortress and because of her size Elfhild was stuck here in Endoras and with her Buffy.

It was cold and miserable outside and Buffy for one was happy to be out of the winter weather.

Cold was still not her thing even after all these years.

Buffy sat looking into the fire as Elfhild worked in a piece of clothing for her very soon to be born child. Buffy and babies were not something that mixed and after having to be around Elfhild for the entirety of her pregnancy Buffy had decided that she never never never wanted kids.

Not that she would ever have a chance anyway. Narya had not done anything obvious since she had awoken. She healed a tad bit faster than before and she noticed that when she became angry the ring would glow faintly but that was it. It seemed as if Narya slept. Which was both a reassurance and an annoyance. If Narya was content to not get out of hand then that meant that Buffy had a chance of controlling her but taking so long to even show her a bit of what she was in for was making her twitchy.

Buffy was dragged out of her reverie by a high pitched scream from close by her. She whipped around to see Elfhild holding her stomach and crying out in pain as blood began to appear at the hem of her gown.

"Oh Eru" Buffy exclaimed as she went over to the other woman.

"Raewyn! Get help. The queen is going to lose her child" Buffy yelled as one of the queen's maidens came running into the room. The girl turned and ran for help even as Buffy decided to take some action into her own hands and picked up the queen. Making for the doors and the queen's chambers with a speed that no human could match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It could have been minutes or hours that Elfild had been in the bed holding Buffy's hand as the healer attempted to save her and the child. Buffy was trained in basic healing and even she knew that their chances of survival were slim.

Buffy loved Elfhild, she was like Dawn in a lot of ways and to see her laying in her own blood as she slowly died attempting to bring a new life into the world that would never draw breath hurt Buffy more than anything she had ever felt.

Elfhild was screaming again as the healer tried to pull the child from it her. The old woman had large hands and Buffy knew that their size coupled with the size of the child was doing more damage than good.

Her anger finally broke as the woman pulled away for another towel to soak up the blood and she grabbed the old woman by the scruff of the neck and yanked here twards the door. The woman was yelling and protesting the entire time but Buffy couldn't hear her. All she knew was that she had to do something for her friend and part of that was getting this woman out of the room.

She flung open the doors and tossed the woman out into the hall without a word and then shut the door and locked it. She didn't have much time. While she was the queen's body gaurd it was still the queen in the room dying of childbirth.

Buffy strode across the room and washed her hands quickly. She knew she was saying comforting words to Elfhild but she didn't register what she was saying. She came to the end of the bed and surveyed the scene. The child''s head was visible but unmoving as blood pooled on the bed.

Taking initative she looked up into her firned's eyes and for a moment they locked. Elfhild's blonde hair was stuck to her face with sweat and her blue eyes full of pain and understanding.

"Save my child Rhiannon. Save my child." she said and then her head rolled back.

Buffy swallowed her fear and slipped her hands down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what seemed like ages Buffy pulled the child free. It wasn't breathing and Buffy felt herself fill with more emotion than she had ever felt. She didn't even notice Narya begin to glow through the blood until her vision began to blur and she felt the small child begin to cry.

Shaking her head she looked down at the small child wiggling in her arms. She had saved him. Narya had saved him. She looked up at Elfhild and her heart constricted. Elfhild's blue eyes stared upward at the ceiling, devoid of life.

Careful of the baby she grabbed a cloth and wrapped him in it before turning to her friend and letting out a shuddering cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Thanatopsis

A/N: Thanatopsis is defined as a meditation on death.

Also I know some of you have been having questions about how I intend to go about this story. To put it simply I will be blending both the books and films as there are aspect of both that I think are important. Such as the major differences that are evident in the TTT. I intend to change the story to accomidate Buffy but I also intend to keep as true to the spirit, history and story of both the films and books. I first read the books at age 8 and ever since I've had a love for them. I'm going ro do my best not to change anything I don't have to. Except the Arwen/Aragorn thing. I always thought she was a ninny.

**23. Thanatopsis**

_"Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars."  
Kahlil Gilbran_

_Imladris January 14/55 Hivre 2988 III Age_

Arwen was worried, very worried. For hours now she had felt Buffy's fear but could do nothing. More than once she had tried to contact her dearest friend to no avail. It seemed as though Buffy's own fear was blocking her. Buffy rarely felt fear at all and for her to feel fear this strong something had to be terribly wrong.

It had come as no surprise when the gwenyn had returned home less than an hour ago from hunting orcs. They weren't expected back until tomorrow but Arwen knew why they had pushed forward and come back. They could feel it too and it worried them. Neither of the gwenyn had the connection that she shared with Buffy but when their kinswoman's emotions became strong enough even they could feel it.

Elladan sat on the other side of the room idly sharpening one of his knives with a wetstone to distract himself while Elrohir sat near the window staring out into space, a look of concentration on his face. Arwen knew that they were both worried but until Buffy's mind calmed enough for her to be reached Arwen knew that she could do nothing.

After what felt like forever, even to one as old as she, Arwen began to feel a shift. For an instant Buffy was filled with grief and then it was gone, replaced by nothing. Arwen felt the eyes of her brothers turn on her instantly and without hesitation she reached out with her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meduseld Rohan January 14/55 Hivre 2988 III Age_

Buffy felt numb as Raewyn led her from the room and down the hall.

After letting out a cry for her friend's death she had gone completely numb. She didn't hear the doors open, she didn't see others enter, she could hear anything. All she felt was numb as she stared into those empty blue eyes. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt the hand maiden take her in hand and lead her from the room into the great hall and begin to clean her blood covered hands. She felt her feet move as Raewyn led her to her own rooms but she still felt numb.

After what could have been forever Buffy's eyes began to focus on something other than the image in her mind and she noticed that she was alone in her room sitting on her bed. She let out a deep breath and looked down at her hands, her eyes unfocused as a familiar voice sounded inside her head.

"Buffy, mani marte?" Arwen asked her voice worried. (what happened?)

"She's dead." Buffy replied flatly

"The queen?"

"yes"

"How?"

"Having the baby."

"And the child?"

"He's alive. I saved him. She told me to save him."

"Pen vell tula bar na ammen." Arwen replied her voice full of concern and sympathy. Buffy felt her heart clench at that. She did want to go home. She wanted her family. She had no reason to stay here now and even though she knew that Narya had healed baby and finally shown herself she didn't care. She wanted those she loved. Taking a deep breath she replied. (Dear one come home to us.)

"Alright. I'll leave tonight."

"Manke naa lle?" Arwen asked. (Where are you?)

"Rohan.:"

"The gwenyn come to meet you."

"Alright.'

"Amin mela lli, pen vell." Arwen said softly before leaving her mind. Buffy took a deep breath and forced her mind to focus. It couldn't have been more than an hour since she had gone into shock and if she guessed correctly then messengers had already left to inform the king about his wife's death. And most likely everyone was engrossed in their mourning or duties which meant that no one would bother her for a while.

Standing quickly she assessed her room and herself and then began to move. Within half an hour she had changed into her Ranger clothing and two heavy tunics and gathered all of her possessions into her worn leather pack. Strapping on her weapons she went over her supplies and decided to make her way down to the kitchens before heading down to the stables for Beriadan.

Moving with all the stealth of an elven trained slayer she made her way to the kitchens and then the stables without incident. Seeming to understand his mistress's mood Beriadan kept quiet as she quickly saddled him and mounted.

No one questioned her as she rodeout of the city at a full gallop. She was the Queen's personal guard and the Queen was dead of childbirth, Buffy assumed that they thought her on her way to the King.

And so with a heavy heart Buffy set out into the cold winter night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arwen looked up at her brothers as she broke contact with Buffy. Both were looking at her expectantly from their seats.

"She comes from Rohan. I assumed you would ride to meet her." Arwen stated and both rose with a nod.

"What has happened?"

"The queen, her friend, has passed in childbirth. She is distraught."

They both nodded in understanding and made their way to the door. Arwen rose after a moment to follow them, their adar would need to be told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Every day above ground is a good day."  
-Sara Pezzini-Witchblade_

_Northern edge of Dunland January 26/66 Hivre 2988 III Age_

For twelve days Buffy had been riding hard, barely taking time to rest Beriadan and eat what meager food she had. Beriadan didn't seem to mind though. He was an elven breed horse and as such could cover greater distances and needed less rest than other types of horses.

But Buffy wasn't too concerned with pushing her ever faithful and slightly eccentric stallion. Even after over eighteen years he was still more swift and graceful than any horse bred on the Mark. She was more than distracted with her grief and the repercussions of her healing Elfhild's son. In an attempt to distract herself from her grief she had focused mainly on the latter. As well as she could reason it out she had come up with a theory that would have made Giles proud.

When Narya had tested her it had felt like only maybe a week had passed when in fact it had been five and a half years, so as Buffy figured the same applied here. It had been almost six years since she had woken up so that meant that, for Narya, it had only been about a week. Which for the ring might seem like an acceptable amount of time to wait before starting to show herself.

But for Buffy not so much.

But as far she knew she couldn't argue with a ring. So instead she focused on anything that she could to distract herself from her grief

Which is why she's thinking of Aragorn at the moment. Something that she's managed to put off nearly six years.

She wasn't sure what to do about Aragorn at all. She loves him, that much she knows without doubt, but love sometimes just isn't enough.

And not knowing if he had forgiven her for leaving was still there.

As was her insurmountable fear of him being 'the one' and if he was the repercussions of it.

Her adar had apparently made it clear that he would settle for none that were 'unworthy' of her. Apparently his standards were very tough if the someone was anyone other than an elf. Either that or he thought that by setting the bar so high for Aragorn he would never reach it. Which really didn't make sence to Buffy because her adar knew that one of her duties was to help Aragorn claim the throne of Gondor.

Buffy narrowed her eyes as she considered it. Her adar was playing a delicate game. By saying that they could only be together if Aragorn was King then he pushed Aragorn to reach his destiny and make Buffy's duty apparently easier. But the other side of that was that if Aragorn became King then he had free reign to marry her if he wanted to.

Which meant one thing.

If he was so sure she wouldn't marry Aragorn then that meant that he didn't think that they truly loved each other.

Or he was relying on her known fear of being caged by the trappings of 'ladylike' behavior to keep her from marrying Aragorn if it came to that

Oh yeah. Her adar was being a weasel. He wasn't making decisions for her because he knew better but he was playing a game that could end with him getting exactly what he wanted. Her, with a mission accomplished and no pesky human love interest to keep her from giving up her immortal life.

It was a pretty good plan Buffy had to admit. But right now it could be entirely moot because Buffy wasn't even sure if Aragorn still loved her or had forgiven her for leaving without a word.

Buffy didn't get much further down her train of thought though as she spotted two horses in the distance, approaching quickly, in the oncoming darkness. She couldn't make out the riders distinctly yet but she was sure that it was the gwenyn. Easing Beriadan into a trot she waited for the two riders to get closer, her gloved hands more than ready to pluck the bow slung over her heavy cloak next to her quiver. Killing from a distance if she needed to was much easier which is why she loved the fact that she had a bow. Had she not she could have thrown any one of the four average sized knives on her body, she would never throw one of her large knives on her back unless she had no choice.

As they got closer Buffy eased her hand back from where it had gone near her bow. It was the gwenyn all right, Buffy had been expecting them in the next day or so since she was certain that they had left almost immediately after she spoke with Arwen and if she knew them they had ridden hard the entire way to get to her.

Buffy was glad to see them. She would mourn when she reached Rivendell had had Arwen there to cry to. Arwen was the only one she could open up to that way. The elleth was the only one she would allow herself to cry in front of. She counted Arwen, Legolas and the gwenyn as her closest friends but there was just something that prevented her from crying in front of any of them save Arwen.

Steeling herself and pushing her grief down while chanting about a time and place to mourn in her head she made to greet her surrogate brothers.

"Quel undome nin Wilwarin." Elrohir said when they were within ten feet of one another. (good evening my butterfly)

"Quel undome nín gwenyn." Buffy replied with a small smile. She was happy to see them no matter what the circumstances, it had been too long. (good evening my twins.)

"Sut naa lle?" Elladan asked as they pulled their horses up next to Beriadan. (are you alright)

"Lhind." came her one word answer. Now that they were with her she could relax some and she felt the tiredness she'd ignored for days wash over her body. They both looked at her reproachfully and she decided to cut them off from pushing until she wasn't so tired that she felt like she could sleep sitting on top of Beriadan. (fine)

"I'm tired guys. Can we just find a place to make camp so I can sleep? I promise you can do the older brother thing to me the rest of the way home if you just let me sleep for a full night now. I haven't slept more than two hours at a time since I...left." Buffy pleaded and they both nodded. They knew better than to try and push her when she was tired. Apparently it didn't matter how old she got, she was still as scary as Dawn said she was if she didn't sleep decently over a long period of time.

After about twenty minutes of riding in silence they found a place to set up camp for the night. Luckily there was no snow on the ground and they were able to set up camp with their old efficiency, a warm fire burning in under half an hour. Buffy ate the lembas bread and dried fruit they gave her for dinner and within minutes of finishing she was curled up on her bedroll with both her heavy cloak and blanket over her and her summer cloak folded up as a pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bree January 30/71 Hivre 2988 III Age_

Aragorn sat in a corner smoking his pipe as his thoughts followed a path that they had been led down almost consistently for nearly twelve years.

Buffy, the woman who held his heart and part of his fëa.. He loved her and though it would have been better for him not to he couldn't stop. Every expression, every word, every touch had been burned into his memory. She was like a sickness and one that he was more than willing to keep even with most seemingly against it.

But Aragorn was no fool. She was the Wilwarin of her people. Though she was not born of the race of the Eldar she was one of them. Her immortality and her adoption made it clear that though she was born of the race of men she was no longer one of them. For all intents and proposes she belonged to the Eldar and would sail with them when the time came if that was her wish. His heart would go with her and he would be left to die.

But even as she was no longer of the race of men she was something more than the Eldar, She was dagnir and as such her path wasn't like that of the rest of her people. She carried a destiny and a duty, a thing she did not hide from. A thing that she put before all others, even him.

Part of that angered him but the other respected it. She did what he could not. She was far above him and he needed to be worthy of her.

And he was not.

And could never claim her as wife until he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) February 11/11 Coire 2988 III Age_

It was on the sixteenth day of travel with the gwenyn that the very welcome sight of the bridge into Rivendell came before Buffy. The past sixteen days had been pleasant with the gwenyn and she couldn't help but feel grateful for it. On the morning after they had met she had informed them of what happened over the last six years though it was edited and she gave another reason for her travel to Rohan. Neither of them asked her about the time she was missing and Buffy had a feeling that that was Arwen's doing. The elleth knew better than most when not to ask questions and for that alone Buffy could kiss her.

As they made their way across the bridge over the Bruinen Buffy felt her body relax. She was home and soon she would have the closest thing to an older sister to go to and cry.

After turning over her horse to a groom Buffy turned to see both Elrond and Arwen waiting for them at the doors to the Last Homely House. Buffy couldn't help a small smile as Arwen came twards her with kind eyes and soft words. She was oblivious to all others as her surrogate sister took her in hand and led her to her room.

As they entered Buffy's room she began to remove the bulk of her cloak, ranger coat, and weapons dropping them all haphazardly into a chair. Her intent on the simple process all that was keeping her from bursting into tears. After a few moments though her task was complete and all she could do was look at Arwen and even as she did the tears began to fall.

"I couldn't save her Arwen. I couldn't save her. I didn't know what to do and that woman was making her bleed more and the baby...oh god. She didn't deserve to die that way. She was supposed to watch him grow up." Buffy sobbed as Arwen led her to sit on the bed.

"Be at peace. She passed in child birth. It is common among the race of men. You did not cause it. You granted her last wish, you saved her child. You honored her."

"I couldn't save her." Buffy sobbed.

"Mayhap you were not meant to. But you saved her son and for that I know she would be grateful." Arwen said softly as she stroked Buffy's head where it now lay in her lap.

"It just hurts. I lost so many I cared about before coming here and now after all these years of not losing anyone it just hurts." Buffy said between sobs.

'I know it does but it will pass."

"I know but it doesn't mean I don't still feel like crying for a bit." Buffy replied as her sobs began to taper off some.

"Then you shall. But after you are having a bath, a meal and going to sleep." Arwen said soothingly as she continued to stroke Buffy's hair.

"Yes mine fuhrer." Buffy replied with a touch of amusement in her voice. Now that she had had her cry she felt much better. Her friend was still dead but deep down she knew that she couldn't have done anything. She knew about healing but only battle wounds it would have taken someone with skill equal to Elrond's to have saved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Delay is hateful, but it gives wisdom"  
-Publilius Syrius, Roman author, 1st century B.C._

_Imladris (Rivendell) March 16/44 Coire 2988 III Age_

Elrond watched from his balcony and Buffy and Arwen sat on one of the terraces and played a game of cards, using the bench on which they sat as a table as well. The Wilwarin looked to be back in good spirits and for that he was glad, too soon the repercussions of being a ring bearer would begin to show themselves. He worried over the small woman greatly. Though not born of the Eldar she was considered one by all now. They had claimed her as one of their on as no other had ever been. She was the Daughter of the golden Wood who would lead her people should she stay after her parents crossed over the Sea. She was dagnir, considered one of the greatest warriors of their people and was sure to be considered the greatest once she was truly tested in war. And she had been given name Wilwarin after the Queen of Stars, Elbereth herself, a name given to none before her.

Though born of the race of men she was in all eyes one of the Eldar now. Elrond saw her no differently than he saw Arwen. The Eldar were now her people and she knew it.

Which was where the trouble lay now.

Estel loved her and from what he had been able to glean from Arwen she loved him in return. Their love was a complication to all. Celeborn had made it very clear that his daughter would marry none that were unworthy and if Elstel wished to have his daughter than he must claim the throne of Gondor.

Elrond knew the implications of this maneuver and knew that eventually it would come back to bite the Lord of the Golden Wood.

But until the river of events began to flow more swiftly Elrond decided to keep his peace.

After all none could change Buffy's mind once she made it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Nobody Expects The

**24. Nobody Expects The...**

_"A tool wielded in ignorance can become the most dangerous of weapons."  
-Swordmaster Jav Barri-Dune Series_

_Imladris (Rivendell) March 17/45 Coire 2988 III Age_

"You know we are going to get into so much trouble for this right/" Buffy commented to her two fellow coconspiritors as she eased the bookcase into its place on the roof.

"Possibly, but it will be well worth it." Elladan as he and his twin carefully sat down Erestor's desk.

"And you have not been here in many years to help us. Consider this a manner of making up for lost time, tithen wilwarin." Elrohir said as he brushed his hads off. They now had the entirety of Erestor's office on the roof and had only to arrange a few small items for it to look exactly like inside. It was the middle of the night and the three worked quietly together on the finishing touches. (little butterfly)

As Buffy arranged the books in the shelf she still couldn't figure out how she had let the two troublemakers convince her to help with this little stunt. Well in all honesty she did know how they had she just didn't want it admit it to them. If they ever knew that all they had to do was look at her with big puppy dog eyes and pout a little like Dawn used to then she was up a creek without the proverbial paddle. They already had too much sway over her for their own good. It didn't help that she actually felt food doing this even though she knew without a doubt that she was gonna be yelled at. After so many years without the two of them around she missed pulling these kind of stunts. Oh she got into plenty of trouble while in Mirkwood with Legolas, after all he was good friends with the gwenyn for a reason, but it wasn't the same as getting into trouble with the two who had helped her feel young again after so many years on the hellmouth. With them she could revert back to being a teenager mentality even at her age without a second thought. If she actually admitted it to herself they were the two who had kept her from becoming as uptight as Elrond seemed sometimes. Of course she knew that Elrond had a bit of a sarcastic and mischievous as well but it didn't come out as much as it should. Of course with sons such as his he had to keep a sense of humor or he would have killed them both hundreds of years ago.

As soon as the three of them had finished arranging the small details they all gathered at one end of the desk by silent agreement. Buffy started up at the stars and smiled. It was good to be back with them again after so long. They both joined her in the silence and after several long moments it was broken.

"Will you not tell us what happened before your time in Rohan?" Elrohir asked.

Buffy had been waiting for this question for a while and knew that she couldn't answer it. Letting out a sigh she replied. "You know I can't. One day you will both know but until then you will just have to patient."

"Be iest lîn thel neth. Be iest lîn." Elladan replied. It was Elrohir that caught her off guard though.

"Mankoi lle uma tanya?" he asked. (why did you do that?)

Buffy looked over at him in confusion. What had she done?

"Why did you leave him without a word?" he clarified

Buffy sighed. She should have expected it. The two of them could manipulate almost anything if they wanted to.

"There wasn't any time. I had moments to make my decision. I didn't want to leave him like that but I didn't have a choice. I don't regret it." she said in her defense although she was fairly certain she'd regret taking Narya eventually.

They both mulled over her answer for a moment before Elladan spoke. "You have given each other your hearts. We respect that though we do not like it. And should he harm you we will make him suffer."

Buffy couldn't help herself she busted out laughing. In that moment he had reminded her so much of Willow and her shovel that she just couldn't stand it. Buffy bent herself over as the tears began to fall as she laughed. The gwenyn she knew were probably looking at her like she was insane but she didn't care. She needed the laugh and it was good.

After several moments Buffy straightened herlf back up but couldn't help but still laugh softly.

"And what is so funny?"

"You two, You just reminded me of something that was a running joke back home. If one of the Scoobies wanted to threaten one of the other members potential significant others we would just threaten to bring a shovel with us."

"And why is that funny?"

"Because the joke was that we could kill them with the shovel and then use it to bury them."

"Ahhh" was the coursed reply. Buffy decided that they needed to go. Her laughter had probably woken someone and they really didn't need to be caught in the middle of the night with this prank. Elrond tired was one thing Buffy really didn't like having to cope with.

After making their way down they separated and headed to their rooms. They would need to be up early in order to see the aftermath of their little stunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) March 18/46 Coire 2988 III Age_

Elrond gazed across his desk at his three troublemakers and had to fight back a smile. They didn't look repentant or guilty in the least, especially Buffy. She in fact had a gleam in her eyes that hadn't been there since her return to Rivendell over a month ago. It seemed that his had finally gotten to her and despite the now very enraged Erestor he was glad. But he couldn't show it, he was still lord here and the three of them had pulled a prank that had already caused a great amount of trouble today, despite how ingenious it was.

Taking a deep breath he chose his words carefully. "The three of you have caused a great deal of mischief today and shall be put to task for it. You will return everything you removed back to its original place and you will then assist Erestor in his duties for the remainder of the day without causing any further trouble. Am I understood?"

All three nodded and turned to leave, assuming that he had said all that he intended to. Before they could reach the doors however he spoke again.

"If I learn from Erestor that any of you have caused any further problems today all three of you will be assisting him for a month."

The three didn't look back as the words were spoken and within a moment all three were out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) March 19/47 Coire 2988 III Age_

Buffy was laying on a large boulder near one of Rivendell's many waterfalls thinking about her adar's decree when she heard the familiar tread of Glorfindel approaching. Keeping her eyes closed she smiled into the golden spring sun. She knew why he was here now, despite keeping up a constant battle of wills and skills they were friends. In fact over the years Buffy had found him to be someone she could talk to about things that others didn't understand as well. He had a perspective about death that while it was different was similar in its own fashion to hers. He also was one of her few good friends outside her family, a thing that gave him perspective that the others lacked.

"Quel andume dagnir." he spoke in greeting. He never called her Wilwarin like the others did. Being called Wilwarin outside of the Golden Wood still felt slightly strange to Buffy. In Mirkwood they had never really referred to her by the name and title given to her by her parents but here in Rivendell her family was the Lord of Imladris and his children and as such she was treated the same as she did in the realm of her parents. But Glorfindel never did, he knew who and what she was and still in his eyes she was dagnir first and Wilwarin after unlike other who switched those roles. (Good afternoon slayer)

"Quel andume." Buffy replied with a smile as he sat down next to her on the large boulder. Compared to her he was huge but there was more than enough room for both of them.

"What's up Glor? And don't try and hide it. You've had something face ever since I came back." Buffy asked as she opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"I wish to discuss what I have heard of your and Estel. Have you given him your heart?"

Buffy sighed and sat up trust Glor to not beat around the bush with her. "I love him but it's complicated. If I chose him I have to give up my family. I don't know if I can live through losing my family again."

"It is a difficult choice. One that none can make for you. Chose wisely my friend, I would not see you gone before your time." He replied with a smile. Buffy smiled a bit. He just wasn't the type to pry further than was necessary in his mind. And he never really gave advice either. He let her make her own decidions and respected them. Buffy leaned over and wrapped her arms around the Lord of the Golden Flower in a hug. He stiffened for a moment and then relaxed. Buffy giggled a little before commenting.

"Ya know Glor you're gonna have to get used to that if you keep deciding to be anything other than a pain in my ass."

And with that she let go of him and hopped off the boulder. It was getting close to dinner time and she had no doubt that if she were late Arwen would send someone out hunting for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) March 20/48 Coire 2988 III Age_

Buffy had been thinking about Narya as much as she had been thinking about Aragorn over the last month. As far as she could tell the ring could heal and that led her to only one person that both knew and could help her learn. Which had led here here, to the doors to Elrond's study.

Buffy took a deep breath to calm herself before she raised her hand and knocked.

"Enter" came Elrond's voice from the other side. Buffy squared her shoulders and opened the door, she moved inside and closed the door behind her. Elrond sat at his desk looking over some papers, he didn't bother to look up as Buffy made her way across the room and sat in one of the large chairs. Buffy had barely sat when Elrond's piercing gaze leveled itself on her as he placed the papers on the desk.

"Yes?" He asked simply. Buffy knew she had to do this but she was fairly sure she wasn't going to like it. Taking another steadying breath she replied.

"I need your help. I need to learn."

Elrond leaned back in his chair and studied her for a moment before replying. "What do you wish to learn pen neth?" (young one)

Knowing she was gonna have to bite the bullet Buffy decided to dive right in. "I need to learn about healing. Narya, it saved the child even though it had stopped breathing. I need to know how to stop thing like Elfh...I need to make sure I can handle any situation I find myself in. I need other help as well. According to what I was told the only reason I can wear this thing is because I now have elven blood. I need to learn what that means. I need to know everything and I mean everything you can teach me."

With every word she spoke Elrond's eyebrows rose further and further into his forehead. Buffy almost wanted to smile at the sight. Apparently he hadn't been expecting her to ask for help. Not that she could blame him, he had had to force her to learn basic field healing and she'd fought the entire way.

Elrond's brows came down and he studied her for a moment, normally it would have made her snap at him but not today. She waited for him to speak and after a few moments under his gaze he spoke.

"I will teach you though it will not be easy."

"I never expected it to be." Buffy replied

"What will you tell my children?" he asked

"I think it'd be obvious. They won't be surprised about healer training and the other I can say that its time for me to really learn everything about who I am now." Buffy stated.

"I see. And when do you wish to begin?" he queried as Buffy stood and began to make her way to the door.

"Tomorrow." Buffy replied as she slipped through the door. Now that she had made the decision she knew that she needed to get started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that afternoon when Arwen managed to corner her. Buffy had been expecting it actually, now that she'd managed to get into trouble with the gwenyn Arwen evidentially thought she was alright enough to interrogate.

Buffy looked up from her book expectantly as the elleth took a seat across from her in the large window seat. After a moment Arwen had apparently decided on her choice of words.

"Do you love him?:

"Yes." Buffy replied simply

"Will you give up your immortal life for him?" Arwen queried. Buffy knew Arwen didn't want to lose her like she had her naneth so she decided to deflect the question.

"Right now its a moot point. I have to make sure he gets the throne and my adar has made it clear that he won't approve unless he does get the throne. Its complicated. He will have the throne one way or another and then we have ada's approval but ada also knows that the idea of being lady much less a queen is more than I can handle. I'm not meant for a cage Arwen and that's what it would be. I may be Lady Raina Wilwarin daughter of the Lord and Lady of the Wood now but I was something else before that. I was and still am Buffy Summers the vampire slayer. All the titles and new names are who are am but they aren't what I am. I know the difference. And that isn't even half of the problem. There is something bad coming. I don't know when or where but until I do and we've beaten it I can't give up my immortality. I made a deal when I came here and I can't go back on it, even for love."

Arwen sat and mulled over what she had said as Buffy stared out the window into the darkening sky. After what felt like forever to Buffy she spoke.

"I have seen his love for you, it will not fade. Do not place your worries in the future yet. It will all pass when the time comes, until that day all you can do is make ready for it and love him as you are able."

Buffy certainly hadn't been expecting that reply at all. Arwen had just pulled the elf version of 'cross that bridge when you get to it'. Buffy couldn't help herself she laughed, getting a strange look from her closest friend. Trying to reign in her laughter she spoke.

"We have a saying where I come from that you just basically covered. It goes: We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Arwen smiled a little at her before replying. "It seems that the people you were born to were very succinct in their wisdom."

"Yeah you could say that." Buffy replied still smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) July 25/66 Laire 2988 III Age_

Buffy was ready to kill something as she stomped into the training field and it seemed that every one knew it. She'd been training and learning from Elrond for four months and he was making her insane. She couldn't back out and she couldn't kill him so she was stuck taking her anger out on anyone who was stupid enough to want to practice with her. It didn't help that the gwenyn were gone into the wilds for another month either, without them she had no one to help keep her entertained. Glor and Arwen both did their best to keep her from ripping off someone's arms and beating them with it but there really was only so much the two of them could do.

Buffy had decided about a week in that Elrond was evil. She'd already asked Arwen multiple times is she could slay him but the elleth wouldn't let her.

Elrond had also made it clear that there was no definate end date for her torture. He wasn't going to let her free until she learned everything he thought she needed to know. Which just sucked in her opinion.

Pulling an arrow from her quiver she knocked it and let it go. If she couldn't actually slay Elrond then she could use his image to help her improve with a bow. Because one day so help her she was going to figure beat Legolas.

Buffy always loved strategic motivation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Sway My Way

**25. Sway My Way**

_"Love is an odd thing. As odd a thing as there is."  
-al'Lan Mandragoran-The Wheel of Time- Robert Jordan_

_Imladris (Rivendell) December 4/14 Hrive 2989 III Age_

A cold winter wind cut through the trees as it whipped Buffy's loose hair around her shoulders. Exhaling deeply she could see her breath before her in tiny puffs of steam as she took in the night time beauty of Rivendell around her. Even at night it seemed to glow faintly as though it was as alive as the Eldar themselves. And though it was cold, the cold was a mere whisper compared to what it should have been. Winter never truly settled into the lands of the Eldar, a thing for which Buffy was grateful. For though she had spent many more years in this world than she had ever spent in California, she still preferred the warmth. The stars were shining brightly in the clear winter sky above her as she sat in her favorite spot in one of Rivendell's many gardens. The ever present lull of the waterfalls could be heard in the distance and it soothed her. Because tonight she found she needed soothing.

She'd come back almost two years ago and she had yet to see Aragorn. His absence bothered her. It meant one of two things. He either did not know she had returned or he did and no longer cared. Both possibilities weighed heavily on her. She was fairly positive that the gwenyn would have crossed paths with him after this long and let him know that she had returned. But, if they had not then that meant something else entirely. Had they seen their foster brother they would have told him of her presence unless they had been told not to. And Buffy was certain of who had given them that order if that was the case. The reasons why were both obvious and subtle and both made Buffy's anger rise. The other option though hurt greater than she had words for. If Aragorn knew and simply did not care then it was obvious that he no longer loved her.

Oddly enough both options brought a strange scene of mirth up in her. Having her family meddle in her life was pretty much par for the course as far as she could tell. Be she the mortal in love with an immortal as she was with Angel or in its exact opposite with Aragorn, her family just didn't seem to know how to leave it alone.

But the other option caused the same sense, if his love was gone then her family meddling was for nothing. A thought that hurt more than it amused but helped pull some of the sting away.

A sting that she would not get to acknowledge except on the dead of night. Her days were far too full to think on anything other than what Elrond wished her to do or learn. Hours of reading, memorization, practice and lecturing were grueling. Her head often felt like it was far too full, as though it were going to explode or at least liquefy and drip out of her ears. The stress was eating at her to the point that she had begun to meditate all that she could, that is if she wasn't trying to beat Glorfindel or the gwenyn to death to take the edge off. Though the opportunities for that were less than she liked. For, unlike her, they were free to go out into the wilds.

And right at this moment all she really wanted was for Elrond to be harassing her. Because the more she stood outside and contemplated Aragorn and his absence in the cold winter air the more she wanted to either yell or cry. Neither of which would get her anywhere at the moment. Deciding that sleep had to be better than brooding she began the short walk back to her room. She had yet another long day with Elrond. A long and annoying day of learning elven magic, healing and about a hundred other things. If she wasn't stuck with what she had dubbed the fashion accessory from hell then she would have never even considered doing this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) February 19/19 Coire 2990 III Age_

It was early afternoon and at the moment Buffy was oblivious to anything. She sat on her blanket in the middle of a large boulder next to one of the many waterfalls that flowed through Rivendell. Clad in a white gown with a wide v neck, wide draping sleeves, and sky blue belt she sat with her legs crossed and back straight as she meditated.

The late winter sun shone brightly down on her calm features as a gentle breeze caused the back of her long golden tresses to sway. The sunlight caused flashes to from the simple circlet with white stone as well as her Wilwarin necklace and Narya.

None would disturb her at the moment, for they had long ago learned that several hours every other day she spent like this kept her from being unbearable. No, no one would disturb her, not even when something unexpected was currently occurring not too terribly far from where she sat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The garden was peaceful and quiet as Arwen sat reading under the late winter sun. The day had so far been like any other for almost the last two years. Her adar and Buffy spent several hours together as he taught her all he could of healing and anything else she requested, followed by Buffy disappearing from the Last Homely House for several hours to either the training fields or to her secluded spot by one of the waterfalls. Later they would go riding followed by dinner. The nights they kept to themselves.

It seemed however that the Valar had decided that today was not to be like any other day as Arwen's concentration on her book was destroyed by the sound of maidens rushing through the halls. Carefully marking her place with a strip of cloth Arwen stood and made her way inside to ascertain the cause of the quickly moving maidens.

The answer to her question was answered abruptly as figure she had not seen in years rounded the corner and faced her. Estel looked much as he all ways did when he returned home, in need of a bath, a good meal and a shave. However for once it was not his state of him in a physical sense that stood out to her, it was his eyes. Where Arwen would have expected them to be bright and happy at the prospect of seeing the woman he loved they held nothing but overwhelming anger.

He did not even acknowledge her as he turned and entered his room, the door slamming behind him. Causing Arwen to almost jump. The gwenyn had warned her of his temper but she had only seen even a glimpse of it once. Now though it appeared that his temper was being given free reign and Arwen wondered what had occurred for it to have appeared.

Knowing something was amiss and that Buffy would need to be warned she turned and quickly made her way back. She needed to get to Buffy and quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy sighed and streched her muscles as she stood next to the boulder where she meditated. She had finished much earlier than usual today and was actually happy for it. Decideing that she could put the time to good use she left her blanket as it was and made for the stables. Some quality time with Beriadan was exactly what she needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arwen came up short when she saw Buffy's place on the boulder empty save the blanket. Her absence could only mean one thing, that she knew that Estel had returned. And that she was either on her was to see him or already had., neither of which Arwen believed were good things at present. Both of them had tempers that could lead to words being exchanged that neither could take back. Hoping to prevent in one case or sooth in another she began moving swiftly back to the Last Homely House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn had bathed, shaved and dressed more quickly than he had anticipated even with his anger fueling him. Buffy was here had had been for quite some time and yet she had not alerted him to her presence. She claimed to love him and yet had not even bothered to inform him of anything.

He was seething as he made his way out of his room and down the halls, his rage barely contained as made his way without any clear destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Arwen entered the stables she was greeted with a sight that told her where exactly Buffy had been for the last hour. Arwen had searched all of Buffy's favorite spots as well as her room to no avail and had finally made her way down to the stables as a last effort.

The groom was removing Beriadan's bridle as Arwen approached him and asked how long it had been since Buffy had left. His reply was that she had been gone for nearly twenty minutes, enough time for her to have already made her way back to the Last Homely House and to have possibly seen Estel.

Arwen turned yet again and began the search with hope that the two had not yet encountered one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy had made it back to her place on the boulder by the waterfall and was about to bend over to retrieve her blanket when she heard the tell tale sound footsteps behind her. Before she could turn though they stopped abruptly. Turning to face whomever had come up behind her Buffy froze as she looked upon a face that she had not been graced with for almost fourteen years.

He was dressed in a blue gray tunic if the elven style with dark blue embroidery on the sleeves and dark blue pants. His face was clean shaven and his hair still slightly wet from what could have only been a recent bath. Buffy's heart lept with elation at seeing him after such a long time, all she wanted to do was run into his embrace. His eyes though held her in place.

For a moment they were full of something she could not read before they changed to two blue gray pools of anger. It was an emotion Buffy couldn't comprehend as her heart drowned out all save that he was looking at her with venom in his eyes. A look that she had not been expecting after Arwen's claims that he loved her still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn stopped short in his blind anger as his eyes took in a sight that left him breathless. Buffy stood with her back to him, her long golden hair falling to the waist of her white gown. She turned slowly around and froze as her eyes rested on him.

It seemed that she was bathed in a glow from the sunlight falling down on her. The light along with the silver circlet on her brow creating a halo. Her white gown and almost elven features gave her the appearance of one much like her naneth the Lady Galadriel. She was ethereal and beautiful, she took his breath away.

But then he remembered his anger.

She had not told him of her return.

She did not seek him out.

She claimed to love him and yet she cared so little for the aching in him that she had not bothered to at least have his foster brothers tell him of her presence.

She had left him fourteen years ago and had not looked back for the sake of something that could easily kill her.

His gaze met hers for a moment, it was full of something he couldn't quite place. It was as though shock and fear warred with something else, something that part of him wanted to understand. The greater part though held fast to his anger and without hesitation he turned on his heel and began to walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Aragorn turned and began to stride away from her without a word something in Buffy snapped. Years of fear and anguish over how he would react were destroyed by everything she had felt for the last two years as well as abundant proof that he had never really loved her at all.

Managing a leaping jump from the boulder that few but a slayer could manage in a dress she almost sprinted after him. After less than a couple of moments she reached him and using perhaps more strength than she thought she would have to, she reached an arm out to his and turned him to face her.

She was angry and she was hurt and she fully intended to find out what his major malfunction was.

"Aragorn!?"

There was no reply as he looked down on her with more anger than before in his eyes.

"What is your problem? Why the hell are you so pissed off at me?" Buffy snapped at him.

"My problem, my lady, is that you did not see fit to inform me of your return almost two years ago." Aragorn replied with a tight voice.

Buffy looked up startled as the pieces clicked together in her mind.

"I'm going to kill Elrond and beat the living crap out of the gwenyn when I get my hands on them!" Buffy exclaimed as her anger turned into fury. She had considered that the Elrond might stoop to this but she didn't really think he was stupid enough to actually do it.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked apparently not understanding her sudden threat to kill his adar and maim his foster brothers.

Buffy let go of his arm and began to pace back and forth in agitation as she spoke. "Elrond told the gwenyn not to tell you I came back. Since I can't leave until my training is done, and god knows how long that's gonna take, he figured it'd be a great way to keep us separate for a while longer. I'm gonna kill him. Meddling stupid Peredhel nar!" (half elven rat)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn watched Buffy pace as her words sank in and he felt his anger at her dissipate as it was turned tward his adar. Refusing to give into that anger at the moment though he pulled his attention back to the woman pacing in front of him cursing and threatening violence with enough creativity and venom to make any man of even the Riddenmark cringe.

Without conscious thought he reached out and grabbed her as she passed him yet again, pulling her up against him and lowering his head to capture her lips with his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arwen stopped short when she rounded the bend to Buffy's favorite boulder, for there they both were. But instead of fighting as she had been expecting if they had come in contact with one another they were kissing and with rather more passion to it than Arwen would have expected.

After a moment of shock a smile made its way across her face as she turned to make her way back to the Last Homely House. Dinner would be soon and Arwen had the distinct feeling that tonight there was going to be more entertainment than was common going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner had been a tense affair with Buffy looking as though she wanted to kill him. Estel looked to have a better reign on his emotions but that had only lasted until the two of them had entered his study after the meal.

Buffy was livid, the likes of which Elrond had never seen before in her. She had yelled for the better part of five minutes solid before Estel's arm on her shoulder had calmed her enough that she had agreed to stay quiet and let him speak.

His foster son and his kinswoman had made it very clear their opinion of his action or lack there of.

Elrond wasn't sure if he considered his actions entirely wrong but he was sure that he had handled it in a less than perfect manner.

And the fact the he could actually see Narya glow faintly during the exchange caused him a great feeling of unease. Whether Buffy realized it or not the power in her was far greater than that of the dagnir now and a glowing free ring of power was the greatest proof.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) April 27/30 Tuile 2990 III Age_

The afternoon sun cast a dappled glow through the young spring leaves of the tree Aragorn sat under reading. The approach of Glorfindel he almost did not hear until the elven lord was quite close. Turning his gaze upon the tall golden Eldar's face he saw amusement and ever so slight worry locked in battle. It appeared though that the amusement was winning though.

"Estel you mayhap should go prevent your lady from doing any permanent damage to your brothers."

Aragorn took a deep breath and moved to stand, speaking as he did so. "I assume they entered adar's study upon their arrival and she was still there?"

"Indeed. I am afraid that they were quite unprepared to her attack. They would have been better equipped to face a balrog."

"Where are they now?"

"In your adar's study still. Arwen should have joined the fray as well by now. It seems as though you are the only member of the family not engaged in this battle of wills. I find myself highly impressed with our tithen dagnir, aside from yourself she is the youngest of the the family and yet she seems to be able to match not only lady Arwen but your adar in a battle of wills." As he spoke they made their way back into the Last Homely House and up to his adar's study. Before they even reached the doors however they could hear the shouting. Something that was fairly unheard of in the Lord of Rivendell's study.

"I can't believe you three! Protect me my well toned ass! Manipulative I expect from your ada but you two!"

"That is not fair thel neth. We did only as we were instructed by ada." Aragorn watched Elrohir say as he and Glorfindel entered the study on the far side from where the five of them stood. His adar was still behind his desk sitting in his chair leaned over with one hand on his face. Arwen had situated herself as close to on the left side of the desk behind Buffy as she dared to show support and the gwenyn stood to the right.

"Oh really? Elrond?" Aragorn simply watched in awe as this tiny woman he loved challenged his adar. Most were in awe of or afraid of his ada, but not her. She appeared fearless with her green eyes flashing under one of her silver circlets.

"Buff..."

"Nago nin Elrond! I'm ticked off and I'm staying that way for a bit. You don't get to make decisions about my life! I'm not a little girl! By your standards I'm a little girl I know but I wasn't raised an elf I was raised human! By their standards I'm well past young. So start treating me that way! If I want to be with Aragorn I will. If I want to ride into Mordor I will. And if I want to paint myself blue and run around naked singing hobbit drinking songs I will! I'm past the age when you or anyone else can dictate to me or decide anything in my life! Get your panties out of a bunch about Aragorn and I. I'm not sleeping with him and I'm certainly not marrying him at the moment so you have nothing to get all wiggy about. Are we clear?" (Bite me)

Her last words were said with such force that Aragorn swore he almost saw his adar cringe. No one addressed the Lord of Rivendell like this in his own home and lived to tell of it. But Buffy had and despite everything Aragorn believed that just this once she would get away with it. His adar had already admitted that he could have handled this differently and unsurprisingly Buffy was right. And his adar knew it.

Buffy turned abruptly to the gwenyn and spoke. "I'm stating ticked off at you two for a few days. You should have known better. And I honestly can't wait until Aragorn is done with you. You better hope your brother is more forgiving than I am. You didn't lie to me but by Eru you did to him." And with that she whipped around and stalked off, heading for the side doors that led to the gardens. Arwen shot reproving glares at all three of them before turning and looking Aragorn in the eyes. She had known he was there but apparently Buffy had been too angry to even tell. After a moment she turned and followed her kinswoman out the side doors leaving his foster brothers to gaze at him warily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) January 10/51 Hrive 2991 III Age_

It was with a heavy heart that Aragorn turned from strapping his saddlebags onto his horse to face the woman that held his heart so firmly in her grasp. The last months for them had been full of simple happiness, the small amount of time each day they spent together a respite from long years of separation. It seemed an unspoken knowledge that their time together would be far more brief than eother would like and further apart wished but both knew that there were other things that they had to do. Aragorn was the chieften of his people even if he had not claimed the crown of Gondor and Buffy had to complete her healer training with his adar.

For a long moment all he could find himself doing was stare at her, to try and memorize every aspect of her and her beauty. Her gown was very much like the one he had seen her in the night his heart had begun to to love her though it was different as well. Of heavier cloth this one was of white with pale blue sleeves and embroidery. Her only adornment was her Wilwarin necklace and the ring on her right hand. Dreading this moment he took a step up to her and surprisingly she smiled. Pulling her hand from behind her back she held out a shiethed knife, the scabbard was of plain dark brown leather with simple gold accents that matched the handle of the blade.

Smiling down at her as he took it he revealed the blade to see. It was obviously of elven design, the blade curved in the manner of all blades forged by the Eldar. There on the blade though was etched a design and words. As he read them he heard the words pass her lips.

"Gud daedheloth."

"Fear's foe." he translated in a soft voice.

"I thought that it was appropriate. You must learn to face your fear so that so can face your destiny. Now is not the time to become king Aragorn but one day it will be and when it is you can not let your fear keep you from it."

Aragorn nodded in understanding as he placed the blade back in its scabbard. Pulling her close he kissed her gently until she pulled away speaking softly.

"Tenna' ento lye omenta gerich meleth nin." (Until we meet again you have my heart.)

And with that she turned and left, not waiting for Aragorn to reply and not looking back as she retreated quickly from him.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it with a slight smile on his lips he looked down at the blade in his right hand for a moment before attaching it to his belt and swinging up onto his horse. They would see one another again in the future and both knew that their time apart would not be as great as this past one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 6/9 Quelle 2999 III Age_

Buffy couldn't help but be excited as she waited on the arrival of Legolas. She hadn't seen him in twenty three years! It didn't feel like it had been that long but Eru knew she had been busy since she had seen him last. Between the time she lost to Narya, her time in Rohan, seven years training with Elrond and three years out finally seeing to her Ranger duties near the Shire she hadn't realized so much time had passed.

Aragorn had left only a month before and Buffy was more than grateful that Legolas had agreed to come represent the Mirkwood elves for the final stage of her adoption that was to take place next spring. The fact that Buffy had convinced Thranduil to allow his only son to come five months early to Rivendell to make her happy showed just how much she had managed to weasel herself into the grumpy King's good graces.

She stood on the steps of the Last Homely House with the rest of her family and Glorfindel and Erestor awaiting their guests to arrive. The man sent ahead to warn had said that they would arrive in under an hour and that hour was almost up.

A massive smile broke out across Buffy's face as she saw Legolas approach. Before he was even fully off his horse she was flying down the steps and at her friend. He turned just in time to catch her as she launched herself at him.

Legolas stumbled back but laughed as the tiny golden haired woman latched herself onto him and hugged him until he felt his ribs begin to hurt.

"Buffy air." He managed to get out as he looked down at her smiling face.

"Oh sorry. I forget I can do that." she replied hasitly as she lossened her grip She could hear the laughter of the gwenyn and Arwen behind her as she looked up into the eyes of her friend.

"So did ya miss me Lasseg?" she asked with a sweet smile. His eyes narrowed a bit at her calling him little leaf but his smile never faltered.

"Aye that I did tithen wilwarin." he replied with a laugh. "Come, lets finish with the pleasantries so that we may have a chance to speak."

Buffy nodded, ignoring his short joke, and disentangeled herself from him then turned to face everyone else. Arwen and the gwenyn all had smiles on their faces while both Elrond and Glorfindel tried to keep their faces impassive, though both had laughter in their eyes. Erestor on the other hand had an expression of exasperation on his face as he obviously witnessed her break yet more rules of propietry and behave as nothing more than a wild child insted of the Lady she was supposed to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Blood Ties

A/N: Some will notice that Buffy mentions a new horse besides Beriadan. Thats because he finally got too old and she needed to get a new one. The gwenyn got it for her about a year after her little blow up in Elrond's study to appease her the last little bit.

**26. Blood Ties**

_When the moon on a cloud cast night  
Hung above the tree tops' height  
You sang me of some distant past  
That made my heart beat strong and fast_

_You offered me an eagle's wing  
That to the sun I might saor and sing  
And if I heard the owl's cry  
Into the forest I would fly  
And in the darkness find you by_

_And so our love's not a simple thing  
Nor our truths unwavering  
Like the moon's pull on the tide  
Our fingers touch our hearts collide  
I'll be a moonsbreath by your sidestepping  
-Lorenna McKennitt-Saiman Night_

_Lothlorien March 20/48 Coire 3000 III Age_

Buffy sat before the mirror in her bedroom as Arwen brushed her hair dry thinking about the ceremony she was about to participate in. She was dressed in deep green and white. The gown itself was deceptively simple appearing. For the most part it was deep green with simple white trim at the neck with the upper sleeves being white as well. The long full lower sleeves though were also dark green and draped down to the floor. The colors of the dress had meaning of course. The green symbolizing eternity and family while the white symbolized that she was the child of her parents, purity and the binding of family.

Everything about this ceremony had meaning. The first part had taken place fifty years ago to the day and it had had many meanings, caused many repercussions and began a chain of events that this night would solidify forever.

By choosing to adopt her in the true elven manner they had committed themselves as well as herself to a binding of blood that after it was completed be as strong as if she had been born of them.

The first step of adoption was fairly simple in itself but had many connotations. Most were adopted as children and as such after fifty years when they were considered to be old enough to choose were given the opportunity to become seen as being born of their foster parents. Upon her adoption she had been given a new name. With the mixing of her blood with that of her foster parents she had begun the process of allowing her to access the gifts given to her foster parents. Among the Eldar she was considered one of their own even though she was born of man, though she was not named elf kind. Her foster parents had also named her Wilwarin of her new people saying that through her guidance one would come to lead the race of men and allow them to fade from this land and return to their own.

Today though things would be slightly more complicated. This was the completion of a life altering event and no matter how much she wanted to deny it Buffy couldn't help but feel nervous.

They were to swear the oaths of family again and renew their bond of blood. Though this time it was apparent that more things about herself would change. Elrond had skirted the issue but Buffy knew that something was going to happen to her. She couldn't actually become an elf like her parents but she had some assumptions that she was going to take on more elf like traits. Something she wasn't too sure about and not something she wanted to dwell on. Still, she would be considered their daughter as though she was born to them and that pleased her. She still loved and missed her mother and Dawn but she had committed herself to this world and knew that they would understand.

She wished Aragorn were here with her as well but both knew that it was a bad idea. Putting herself and Aragorn together within visual range of her adar was less than a smart idea. He did not approve in the least and she did not want this event to turn into a fight.

But she had support none the less. A adoption of this magnitude had not taken place before and the King of Mirkwood would have a representative. That his representative was his son and close friend of the one being adopted only made it better for her and Thranduil. Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohr had come to represent the rest of the family and show their approval of the adoption.

Buffy's contemplation was ended when Arwen placed Buffy's most intricate butterfly circlet on her brow. It was a gift from the first step of her adoption and the one that she had worn when she had first began to have feelings for Aragorn. Studded with green stones and with draping chains it was beautiful, and Buffy's favorite.

Nodding to Arwen that she was ready she stood and turned to the elleth. Arwen's face was full of such joy and happiness that Buffy felt herself caught up in it as well, some of her nervousness leaving her.

Smiling to one another they made their way to the door of Buffy's room to find three sets of eyes waiting on them. Buffy was to be escorted to the adoption ceremony by Legolas as he was the only one she felt deserved the honor who was not family and considered acceptable. The gwenyn were to escort their sister. All three were dressed in pale blue and white, the colors a sharp contrast to the gwenyn making them appear very dark of features and on Legolas making his eyes appear remarkably like those of Glorfindel.

Their procession was made in silence as though all could feel Buffy's nervousness. After several long moments of walking they entered the area that had been made ready for the ceremony. Taking a deep calmong breath Buffy allowed Legolas to lead her to where her foster parents stood waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost over or at least it felt like it was to Buffy as she kept her eyes closed against the heat and rush of she wasn't sure what through her body. The first time they had cut their hands and bonded through blood this hadn't happened and Buffy was worried that something was wrong. She hoped that Narya wasn't causing this and that it was normal but at the moment she had no way of finding out.

After what seemed like ages the heat stopped and Buffy managed to open her eyes. She was still standing but unlike before she had closed her eyes her hands weren't being held by her adar and naneth. They both stood before her and Buffy realized that they had come to the end of the ceremony. All was left was one last step.

"Le no an-uir nin?" Her ada asked (Will you be mine?)

"Amintha" Buffy replied. She still felt funny but it was fading fast. (I will)

"Le no an-nir nin?" her naneth asked.

"Amintha" Buffy returned with a slight smile.

"Lle anta amin tu?" her naneth asked her. This was the last question of the ceremony and then for the rest of her life she was bound t/o the two of them. Their daughter in every way until death and beyond. (do you swear?)

"Amin car." Buffy replied. (I do)

Following the instructions she had been given before she turned and faced the crowd before her. Her parents behind her as she looked out on the gathering. Arwen had tears in her eyes while the gwenyn both looked as pleased as she had ever seen them. Legolas and Haldir both looked slightly stoic as usual but pleased but the sight that caught her attention was the man standing off to the side. For there was Gandalf with his staff smiling at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Her naneth's voice rang in her ears as she spoke to the crowd.

"I present to you Lady Raina Wilwarin of the Golden Wood. Younger daughter of the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel of the Golden Wood. Wilwarin of her people and Dagnir of the shadow."

Buffy knew that was her cue. She took a step down from the raised area they stood on and walked to meet her friends and family. A great feast and party were to be held and Buffy had learned that she was to be receiving gifts from everyone. But right now she would only receive those from her family and close friends as the last of the festivities were made ready.

Smiling she exchanged hugs with everyone. Even Haldir and Gandalf, much to the Wizard's surprise. As they made their way to where they would give Buffy her gifts she felt almost as if in a daze. She felt as though she couldn't talk but apparently all had been expecting it as they walked in silence.

They arrived just outside of where the festivities were to be taking place and Buffy saw that they had set up a seperate table for the gifts that she was to receive first.

The first gifts were from her naneth and adar. The first was a vest of mithril to be worn under her over tunic. The second a new Lorien bow. The third was a sword. The sword she had always used before had been one of the many ones that were kept for those who patrolled the borders but this one was made specifically for her. Designed like all elven blades it was curved and razor sharp. The handle was of dark brown with a gold butterfly etched around the entirety of the handle. Thin vine patterens in gold glowed down the silver blade and it held an inscription along it as well. On one side it read 'Ruin' which meant flame and on the other 'Namo nan goth"' the translation of which was judge of the enemy. And the fourth a small book of elven poetry.

From Arwen she received a brush and mirror of silver with vines and butterflys etched on the back as well as two new cloaks. One for travel as a Ranger and the other as a lady.

From the gwenyn she received a new saddle and pack. Both of brown leather and made to suit her best.

From Legolas she received a Mirkwood quiver, it was thin and long and built to accommodate both her bow and her long knives on her back. It also had etchings of butterfly on the back along with vines and flowers. It should have made the quiver look very feminine but it did not as it was understated and very subtle. Thranduil sent her a pair of new leather bracers that were also detailed to match her bow. Buffy had to smile at that. The two of them thought very much alike and both knew that she was more warrior than lady at heart.

Gandalf didn't bring her a gift but no one expected him to. Not even Buffy. After thank yous were given as well as many hugs and kisses the party began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien April 28/31 Tuile 3000 III Age_

Buffy watched as Legolas and Arwen disappeared together for the third time in a week. The two were spending more and more time together and Buffy couldn't have been happier. She wasn't sure yet what stage in the 'in into you' game they were at but they were definitely were. They just had to let the other know.

Buffy hoped they'd get on with the smoochies, the idea of her two closest friends together appealed to her greatly. And on a plus side Legolas was definitely someone that Buffy would trust Arwen with. He was one of the best elves she'd ever met and considering how great most elves were that was saying something.

Legolas was strong, patient, understanding, caring, funny, loyal, entertaining, sweet, very occasionally goofy, good looking (but then she hadn't met an ugly elf yet) and above all else he had a great heart. Oh he had his faults in her opinion, his captain obvious moments annoyed her occasionally and he had a habit of picking on her but she did the same to him so it was all in good fun. He was a little too serious for her most of the time but she blamed that on the 'I'm a Prince' thing. And most elves seemed to have a little bit of a stick up their butts occasionally, she blamed it on their being so old.

But if Arwen wanted him and if he wanted Arwen Buffy would encourage it and the Valar help anyone who got in the way.

Buffy sighed and turned away from the soght of them retreating into the trees. Moving from her balcony into here room she went over to her full length mirror and stared at her reflection as she tried yet again to wrap her mind around the changes that had occurred during the final steps of her adoption.

The burning had not been anything bad per say as it turned out. But it decinately had done something to her. With her new status as being more than a foster daughter she had gained some very elven side effects. She was taller now, though not much. Buffy guessed that she had grown about two inches which made her a grand total of five foot five now, still very short by elven standards but it did make her feel slightly less like a midget around every one else. Her skin had gone from being perpetually golden from her time in the sun to being the same pale white of every elf she had ever met and her hair had gotten slightly lighter. The hair change did bother her at all, it was actually pretty to her but the skin thing bothered her. She'd never get a tan again and it annoyed her to no end. Legolas and the gwenyn found her complaints about it funny and after a month now of whacking on the arms for laughing at her when she said something she'd finally given up.

The rather big things though to her was the slight glow she had now and the fact that her ears at just the faintest bit of a point to them. The glow was nothing as strong as any elf gave off but Buffy could notice it and she was sure every one else could as well. The ears though she doubted that anyone would even notice unless they were actually looking for it and pretty intently at that. The lack of full pointy ears she was grateful for though, trying to blend in was enough of a problem when she traveled, trying to do it with pointy ears would be impossible.

Buffy sighed as she turned from her mirror and headed for her bed. It was only middle afternoon but she was tired, the night before the gwenyn had had her up all night testing her new tolerance of alcohol. It was higher than it had been before but she could still get drunk, apparently unlike her two trouble making drinking buddies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien June 4/14 Laire 3000 III Age_

Buffy watched Arwen carefully as she sat on the other side of the table as they played their game. It was basically Arda's version of chess and stragely enough Buffy had gotten pretty good at it after fifty years. Arwen still beat her three out of five times but at least Buffy wasn't as bad as she used to be.

Looking down at the board she decided it was finally time to get Arwen to talk about what was going on with her and Legolas. He had been gone for less than three days and even though no one else could tell, she saw the look on her friends face that spoke volumes on how much he missed his presence already. Knowing that Arwen was the queen of acting innocent when she wanted to unless you managed to shock her Buffy decided to jump right in with very Anya like tactics.

"So just how good in bed is Legolas?"

Arwen's head snapped up and Buffy leveled her gaze at Arwen's shocked and stunned one.

"I do not understand." she stammered. Buffy had to bite back a smile.

"I'm not stupid Arwen. I saw you two. You looked just like Aragorn and I did when we first started off. You care about Legolas and not in a 'he's my friend or I respect him' sort of way. And he cares about you. He has for years now. So I'm asking, since I know you care about him and he care about you, did you two make with the smoochies or have you two already managed to fall into bed together?"

Buffy had to use every ounce of self control he had as Arwen gaped at her like a fish for a moment before clicking her jaw shut as a blush crept up her pale cheeks. Buffy had never seen an elf blush that red and she knew that she'd just accomplished something that the gwenyn never could. The idea of their precious baby sister with any male was not a subject the two of them wanted to think about in too much detail.

When Arwen didn't answer Buffy just looked at her again and suppressed a laugh. The elleth looked like she had just got caught in the act. Having pity on her she decided to try antoher tactic.

"Ok Arwen so I know something is up with you two but I don't want details. To much information about my two best friends is just wrong. So here it is I ask you a question and you say yes or no. It means no details and if you want to tell me more later you can. Ok?"

Arwen nodded faintly at her and Buffy smiled.

"So are you in love with Legolas?"

"Yes"

"Have you told him that?"

"Yes"

"Has he told you he loves you?"

"Yes."

"Have you two kissed yet?"

"Yes."

"Have you done anything else?"

"No." came her emphatic reply.

"Do either of you plan on telling anyone else yet?"

"No"

"Would this be because you both know that both your adars would have you married in a heartbeat?"

"Yes."

"So you do both love each other but you both want to take the time to make sure that its real and going to last?"

"Yes."

"Good for you. I have three requests though."

"What are those?"

"One you never and I mean never share sex details with me. Two you let me tell your brothers that their baby sister is in love with one of their closest friends. And three, I get to be there when you tell Aragorn. I want to see how he reacts when he finds out his foster sister is marrying his best friend."

Arwen smiled at her and nodded. Then Buffy realized that she'd forgotten one last thing.

"And I get to be a bridesmaid. Which means I get to throw you an hen's night before the wedding."

Arwen laughed at that. Years ago Buffy had explained how married worked where she was from. The idea of bridesmaids Arwen liked but the hen's night seemed more than improper to her. Her laughter kept going though when she heard Buffy mumble.

"I wonder if we could get Haldir to strip?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien November 6/ 40 Quelle 3003 III Age_

Buffy was bored out of her mind and had been for the better part the three months since Arwen had left to return to Imladris. In the last fifteen yeare she'd only spent four actually out in the wilds letting the slayer inside of her be fully appeased. And unlike in Imladris she didn't have Glor or the gwenyn to keep her from going crazy. Haldir would spar with her some but for the most part he was the only one who could keep up with her and her very unelven fighting style.

She wanted to go out and do something for once and she knew without a doubt that her naneth knew it. She'd been giving Buffy a look that spoke volumes for the last two days and Buffy knew that when she finally made her way up the last of the stairs and into her parent's talan to tell them she was leaving that her naneth wouldn't be the least bit surprised.

Stepping through the doors she was instantly greeted by the sight she had been expecting. There sat her naneth in a divan along the wall reading as here adar sat behind his desk as usual writing away. Both looked up when she entered but it was her naneth who spoke first.

"You have finally decided to leave for Mirkwood then?"

Buffy had to smile. The creepy factor had been blown away years ago but she still found it funny that her naneth always knew more than everyone else seemed to.

"Yeah I have. I think they could use my help for a bit and I personally want to finally get a chance to test out all of my new goodies. And well Indnaur is a bit less patient than Beridian was. He really doesn't like being cooped up for long periods of time."

"We understand. When will you go?" her naneth asked with a warm smile.

"Tomorrow I think. I'm going to go pack now. I will see you both at dinner." Buffy replied and turned to leave. She stopped at the door though and turned halfway to look at her parents.

"You both know I love you right?"

They both replied yes with smiles that said far more than words ever could. Buffy left her adar's study with a smile on her face as she headed to her room to pack She was gonna give Legolas hell about his thing with Arwen and she was gonna get to kill orcs with her new sword. Her trip was just looking like more and more fun.

Maybe if she told him at just the right time she could get him to walk into a wall.

Or better yet challenge him in archery and then bring it up during his shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Inertia Creeps

**27. Inertia Creeps**

_"It will take more than courage to survive what's coming."  
Rev. Mother Ramallo: -Dune-Frank Herbert_

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien November 7/ 41 Quelle 3003 III Age_

Buffy pulled herself to consciousness even as part of her brain called out for more sleep. As much as she wanted to stay in her soft bed she knew that she had to get up and pack before she could leave for Mirkwood. She had planned on doing so right after speaking to her parents but other things had come up, much to her displeasure.

Arwen had decided to drop into her mind for a short conversation as she had made her way to her room. Apparently after leaving Caras Galadhon a few months after her final adoption ceremony Gandalf had made his way to the Shire for another celebration. Apparently, something had happened that had Gandalf a bit jumpy. Whatever it was that could made Gandalf jumpy made Buffy jumpy as well, almost nothing got to Gandalf. Buffy wasn't certain yet but she had a feeling that her time of leisure was going to be ending soon. The fact that Aragorn had returned to Rivendell and was apparently helping Gandalf with something only helped to add conformation to her feeling.

It had made her anxious for the rest of the evening and she was very glad that she had decided to go to Mirkwood. She'd been out of the slaying game for far too long and if she wanted to get back into it there was no where better than Mirkwood. Between the orcs, spiders and everything else she'd have a chance to get back into prime fighting condition before disaster decided to strike.

Getting up Buffy made her way to her her closet. She had done the smart thing at least the night before and taken a bath so that now, at the crack of dawn, all she had to do was pack and dress. Looking through her closet critically for a moment she made up her mind, bending down she picked up both her pack and saddle bags. As much as she hated to admit it she knew that she was going to have to play lady to a certain level in Thranduil's court. Turning she tossed both out of the closet in onto the unmade bed.

Looking back at what she had to choose from she picked out five gowns and their respective under dresses. Two were thicker for winter while the rest were not. Walking out of her closet she carefully folded all of her selections before moving over to her vanity. She picked out two circlets, both simple in design though one carried the butterfly that she had become associated with. She folded both of them into the gowns before placing them all in one side of her saddlebag.

Making her way back to her closet she laid her new pair of leather Ranger pants across her arm as well as five under tunics and seven over ones, the need for the new pants pleased Buffy to no end because they had been made due to her slightly less short stature. All of these made their way to the bed along with her leather vest, boots, two pairs of slippers to go with her gowns, her Ranger coat, and two cloaks.

She dressed first, opting to appear as a Ranger as she always did when traveling. Pants, boots and thin under tunic went on before she made her way over to where she kept her weapons and donned her mithril vest. Her over tunic went on along with her leather vest, the clothing partially hiding her Wilwarin pendant. Her fingerless riding gloves were followed by her gauntlets and then sword belt, checking that Ruin was secure and sharp. She filled the pouch on her belt with a packet of lembas from the supplies she had brought up to her room the night before. Making her way efficiently around the room she gathered up her brush and mirror as well as a few other thing before placing them in her pack along with her food. She gathered up and folded the rest of her clothing and placed them in the other side of her saddlebags, making both sides were secured. Donning her long brown leather coat she moved back over to her weapons and secured her Mirkwood quiver and long knives. Picking up the knives left on the table she placed one in each boot

The only thing left was to deal with her hair. Moving back over to her dressing table she picked up the fine comb and began to work out the knots before parting it in the middle and braiding each of the sides of the front away from her face,then securing them together at the back of her head with leather cord. The rest she left to fall down her back in waves. She still wasn't quite sure how this had become her general hairstyle but considering the fact that she kept it waist length now and that it seemed to be how Arwen all ways fixed it she wasn't surprised that she'd picked up the tendency.

She moved over to her rumpled bed just long enough to grab both her pack and saddlebags before heading out the door and to the long walk down to the ground.

Within minutes she had made it to the stables where a groom had Indnaur saddled and waiting. The dark brown stallion waited patiently as she strapped her saddlebags and pack onto him before mounting. She had a decent sized ride ahead of her, she wasn't stupid enough to cut across Mirkwood forest alone and so she would have to travel along the Great River past the Old Forest Road and then take the Elf Path at the Forest Gate to Thranduil's Halls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mirkwood November 15/ 49 Quelle 3003 III Age_

Buffy had to hold back the urge to groan as she made her way up to where Thranduil and Legolas stood waiting. The King of Mirkwood had decided to greet her with all the ceremony that was due the daughter of The Lady and Lord of Lorien knowing that it would irritate her more than anything. Deciding not to let either of them get the better of her she plastered a smile onto her face as she closed the final paces to where they stood.

"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo Hiril Riana Wilwarin o Lorien" Thranduil greeted with a mischievous smile on his face. Buffy could see he was enjoying annoying her with the proper amount of decorum but she refused to allow it to show. After all, as much as Thranduil liked her she still wasn't stupid enough to push him too far. At least not without a proper escape plan. (A star shines on the hour of our meeting Lady Raina Wilwarin of Lorien)

"Nae saian luume" Buffy greeted with a slight bow of the head before looking up at him with a smirk. She knew she could get away with being informal with as much as she wanted and he'd never say a thing so long as she wasn't outright disrespectful. After asking Legolas to be the one who present her to her parents during the adoption she could lay claim that Legolas was now a part of her extended family. A relationship she fully intended to use to keep her out of trouble later on. Of course the fact that Legolas was probably going to end up as a member of her family in the literal sense eventually from the looks of it helped too. (it has been too long)

Thranduil smiled at her for a moment before doing something that she had not even expected in a thousand years, he stepped forward and wrapped himself around her in a hug. After a split second of hesitation she returned it.. The hug was brief and Thranduil stepped back to look at her for a moment closely, his brow slightly furrowed.

"You are taller now. And both your hair and skin are lighter."

Buffy could hear Legolas chuckle behind his adar as she opened her mouth to reply.

"Yeah I am and they are. The adoption had some side effects. Which makes for a slightly more elf like Buffy. The height thing I like but the pastiness I could seriously do without and if I hear you say one thing Lasseg I'm gonna smack you. You're justjelous that I was prettier than you before and I'm even more so now."

Thranduil let out a hearty laugh and clapped Buffy on the shoulder. Legolas however had a look that were it anyone else would have been defined as stoic but Buffy knew him well enough to detect the slight pout underneath.

"Come, I have had your old room prepared and a bath waiting. After we shall dine and you can share what has passed since last we met."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mirkwood November 29/ 9 Hivre 3003 III Age_

It had taken some control on Buffy's part but she hadn't mentioned anything yet about her knowing about Arwen and Legolas. She was biding her time before she went in for the the kill. She had finally decided that doing it while they were engaged in one of their many archery contests would be the best. As fun as would be to walk him into a wall or startle him into falling out of a tree she wanted to beat him at archery, if only once. Oh she knew it was cheating but at this point she didn't care any more. She wanted to beat him and she was willing to stoop to do it.

With these thoughts in her head she sat on one of the many exposed roots of a tree at the edges of the archery range checking the sharpness of her arrow tips and the fletching. She was very aware of Legolas approaching from across the range but kept her eyes focused on her task. After years of losing to him Buffy had long ago stopped simply challenging him just to see if she could win.

If she waited long enough there would be a challenge. There always was but almost never did they say it was one any more. Buffy because stating it and then losing made her cranky and Legolas out of sheer self preservation. She wouldn't do any real damage to him and he knew it but she was not above pulling a prank that would leave his hair purple or his drinking something disgusting. Thus neither never spoke a challenge but it was there in their actions.

When he finally made it to where she was sitting Buffy looked up to see that her patience had paid off. The challenge was there waiting for her step up and answer it. But she wasn't going to make this easy for him at all if she could help it. Smiling sweetly and feigning her patented dumb blonde routine she decided to needle him a bit.

"Afternoon Lasseg. What's up?"

There was a smirk on his face as he replied, holding out his hand to help up up from her perch on the tree root.. "The sky, the trees, the sun. Should I continue tithen wilwarin or is that enough information?"

"Ya know I think you're picking up bad habits from me Prince smart ass. You weren't this obnoxious when we first met." Buffy complained as she bent over to retrieve her quiver and bow.

He chuckled behind her and she couldn't help but smile. He was still way too uptight to ever be counted as a human but unlike most of the Eldar he didn't have a stick the size of a mallorn tree up his butt. Turning back to him as she secured her quiver she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

He just gave her a smile and made his way over to where the they usually shot from. Buffy followed him, doing her best to keep her face completely normal and give nothing away about her imminent glee.

Standing side by side Buffy set her evil plan in motion. Ever the gentleman he always let her shoot first. Pulling an arrow from her quiver on her back Buffy knocked it and took aim, letting the arrow sail across the distance to imbed itself in the target. The shot was almost perfect and for anyone else it would have been almost impossible to best, but that was not the case when it came to elvish archers. They were better than the best and from what Buffy knew Legolas had almost been born with a bow in his hands over three thousand years ago.

Turning to Legolas with a smile she arched a golden eyebrow at him, daring him to beat her. Never one to turn down any challenge she placed before him the Wood elf pulled his own arrow and knocked it, taking aim before he let it fly. Buffy watched him intently waiting for the tell tale shift in the muscles in his arm to let her know he was about to let the arrow go. Just as it happened Buffy opened her mouth.

"So I hear your and my niece have been kissing." Buffy deadpanned.

Legolas' head snapped over to look at Buffy as the arrow flew from the bow. The sudden movement causing the arrow to fly slightly off target and imbed itself well out of its usual perfect center position. Buffy never took her eyes from the target as a smile broke across her face. The urge to crow like crazy took over and she let out a whopping "Whoohoo! I win! I win!" while doing a little dance.

Turning to Legolas as she danced she noticed the look on his face and burst into laughter, it came with such fury that she quickly found herself sitting on the ground holding her sides, her bow forgotten and lying next to her.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked up the dumbstruck appearing Legolas.

"What?" she asked after taking a deep breath to control her laughter and ease the aching in her sides.

"How? Why? That's cheating!"

Still chucking she replied. "First. I saw you two. Ya know I'm not a complete moron. So I weaseled it out of her. Second. I couldn't help myself. And finally it is not cheating! We agreed not touching to cause the other to misfire. I didn't touch you I just waited for the... opportune moment to tell you I know."

He refused to say anything to her as a pouting look came over his face. She'd only ever managed to get him to outright pout twice before and those had taken a lot more work than this one had. Apparently good dirt on Mr. Perfect with Pointy Ears didn't come along very often.

"Oh don't get your tights in a twist. I'm not gonna tell anyone. And as far as I'm concerned you are perfect for her. I'm happy about it. And by the way. What the hell took you so long? You've known each other for over a thousand years and your just now making with the smoochies. On behalf of my best friend I'm gonna say this just once. Get off your butt!" Buffy said as she stood and picked up her bow. Legolas looked pleased that she approved and Buffy had to smile, she should have expected that he'd be more worried about her reaction that most others'.

"I do have a two requests for you though. The same ones I made to Arwen. The first is that I get to tell the gwenyn about this and the second is I get to be there when you tell Aragorn." Buffy said with a smile. Seeing the sudden look of fear that crossed Legolas' face at the prospect of the gwenyn and Aragorn finding out that he was in love with their sister caused Buffy to smile.

"Don't worry Lasseg, I won't let them kill you. I've got enough blackmail material on the gwenyn to last a thousand years if I have to I'll resort to the pleading damsel to keep Aragorn from killing you I will." Buffy assured him with a smile. He seemed to relax and Buffy couldn't help but break into a smile. Grabbing his hand they went to retrieve their arrows.

"But I still won."

"You cheated."

"So what. You've got like three thousand years on me. That's an unfair advantage." Buffy retorted as she pulled her arrow free. They both turned to make their way back to the palace walking side by side.

"It is still cheating." Legolas accused.

"Oh get over it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Just outside Imladris (Rivendell) March 28/ Yestare 3010 III Age_

Buffy sat atop Indnaur as she made the last stretch before entering Rivendell thinking over the last seven years. It seemed rather appropiate to spend the time thinking about the passing of years since this was the start of a new one.

Six years she had spent with Legolas in Mirkwood fighting everything that threatened the kingdom and she had the scars to prove it. They were faint now but she still carried the marks of three orcish blade sword wounds and the marks of two arrows. She'd also had the joy of being stung with the ever so charming poison of one of the giant spiders, a thing she had no wish to ever endure again. But the result of all of it was that she was back at her peak performance. Six months with her parents had given her a chance to find comfort and peace again as well as spend time with those she loved. Time she had the sinking suspicion was going shorter with every passing month.

The passage of time meant much less to her now, years felt like weeks and in the back of her mind she knew that in just a few short years things were coming. The ever present feeling of evil that radiated from Mordor was growing stronger and Gandalf's enlisting of Aragorn's help with something that she didn't know the details of only reinforced it. Part of Buffy wanted to rail against the fact that her peace was coming to an end but the other part realized that this was part of the deal she had made in order to come. She had gotten sixty four years of peace out of this arrangement as well as a new family, friends, and found a man she loved. The fact that she had managed to outlive most normal people and especially any slayer ever curbed her anger greatly. But it also reminded her that Aragorn's time was coming, soon he would have to step up to face his destiny and claim the throne of Gondor and when he did she would step aside both for his good and her own. Her family had set a goal for Aragorn if he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and while she disagreed with it greatly she couldn't get out of what they did. She loved Aragorn with all her heart and she knew without a doubt that he loved her as well. The only way to take that goal away from him was to leave him and that was one thing she couldn't do. Her heart screamed against the very idea and her duty prevented it. She couldn't help him to his throne if she left him.

So she would help him to his throne no matter what the cost. She had the distinct feeling it would be her life, an idea she was less that comfortable with but not afraid of. She knew what came after death. And the odds of her survival were the same as anyone's, the armies of Mordor were already huge and if the evil she felt growing was any indication then the coming battle would be beyond the scope of any war to ever cross Arda.

So lost in her thoughts she was taken by surprise when Indnaur suddenly stopped. Looking around her she realized that he had led them all the way to just outside the stables. Smiling at her trusted horse she dismounted and handed the reigns to the groom who waited. Moving over she unstrapped her saddlebags and pack, turning to head up the hill to the Last Homely House.

The familiar walk took only minutes and before she knew it she was met by Arwen and Elrond on the steps. Not seeing the need to speak the elleth wrapped Buffy in a warm embrace and Buffy was suddenly struck at the difference in it now that she had an added two inches to her height. Arwen still had a good five inches on her but at least now she came past the elleth's shoulder. Stepping back and giving her a warm smile she then turned to Elrond who stood watching with a pleased look on his face. Arwen reached out and took Buffy's pack and saddlebags from her as she turned to face the Lord of Rivendell.

"Mae govannen." She said simply as she Elrond opened his arms to her. Elrond wasn't usually big on hugs but Buffy wasn't about to turn one down. The elf Lord was like an uncle to her rather than her brother in law and she loved him despite his tendency to make her angry. (well met)

Feeling his arms wrap around her she buried her nose in his chest. "Nae saian luume" came his deep voice to her ears and she smiled as she pulled back with a smile. (it has been too long)

He smiled down at her and then turned to led the way inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imaldris (Rivendell) June 8/18 Laire 3013 III Age_

Buffy was laying in the summer sunshine on her favorite boulder by one of the waterfalls with her book on her chest as she let her mind wander. The day was beautiful and warm, the gwenyn had yet to harass her today, Aragorn was back from one of his disappearances and she had finally managed to finish her training with Elrond. The only thing that could have possibly made the day was better was a carton of Ben and Jerry's Double Mint Chocolate Chip but considering that she hasn't had it in over sixty five years she couldn't complain.

A slight breeze wafted through the air and Buffy caught the sound of footsteps that were far closer than they should have been without her notice. She tilted her head up to see Aragorn standing at the edge of the boulder with a smile on his face.

"A Ranger should never be caught off their guard nin Wilwarin." he shided softly with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I'll have to remember that. Come enjoy the sun with me." she replied with a twist of her lips as she scooted over to make room for him. Arranging her pale blue gown so that she kept herself covered despite not wanting to. He obliged her and soon he lay on his back, one arm behind his head as she used his chest as a pillow.

"So I take it you are leaving again soon?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"I am." he replied. Neither of them wanted him to go but both recognized that they had duties that kept them apart for months or years at a time.

"Gandalf spoke to me last night about the situation. So the he thinks he might have located the One Ring but he's not sure and in order to find out the two of you are hunting this Gollum thing. But in the mean time he wants me to go patrol near the Shire to protect the one he thinks might have it. Bilbo's nephew." Buffy supplied.

Buffy felt rather than saw him turn his head towards her and she raised her eyes to meet his.

"When do you leave?" he asked.

"Not until after Faradome." (midsummer)

"Promise me that you will be careful." he asked as his lip met her own. The kiss was sweet and yet passionate and after a long moment they pulled apart.

"Only if you do the same." she replied looking deep into his eyes.

"I will."

"Good " was her reply as she settled her head back onto his chest.

They both laid there in silence, Buffy simply enjoying the feeling of peace and security that he created and knowing that the end was approaching much faster than she liked. Soon however they had both managed to fall asleep under the afternoon sun and it was in this position that Arwen found them not long before dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Just north of Amon Sul September 16/ 46 Yavie 3018 III Age_

Buffy should have known better than to expect only one group of orcs but stupidly she assumed that they would keep their hunting parties the same size they had for the last five years. Buffy had almost finished off the third orc and only had twelve left when a second group of almost twenty attacked her.

Apparently they had gotten smarter over the last years because rather than attempt to face her with blade Buffy felt an arrow pierce her back and go through her left shoulder. Ignoring the pain and cursing herself for not weaqring her mithril vestshe continued to fight the orc before her and with one more swing of Ruin cut the head off its head.

Intending to turn around and cut down the orc with the bow before he shot her again she felt a flash of pain as another arrow cut through her low on her right side. Refusing to give up she ignored the pain and tossed one of the knives she kept in her vambrance at the creatures head, catching him between the eyes and killing him instantly.

She wasn't fast enough however to stop the three orcs who rushed her. Using every bit of strength she had she kept their attacks at bay only to have a fourth come up behind her. Its blade cut through her left side, the pain blooming in Buffy's mind even as she felt the poison that tipped the orcs arrows seeping into her.

Fighting desperately to stay awake the last thing she heard was the pounding of horses hooves and she prayed that it was in fact the gwenyn coming to meet her as planned before returning to Rivendell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elladan saw Buffy go down as the orc cut into her side and all thought faded except the need to get to her. Pushing his horse forward he ploughed into the orcs that stood hear the outside of the group even as his brother dismounted and waded his way onto the center, not even pausing as he cut into orc after orc. Within minutes their anger had burned itself out of the bodies of the ones who had hurt yet another of their blood.

Dismounting from his horse Elladan rushed over to where his twin stood over Buffy. She was bleeding profusely but still breathing, though the breaths were shallow. Without needing instructions he pulled his pack from his horse and set about helping his brother do what they could. Both knew from the arrows that she had been poisoned and neither had the skills to heal her. The only choice was to get her to their adar and quickly. Orcish poison worked quickly and on any normal human it would kill them in under three hours. Riding hard and without inguries it would take them almost a day to reaxh Imladris.

Within half an hour thay had managed to remove both arrows and bind them. The wound on her side took much more effort but soon they had it bound as well, though more tightly than the ones in her shoulder and side. She had already stopped bleeding and both were grateful for her slayer healing, the wound would have killed any other. Elladan mounted his horse and with the help of his brother they managed to lift her up and place her in front of him. Elrohir gathered the reigns of Buffy's very temperamental new horse that she had received from Glorfindel as a present and set off for Im;adris at as fast a pace as they dared without causing more harm than good.

Even as they rode Elladan was silently cursing her stupidity for not wearing her mithril vest and hoping against hope that they made it in time. Neither his heart not his brothers could take the loss of another they loved to their inability to arrive just in time.

And Estel's reaction to the loss of the woman he loved would not be something either could face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Duty

**28. Duty**

_"Sometimes, pain is all that lets you know you're alive."  
-Lews Therin Telamon- The Wheel of Time Series-Robert Jordan_

_Imladris (Rivendell) September 18/ 48 Yavie 3018 III Age_

The library was quiet and calm, the scent of parchment and leather binding was something that soothed him as greatly now as it had as a child. For at this moment part of him needed to be soothed. His worries and fears about the future were weighing heavily on him. Time was running short, Sauran's power was rising and soon open war would begin again. A war he feared that they were not prepared to face. The old alliances were long gone and the elves placed no faith in the strength of men any longer.

His head turned quickly as heard shouts calling through the halls. Recognizing the voices of his foster brothers he moved without a seconds hesitation. The gwenyn were to be meeting Buffy not two days before and their shouting could mean only one thing.

His legs moved quickly through the halls of the Last Homely House, skidding around corners until his eyes fell upon the sight of his adar moving swiftly with Elrohir and Arwen at his heels towards Buffy's room. Their arms were full of yhings used for healing and his pace increased to a dead run. The door was open and as he ran forward he could see Elladan removing Buffy's clothing carefully with Arwen's help as their ada began assembling what he would need.

Before he could make it through the door though Elrohir's strong grip caught him. He tried to push past to reach the woman he loved but found his foster brother wouldn't move.

"Be still Estel. You cannot help her now. Let ada treat her wounds. As soon as he has finished you may sit with her but now you would only be a hindrance."

"What happened to her?"

"Orcs, almost thirty five of them. Two parties from what we saw. She was too busy with one to see the others coming. An archer shot her twice and she has a sword wound at her side. The sword wound stopped bleeding but must be stitched. The poison has been in her for two days Estel and she lost far too much blood. I have faith now that she will live but it will take her time to wake and longer to heal."

Aragorn listened even as he watched their ada work. He had already seen to the wounds from the arrows and was now removing the binding from the wound in her side. It was long and deep, cutting from just below her left breast near her sternum until it reached her left hip. From his place outside the door he could see muscle and bone and the sight of it made him hurt. On any other it would have meant almost instant death but he lad long ago been told of her healing. A wound that would kill a mortal man instantly would heal completely in a matter of weeks but the knowledge did not make the pain of seeing her in such a state any less.

Looking into his foster brother's worried gaze he nodded. Right now he could not help her but that did not mean that he intended to leave her. Elrohir moved aside and both entered the room, standing on either side of the door as they watched their adar sew the wound closed with deft fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was very late at night and yet Elrond found himself standing at the door of Buffy's room. Though her fever had broken broken only two hours before she still looked pale and drawn. A sight that did not surprise Elrond in the least. The arrow wounds in her shoulder and side were already half healed and despite his initial worries of the poison in her, she seemed to have broken its hold on her within an hour of her arrival.

The sword wound would take at least two weeks to fully heal. Before she had received Narya it would have taken well over a month, but the ring seemed to aid her already remarkable healing powers. Elrond did not expect her to wake this night nor until late tomorrow at best. She had lost far too much blood in too short a time to simply come back in three days after being poisoned.

Looking about the room he noted his children who kept silent vigil over the Wilwarin of their people. Estel sat on one side of the bed with her hand in his while Arwen sat on the other doing the same. The gwenyn sat across the room, Elladan on the divan asleep while Elrohir dozed in a large chair. None of them would leave her till she awoke and Elrond was once again struck with the force of the bonds Buffy shared with all of his children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small hobbit, one she had never seen before with deep blue eyes and dark brown hair walked across a field with another hobbit with strawberry blonde hair. The brown haired one kept moving as they crossed the boundry into another field even as the other stopped. They both were dressed for travel and Buffy was forced to listen as the one who had stopped spoke.

"This is it."

"This is what?"

"If I take one more step it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

There was a flash and then Buffy was somewhere else. She was standing atop a hill looking out upon the rolling hills outside the shire. It was dark and beautiful beneath a cloudless sky full of stars. Buffy soaked up the beauty of it until she heard the shriek. The unmistakable shriek of the Nezgul. Turning swiftly she tried to identify where it had come from only to be met with an enveloping darkness as the sight faded away.

She stood in the sunlight watching as a man with red hair walked through the forests. He was dressed as a man of Gondor with weapons and shield. The sight struck her as odd for no man of Gondor would normally be in this area of forest. She knew as well it was just under a weeks ride on an elven steed but more than a months walk to Rivendell. Buffy didn't know why but she knew he was on his way to see Elrond. A dream drove him though it was not his own. As she gazed upon him she could see it. A darkness crept from Mordor across the land and the whispered words of Isildur's Bane. The darkness enveloped her and again she saw nothing.

The was light again and Buffy looked around her to see nothing but light. It was almost blinding and as Buffy tried to get her eyes to focus in the light she realized that she held something in her hand. Opening her palm she saw a band of gold, it was plain and unassuming but the evil that radiated off of it caused Buffy to feel week. Waves of nausia swept over her and she could hear softly spoken words float across her brain.

"Protect the one who carries it. The ring must not be taken. The black riders approach. The wizard cannot help them."

The ring began to burn her hand, quickly radiating up her arm. She tried to drop it but she could not move, it felt as though it would consume her and with a sharp intake of breath she closed her eyes and then began to scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrond began to turn from the door to return to his study when Buffy's voice sang out with a strength and force that stopped him in his tracks.

"Protect the one who carries it. The ring must not be taken. The black riders approach. The wizard cannot help them."

No sooner than he had turned to face the room again than a blood curling scream cut through the air from Buffy. Instantly all four of his children were on their feet, Estel and Arwen looking down on Buffy with worry as Elladan and Elrohir rushed across the room.

Buffy's scream stopped before he could even reach the bed, her eyes shot open and instantly focused on him.

"The halflings must be found. One carries the One Ring. The Wraiths are hunting him. I need to go Elrond. I have to protect him." Buffy made a move to rise but Elstel's hand held her in place.

Elrond's mind worked in a frenzy. The One Ring had been found and Sauran knew it. He could not get the ring that much was certain. Some one would have to find the ring bearer and quickly.

"You are not well enough to go melleth. I will take you place. Do not fear. I will find the halflings." Came Estel's reply.

Elrond weighed his words and saw the sense in them. He would go and Buffy would stay and heal. The halfling had to be protected and Estel was the best one to find him. The gwenyn would draw far too much notice and Estel knew the wilds well enough to find the halfling.

"Yes he will go and you will heal. Do not attempt to argue Wilwarin, you are not well enough for such a journey yet."

Buffy looked up at all of them from her place among the pillows, he could see her wanting to argue but it appeared as if she had not the strength. Her head nodded slightly and she closed her eyes. Estel bent over her and kissed her brow then straightened, moving towards the door with determination.

Elrond turned his gaze to his three remaining children and saw their solemn faces. Elladan and Elrohir both nodded and followed their foster brother out the door, intent on helping him prepare. Arwen returned to her seat next to Buffy's bed and took the her hand into her own. They shared a look before he turned and made his way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 3/ 6 Quelle 3018 III Age_

The leaves were falling around her as she lay on her favorite boulder in the soft golden afternoon sunlight. The scene was peaceful and serene but Buffy felt anything but at the moment. For two weeks Elrond had refused to allow her out of bed and it was only today that she had been granted her freedom. Her side had healed completely as had the two arrow holes. She carried a long scar across her abdomen but she was sure it would fade like all of her other ones, only truly visible if one knew where to look. She still felt slightly sore and stiff where the muscles had knitted up but in a few days that would end and she would be back to her old self.

Which was exactly why she was anything but peaceful. Elrond refused to allow her to go in search of Aragorn and the hobbits, stating that she was not well enough and that Aragorn was more than capable of the task. He had gone so far as to order Glorfindel to keep watch over her lest she try and sneak away. Buffy was sure she could take him but it wouldn't be a fight she could come away from without ingury and she would be of no use wounded again.

She wasn't in the shape yet to leave to find Aragorn but in three or four days she would be and then all she had to do was find a way to get out without being caught.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn kept his hood up as he sat smoking his pipe. He'd been in Bree for two days now at the Prancing Pony waiting to see if the hobbits would show up. If they did not by tomorrow he would return to the wilds in search of them. Buffy had apparently long ago made her mark on the place and most now viewed Rangers as dangerous. Trust the woman he loved to end up with a name here even more strange than his own. They called her Silence and Aragorn had a fair idea of how she had come by that name. Trust Buffy to spook the people of Bree with her stealth and tendency to remain close lopped when out of the elven realms.

Keeping his eyes on the groups of men that filled the place he thought on Buffy. It had been two weeks since he saw her last and if she healed as fast as expected she would be out of bed in a week. The knowledge soothed him little for he knew that truly dark times were upon them. Isildur's Bane had been found and Sauran would not stop until it was his. Isildur had been wek and allowed the ring to remain undestroyed and he would do all he could to see the bane of his forefathers ended.

His eyes caught sight of something, four hobbits had entered and ordered drinks. The name Underhill was spoken by one and Aragorn placed it into his memory in the case that one og the four was the hobbit he sought.They sat together drinking and talking a bit before one returned to to the bar. After a moments discussion another one of the four left, leaving the troubled looking brown haired one to sit and speak with another. Aragorn studied the brown haired hobbit, his posture and evident wearieness made it apparent that he carried a burden. And Aragorn was fairly certain he knew what it was.

He kept to himself as the events unfolded before him, only rising the instant that the young hobbit disappeared. He couldn't see where he was but years amongst the elves and in the wilds had trained his hearing to be far better than most. As soon as the hobbit appeared again he grabbed him, pulling him up to meet his gaze.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill." he said as he began to move. He had placed the ring on his finger and now the Wraiths would know. Making for the stairs he shoved the hobbit ahead of him and into his room. There was a fire in the fireplace to fight off the winter chill and candles lit. As the hobbit stood Aragorn moved to where the candles were lit by the window.

"What do you want?"

"A little more caution from you...that is no trinket you carry." Aragorn replied.

"I carry nothing." came the hobbit's retort.

"Indeed? I can usually avoid being beign seen if I wish, but to dissappear entirely...that is a rare gift." Aragorn replied pulling back his hood.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?" Aragorn couldn't help but ask.

"Yes"

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage."  
-Lao Tzu_

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 13/ 16 Quelle 3018 III Age_

Wraiths rode across the distance hunting, five in all. The area she knew well, it was not far from Amon Sul where she had been ingured. She could feel something in the air around her. They were getting close.

Buffy's eyes snapped open as she stared into the ceiling of her room. The Wraiths were almost upon them and that meant that there was no time for her to delay. She had to find a way out of Rivendell now.

Almost jumping out of her bed Buffy made her way to her closet. Elrond had ordered all of her Ranger clothing and even her elven pants to be removed to prevent her from leaving. They had left her weapons though, none were brave enough to try and seperate her from them, not even Elrond.

Looking through her closet she noticed something she had long forgotten she had. A dark creme riding dress and matching blue gray coat. Deciding that it was better than riding out in a gown she grabbed them both as well as her boots. The dress had split skirts and within moment she had both it and the coat on, her mithril vest in between. Ironically enough the coat laced itself into an ornimental buffterfly, something that Buffy had to almost smile at as she moved around the room. Her hair still bore the three braids that she had fallen asleep with and years of experience told her that they would hold for several days.

Picking up the packet of lembas she had managed to hide along with her gloves she sat them on the bed as she slipped a knife in each of her boots before pulling Ruin from her belt and grabbing the strap that would allow her to place it on her back. Threading ti thourgh she quickly strapped it on and made for her door.

She moved silently through the halls, years of pranks with the gwenyn making her more than adept at getting to the stable without incident. In less than fifteen minutes she had Asfaloth saddled and ready. She silently thanked Glorfindel for her newest horse, the white stallion was the fastest horse in all of Rivendell and she suspected Lorien as well.

Digging her heels into his flanks she urged him on into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_6 days walk from Rivendell October 15/ 18 Quelle 3018 III Age_

Buffy had been hunting for them for two days. She had little to no doubt that Aragorn had found them but if she knew him then he was taking them on foot. Which meant that they couldn't out pace the Wraiths. She had to get the ringbearer to Rivendell quicly before the Wraiths found him.

Turning her head slightly she heard sounds in the distance. Urging Asfaloth in the direction of the sound she came closer. After several moments she stopped and dismounted, turning to her well trained white stallion she gave him orders.

"Dar si" The horse obeyed without any noise and once again she thanked Glorfindel for giving him to her. (stay here)

Moving silently she unsheathed Ruin. There were dangers besides Wraiths in the wilds and she would not let herself be wounded again so soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frodo was wounded and fading fast. There was little that Aragorn could do to stop it.

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked his voice frantic.

"No. He is passing into the shadow world. Soon he will become a Wraith like them." Aragorn couldn't make it easier for them. There was little he could do excet try and slow the change.

"They're close" came Merry's worried voice.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil" Aragorn clarified.

"Kingsfoil. Aye. Its a weed."

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!"

Sam took off in search of the plant and so did Aragirn. After a few monts of searching he came upon some and pulled his knife intending to cut some free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy made her way in silence, surprised when movement came in her direction. It was Aragorn and he was moving qickly and alone. Stepping up behind him as he knelt down to cut free a plant she couldn't help a smile. Normally Aragorn would never have let her get this close without noticing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn felt the blade come up to his neck and froze. Silently cursing himslef for letting his guard down for even a moment.

"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard." A very familiar voice said from behind him as the blade made is way back across his throat slowly. Turning his head he saw the woman he loved and felt his body relax.

"You should not be here." He said as he pulled the Athelas with him as he stood.

"You needed help and I am well. Where are the others?"

"Not far from here. The one who carries the ring has been wounded by a Morgul blade."

Buffy stiffened and shiethed her sword.

"I will get my horse and meet you there. Hurry." she repiled and moved away more quicly than he could follow. Turning quicky he began to make his way back to the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was back to Asfaloth in less than a minute and on his back. Urging the stallion forward.

In less than two minutes she came upon them huddled together. The one who she had seen before lay on the ground breathing hard as the others held torches. Dismounting quickly she decided to try something she had learned from Elrond to try and buy much needed time. Concentrating she focused the elven presence now within her body and moved to the ingured hobbit. As the light filled her she felt her naneth's knowledge float across her mind and she knew the hobbit's name was Frodo. Buffy wasn't very good at concentrating her elven presence even after years spent training with Elrond but she had little choice.

"Frodo, in Raina. Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin, tolo dan nan galad." she said. She felt rather than saw Aragorn rush up beside her and she felt the power leave her. Kneeling down next to her beloved she looked over Frodo, who had turned his head away from her now.

"Who is she?" she heard one of the others ask as she looked over Frodo with a critical healer's eye. She couldn't heal him, she didn't have the strength of pure elvish blood to heal one this far gone into shadow.

"Frodo!" She called out to him, hoping for a response, she received none.

"She's an elf."

"He is fading...he's not going to last. I must get him to Elrond." Buffy told Aragorn with certainty. The Ranger didn't hesitate, picking up Frodo and moving him over to her horse quickly. She followed him speaking as she went.

"I have been looking for you for two days" she told him as he sat Frodo on Asfaloth.

"Where are you taking him?" came an alarmed voice behind her. She didn't have time to give explainations to Frodo's friends. The Wraiths were coming and she needed to move.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." she told Aragorn. She didn't have time to argue with him and she'd make him see it even if she had to knock him out.

"Dartho guin Berain...rych ie as tolthathon." Aragorn told her grabbing Asfaloth's reigns. (stay with the hobbits...I will send horses for you.)

Buffy really didn't have time for this but she'd try reasoning with him before she resorted to hitting him.

"Hon mabathon. Rochoh ellint im." (I'll take him. I'm the faster rider.)

"Andelu I ven." he countered and Buffy had to suppress the urge to snort.(The road is too dangerous)

"Frodo Fir. Ae anthradon I hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." she countered. She really didn't want to argue with him and especially have to in elvish at the moment. The language was just no good for arguments. (If I can cross the river the power of my people can protect him.)

"What are they saying?" Buffy heard one of the other hobbits ask from behind them. She just needed to reassure him that she could do it. She wasn't planning on fighting the Wraiths, especially not five of them so soon after being hurt. Moving her gloved hand over to Aragorn's she said the one thing she knew would make him let her go with Frodo.

"I don't fear them." She replied and looked deep into his eyes. She could see that he knew she was right but was afraid for her.

"Be iest lîn"he replied with a nod, she moved and mounted behind Frodo, leaning into Asfaloth. (as you wish)

"Ride hard. Don't look back." he told her, his worry apparent in his voice.

"Noro Lim Asfaloth, Noro Lim." she urged. The stallion didn't need any other urging and broke out into a gallop, leving Aragorn and the other hobbits quickly behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn watched as Buffy galloped off with his fear and worry doing battle with his confidence in the woman he loved. Her years among the Rohirrim had made her an exceptional rider and her horse was the fastest in Rivendell. If anyone could out ride the Wraiths it would be her.

"What are you doing! Those Wraiths are still out there!" Aragorn heard Sam shout behind him. Turning to them he put aside his fear for the moment and took the situation in hand.

"If anyone can out run them it is her. Gather your things. We keep moving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rivendell October 15/ 18 Quelle 3018 III Age_

It was the dead of night as Elrond strode through the halls of the Lat Homely House to his study. Gandalf had arrived and there was apparently much to discuss. For two days Elrond had slept little, Buffy had managed to slip out in the dead of night despite his best efforts to keep her in Rivendell. His children were worried as was he, he still did not feel that she should be out fighting Wraiths so soon no matter how fast she healed.

Striding into his study he was slighly taken aback by the state of Gandalf. The wizard was filthy and looked far more worn than usual. Something had most definitely gone wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why was I one of the chosen ones?  
Until the fight I could not see  
The magic and the strength of my power  
It was beyond my wildest dreams_

_Dark wings they are descending  
See shadows gathering around  
One by one they are falling  
Every time they try to strike us down_

_Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe  
Don't you die on me  
You haven't made your peace  
Live life, breathe, breathe_

_As they took your soul away  
The night turned into the day  
Blinded by your rays of life  
Give us the strength we needed  
Dark Wings- Within temptation_

_South West of the Ford October 17/ 20 Quelle 3018 III Age_

For a day and a half she had managed to keep ahead of the Wraiths but they were closing on her fast. There was less than mile to the ford and if she could get across it then the power of the elves could protect the. Frodo was fading more quickly than before and she could feel the Wraith's pull on him.

Winding Asfaloth through the trees she saw them riding next to her. Urging Asfaloth to go faster she saw the ford. Breaking across the plain she reached it and turned her mount to face them. She was more than tired of running and they weren't going to get Frodo until she was dead. Calling out with her mind to Arwen she spoke one sentence and didn't wait for a reply before breaking the connection.

"Send help to the ford!"

The Wraiths faced her and she refused to show them any fear. They could kill her but she wasn't going down without a fight. She had faced the First, she could face them.

"Give us the halfling, she elf."one of them demanded

Pulling Ruin from her back she challenged them. "If you want him come and claim him!" She couldn't beat them with a sword she knew so she began to concentrate as Elrond had taught her, pulling all of the power her elven blood had in it. The Wraiths drew their swords and Buffy felt Narya begin to pulse on her hand. If there was any time for the ring to help her this was it.

The Wraiths began to move forward from the banks of the Bruinen twards them. She was really going to suffer for this later but she didn't have a choice.

"Nin o Cithaeglir lasto beth daer; Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer" she chanted, calling to the water for help. Hearing a sudden rush she whipped her head over to see the waters rushing. She only had a moment to move before she was taken with the waters as well and apparently Asfaloth knew it too and began to back up.

The water came rushing over the Wraiths and as soon as it was upon them, appearing as wild horses galloping, Buffy was on the shore. Feeling the evil of their presence fading rapidly she dismounted and pulled Frodo with her. He only had moments left.

"No, no, no Frodo no! Frodo do not give up on me, not now!" She chanted She was desperate. Frodo didn't deserve this, he'd done nothing but try and save the rest of them by getting the ring somewhere safe. Feeling Narya pulsing on her hand she called to it, hoping against hope that the ring would do her will.

"What fate has given me, let it protect him. Let him be spared. Save him Narya." she pleaded with tears in her eyes. She would not lose another innocent. Not like this, not when she could do something about it.

Buffy felt the warm glow begin to envelope her and Frodo, his shuddering began to slow and Buffy knew that she had pulled him back. Narya couldn't heal him but she could pull him back far enough to get him to Elrond.

Suddenly Buffy felt faint and deep in the back of her mind she knew she had pushed herself too far. Her arms still around Frodo she collapsed onto her side as the world faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arwen had been walking in the garden when she felt her mind suddenly intruded upon. She knew the mind even before Buffy's voice screamed at her.

"Send help to the ford!"

As soon as the words were spoken Buffy was gone and Arwen began to run. Her ada was in his study with Gandalf and Buffy needed help now.

Bursting into the study less than a minute later she didn't even bother for expinations or decorum.

"Buffy is at the ford. She needs help! Hurry! Someone is wounded!"

The two sitting were up instantly Gandalf saying Frodo even as her ada rushed from the room giving orders to those in the halls as he went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In less than half an hour Elrond saw Buffy's horse as he approached at a full gallop, the others riding behind him.

Pulling up and dismounting he saw Buffy laying on her side with Frodo in her arms, Asfaloth seemingly standing guard over his mistress. The temperamental stallion allowed him to approach and within minutes he has discerned that Buffy had merely fainted and that Fordo was falling into shadow. Signaling to his sons and Glorfindel they began to move them. Glorfindel picking up the Wilwarin's unconcious form as the gwenyn helped move the hobbit to mount before him. In less than two minutes they were on their way back to Rivendell, moving as quickly as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark out when Buffy awoke. Her body felt as though it had been hit by a cave troll and her heard hurt to no end. Opening her eyes slowly she turned her head to see Arwen sitting next to her bed looking at her with a worried and stern expression.

"Frodo?" Buffy asked.

"He will be well. Ada has seen to him. You should rest."

Buffy couldn't help but feel relief. As long as Frodo was ok then it worth it, even if she felt like she'd been hit by a bus or a troll. But she had other concerns as well. Someone had to be sent for the others.

"Someone needs to go find the others."

"It has already been done pen vell." Arwen replied. "Now sleep. You should be well enough to get up in the morning. I will scold you then."

"Great. So long as its you and not Elrond." Buffy muttered as she closed her eyes.

Buffy was already asleep when Arwen replied. "Oh he will scold you as well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 18/ 21 Quelle 3018 III Age_

When Buffy awoke next neither her body or head ached and for that she was grateful, there were times when slayer healing was the greatest thing in existence in her opinion. Sitting up she looked out the window and realized that it was already late morning. Another thing she realized was that she was starving. But before she could even get out of bed Arwen entered her room followed by several elleths carrying water.

"Good. You are awake. Your bath should be ready now. Go, I will have food brought for you for when you are finished." She said with a smile. Buffy knew better than to get her hopes up about not being yelled at for disappearing and ending up in trouble again but she wasn't near stupid enough to push Arwen.

Standing up she made her way to the bath and got in. Now wasting time with simply soaking when there was an angry Arwen in the other room. She washed her hair and body quickly and when she was finished padded out into her room to face the one female that could scare the living daylights out of her on occasion.

Arwen didn't say a word as she held out an under dress for Buffy to put on. Deciding that her not speaking was better than being yelled at Buffy took the garment and slipped it on along with the blue and white gown she handed her next. Following long tradition she made her way over to her dressing table and sat as Arwen brushed and braided the front of her hair back from her face before setting a simple circlet on her brow.

During the entire time Arwen said nothing and it was beginning to make Buffy nervous. Deciding that it would in fact be better to just get it over with she turned to the elleth behind her.

"Go ahead and say it. I did something stupid by going out before I should have, I know. But if I hadn't the Wraiths would have gotten Frodo or he would have passed into shadow. Either way we would have been screwed if Sauran had gotten the ring. Yeah I pushed myself too hard and yeah I paid for it but I didn't have a choice, it was either do it or we all end up dead. I'm not sorry Arwen. I had a choice and I made it."

"I understand. But next time please warn one of us so that we do not worry over you." Was all she said before turning and making her way to the table near the window that was covered in food. Buffy rose and joined her and in lless than half an hour both of them had eathen ahd made their way into the gardens to enjoy what little sunshine was left before winter truly set in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy had almost an hour of peace with Arwen in the garden before Elrond found out that she was up and requested her presence in his study. Knowing what was coming Buffy tried to drag her feet but Erestor apparently had other ideas. She soon found herself ushered into Elrond's study to see the the elf Lord himself sitting behind his large desk looking at her with a critical eye.

"You left without telling anyone of where you were going. You endangered yourself and you disobeyed direct orders I gave you in regards to your health." he said

Buffy tensed up for a moment before she felt her anger begin to rise.

"Yeah I did but I wouldn't have if you would have trusted me. And direct order my butt. I'm fine now and I was then. You keep forgetting that I'm not like any of your other patients. And as for my endangering myself. Hello I'm the slayer. I endanger myself every day, its what I was born to do. I saved Frodo and I didn't even get wounded. Stop complaining about it. We managed to get the ring to safety and the only ingury was one that was inflicted before I left." Buffy ranted.

Standing up she turned to the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on Frodo."

"You used Narya to save the hobbit and Sauran knows of you now. You are no longer safe here. You will be hunted." Elrond's words stopped her in her tracks. Turning back to face him she processed this new information. She was now going to be hunted just as Frodo had been. She looked down at Narya and silently cursed the ring on her finger, in response it began to glow and pulse and Buffy heard own voice float across her mind, it sounded different than her voice now, stronger and pitched differently.

"The One Ring must be destroyed. No hiding. The time to fight back is approaching and together we will."

Buffy left her eyes on Narya as she considered the words. Yes, the One Ring had to be destroyed and she would do everything in her power to see it done. Her time of reprieve was over now and the apocalypse was bearing down on them, now was her time.

And now it was Aragorn's as well.

She wouldn't run or hide from this, no matter who or what came for her or the One Ring. She had been given a mission and now was the time to see it done. She would not fail, the era of the Wilwarn was now over.. The time of the slayer had returned.

Looking up with determination in her eyes her gaze met that of Elrond. She could see the understanding in his eyes but she spoke anyway, there could be no room for miscommunication.

"The time has come Elrond. This is what I was sent here for. I will be hunted yes, but apparently Narya doesn't want to go back to Sauran without a fight. Make your decisions about what you need to, then I'll make mine."

With those words she turned again, her decision was an easy one. The going about of it was going to be the tricky part. She left the room and Elrond to his thoughts, she had Frodo to check on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a frist impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to ryhme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

_You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide  
Howie Day-Collide_

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 19/ 22 Quelle 3018 III Age_

It was early in the morning when the six of them rode into Rivendell. The gwenyn had come to fetch them and brought another horse for him to ride. Each took a hobbit on with them rode as fast as they could. Despite the gwenyn's assurances that Frodo would live Merry, Pippin and Sam still worried.

The gwenyn had informed him in low tones in the language of the elves that Buffy had indeed made it across the ford and escaped the Wraiths without resorting to using her sword. For that Aragorn was grateful, the possibility of Buffy being wounded again so soon made his temper flare.

Aragorn watched as the gwenyn led the hobbits in the direction of Frodo's room. Merry and Pippin were clearly in awe of the beauty of Rivendell while Sam seemed solely intent on seeing that Frodo was well. As they turned the corner to Frodo's room Aragorn kept going straight, heading for Buffy's room to ensure that she was indeed alright before he went to his own to attempt to sleep for an hour or two.

As he entered he saw her sleeping peacefully and she couldn't help smile. She looked well, a faint rosy tint to her more pale and elven like complexion. Deciding to let her sleep she began to turn to leave.

"Daro, Stay with me." Buffy said softly and Aragorn turned around. Her eyes were open and looking at him, her hand held out. Moving slowing to her he replied. (stop)

"I can not stay. It is not proper."

"I don't care about proper Aragorn, Lay with me and sleep."

Aragorn wanted to protest but couldn't bring himself to do it. He began to remove is coat and vest followed by his weapons and boots. As he undressed she moved over to make room for him and soon he found himself laying on his back on her soft mattress with her head on his chest as she curled up next to him.

He closed his eyes and within moments sleep overtook him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arwen was crossing the threshold into Buffy's rooms to bring back her Ranger clothing when her eyes settled on Buffy's bed. The among the pillows and blankets lay Buffy and

Estel sleeping peacefully, Aragorn on his back and Buffy with her head tucked into the crook of his shoulder.For an unmarried couple to be in bed together was highly improper but it seemed as though they had done nothing but sleep. And as much as one part of her mind found the scene as wrong the other reasoned that both had had little peace in the last few years and would find even less in the time to come. She was content to let them sleep and so she quietly deposited Buffy's clothing onto her divan before retreating from the room, careful to leave the door open lest others think that they were behaving in a manner unbecoming the foster son of the Lord of Rivendell and the daughter of The Lady of the Golden Wood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas Greenleaf was not exceptionally pleased as he made his way to Imladris and all who traveled with him knew it. They kept their peace from him now as they had for the last three weeks of travel. They were only four days from their destination and part of Legolas dreaded the reaction to news he was bearing.

The other part of him however reveled in seeing the Undómiel once again. He had not set eyes on her since he had left Lorien after Buffy's adoption. His love had not wavered and he knew it never would.

Silently urging his stallion forward he considered all those he suspected would be in residence when he arrived and could not help a faint smile touching his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn awoke to find Buffy gone. Turning his head he gazed out the window to a surprising sight, it was early afternoon. Getting out of the large bed he gathered his belongings and strode through her door, intent on returning to his room to bathe and dress.

Two hours later he had bathed, dressed and eaten; part of him wanted to find Buffy but the other knew that to spend so much time with her was to encourage the displeasure of his ada. Deciding that his time was better spent reading he made his way to the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that Buffy had made her decision she needed to be ready for the consequences of it. Recruiting Elladan and Elrohir to help her train had been remarkably easy and after two hours with them she felt vastly more confident that her body was almost back to normal. They had agreed to training with her for as long as she needed and she was more than grateful for their assistance. She was also intent on getting Glorfindel to help her as well, there were none in Rivendell who could match in with blades besides herself and training with him would help her to ensure that she was in top form.

Sitting on her favorite boulder Buffy attempted to clear her mind. There were now three more hobbits in Rivendell besides Bilbo and Frodo and two had already begun to explore. The two explores in question hadn't managed to find their way down to her hide away spot yet but if their energy was indication it wouldn't take them long.

Bilbo hadn't really bothered her since she had come back eight years ago but Buffy knew that that was mainly because Elrond had warned him to leave her be and then she hadn't been around to question. She doubted he even knew who her naneth was, elves kept information such as that very close to their chests and Buffy guessed that Elrond didn't want the inquisitive hobbit pestering her with questions or knowing too much.

Buffy let her mind empty under the late afternoon sun as leaves fell around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for_

_The hammer may strike, me dead on the ground  
A nail to my hand, a cross on his crown  
We're done if we're undone  
Finished if we are incomplete  
As one we are everything  
We are everything we need_

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for_

_What good is a life, with no one to share  
The light of the moon, the honor of a swear  
We can try to live the way of which you speak  
Taste the milk of your mother earth's love  
Spread the word of consciousness you see  
We are everything we need_

_We belong together  
Like the open seas and shores  
Wedded by the planet force  
We've all been spoken for_

_All this indecision  
All this independent strength  
Still, we've got our hearts on save  
We've got our hearts on save_

_Someday when you're lonely  
Sometime after all this bliss  
Somewhere lost in emptiness  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift...  
I hope you find this gift.  
We Belong Together-Gaving Degraw_

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 20/ 23 Quelle 3018 III Age_

Buffy stood on one of the many terraces that overlooked Rivendell. It was early afternoon Buffy could feel a slight breeze through the lavender and white gown she wore. Her mind was heavy, her time and that of Aragorn had come. If she managed to survive she would have to face hard choices, one she didn't think she could make.

Her ears picked up on a sound she knew only too well, Aragorn approached from behind her though she refused to pull her eyes away from the scene before her. She knew she might not make it back to Rivenrell again and she wanted to memorize it.

"Min lu pennich nin i aur telitha." he said softly as he came up beside her and shipped her hand into his own. (you told me once this day would come)

"Amin gul" Buffy replied just as softly. The warmth of his hand reassured her but she knew that right now it wasn't her time to seek comfort. Right now she had to make him understand. (I know)

"Dolen i vad on nin." he replied turning to her. Turning to face him Buffy could see the uncertainty in his eyes and it only steeled her resolve. He would be king and she would face her fate. Destiny wasn't something they could fight and she would see to it that he made it through. (my path is hidden from me)

"Si peliannen i vad na dail lin. Si boe updhannathach." She said. She would make him understand. (It's already laid before your feet. You can't falter now.)

"Nin Wilwarin" he began (my butterfly)

"No. Listen to me Aragorn. We were both given destinies and we both must face them. I will not run and now neither will you. Your time has come. Face it, embrace it or this world will fall. Fear is your enemy Aragorn, strike it down. You were born to lead." Buffy interrupted with quiet ferocity. She knew his time had come and she would see it through no matter what Sauran threw at her.

Turning swiftly she pulled away from him and made her way inside. She needed to change. It was time for her to train with the gwenyn. Darkness was coming and she would not let it take this world while she still drew breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn stood in the gardens in silent contemplation of what what Buffy had said to him earlier. Part of him knew she was right but the other was still afraid.

"She has her own path just as you do Estel." came his adar's voice from behind him. "Our time here is ending, Buffy's time is ending. Let her go Estel. She is not meant to follow your path but one of her own."

Before he could turn and face him however his adar was gone again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 21/ 24 Quelle 3018 III Age_

Boromir was making his way through the archway to enter Rivendell when he heard the sounds of hooves behind him. Turning his head slightly he watched as a woman on a white stallion rode past slowly.

She seemed small atop the large horse and the first thing that struck Boromir was her beauty. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and framed her face, her eyes were large and green and sat atop features that were highly similar to those he had seen earlier among other elves. Her skin was pale but the faint blush of her cheeks spoke of hard riding not long before. Her clothes intrigued him, she wore the brown leathers of a Ranger. Her coat bore intricate patterns of vines scored into the leather and in general all of her clothing seemed much finer than one would normally see on a Ranger of the north. Her weapons were similar, a bow and quiver sat over the blades of two long knives, the handles of which he could see sticking out. She wore a sword strapped to her hip in an intricate scabbard.

As she came upon him she slowed her horse to a stop and looked down on him with critical eyes, a look that caused him to stand straighter and with more dignity. He was the son of the Stweard of Gondor and he would let no mere woman, especially a Ranger, make him feel inferior.

"Why have you m come to Rivendell, Lord of Gondor?" she asked him.

"I seek the council of Lord Elrond." he replied. He would not give her any information that he did not have to. She was a mere woman and the concerns of men were not hers.

"Ahh. Seek out the Lord Erestor then. He will see to it that you receive audience." she stated before moving her stallion forward with her heels.

Boromir watched her go, her mane of golden hair shining in the afternoon sun as she went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 22/ 25 Quelle 3018 III Age_

It was early afternoon and Buffy was dressed in a gown of sky blue with long trailing sleeves of silver. Silver embroidery adorned the upper sleeves and neck and she wore a circlet of silver with a stone the exact shade of the gown on her brow.

She had just opened the doors of the Last Homely House when she saw riders approaching. As she moved to the steps she recognized Legolas and she broke out in a run.

The elf Prince had barely dismounted from his horse when he saw her racing to him, a mass of blue, silver and gold. He braced himself for the impact as she launched herself into his arms and he found him smiling broadly as he spun her laughing in circles.

'What in Arda are you doing here Lasseg?" she asked "No wait I don't care at the moment. You're here and that's all that matters. Come on let go. I'm sure you need to see Elrond and I'll go find Arwen while the two of you talk."

Legolas didn't get a chance to protest as his best friend began to drag him back the direction she had come from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boromir watched with interest as the woman he had spoken to the day before rushed at the pale haired elf who had just rode in. She launched herself at him and he began to spin her in circles as she laughed, setting her down gently she began to speak as the elf smiled down at her before she took his hand and began to pull him to the doors of the Last Homely House.

He had watched her the day before with interest as she had joined Lord Elrond in meeting a group of dwarves who had arrived. He did not know her name or reason for being in the elven realm but the ease with which she seemed to interact with everyone made him think of the tales of Queens of old.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy sat with Elrond, Gandalf, Legolas, Aragorn, Glorfindel, and the gwenyn as they pondered the implications of the news Legolas had brought. The creature Gollum had escaped and none knew where he was. Deciding to get the ball rolling Buffy voiced her thoughts.

"Forewarned is Forearmed. Now that we know he is free and hunting for the ring we can be prepared for him. Yeah this may complicate things in the long run but at least we won't be caught unaware."

"She is right. There is little we can do for now." Agreed Gandalf nodding his head in Buffy's direction.

"I agree. This meeting has ended. Go find your rest before dinner." Everyone stood to leave the room except Buffy and Gandalf. The wizard had caught her eye as Elrond spoke and she knew they had other things to discuss.

After everyone had left and the doors had been closed behind them Gandalf spoke.

"So it seems that you have made your decisio then, dagnir?"

"Yes I have. All I'm waiting on is what the two of you decide to make my plans." she replied calmly.

"And what of Aragorn?"

"His time has come. He hesitates but he will not falter." Buffy told him. She turned to Elrond to find him deep in thought behind his desk. She was going to push him unyil he listened to her. Just like she was pushing Aragorn.

"All that is gold does not glitter. Not all those who wander are lost. The old that is strong does not wither. Deep roots are not touched by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring. Renewed shall be the blade that was broken, the crownless shall again be king." Buffy recited as she stared at the Lord of Rivendell.

"His time has come Elrond. Reforge the sword. We do not have time to wait with this. The end is coming and he is part of what stands between it being the end of us or Sauran." Still Elrond did not look up and Buffy lost her patience. Turning on her heel she strode from the study. Fuming at the elven lord in her mind. He was so stubborn it hurt sometimes and his tendency to brood made her want to chuck something at his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 23/ 26 Quelle 3018 III Age_

The dining hall was packed with bodies though Buffy noticed two very conspicuous absences, both Legolas and Arwen were late and she had no doubt that they were together.

Smiling down at her plate she began to eat, only lifting her head momentarilly to smile sweetly at the gwenyn who were obviously scanning the hall for their sister. They still didn't know about Legolas and Arwen and she was seriously looking forward to telling them. Returning back to her food she ate in silence, better to not speak at all then to end up doing something very stupid verbally.

Sensing movement beside her she turned her gaze to see Arwen coming to sit next to her. She smiled conspiratorially at the elleth who beamed at her. She was about to ask her about her day when she heard the unmistakable voices of the dawves further down the table as Legolas strode past them. Buffy knew of the history of the dwarves and elves and their mutual dislike but she didn't quite understand why they were reacting this strongly to Legolas. As far as she knew he hadn't done anything to them.

And then she remembered, Thranduil had many years ago started some sort of huge fight when he locked a group of dwrarves up in the dungeons. Obviously they remembered and Buffy knew that dwarves held grudges. She didn't have the animosity toward them that most elves did but she knew enough to have a basic idea if she filtered through the crap.

Legolas took a seat on the other side of Buffy and they began to eat, completely ignoring the apparent displeasure of the dwarves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Duty is heavy as a mountain but Death is lighter than a feather."  
-Japanese Proverb_

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 24/ 27 Quelle 3018 III Age_

Buffy sat on a lounge in Elrond's study listening as Elrond and Gandalf discussed Frodo. The young hobbit had finally woken up much to the joy of the one called Sam and his Uncle Bilbo. Buffy was glad that Frodo was awake but kept her peace as the two older men spoke to one another.

"His strength returns."

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it for the rest of his life." replied Gandalf. Buffy knew he was right and it bothered her that someone so innocent would bear the scars of something as evil as a Wraith.

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring...the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His eyes id fixed on Rivendell. And Sauruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." countered Elrond. Buffy's eyes locked on the two of them as they faced each other. This was news to her and not of the good kind.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed orc with goblin men...he is breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the ring." Gandalf's voice was grave and Buffy felt a chill crawl up her spine.

"Then we protect the ring. Keep it moving. If he doesn't know where it is he can't find it. It has to be destroyed." Buffy stated. Elrond nodded in agreement and turned to Gandalf again.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. Gandalf, the ring cannot stay here. This peril belongs to all of Middle Earth. They must decide how to end it. Not just for themselves but for those who come after. The time of the elves is over. Our people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we have gone? The dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others."

Gandelf turned his head from Elrond and faced Buffy, a look of determination in his old eyes. "It is in men that we must place our hope."

Buffy nodded at the wizard, the look of determination in her eyes matching his own.

"Men? Men are weak. The race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men that the ring survives." Elrond replied with disgust in his voice.

"Then it will be because of men that we survive. I was sent here to help the race of men find its leader and I will not fail. Neither will he. Reforge the sword Elrond, his time is here. We will see the ring destroyed." Buffy's voice held conviction. She had failed once before, she would not now.

"I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of men failed."

"Then it is a good thing that he is not Isildur and that he will have me there with him. I will not see another failure Elrond. This ends now." Buffy hard reply caused both to look at her. Ignoring them both she stood and strode from the study. She would not fail in this, she could not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Councils Cause Complications

**29. Councils Cause Complications**

_"And when man faces destiny, destiny ends and man comes into his own."  
-Andre Mairaux_

_Isengard October 24/ 27 Quelle 3018 III Age_

Despite the work that went on outside it was silent inside of Isengard as Sauruman thought on what he had learned. One of the rings of power was free. The fool Gandalf had given Narya to a half elven child and through some magic that even the Dark Lord not know of she had managed to free it.

Sauran wanted her found and Narya recovered. A free ring of power was a danger to the armies of Mordor if the bearer truly learned how to wield it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 24/ 27 Quelle 3018 III Age_

The gallery was empty save for himself, silent as the dead and awash in pale light. Finding a place of solitude had become a challenge of late in Rivendell, a challenge he was happy to have met. Under the more common circumstances he would not have found himself in this position when all of his family and friends were gathered in one place, but the others seemed to have decided he was best left alone. Ellandan and Elrohir had taken it upon themselves to settle a score with the Gloin and his son Gimli for an apparent insult. Awen and Legolas were spending time together speaking about what had occurred in the years since they had last seen one another. And Buffy had avoided him since they had spoke last, over four days ago.

Even as he stared down with unseeing eyes at the book her held his ada's words came back to him.

"She has her own path just as you do Estel. Our time here is ending, Buffy's time is ending. Let her go Estel. She is not meant to follow your path but one of her own."

His adar was right. He could never ask her for her life, be it by his side in battle where he knew she would go without hesitation or from illness and old age if she chose a mortal life. She belonged with her people and they had begun to leave these shores. Her heart was too bright to see lost to darkness and pain. He would set her free to follow her path and hope that he could do her memory justice by standing against the coming dark.

His resolve made he drew his eyes from their gaze upon the book. An echo could be heard in the distance approaching and after a few moments a figure appeared. Dressed in the clothing of Gondor, the man's every move exuded the arrogance of a lord and soldier. He stopped in front of the painting of Isildur cutting the ring from Sauran's hand and regarded it for a moment. As if sensing Aragorn's presence he turned to face him.

"You are no elf" he stated with both accusation and surprise in his voice. The tone caused an instant reaction in Aragorn, he would not share his identity until he knew more.

"The men of the south are welcome here." he replied simply.

"Who are you?" the man asked. His distrust and arrogance apparent. Continuing with his instinct not to reveal any unnecessary information Aragorn chose reply. "I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey."

The Gondorian seemed to relax a bit and a smile crossed his features. "Then we are here on a common purpose."

When Aragorn kept his silence then man's face became puzzled and he turned away, finally noticing the shards of Narsil that lay on the shrine. He moved to the sword and picked up the hilt in both hands. Aragorn forced his body to remain relaxed as the man held the hilt.

"The shards of Narsil. The blade that cut the ring from Sauran's hand.." he commented as he ran a finger along the blade. His hand pulled back quickly and as Aragorn watched he spoke again.

"Still sharp!"

Aragorn continued to watch as the man turned his gaze to meet his own a look of embarrassment crossing his features. "But no more than a broken heirloom." he commented as he moved to replace the hilt carelessly before moving away quickly. The hilt tilted and fell to the ground with a sharp noise. The man paused and tilted his head but continued on quickly.

Placing his book beside him, Aragorn stood and moved to the shrine. Bending down he grasped the long hilt of the shattered sword in one hand before stepping up to return it to its place on the shrine. Stepping back he heard Arwen's soft steps approaching him.

"Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself." she asked from behind him. He did not turn even as he considered his answer, the truth of his heritage laying before him.

"The same blood flows in my veins." he stated before turning to face his foster sister. "The same weakness."

"Your time has come. You will face the same evil and you will defeat it." she said with certainty. He knew that her faith came from the bond she shared with Buffy and it left him at a loss for words.

"A si i-Dhuath u-orthor, Estel. U or le a u or he." she assured. "Trust in yourself and trust in her. Her path was laid before her ere you first met. Hers is not an easy task." she finished as she moved away from him. He watched her in silence as she made her way down the gallery to leave him. (the shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you and not over her.)

Aragorn was at a loss, his heart cried out for Buffy but his honor called for him to protect her. Deciding that he needed to clear his head he moved in the direction Arwen had come from, making his way out into the moonlit gardens.

His attention remained unfocused as he moved, his thoughts refusing to take coherent form. After what seemed to be forever he came to one of the many bridges of Rivendell. Buffy stood on the bridge in the moonlight, her white gown seeming to glow in the light. Her hair lay in soft waves down her back, completely unbound for once. She seemed to be gazing at the stars above, though Aragorn knew that she was aware of his presence. He was not sire how but his feet moved without his consent and he found himself standing next to her as she kept her head tilted back.

"Before I came to Arda I spent entire nights outside and never looked up at the stars. I was too busy being chosen for a destiny to appreciate the beauty of them. Its strange now that after all this time destiny calls again and instead of wanting to run or hide from it part of me is eager to face it." she stated in a soft voice as she turned to face him. Her eyes seemed to hold a wisdom in them that he had seen before, a wisdom born of time, battles, loss and love. It was the same look that her naneth held. "Tomorrow a council is to be held and the fate of all hangs in the balance. The time has come for you to face you destiny as it is time for me to face mine."

"Is that what you would have me do?" he asked her, his heart dreading her response.

"Yes. You will be king melleth and I have to face the future." she stated with soft vehemence.

"And what future is that?" he queried. Her face was sad but determined and he wondered at it.

"I'm not sure yet. But I will know very soon." her reply was as soft as the wind. As much as he wanted her with him for the rest of his days he could not ask her give her life.

"Your fate lies not with me." he told her, his heart calling out against his words.

"I was given a choice to come here, a choice that came with a price, one that I will willingly pay." she told him as she gazed into his eyes. He could see the determination in them, the resolve that no one could break.

"And if it is your life?" he asked her. The very thought of her death haunted him.

"Yes. What would you have me do Aragorn?" she asked as she turned his own question against him.

"Sail with your people. I cannot ask you to give your life for mine." he replied as he raised his hand to cup her face before trailing it down fleetingly over the Wilwarin pendant that hung from her neck.

Her gaze never wavered from his own as she spoke."It was never a question you get to ask, it is a decision I make for myself. I love you and I will follow my destiny, to whatever path that may be."

"I am not worth your life." he told her. It was true, his life was not worth that of one such as her.

"I've given it once in love. I will again if I have to. You cannot decide for me Aragorn, it is not your place no matter how much I love you." she told him with quiet conviction as she turned from him. He watched her move away in silence, her words ringing in his ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 25/ 28 Quelle 3018 III Age_

It was just before midday as Buffy watched as Arwen finished with her hair. Looking into the mirror Buffy studied her reflection. Her gown was of mostly white with pale green embroidery on the upper arms and around the neck. The long sleeves were of green as well and when she stood almost reached the ground. Arwen had decided to be more creative than was usual with her hair today and Buffy had been watching as the elleth had divided the front of her hair into three braids before separating the rest into sections and braiding them as well. Now the elleth was braiding all of the sections together into an elaborate french braid than hung down her back. Buffy watched as Arwen placed a circlet of silver on her head. It was fairly simple in design, coming to a v in the middle of her forehead with a plain white stone. Now finished the elleth regarded her work in the mirror as Buffy found her thoughts wander.

She had told Aragorn the truth last night when she has said that she didn't know what path she was going to take. She had two obligations in this Middle Earth and at the moment they seemed to be in conflict. A fact that had left her awake half the night. But today that would change, today a council was going to be held between all the races of Middle Earth and together they would decide their course of action. Part of Buffy was amused by the very idea of all of the men who were going to be at the meeting agreeing on anything but she also knew that they had not faced a threat this great in over three thousand years. Fear, she knew, was a powerful motivator.

Taking a deep breath she turned to face her oldest friend in Arda and forced a slight smile.

"I guess it's time for us to go face the testosterone club huh?"

"Worry not mellon nin. I am certain they can survive one council without resorting to violence." she said as they made their way to the door with a smile.

As they left her bedroom and made their way to where the council was to be held she couldn't help a snort. "Wanna bet?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"When strangers meet, great allowances should be made for differences of custom and training."  
-The Lady Jessica from Wisdom of Arrakis,-Children of Dune-Frank Herbert_

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 25/ 28 Quelle 3018 III Age_

Buffy took in the sight around her as she sat in her place at the council. She was seated between Gandalf and Glorfindel, Frodo sat to Gandalf's right at the edge of the semi circle and Elladan and Elrohir sat to Glorfindel's left. Next to the gwenyn sat Legolas followed by two other elves that Buffy knew but was not close to. They were followed by the company of four dwarves, four Rangers and finally a Gondorian and Aragorn. The two lords of the White City sat several seats apart with Aragorn taking the seat on the far side of the semi circle opposite Frodo. Elrond sat in front of the group with Arwen at his side, the elleth sat quietly and Buffy wished that she were sitting with her instead.

Buffy's attention however was not to be left on her own wishes as Elrond began to speak. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been gathered here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom" turning Elrond motioned to Frodo. "Bring forth the ring, Frodo"

Buffy watched as the young hobbit stood and made his way over to the pedestal with uncertainty. Raising his arm he placed a simple band of gold onto the pedestal. A chorus of murmers could be heard as he returned to his seat, Buffy's eyes did not stay on the ring as all other's did but on the hobbit who had borne it. He looked relieved and Buffy felt once again her sympathies go out to him, it was a great burden for one to have to carry. Amongst the murmers that she heard though one voice stood out and she recognized it easily. It was the Gondorian lord whom she had seen days before.

"So it is true."

The pitch of his voice worried her. She had seen him in her dream yes but that did not mean that he was to be trusted in any way. Trust was something that she gave to her own people without second thought but she had not counted herself of the race of men for decades. Despite her appearance she was now counted among the elf kind and had long ago joined others in their belief that she was not entirely of the race of man any longer. Turning her attention back to the assembled group she watched as the Gondorian stood and began to speak.

"In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found."

As he spoke he began to move slowly but with purpose to where the ring sat. Buffy felt herself tense up as he moved and could feel Gandalf do the same. Her eyes made their way over to Elrond for a quick glance and she saw him exchange a look with the wizard. The Gondorian's arm reached out and before he could touch the ring Elrond rose saying the man's name.

Boromir!"

At the same instant Buffy felt Gandalf tense beside her as he began to speak.

"Ash nazg durbatuluk"

It began to grow darker around them and the ground began to shake. Buffy felt herself wanting to cringe against the pain of the words of the black tongue like all those with the blood of the Eldar, but felt no pain. Instead she felt Narya begin to pulse on her finger and through her conciousness the voice came through once again.

"Its power cannot touch you. Among all here you alone are completely free of the evil it brings."

Buffy felt her eyes widen for a moment in understanding as Narya continued to pulse and turned her attention to those around her. Gandalf was still speaking and had risen.

"Ash Nazg Gimbatul,"

The man named Boromir began to back up in fear against the force of the words and Elrond placed a hand on his head as if in pain. Even his ring could not protect him as Narya did her.

"Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk,"

Buffy turned her head to see The gwenyn and Legolas closing their eyes in pain, they appeared almost nauseous and it was as close to looking sick as she had ever seen them. Glorfindel did not look ill at all but merely very tense and once again Buffy was reminded of the immense power that the reborn elf held within him. She would give the silver haired elf hell until the end of their lives but she had more respect for him than he might ever know.

"Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul" Gandalf finished and the light began to return. The old wizard looked tired and despite the outward appearance of calm Elrond exuded she knew he was livid.

"Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here in Imladris." he admonished harshly, looking over at Gandalf with cold eyes. Gandalf leaned on his staff heavily as he stood in front of Buffy.

"I do not ask for your pardon, master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether evil." he said and began to turn.

Part of Buffy agreed with his statement but she had serious doubts that anyone idiotic enough to try that in her naneth's wood would live long. She was not allowed to continue her thought though as the Gondorian she now knew to be named Boromir stood and began to speak again as he paced.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Turning her eyes to Aragorn she shared a look with him. They both saw that the man was a fool and it appeared he knew that the Gondorian would take more heed from man's word than her own. His eyes told her he would try and make the other man see reason but Buffy knew that if he wouldn't take Aragorn's advice then she would step in and make it moron listen.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn told Boromir as she Gondorian stood with his back to him. As Aragorn spoke Boromir turned to face him, a look on condescension on his face.

"And what would a Ranger know if this matter?" Boromir asked snidely. Buffy almost felt the need to smirk as he said it. The fool had made the mistake of coming to a stop in front of Legolas and she was fairly sure that the Mirkwood elf would kick the crap out of him if given the chance.

As if her thoughts could cause his actions Legolas stood up looking slightly more pissed off than she had seen in a long time.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance" he stated and Buffy had to fight back the need to groan. Oh she knew who Boromir was now that she had a name and she knew that this little tidbit was not going to go over well. Part of her wanted to walk over and smack Legolas upside the head and as she looked over at Aragorn to see his reaction she saw in his eyes the same urge.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir." The Stweard's son asked, sounding incredulous as he stared at Aragorn.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued. Buffy bit back a groan, the male posturing was about to begin and they really didn't have time for this. Deciding to take matters into her own hands because her best friend and the man she loved seemed incapable she spoke.

"Havo dad Legolas. Now is not the time. Sit down now Boromir."

The Gondorin ignored her as he looked at Aragorn. "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Buffy felt her temper rise and she stood.

"Boromir, Sit down now. We don't have time for you to act like a child. Aragorn is right, no one here can wield the ring. It needs to be destroyed."

The Gondorian turned to her with a sneer on his face, taking in her appearance. "What does a woman know of such things. You should not even be here." he almost spat at her.

Buffy had had it with the stupid man. Compared to her he was a child and she was sure as hell not going to let him treat her like an idiot because the men of Gondor were to scared to let their women have power.

"I know a whole lot more than you it seems. Be careful how you speak to me Lord of Gondor or I will show you why I am called dagnir among the lands of the north." she told him in a tone that could have made Elrond proud in its dignity and power.

"You are a mere woman, you know nothing." he stated at her with a tone that said that he thought she was a fool. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Legolas moving to stand again. Never turning her eyes away from Boromir she addressed the wood elf.

"Si havo dad. Legolas." (sit down now)

Apparently both Elrond and Gandalf had decided that their stand off had gone on long enough because the wizard chose that moment to speak.

"She is right Boromir. You would be wise to listen to her council. She has a greater knowledge of the rings of power than all save one."

"How is that possible, she is a mere child." he asked giving Buffy a look that made her want to reach up and punch him.

Apparently Elrond was keeping to her naneth's orders that no one who didn't need to know found out about her status and heritage because he answered for her.

"Lady Raina's looks are much deceiving. Mark the wisdom of her years well Lord of Gondor for she was born ere your father."

Borobir looked at her with a shocked expression and Buffy couldn't help but raise one arched eyebrow at him in challenge. Buffy turned from him then and returned to her seat next to Gandalf as the Gondorian moved to his own seat.

"Aragorn and Raina are right. We cannot use it." Gandalf told the council.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond continued.

There was a moment's hesitation as his words sank in and then one of the dwarves began to speak as he grabbed his large axe. "Then what are we waiting for?" Before Buffy could even move to stop him he struck the ring. The entire assembled group save her self winced slightly but it was Frodo Buffy noticed that looked as though he had been physically hit. The force of the backlash from the ring threw the dawrf back and as his companions moved to help him up Elrond decided to prove his point.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Buffy felt the weight of the moment on her and knew that the time for her decision had come. What was decided in the next few minutes would determine where she went.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Buffy listened to Boromir's rant and part of her had the urge to hit him again. They weren't talking about going in with an army. The best way to end this without an all out war was a sneak attack. Get in and out of Mordor quietly.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf"

Buffy watched in morbid fascination as everyone began to fight in raised tones. Buffy could hear the whispers of the ring as it sat on the pedistal but because of Narya they seemed to only make her want the ring gone more. Next to her she heard a voice much softer than the others and turned her head to see Frodo standing there.

"I will take it. I will take it." he told the unlistening group with determination in his eyes. Buffy felt her heart go out to the small hobbit and she decided to take charge to help him. Standing up she decided shock was the only thing that was going to work.

"Shut the hell up all of you right now!" she screamed. As all eyes turned to her in astonishment she finished more softly. "Frodo has something he'd like to say." The group in mass turned to Frodo and he looked at her for reassurance. She offered him a smile and then he spoke.

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though...I do not know the way." he seemed hesitiant and Buffy could understand that only too well. She watched as Gandalf moved over to the small hobbit.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is your to bear."

Buffy watched as Gandalf stood behind the hobbit and almost felt the need to smile. Gandalf was strong, his help would be indespensible. Her thoughts were pulled away as Aragorn stood.

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will." he said as he moved over to where Frodo stood and knelt. "You have my sword."

Buffy took a sharp breath and knew that her choice had just become so much more easy. She could help Aragorn prepare to reach his destiny and she could see to the end of the evil that wold begin the end of Arda. Her decision made she stepped forward and made her choice clear.

"I will help you Frodo. You face a hard road and I will walk it with you." Aragorn looked at her with eyes that betrayed his emotions but she ignored them

"And you have my bow." Came Legolas' voice from the group standing before them.

"And my axe" the dawrf moved to join them as Legolas had and she suppressed a snort. There was gonna be a lot of fighting between those two and she was going to end up playing referee.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, the Gondor will see it done." Boromir said as he made his way over to them.

Buffy almost jumped when she heard a voice come from behind a plant. "Heh!" the hobbit named Sam said as he rushed over to Frodo's side. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to seperate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond's voice was dripping sarcasm and Buffy wondered if she was finally wearing off on him.

Buffy heard a shout and smiled as Elrond's head whipped around to see the other two hobbits come running up to join the group.

"Wait! We're coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip."

Buffy watched the two with a hint of amusement, they were going to keep her entertained at least.

"Ten companions...so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond stated.

"Great! Where are we going?" the one Buffy had heard called Pip ask. She smothered a laugh and turned to face Gandalf, their eyes met and he nodded. They would meet later to discuss the ramifications of both her and Aragorn making this choice but for now they were all free to go their own way.

Buffy watched out of the corner of her eyes as the four hobbits left to go where ever it was they disappeared to so often, the kitchens she guessed. Arwen moved over to her brothers and after a second's thought she joined them.

"So it looks like I'm gonna get to live in testosterone land with those bickering pains for the next few months" she quipped at them. All three looked serious for a moment but then Arwen smiled.

"I won the bet. There was no violence."

"Crap! What do I owe you?" Buffy asked as she looped her arm through Arwen's.

"I will let you know when I think of it."

"Fine. Now come on. Its lunchtime and I'm hungry If we don't get there soon the hobbits will eat everything." Buffy replied as she Began to lead the way with Arwen to the dining hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy moved deftly through the halls of the Last Homely House without a sound, her destination certain. Within minutes she arrived at the doors of Elrond's study and after a knock entered. The two occupants waited for her to be seated before they spoke.

"So you have made your decision. You will accompany the Fellowship." Stated Elrond with an even tone.

"That's the plan. I get to keep the ring out of Sauran's hands and I get to make sure Aragorn doesn't get himself killed." Buffy replied with a cherry voice that hid her true feelings.

"Is it wise for you to be so close to the ring while wearing Narya?"

"Its not an issue. When you decided to go all black speech on us I didn't feel a thing. And Narya is not a fan of the evil gold band of doom. She's made her opinion quite clear to me. She wants it destroyed, and I'm seriously agreeing." Buffy told them.

"And Aragorn?" came the question she had been dreading from Elrond.

"He knows his time has come and he's doing what he thinks is right to end the evil that Isildur left. I'm not going on this mission because I love him Elrond. I'm going because I don't have a choice. My coming here has a price, this is it." stated firmly.

"And if you die?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." she stated flatly.

"Very well. Is there a need to discuss anything else?"

"Yeah there is. I want the sword reforged and given to Aragorn before we leave." Buffy said in an even tone.

"Why?" Gandalf asked.

"Two reasons. One its what Isildur used to kick Sauran's ass before and Mr. Glowy Eyeball is both afraid of it and knows what it means. That the King of men is the one he's fighting. There's nothing better than bringing out the weapon you used last time to kick the big bad's ass again. Makes them nervous. And two. Aragorn will be king and if things go horribly wrong somehow along the way he needs to have the proof he needs to step up and lead a backup plan. I know we don't have a backup plan but at the moment I want us covering our butts. If we get lucky then great, but I didn't stop the end of my world five times to let some big eyeball kick my butt. I don't care how big his army is."

"She is right Elrond. Reforge the sword." Gandalf said after a moment.

"Indeed. I will see it done." Elrond agreed. Buffy was silently pleased. She had expected a bit of a fight in this but it seemed that she had finally gotten her point across.

"Now lets get down to details for this little party. We need to decide when we are leaving, how we are traveling and the most important thing of all. Getting out of the area without being seen or attacked." Buffy moved on with a bit of a smile.

"You are right. The borders of Imladris with be watched." replied Elrond with a look of concentration.

"Yeah so I have an idea about that." Buffy said as her smile truly broke free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There is an old saying here in the Borderlands: "Better to have one woman on your side than ten men."  
-al'Lan Mandragoran-Wheel of Time Series-Robert Jordan_

Now that Buffy had finished her talk with the two leaders she was headed to find Legolas. If she knew the elf well enough he was going to want to go inform his adar in person about his decision to go on the quest.

She had almost made it to where she thought he would be when Aragorn stepped out from around a corner with a determined look in his eyes that made it clear to her that he had been waiting for her to show up. Stopping short she waited for his protest to begin.

"You cannot do this. You cannot go." he told her with determination in his eyes. He stood with a stance of rigid authority and Buffy felt her fury begin to rise. He was not going to tell her what to do no matter how much she loved him. No one got to tell her what she could or couldn't do.

"See that's where you're wrong. I can do this and I am going. Don't try and stop me Aragorn. I'm not some little girl that gets bossed around by the big strong man who wants to protect me. I'm the slayer and of those of us that are going I'm the only one besides Gandalf that's ever done anything even remotely like this before." she retorted.

"This is not your destiny, your path. You should sail with your people. I cannot allow you to follow me into this danger." he stated with finality. Buffy fought back the urge to hit him then and there. Allow! No one made dicisions for her. Angel had done it, Giles had done it, and after all was said and done, after all she had accomplished, they had still treated her like she was an idiot child. No man would ever make her decision for her again, especially not one that claimed to love her.

"Allow! ALLOW! Oh god you are just like him. YOU don't make my decisions and I'll be dammed if I let you tell me what's best for me! Get over yourself Aragorn! I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this because it's my duty." she yelled at him. Moving with slayer speed she stormed passed him and continued her way down the hall to her destination, breathing hard.

By the time she had made it through the gardens where she guessed Legolas would be she had calmed down enough that she didn't feel like yelling any more. But she definitely felt like she needed space, still she had to talk to Legolas and so she would get it done quickly.

Seeing him seated next to a tree checking his arrows made her want to smile and as she moved up next to where he was sitting she did.

"So I'm firureing that you want to go tell your adar in person about your decision but think you haven't got the time right?"

"How did you..."

"I know you way too well after all these years. But I have news for you. Thought I'd tell you before the rest of the group finds out though. We're not leaving for a couple of months so if you want to go to Mirkwood you can." she told him, her smile never leaving.

"That is most fortunate." he replied in an even tone.

"Yeah it is. So when are you planning on leaving?"

"I will depart at dawn then." he told her.

"Want some company?" she asked. Leaving for a couple of weeks with Legolas would be good for her. Right now she had the urge to knock Aragorn on his ass and considering that they would need him on one piece some distance would be good for keeping her from hurting him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) October 26/ 29 Quelle 3018 III Age_

It wasn't even dawn yet as Buffy began sat in front of her dressing table braiding her hair back from her face. She had divided her hair into six sections and braided each and was now twisting them together into a tight bun that would hold for days. The style was perfect for hard riding, which was exactly what she and Legolas planned to do. Buffy figured that if they rode hard and ate in the saddle then they could reach Mirkwood in about ten days. Legolas had offered to have them stop in Lothlorien so that she could speak with her parents but Buffy had decided against it, both of them knew what to expect from her and she was certain her naneth already knew.

Standing Buffy moved over to where the rest of her clothing, weapons and supplies waited her on the bed. She had already donned her under and over tunics, her mithril vest, leather vest, leather pants and boots. Now all that was left was waiting for her. She began with her bracers followed by placing her hidden knives in each of her boots. She then continued with her sword and coat, and finished with her bow, quiver, and cloak. She wasn't taking anything else with her on the trip except for a stash of lembass she had in her pouch and the water skein that she kept secured to her saddle.

In a flurry of cloak she was out the door and heading down to the stables. Fairly sure that Legolas would already be there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mirkwood November 5/ 39 Quelle 3018 III Age_

Buffy sat up with a groan as she looked around her. She was sitting in Mirkwood's dungeons and she had a headache the size of Pelinor field. Apparently bad news traveled fast because before they had even reached reached the palace they had both been unceremoniously knocked out by the six elves who were escorting them. Buffy shifted on the floor and realized that the reason why her side hurt so much was that they had left all of her weapons on her and she had been laying on Ruin. Apparently even Thranduil wasn't stupid enough to try and disarm her.

Sitting up, Buffy reached back to feel the lump on the back of her hand and hit open air where she should have felt arrows. So apparently Thranduil knew better than to leave her with a way to hurt someone at a distance but that was it. Buffy was pissed and there was no way in hell she was going to stay here.

Summoning up as much concentration as she could with her head throbbing her focused on trying to reach Legolas and found that with surprising ease she could touch his mind.

"Lasseg! Where the hell are you?" she asked

"Ada has locked me in my quarters with six guards posted at every window and ten at the doors." came his very angry reply.

"I guessing he heard about you joining the fellowship." Buffy commented

"Evidentially. According to him I will not throw my life away on this foolishness." Legolas said in a mocking voice.

"So he decided to do what? Lock you in your room like you're six? God that's so pathetic." Buffy commented as she made her way over to the bars of the cell. Apparently Thranduil placed a lot of confidence in his dungeon's ability to hold her because there were no guards present.

"I am most inclined to agree." came Legolas slightly snide reply.

"Right, so how big of a fit did he have at you?" Buffy asked as she began to bend the bars. They were thick and strong but no match for her slayer strength. It would take her a few minutes but she could do it.

"It was rather large and I'm afraid I lost my temper as well." Legolas said in a dangerous tone.

"Lasseg what in Eru's name did you do?" she asked. Legolas never and she meant never lost his temper.

"I'd prefer not to discuss it at the moment." came his controlled voice.

"Fine but I want details later. I can get us out of here but the cost is you tell me what a Prince Legolas brand temper tantrum entails." she bargained with a smile. She had to know because she seriously doubted it would happen again in a thousand years.

"Agreed. Where are you?"

"The dungeon. You would think your ada knew better than to put me down here. I think he keeps forgetting how much time we spent down here that one spring when it flooded. It will take me about half an hour to get out. The bars are a real pain to bend. After that I'll take the tunnel we found in the back storage room. I'm going to head for your balcony. Be ready to jump when I get there. Its going to be a fight." she told him as she got the first bar as far over as she wanted it and started on the second.

"I have one change to make."

"Oh what's that?" she asked.

"Do you remember the...what did you call them? Ah yes molotov cocktails we made for the spiders." he asked her. Of course she knew. The things were a moment of Willow like genius on her part. They were pretty big but definitely worth it if you didn't end up poisoned by a spider a second time.

"Yeah. They've got enough sleeping solution in them to knock out everything for almost a thousand feet if you're not careful. Why?" she replied.

"Because there are more of them in the storage room you are going through. Though we have improved the size considerably. Now they are not much bigger than a large water skien." he told her. Buffy was impressed. With that size they were even more effective. She could just picture the damage she could do with them.

"Really? Sounds like a great idea. Do you mind if I bring a few along with me for the ride, they might come in handy?"

"If you can get me out of this room I will give you anything you wish." he told her in all seriousness.

"Is that a promise?" she asked him as her mind came up with one demand.

"Yes." his reply was firm. He wanted out and she was going to get what she wanted out of it.

"Good. Then I know what I want."

"And what is that?" he quiried.

"Ask Arwen to marry you before we leave." she told him.

"You are not serious?" he asked sounding shocked.

"The hell I'm not! Its been eighteen years Legolas. I'm sick of waiting around for you two to stop skirting the issue. You two love each other and Eru knows we might not live through this mess. Ask her. She needs to know for certain how things stand with you in case something goes wrong." Buffy told him with determination as she pulled at the cell bar harder.

"This is not the time for this discussion." he said and she knew he was trying to weasel out of it.

"This isn't a discussion. You said anything I want. This is what I want. If you want to marry Arwen then you have to ask her before the fellowship leaves. If you don't then I'm sure I can come up with something else I want. Like maybe your bow or perhaps for you to get a haircut" The bar moved the last few inches and she squeezed herself through it quickly. "Oh there. I'm out. I'll be there in ten minutes. I'll speak to you when it should be clear for you to come down. Remember to go to the far side of the room and to keep your face covered. I'm not hauling your heavy ass out of Mirkwood." she told him as she rushed through the dungeons expertly.

"Agreed." he told her as she cut off the connection.

Within two minutes she was in the storage room. It was mostly bare execpt for a line of what looked like water skeins and an assortment of barrels. The skeins all had a place to be attached to the belt and Buffy quickly grabbed herself a dozen of them to attach to her belt. She hoped it would be enough for what she had planned. She also grabbed the largest pouch of activating powder she saw. Grabbing one last one she made her way into the tunnel and began to run again.

She came out on the far side of the palace, about a five minute run from below Legolas' balcony was. Running quietly she made her way closer before stopping at a safe distance. Opening the pouch and skein she poured a small amount of the powder in. She closed the lid to the skien quickly and gave it a good hard shake. She could feel the pressure begin to build immediately, taking aim the tossed the skien right into the middle of the guards.

"Bombs away" she said with a smile.

The impact from the landing caused it to burst in within seconds the air was clotted with a deep purple smoke that would knock out just about anything.

Buffy grabbed the edge of her cloak and pressed it to her face silently counting to a thousand before coming out. The smoke had cleared and the guards were out cold. Concentrating she contacted Legolas again as she moved closer to where the guards were sprawled.

"Get down here now." she ordered him and no sooner than the words had been spoken than she saw his blonde haired form flying down. He landed silently beside her and together they began to run for the stables where they knew their horses would be. Buffy was more than grateful for the darkness as they moved because it meant that the stable would be empty.

"I am so gonna kick you ada's narrow elf butt when this is over." she said as she moved over to where Asfaloth was, with his saddle still on.

"I look forward to it." came Legolas' reply he swung himself up onto his own white stallion.

"Good now tell me, what does a Prince sized temper tantrum entail?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) November 15/ 49 Quelle 3018 III Age_

Buffy and Legolas had made it back to Rivendell that morning to find a slight case of chaos going on. Apparently the gwenyn had been up to more than their usual pranks since the two of them had left and now an all out war of sorts was going on with the dwarves.

When the two of them attempted to convince her to join them not long after she had arrived, she turned them down flatly. She had enough problems to worry about. She was still pissed off at Aragirn and she had no intention of changing her mood any time in the future. It didn't help matters that she had a feeling that by the end of this mission he would be ready to step up as king or king either. Her brain was telling her to take a big step back from him so that when the inevitable came it would be easier while her heart was hating the very possibility of being without him.

So she had decided to continue to avoid him as best she could. A decision that had led her to be wandering the training fields just after dark in an attempt to avoid seeing him. As she came upon the archery field she heard the voices of the hobbits and decided to see what they were up to. She really hadn't been around them much and she figured it would be good if she had some sort of friendship with them before they left. It was also a good idea to keep her distracted from the fact that she had skipped dinner in favor of a hot bath and fresh clothes.

Coming up on them she was sure they hadn't heard her, years of practiced silence when walking had made her more silent than most elves.

"And what are you four up to tonight?" she asked them as she crossed the remaining distance to where they lay sprawled out on two large blankets, several small bundles between them.

"Lady Raina! We didn't know you were back." said Pippin with a smile.

"Come sit with us." came Merry's happy chorus. The two made room for her as she moved onto the blanket and sat down with a smile. They were really sweet and their size made her not feel like a midget for once.

"Thank you guys but please don't call me lady Raina. That's the formal name they gave me when I came to live among the elves. My name is Buffy, plain old Buffy with no lady attached." she told them. She received a chorus of assents and after a moment of silence Frodo spoke up.

"Thank you for saving my life." .

Buffy looked over at him in surprise. She never got thank you for saving people it was just what she did. "It was nothing Frodo. I couldn't let the Wraiths have you."

"Thank you though." he said again with a slight smile.

"Your welcome."

"So you're really going with us to Mordor?" asked Merry

"Yeah I am." she assured him.

"But its so dangerous and your a lady." said Sam.

"I may be female but I can more than handle myself in a dangerous situation." Buffy assured him.

"That's right! Lord Elrond said that you are older than Boromir's father." exclaimed Pippin.

"Yeah actually I am." Buffy admitted.

"How is that possible?" asked Frodo

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." came the chorus of three voices.

"Ok I will tell you four but you have to promise not to tell any one else. Promise?" Buffy asked as she looked around at the four of them.

"Yes." they all agreed.

"Ok this is a long story so please don't interrupt me. I wasn't born in Middle Earth, I was born on another earth. Where I came from there was great evil everywhere but most people didn't know it existed. So with no one to fight the evil my world would have ended a long time ago. So thousands of years before I was born a group of powerful wizards decided to create something to fight the evil. What they created was the slayer. The slayer was one girl in the whole world that was given the gifts to fight the evil. She was the Chosen One. Over the thousands of years may girls were chosen ones and after each one died another one was chosen so that my world would never be without protection."

"Eventually I was Chosen. You see, most of the girls that could be chosen were taught and trained to fight the evil in case they were ever chosen, I on the other hand was not. They didn't find me until it was too late and I had been picked. I didn't want to be the chosen one at all. I hated it more than I can possibly explain. I even tried to quit but I couldn't, the only way was for me to die. Not long after being chosen I moved to a new town. This town was special, it was like living in the middle of Mordor. All the evil of my world went to it. It was called a hellmouth. Not long after moving there I made two very special friends named Xander and Willow. They found out that I was chosen even though no one was supposed to know. They decided to help me. For years they helped me fight back the evil until one day an evil came that wanted to destroy the world like the others did. The difference was that she was a god, a being so powerful that I stood little chance against her. But I fought anyway. She wanted to end the world and to do that she needed the blood of someone I loved, my little sister. My sister was as special as I was and I couldn't let her be hurt. The god, Glory, who wanted to end the world need to bleed her to death. She managed to take my sister and start the ceremony that would end everything. I didn't have a choice so in order to save my sisters life I gave my own."

"You died!" they all seemed to exclaim as one.

"Let me continue. Yes I died and I was buried. I was dead for three months and my world had started to fall into darkness. The new chosen one wasn't able to fight as well as I had and my friends made a decision. They brought me back to life with powerful magic. For a while I was angry at them for it but I began to see the need for it. My sister had no one to take care of her and she was still very young. Our mother had died before I did and our father had disappeared years before. I overcame my anger moved on. What came after that is what brought me here. Our world had to have a balance of good and evil in it to keep going and by bringing me back to life, my friends tipped that balance. They allowed an evil that had existed since the creation of our world to break free. It didn't have a body like Sauran does. It was called the First. After months of fighting it and losing, with the deaths of many on my watch my world's version of the Valar offered me a compromise. If I left my world then the First could be locked away forever. Seeing a way to save everyone I loved, I took the deal and came here to Middle Earth. Things work differently here, there is no balance but I did make a bargain in coming here. The Valar told me that I had to help fight when the darkness began to grow. I was charged with helping defeat it. And so here I am, going to Mordor to help keep my end of the deal."

"So you have faced darkness like this before?" asked Frodo after a few minutes.

"Many times and I have yet to let it win." she assured him.

"When did you come to Middle Earth?" asked Sam

"Almost seventy three years ago." Buffy admitted. It didn't feel like it had been that long but still it was.

How old were you when you came?" asked Frodo.

"How is it that you still look so young?" asked Sam.

Woah. Ok first I was twenty three when I came here and as part of the deal the Valar gave me the same kind of immortality the elves have. I won't grow old but I can die from wounds. But as I've found out its really hard to wound me bad enough to kill me. As a chosen one I heal more quickly than humans, a wound that would take a normal person three months to heal takes me a little over two weeks."

"You are ninety five years old!"

"That is amazing!"

"I'm glad you think it is. And yeah I'm ninety five, almost ninety six but its rude to point out a woman's age." Buffy replied with a chuckle.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"It's alright. So what are you four doing out here in the dark." she inquired of them.

"Having supper."

"Why am I not surprised at all. I almost forgot how much hobbits can eat. You guys wouldn't mind sharing would you. I sort of missed dinner and I'm starving." Buffy asked.

"Of course. What would you like?" offered Sam.

"How bout some of the bread, cheese and whatever it is you four are drinking." Buffy said and was almost immediately handed food. She had taken only a couple bites before Frodo's voice wafted up over the others as they arranged their selections.

"Were you ever afraid facing the darkness?"

"Of course I was. But I didn't let that stop me. Someone wise once said 'Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear.' They were right. Its alright to be afraid, the challenge is going on anyway." By now the other three had turned back to the discussion and were listening.

"But what if we're not strong enough?"

"You are always strong enough, you just have to see it." she told them in a voice full of seriousness.

"Will you be there to help us?" asked Pippin.

"I can make you a deal. I will be there to help you until you decide that we part and if after that you find you need me again I know a way to remind you." she told them with a smile.

"How's that?" asked Merry

"A song." she said simply. She really liked them and considering the drama that was going on with all of the others they seemed to be a lot more simple. Boromir was probably being pissy around Aragorn. Arwen and Legolas were making googly eyes at each other and Legolas now had to pull his head out of his elven butt and propose. The gwenyn were fighting with the dwarves and attempting to recruit to their cause. And Aragorn was still on her list of people to avoid. So yeah they had a lot of drama and Buffy would gladly hang out with the hobbits if that meant avoiding the mass level of crap that was going on.

"What song?"

"Its an elvish one but I will teach you the words in the common tongue. Do you want to learn it?"

"Yes"

"Home is behind, the world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow, to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight  
Mist and shadow, cloud and shade  
All shall fade, all shall fade" Buffy sang softly to them.

"That's beautiful." commented Sam from his place beside Frodo.

"Do you want to try it with me this time?"

"I do." came Pippin's voice.

"Ok then, lets try it together." she offered the sweet young hobbit with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) December 10/ 20 Hrive 3018 III Age_

Elrond was in his office making a vain attempt to work he heard yet another yell and something that sounded like a crash. Rubbing his hands over his eyes he waited for the inevitable appearance of Erestor. The situation for those currently residing in Rivendell could be described as chaos at best.

The gwenyn had begun it of course by deciding to retaliate against the dwarves for some insult, within a week an almost full scale war had begun between them. And now that the Prince of Mirkwood had returned things had only gotten worse. At last count there had been six dunkings in the river, two complete relocations of furniture and belongings, two incidences with dye of some sort, four food fights, the complete destruction of large quantities of clothing, three times when dwarves went missing for days at a time, the manure fiasco, and the flock of birds in Gimli son of Gloin's bedroom.

But that wasn't even the end of it. Arwen was evading everyone except for Buffy and Legolas. Boromir was acting like a child around Aragorn. He was certain Buffy and Arwen were plotting something. Buffy was also spending large amounts of time with the hobbits for no apparent reason. The hobbits themselves were eating everything in sight and were placing bets on the outcome of the war between the three trouble making young elves and the dwarves and Erestor suspected that they had started smuggling food out of the kitchens as well. Add to that the fact that Buffy and Aragorn were apparently fighting and things got downright ugly. He was glad her temper wasn't directed at him as the day before she had used Gandalf's staff to try and beat the gwenyn to death when she had been dumped in the river as an innocent casualty to their battle.

Hearing another crash followed by a yell and the unmistakable sound of a body landing in the river he stood up and made his way out of his office. He was going to have to put an end to this if he wanted his home to be left standing after the fellowship departed. Considering the obvious lack of maturity that was being shown by the members of the fellowship he could help but comment to himself.

"Middle Earth is doomed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Imladris (Rivendell) December 24/ 34 Hrive 3018 III Age_

Buffy was up remarkably early considering that she knew that this was her next to last night in a comfortable bed for quite a while. She couldn't sleep though and she simply attested it to pre trip jitters. Today was going to be a busy day for her so she decided to make the most of the hour of free time she had suddenly gained. Walking over to her closet she went through all she had. After several moments of consideration she decided on opting for clothes that would last the longest and that would work well both in the cold and heat.

She opted for one of the white under tunics that she had removed the sleeves from as well as one with, deciding that she could fit it easily in the very small pack she was carrying. She chose an over tunic dark green as well as her usual ranger gear of elven made boots, pants, coat, belt, and brown vest. She had checked her weapons well the day before and they sat neatly on a long table next to her bed. She took her clothing over and placed the sleeveless under tunic inside it. If worse came to worse it could be ripped up and used as bandages. She had a small roll of those as well, along with a small healers kit. Inside was a needle, thread, a salve to keep away infection and one for burns. Inside the pack she also carried some dried meet and three packets of the five packets of lembas that she had kept hidden away for years now. It was a great thing that the stuff never went bad unless it got wet because she had a feeling she was gonna need it before this trip was over. The only other things that were in the pack were a bone comb that she used when out hunting orcs, bar of soap and a whetstone. Everything else she needed she kept in a pouch on her belt, and that wasn't much. Two more packets of lembas, about three feet of leather cord to tie her hair back with, and a small container that held mint so she didn't end up with stinky breath.

Buffy knew she didn't really need the mint, soap or brush that much anymore but she still carried them out of habit. She had figured out how elves managed to stay so clean and non smelly after all these years and it had turned out that is was a biology thing. Now that she had more elven blood in her she had managed to get those perks as well and she loved it. Oh she still managed to get dirty but she could go over a month without a bath and still stay almost as daisy fresh as Legolas or the gwenyn did. Almost being the thing that they enjoyed pointing out.

She looked over her weapons with a critical eye. Ruin was as sharp as a razor as were her two long knives. After a little work and some help from Glorfindel she had managed to adapt her quiver and knives to sit comfotabley over the shieth of her sword so that the handle came out just over her right shoulder. She only had to reach about four inches further left and she could reach her knife on that side. Her quiver was packed with arrows and they had all been checked carefully to make sure they were straight and the tips sharp. The blades in her boots had been checked too. Her mithril vest waited on the edge of the table for her as did her bracers and gloves. Every thing was ready and if things went off the way they were supposed to tomorrow they would be able to get out of Rivendell without even a fight.

But at the moment she had other things to worry about as Arwen opened her door and was followed in by her usual entourage. She was so distracted by the group's imminent departure that she didn't even notice that Arwen was no longer wearing her Evenstar pendant.

Within an hour Buffy was dressed in a gown of lavender and was on her way to breakfast. She was nervous as she made her way into the dining hall, between the pranks that went on in the room and the knowledge that Elrond was planning on giving Aragorn Narsil today she wasn't sure what to expect. Surprisingly the hall was quiet and less than half full, thanking the Valar for small miracles the made her way over to an empty area and sat down to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn stood in the middle of his adar's study as the elf lord stood facing away from him in front of a large table..

"I give this to you on the behest of one whom I love" he spoke as he turned.

"Buffy has now tied herself to the fate of the ring. She was sent to us to help battle the shadow, a destiny she bound herself to ere she crossed into this world. Her fate was sealed the moment she came to us. The shadow is upon us Aragorn, the end has come. Now it is up to you to see that her fate is not death in battle." as he spoke he crossed the room his arms lost in the folds of his robes.

"I will not let her end but Sauran's." Aragorn told him as he came to a stop just steps away.

"Then you must fight as what you are. The King of Gondor." As Elrond spoke his arms moved to hold up a sword before him. "Anruril, flame of the West. Forged from the shards of Narsil."

Aragorn felt his stomach clench and knew that his adar spoke the truth. He stepped forward with purpose and took it. "Sauron will not have forgotten the blade of Elendil."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arwen stood behind Buffy as she placed the circlet of silver on her golden head. Taking a calming breath she decided that there was no better time for her to tell her best friend what had transpired between herself and Legolas the night before.

"Buffy, I have news to give you.' Arwen waited as Buffy's eyes met her own in the reflection of the mirror before continueing. "Last night Legolas and I pledged our troth to one another. When he returns we will be wed."

Arwen was not sure the reaction she was expecting from her closest friend but the one she got overwhelmed her.

"Oh my god! Finally! So how romantic was it? How did he propose? Did you get a ring? Have you told anyone else yet? I still get to tell your brothers right? Oh my god! This is go great! My two best friends are getting married!" Buffy gushed as she spun around in her seat and almost picked Arwen up in her excitement.

"Be calm. I will answer your questions. It was very romantic though I will not tell you until you return from your journey as a way to ensure you do come back. No, I did not get a ring, though I do understand the meaning behind the tradition of your former people. We have not told the rest of the family yet. We both agreed that you should be the first to know And yes you may still tell my brothers though you do not have much time since you are to depart at dawn tomorrow."

Buffy stpped bouncing gave Arwen a smile full of mischief and the elleth knew that her friend had already formed a plan.

Reaching over Buffy linked her arm through Arwen's own as she spoke. "Well then I suggest we make our way to the party."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment that Buffy crossed the threshold into the banquet hall where the party was being held she started looking for Legolas. As always, while in Rivendell he was easy to spot. He was only one of a hand full of elves with blonde hair in the city. Keeping her face as impassive and stoic as possible considering her excitement and the potential for chaos she had sitting at her feet, she guided both herself and Arwen over to where he stood. Much to her luck not five feet from where the gwenyn sat with Aragorn and Glorfindel. Smiling broadly as she saw the look of fear that flashed in Legolas' eyes for a split second she did her best to return her features to an impassive mask.

As they reached the Prince she hooked one arm into his and held tight, using her slayer strength to keep him from moving away to protect himself. She began her stroll yet again and in less than a minute they were standing amongst her quarry.

Fighting to keep her face expressionless even as she kept a death grip on Legolas' arm she addressed the group.

"So I've decided what I'm getting Arwen and Legolas for their wedding present. What about you guys?"

Four pairs of eyes whipped up to gaze at her in shock for a moment before looking at Arwen who had a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks. Legolas however had turned an even paler shade of white as Arwen's three brothers and the Lord of the Golden Flower stared at him.

"Oh didn't you guys know? They've been a couple for the last eighteen years. Apparently Lasseg finally got off his butt last night and asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes and now I get to wear a pretty dress and go to their wedding." Buffy chirped merrily. The four pairs of eyes just kept boring into Legolas and Buffy turned to Arwen with a smile. "I'm thirsty. Lets go find a drink shall we?"

Arwen nodded her head in agreement and Buffy knew that she was grateful for a chance to esxape. Letting go of her vise like grip on Legolas' arm she turned and guided the elleth through the crowded hall to safety. The last words she heard from the group of men was a strangeled whisper from Legolas "I will get you back for this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Fear is How I Fall

**30. Fear Is How I Fall**

_"Human weakness... never goes away."  
-Faith-BTVS_

_Imladris (Rivendell) December 25/ 35 Hrive 3018 III Age_

The gardens were quiet despite the hushed activity that occurred within the walls of the Last Homely House. It was more than two hours before the fellowship was to begin assembling for their departure, a time that for the rest would be spent in preparation. For himself that was not the case. He sat. in the early hours of morning under a sky that was beginning to lighten slowly, smoking his pipe and considering the future.

His thoughts strayed over the problem of Buffy. She was elf kind, it did not matter that she was born of the race of men. She belonged among her people and her people were leaving. But that was only the first problem. Before coming to Middle Earth she had bound herself to fight the shadow, a choice that could end her life.

He loved her for everything that she was and a part of him knew that not fighting against the shadow even were she not bound would be against everything that she was. He would protect her and stand by her in this quest and then he would set her free to be with her people.

So lost in his thoughts was he that he did not notice Arwen approaching until she stood only a few paces before him.

"Estel, I must speak with you ere you depart." she told him.

"As you wish." he acquiesced.

"It is about lle Wilwarin."

"She has never been mine." he told his foster sister.

"The light of the Wilwarin does not wax and wane, Estel. She has been yours for nigh on forty two years of men. The moment she gave you her heart she become yours." her voice was soft but full of assurance.

"I am mortal and she is elf kind. It was a dream." he told her, hoping she could understand his plight.

"It was not a dream. She was mortal once and has lost her life twice. She does not fear death, be it for the sake of us all or for the sake of love for she has died for both. It is her choice, not yours. Remember that Estel and care well for her." she told him before she turned and departed, her purple gown shimmering in the remainder of the starlight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy knew it was not yet dawn as she came awake to the sounds of water being poured into her bath. Opening her eyes she took in the sight before her. Arwen was moving about the room lighting candles and with each one the room became less dark. Taking a deep breath she moved the blanket off herself and sat up on the side of the bed. The stars were fading out side and she knew that dawn would be approaching in less than an hour and a half. Which meant that she did not have time to linger if she was to be ready in time and to make it to the hall for breakfast. Turning to her with a smile Arwen nodded her head and Buffy took her lead, getting up and making her way to her bath.

After stripping down she eased herself into the hot water and let her head submerge. Enjoying the feeling and knowing that she wasn't going to get another hot bath or any bath for that matter for a very long time, she had the urge to just soak. But knowing that she didn't have time she sat back up and began to wash her hair.

After another fifteen minutes she was finished and making her way back into her bedroom where she had laid out her gear the day before.

She began with her now well worn leather pants and white under tunic, most did not wear two long sleeved tunics but after years of experience with ruining clothes she had learned the value of two. She followed with her mithril vest and dark green tunic. Pulling her hair out from oner its high elven collar she let it fall wetly down her back. She followed with her brown leather vest and her elven boots before turning to where Arwen stood waiting to fix her hair.

The elleth opted to braid the sides of her hair just above her ears going back She then gathered the remainder of Buffy waist length hair into a ponytail and secured it so tightly that Buffy felt it pull back on the skin of her face. She then took the hair and proceeded to braid it into a fishtail and secured the end. Arwen then took the two small braids and wrapped them around the base of the ponytail and secured them tightly. Buffy was fairly certain that no patter what she came up against in the next month her hair was not going to move an inch, at least it shouldn't with how tight Arwen had secured and braided everything.

"I have finished. Now, food should arrive in a moment so that you may make ready more easily." Arwen told her.

"Thanks Arwen. You've always been better at this older sister stuff than I ever was." Buffy told her as a knock was heard at the door and two elleths came in with a platter and drinks.

"I am sure you were a wonderful older sister." Arwen assured her as the elleths set up table.

"I seriously doubt it. For the big stuff I was ok but the little things like what you do I was crappy. But it doesn't matter because here I am the little sister so I can be spoiled because I'm about to go spent months with a bunch of guys." Buffy informed her and took a bite of her food.

"This is true." Arwen agreed as she poured water into their goblets.

"So, have you told Legolas goodbye yet?" Buffy asked before taking a bite of bread.

"Yes. Though I believe he is still upset with you for the way you revealed our betrothal."

"If I remember correctly I was told by both of you that I could tell the gwenyn. And I just happen to choose a time when Aragorn and Glorfindel were there too. Its not my fault that those four hang out a lot." Buffy replied defending herself.

"I see your point but he is still upset."

"I'll bet he is. Speaking of upset, how did Elrond take it?" Buffy asked after taking a drink of water.

"I do not wish to burden you with his opinion." Arwen told her evasively.

"That bad huh? Arwen trust me, I understand. He's just worried that Legolas may never come back and then you will fade from the grief. But I promise you that he's coming back. Not only do you love him but he just happens to be one of my best friends. So don't worry. I'll get Prince prissy back and then you can have your wedding and I can wear a pretty dress and dance." Buffy told her with a smile.

"I hope you are right." Arwen said softly.

"Of course I'm right. We're going on a quest to destroy a piece of apocalyptic jewelry. Its doable. Trying to convince the gwenyn to stay out of trouble or get a hair cut is more difficult than this." Buffy said and then placed the last bit of cheese into her mouth before standing.

"Ok so I'm stuffed and I need to finish getting ready. Give me twenty minutes and I'll meet you out front. That gives you time to go make with the kissage with Lasseg before you have to give him a respectable goodbye in front of Elrond." Buffy told her as she stood up.

"You are incorrigible." Arwen replied standing and moving to the bedroom door.

"Of course I am. I have to balance out prim and proper you. No go. You're wasting kissage time."

Arwen made her way out the door and Buffy turned to the table. Moving over she picked up her fingerless gloves and put them on, followed by her bracers. She followed by placing her knives in each boot and then her belt. Next came her long dark coat followed by a dark green Lorien cloak. Moving over to the side of the table she picked up her modified blade harness and strapped in on over her cloak. She then picked up her full quiver and added it. She secured her bow and small pack finally and looked over her room. She had everything she needed and it was time to go join the testosterone troupe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy stood with the Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Legolas as the last of the fellowship gathered. They were simply waiting to say the last of their goodbye and as much as Buffy hated to admit it but this was the last time they would stand like this again. And even with the five of them together the group was still incomplete without Aragorn. For decades now it had been the six of them, though not all family they were friends. They were the next generation of the three realms of the Eldar and despite the distance between their homes they were one group, not only of friends but family.

Part of Buffy wanted to be sad about the thought they would never be like they were before the ring had reappeared but another part of her realized that now all of them would be family. She was struck yet again between the differences in her family here and before. Here her family was large and her friends too. Fate had made them family but bonds made them friends.

Buffy was distracted from her thoughts as she saw Elrond making his way down the long path. She had only a few minutes before he would be here. Legolas noticed her gaze and took heed, clasping hands with each of the gwenyn as Buffy moved over to hug Arwen.

"Cormamin niuve tenna'ta elea lle au'" She told Buffy as she held her tightly.(my heart shall weep until it sees you again)

"Namaarie Arwen. You are going to see me again, I swear." Buffy replied as she pulled away so that Arwen could tell Legolas good bye.

Looking at each of the gwenyn she was taken slightly off guard when they each swooped in on her from either side and hugged her.

"May the Valar protect you." said Elladan as he kissed her cheek.

"And please do not do something reckless such as challenge the Witch King yourself." added Elrohir as he did the same. Neither were letting go and they were squeezing her so tightly she was having problems breathing.

"Ok OK. If I promise to stay out of trouble will you stop trying to squeeze me to death?" Buffy complained.

"We will." they told her together.

"Fine, I promise. Now let me go. I've got weapons digging in where they shouldn't." Buffy told them and stepped away. She moved over to where Glorfindel was standing and smiled up at him, less than a step away.

"Dagnir." he acknowledged her with an even tone. Trust her buddy Glorf to be all stoic and proper.

"Lord Prissy Hair." she replied with a smirk before launching herself at him with a hug. After a seconds hesitation he returned it briefly and Buffy knew that that was the best she'd ever get out of him.

"Quel fara." he told her as she released him. Smiling Buffy turned to walk to join the fellowship. (happy hunting)

"Wish me monsters." she called over her shoulder as she came to stand beside Frodo and wait for Elrond to address the group.

"The ringbearer is setting out on the quest for Mount Doom. Of you who travel with him no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of the elves and men and all free folk go with you." Elrond addressed the group At the end of his speech he gave Buffy a look and she nodded to him in response. The rest of the fellowship moved to pass through the arch and she followed, never noticing the look Arwen gave both her betrothed or Aragorn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Isengard December 29/ 39 Hrive 3018 III Age_

Saruman stood over his plantir as it swirled beneath his hand. "So they have left the safety of the elven realm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_December 29/ 39 Hrive 3018 III Age_

It was almost an hour since they had broken camp and Buffy was silently wishing she had Asfaloth with her for the millionth time it seemed when Boromir came to walk beside her. She hadn't actually spoken to the two men of the group since they had left. Aragorn because she was still royally pissed off at him and Boromir because she really didn't have anything to say to him. After all she figured he'd just talk down to her because he was pissed off that a woman was allowed to go.

"Is what Gandalf said true, are you truly older than my father?" he asked her. She turned her head slightly to see him as she walked and could see that he wasn't being arrogant but merely curious.

"Yeah. I guess I look really good for my age." she admitted. She was gong to be ninety six in three weeks but she still looked twenty three. It was pretty impressive in her opinion. When she had first become the slayer she hadn't expected to make it to eighteen, but here she was coming up on her first century. Ok so maybe she'd died a couple of times but so had Angel and he was still around before she had come here.

"But how is that possible?" he asked her, looking confused.

"Same reason that Aragorn looks as good as he does considering we're less than a decade apart." Buffy replied evasively. He have her a look and she decided that since he wasn't being a jerk she give him the truth, well part of the truth anyway. "Both of us carry old blood, really old blood."

"You are one of the Dúnedain." he answered.

Buffy just smiled at him. She wouldn't lie outright but id he came to a conclusion and it was only half right she wasn't about to correct him. Until they reached Lothlorien she was more than content to let those that didn't know stay that way.

"And you are a Ranger." it was a statement rather than a question and she couldn't help but smirk. Apparently the concept of a woman who could fight was foreign to him.

"Among other things." she told him with a soft laugh. Oh yeah she was a lot of things now. Slayer, Ranger, bearer of a piece of jewelry with an cryptic attitude, Wilwarin of her people, daughter, technically aunt, younger sister, friend, and the oddest one of all to her was being pretty much an elven princess.

"Have you traveled to the White City?"

"Yeah. A very long time ago." she admitted with a smile. Minas Tirith was beautiful but she couldn't be herself there. They really weren't comfortable with women who could take care of themselves. And of course that living there was like living in Sunnydale with the amount of monsters in pretty close proximity.

"How long?"

"When your grandfather was still the Steward. Its a beautiful city. Only one problem with it as far as I'm concerned though." she informed him with a smile.

"What is that?"

"Too close to Mordor. But then I'd probably have all the monsters to slay my little heart desired if they'd let me join the soldiers." she said and he laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Argorn watched as Buffy chatted with Boromir as they walked and couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. In the four days since they had left Rivendell she hadn't spoken to him one when it wasn't necessary.

Legolas had given her slightly upset look for the first day before Aragirn had heard her exclaim that they had made a deal and he should just deal with it. Aragorn wasn't sure what that meant until she said something about it not being her fault that the gwenyn were standing so close to himself and Glorfindel. After a few remarks on Legolas' part the issue had been dropped and they were back to their old selves.

Buffy was also interacting with the hobbits well, Merry and Pippin in paticular seemed to enjoy doing everything they could to make her laugh and oddly enough Buffy seemed to gravitate to Frodo quite a bit. They didn't speak a lot but it seemed as if the ringbearer drew strength just from her presence.

His attention was drawn again by the sound of both Boromir and Buffy laughing and he wondered what they were talking about. Straining her ears he listened.

".. covered in orc blood and Eru knows what else, so tired I wanted to pass out and Elladan rides up and tells Elrohir and I that he's found another group of and that if we hurry we can get them by nightfall. Well Elrohir was all for it and the..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_January 6/ 47 Hrive 3019 III Age_

Buffy could feel the rain soaking her as she watched an army of orcs attack Helms Deep. Even from the distance she could see men fall and though she wanted to move to help them she could not. It was as if she were trapped and she could only watch as innocent men fell to a mass of orcs that seemed to have no end.

Buffy jerked awake as she felt a hand touch her, the knife in her belt coming out instantly before she realized that it Sam.

"Sorry Buffy you were tossin' in your sleep and I thought you might be having a nightmare." Sam told her, he looked a little frightened and Buffy felt bad for pulling the knife. Sliding it back into its shieth she smiled up at him. Determined to make him feel comfortable around her again even as she stored the images form her dream in the back of her mind to consider later.

"It's ok Sam. I'm sorry I scared you. Come on lets move over by the fire and have a talk." Buffy offered as she stood up and moved closer to the small fire. She could hear Legolas in a tree to her left keeping watch and but she seriously doubted anyone except her ever would. The rest of the fellowship was out cold, though she knew that if she raised her voice even a little bit both Aragorn and Boromir would be awake in an instant. Gandalf was sleeping with his eyes open and no matter how many times she'd seen it, it still creeped her out a bit. And Gimli was snoring loudly enough to be heard over the crackle of the fire. Sam nodded and sat down across from her. He was quiet and Buffy could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Sam? You've got something face." she asked.

"I don't know what you mean Buffy." Sam said nervously looking at his hands.

"Yeah you do. You're worried about something. So tell me and I might be able to help." she coaxed.

"I'm just worried that's all. I mean what sort of help will I be to the fellowship? I'm not a wizard like Gandalf and I'm not a warrior like you, Strider, Boromir or Legolas. What help am I?" he asked her looking forlorn. This Buffy knew she could handle, after all her time away from the scoobies she'd come to understand a lot more about people and even more about herself. She wasn't perfect by any means she knew and she still had more than her fair share of fears but a lot of them weren't fears she'd had back in Sunnydale. "I'm going to tell you something so you do understand alright?" she began. "Before I came here I told you that I had friends helping me right?"

He nodded and she continued. "What I didn't tell you is that I couldn't have made it without them. Not long before I came here all of my friends turned their backs on because we were losing our war but one stuck by me. His name was Spike and he helped me. When they turned against me I felt like I had nothing to fight for, nothing left to give. I was ready to just lay down and die but Spike wouldn't let me quit. I tried to push him away but he refused to leave me. He believed in me when no one else did and stood by me when no one else could or would. He gave me the strength to go on and win. So don't believe that just because you aren't a wizard or a warrior that you can't help because sometimes it isn't a wizard or a warrior that can help us, sometimes it just having someone stand by us." during her speech his mood seemed to lighten a bit and Buffy figured she'd done all she could without going into details that she had left far behind in the past. Standing up, she strached and smiled at the hobbit.

"Now I'm going back to sleep and you should too. We've got another long day tomorrow." she told him and moved to go back to sleep sitting next to the trunk of the tree Legolas was in. She figured she had an hour or so to sleep before it was her turn to take watch so she'd try to actually use it to sleep. She picked up her quiver from the tree she had been leaning against before and took it with her.

"Thank you Buffy." Sam said to her as he moved to the other side of the camp to lay down next to Frodo.

Your welcome. Night Sam." she whispered, sitting down and adjusting herself so that her blades wouldn't dig into her back and setting her bow and quiver withing easy reach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hollin Ridge January 8/ 49 Hrive 3019 III Age_

Buffy sat near the fire on a boulder just under Gandalf, she had chosen her seat intentionally to keep away from both the smoke of Gandalf's pipe and to keep a safe distance from Aragorn. Frodo sat on a boulder watching as Boromir attempted to teach Merry and Pippin how to use their swords with Sam crouched next to him. Legolas was keeping watch and most of them were talking though Buffy didn't pay attention.

Instead she was focused on her dreams over the last few days. Since the night Sam had woken her she had been having the same dream over and over again. Helms Deep attacked by an army of orcs in the rain. Buffy knew it was a slayer dream, which usually meant trouble but from what she knew of Rohan and its climate she still had time left before it happened. Rain wouldn't start to hit Rohan for another month and a half.

She could hear Gimli complaining to Gndalf but ignored it, the dwarf's complaining wasn't her problem this apocalypse because she wasn't the leader. She heard Legolas' rushed footsteps and stood just after her jumped over her to reach the rock next to her. He was staring off into the distance at the sky and she followed his gaze with her own. Behind her she could hear Boromir being attacked in fun by Merry and Pippin and then Aragorn attepting to break them up. There was a loud thump sound and her ears caught the sound of a grunt. If she wasn't mistaken then the hobbits had just managed to drop Aragorn on his butt. Part of her wanted to laugh at that but Legolas' tense stature next to her prevented it.

"What is that?" she heard Sam ask behind her as she stared forward. It looked like a mass of black and Buffy had a good idea what it was and it definitely wasn't of the good.

"Nothing. Its just a wisp of clouds." Gimli replied.

"Lasseg if that's what I think it is..." she started.

"Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas finished for her in a shout. Thinking quickly she jumped down off the boulder and grabbed the cloaks nearest to her before grabbing Pippin by the scruff and dragging her with him under the cover of some shrubs and overhanging rocks. Within seconds Legolas was on her other side and they watched as the birds flew over them. After a couple of minutes they were gone and she could hear Gandalf coming from his hiding place.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhas." He told the group and Buffy couldn't keep herself from muttering under her breath.

"Why couldn't it be orcs? Orcs I can handle. I hate snow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Isengard January 10/ 51 Hrive 3019 III Age_

Saurman stood in the caves of Isengard as his Crebain flew away in the distance. An orc stood behind him awaiting instructions. Without turning to face it he spoke.

"Send the wargs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Redhorn Pass Caradhas January 10/ 51 Hrive 3019 III Age_

Buffy knew she was dragging behind the rest of the fellowship but she and snow just didn't mix. Even with her elven blood that kept her from feeling the cold as much as the others did she hated it. In her mind Buffy and snow were very unmixy things and they were going to cross the pass in the worst part of the year on foot. Buffy was also slightly annoyed with Legolas at the moment because she had figured out a few hours before that she couldn't walk on the snow like he could. She'd managed to get the pasty skin of an elf which she hated but she didn't get something useful like walking on top of snow. It bugged the hell out of her that he weighed a good fifty pounds more than her and got to play Prince light foot while she sunk like a stone.

So she was bringing up the rear with Aragorn in front of her. She figured he was hanging back with her because he knew how much she hated the snow but she hadn't said anything to him. She wasn't so mad at him that she wanted to hit him anymore but she was still ticked off.

Buffy watched as Frodo fell backwards and Aragorn rushed forward to help him. Keeping her eyes on them both, she forced her legs to keep moving as Frodo checked for the ring. Buffy stopped just short of the two of them as Boromir reached down and picked it up by the chain that held it.

Buffy could almost feel the tension coming of Aragorn and Frodo and she felt her own body tense in case she needed to take the ring from him in order to see it back in the hands of Frodo.

"Boromir!"

The Gondorian seemed entranced by it and didn't hear the call "It is such a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

"Boromir!Give the ring to Frodo." Aragorn called out more loudly and Buffy was glad to see his eyes lift up from the ring and move slowly down to give the ring back.

"As you wish." he told Aragorn as he held the ring out to Frodo who snatched it back. "I care not." he told them in a lighter tone and Buffy knew that they were going to end up with a problem with him at some point.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy felt like she was freezing to death and she was in a crappy humor as she trudged between Aragorn and Boromir. Despite not having to help the hobbits along. Boromir and Aragorn were each helping two while Gandalf cleared a path and Legolas pranced around on top of the snow and scouted.

The snow was falling hard and Buffy had lost feeling in her fingers about an hour before. Slayers were built tough but eventually she'd freeze just like any one else.

The sound of rumbling caught her attention and she looked up above her in time to see a mass of snow falling towards them. Thinking quickly, she moved for the wall of rock next to her as she pulled Aragorn and by proxy Frodo and Sam with her.

They managed to escape the onslaught And Buffy could hear Aragorn trying to talk to Gandalf over the blizzard.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" came the wizard's reply as he stepped up the bank of snow and began to chant. "Lasto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i'riuth!"

Buffy turned her head above them in time to see the lighting strike. "Take cover!" she managed to yell before the snow began to fall. It rained down on them and within seconds Buffy knew she was buried just like the rest of the fellowship. Moving her arms as best she could she began to dig and after what felt like hours to her she managed to break the surface. Looking around her in a panic she saw Legolas pop out first and turn his head to her. He looked about as happy as she felt. The others began to appear with coughs and sputters.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir told Gandalf.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" countered Aragorn and she had to agree with him in her mind. She wasn't about to try and play leader here and cause a fight, the males were doing that well enough for her.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." came Gimli's voice from behind her and she had to suppress a shudder at the idea. She wasn't an elf in the usual was but she did carry their hatred of being enclosed in rock. She was a nature girl now and stone was not a friend.

"Let the ring bearer decide." Gandalf intoned.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits."

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked and Buffy turned her head to face the hobbit.

"We will go through the mines." he told everyone and Buffy felt her stomach drop. This was going to end badly and she knew it. Taking a deep breath she looked down at her numb hands and saw Narya flash faintly. And in her mind she heard a voice that she could never forget, no matter how many decades it had been.

"From beneath you it devours."

"So be it." Buffy heard Gandlf reply and the fellowship began to try and move from the snow that covered most of their bodies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_January 12/ 53 Hrive 3019 III Age_

The campfire was warm and soothing as it died out the last vestiges of wetness from the fellowship. It had taken much less work to made it back down from the pass than it had to get up it and Buffy felt like part of her wanted to thank gravity got that. The other part however, really did not want to go into the mines. She wasn't certain what was in there but she knew for a fact most of what attempted to invade Lorien's borders came from there.

Buffy could hear the rest of the fellowship preparing food for dinner and trying to dry out various things behind her as she stood on the far edge of the camp, her spot the exact counterpart of Legolas'.

She felt a push at her mind and let the barriers that she had long ago learned to put up ease back a bit.

"Buffy." she heard Legolas's voice in her head.

"Yeah Legolas?" she asked him. He wouldn't have bothered speaking to her like this unless he didn't want them heard.

"I wish to speak with you about Aragorn." he told her.

"There isn't anything to talk about. He made his choice when he told me I couldn't do something and then when he said he wouldn't 'allow' me to do something that was my choice and not his." Buffy replied, her voice full of anger.

"He acted out of love." he replied to her in a calming voice.

"If he really loved me or even respected me he'd let me make my own choices. I'm not some damsel in distress, I'm the slayer. And we're not talking about this any more." Buffy told him, her tone left no room for argument. She wasn't about to stop being angry at Aragorn until she got a very large apology and a promise to let her make her own choices.

"Be iest lîn." he acquiesced. She knew he wasn't happy about her staying mad at Aragorn but he would have to live with it. She felt bad for snapping at him because he was only trying to help though.(as you wish)

"Thanks. I'm sorry I snapped at you I'm just a little wound up about going into Moria. I really don't like the idea of going in there." she offered. She had a sense of unease filling her and very faintly she felt her slayer sense begin to tingle.

"Our kind do not fare fell within walls of stone. I do not li..."

"Legolas do you feel it?" she interrupted him. She could feel it, it was coming closer and fast.

"Evil approaches." came Legolas' reply as Buffy realized what was coming. They had maybe three minutes before the wargs were upon them.

"Wargs! Get the torches lit! Boromir! Protect the hobbits!" Buffy yelled to the rest of the fellowship. Almost instantly Aragorn had torches lit and he and Boromir were racing around to toss them at the ground for light. The hobbits backed themselves into a corner by a large boulder and Boromir rushed to stand guard over them.

"How many?" Aragorn asked as he came up beside Buffy, his sword drawn.

"A dozen, maybe more." Legolas told them from his spot about two dozen pases from Buffy.

"Aragorn, you and Gimli take the other two points." Buffy instructed the Ranger.

"I am the better archer." he tried to argue with her. She didn't have time for this.

"I can see in the dark and you can't! Don't argue! Just cover the other side of the camp." she told him and pushed him off to go to his place Gimli was already in place with his axe drawn. Both Gandalf and Boromir stood before the hobbit and all of them had their swords drawn.

"There are a dozen." Legolas told her as he knocked an arrow. Buffy did the same and as they both took aim at the quickly approaching monsters. She felt her lips quirk a little even as her eyes grew more determined.

"Lets thin the herd." she told the elf and they began to shoot. They both landed their first shot, Legolas killing one instantly and Buffy wounding her target greatly. Buffy let a second shot go and it hit its mark and killed the warg. Legolas took one last shot and took out another just before they were upon them.

Drawing her sword, Buffy ducked just as one launched itself at her. She slashed at it with her sword, slicing clean through its neck. The beast fell and Buffy turned to find another, seeing one bearing down on Boromir and Gandlf who distracted with another, she ran forward and tackled the beast rolling with the fall and coming up to her feet instantly. It lunged at her, its jaws gaping and Buffy stepped to the side just in time to miss its teeth. "Now I remember why mom always said no pets." she quipped as she moved she grabbed one of her long daggers from her back and shoved it into the beast's skull, killing it instantly. She had barely enough time to register that it was dead before she felt a massive weight hit her.

Curing herself with the impact the rolled and came up to her feet, both blades in her hands. She looked down at her coat to see four teeth holes in the right arm. "Oh no you did not just put a hole in my coat. That's it!" she yelled as the beast came it her again. She didn't even give it time to attack properly, instead lashing out with her dagger to slice through its side as it passed her while she used Ruin to sever its head with one slayer strength filled swipe.

She looked around her to see the hers was the last one and took a deep breath. No one was dead and aside from a few cuts and bruises everyone seemed fine.

"We cannot stay here." Gandalf informed them.

"I'm so agreeing with that right now." Buffy agreed as she moved to wipe the blood from her blades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Near the West Gate of Moria January 13/ 54 Hrive 3019 III Age_

They kept going even after night fall, the chances of being hunted again by Saruman's minions pushing them on. Buffy was keeping herself on high alert just in case but she hadn't felt anything really jump out at her slayer sense since the night before. She turned her head as Boromir came up next to her but didn't speak.

"I misjudged you. Now that I have seen you in battle I have no doubt that you are a warrior." he told her. Buffy felt slight affronted at that but knew she couldn't hold it against him. He'd never encountered a strong woman before apparently.

"Gee thanks Boro." she replied with no small amount of sarcasm.

"I do not mean to offend but never before have I seen a woman who fights as you do. You seem to have the strength of a man and the swiftness of the elves. How is it that you possess such skills?" he asked her.

"A lifetime of training and fighting." Buffy told him evasively before moving ahead to walk next to Legolas. They were gonna find out about her when they got to Lothlorien but she wasn't about to let them know yet. They walked in silence for a few more minutes before she heard Gimli speak.

"The walls of Moria."

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." he stated as the fellowshop looked at a sheer rock face with no visible door.

"Yes, Gimli their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." commented Gandalf.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas whispered to Buffy and she had to fight to suppress a laugh. She elbowed him in the side and he looked down at her, eyes twinkling. Buffy looked over to her side to see Aragorn smirking as well and despite the fact that she was still mad at him, they shared a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW!


	31. Crawling in the Dark

**31. Crawling in the Dark**.

_"Because I could not stop for Death,  
He kindly stopped for me;  
The carriage held but just ourselves  
And Immortality. "  
-- Emily Dickinson - Because I could not stop for Death_

_West Gate of Moria January 13/ 54 Hrive 3019 III Age_

Buffy was a little more than on edge at the moment, between going into Moria, her dreams, her spider sense going haywire, and a voice in her head that "From beneath you it devours.". All she really wanted at the moment was to be left in peace and to try and figure out what was going on.

While Gandalf was trying to figure out how to open the door into Moria she was pacing, as far from the other s as she could get. Her mind was jumbled and all she really wanted was her parents to sit down and talk to. But she didn't have that and she had to figure this out on her own.

Her dreams, she figured she could put off. They had a while before the trouble she knew would come to Rohan which meant she could discuss it with her naneth when they made it to Lothlorien. But the voice and her spider sense were things she couldn't ignore. There was something evil all around them and it was making her want to crawl out of her skin.

She turned in her pacing to head back towards the fellowship again, when her eyes locked on Aragorn in her path.

"What Aragorn?" she asked him, her tone clearly giving away her current bad mood.

"You are troubled." he did not ask it but stated it, his voice soft and seemingly full of understanding. But he didn't understand, he refused to understand what he could about her and she couldn't make him understand the rest.

"Yeah I am. But its not your problem and I really don't want to talk about it." she replied. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with him. He simply didn't get it and couldn't apparently.

"Why is it not my problem?" he asked her sounding hurt. Buffy almost felt bad for snapping at him but almost was as far as she got.

"Because you've made it more than clear that you don't care about what I want, think or feel." came her response. She wouldn't let him get away with trying to dictate to her. Coming to Arda had given her freedom from being dictated to by those she loved and she wasn't about to start to let that freedom go.

"That was not my intent. I love you still." came his soft reply. Buffy's heart wrenched at hearing him say that but she wouldn't and couldn't give in. He had crossed one of the few lines she still had in her life.

"Love is about understanding and respecting the person you love's feelings, wishes and thoughts, Aragorn. When it comes to me you apparently can't do that. I will not be dictated to by anyone, not even you." she told him.

"Then I no longer have your love?" he asked. His voice was soft, and sounded so dejected that it made Buffy's heart heart.

"I love you and I will until the day I die but I'm not sure I can trust you." she told him. She made to move away from him before she gave in. As she crossed him, his had shot out and grabbed her own. Looking down at his hand she felt herself giving in, he was less than a foot from her and the proximity of him after so long threatened to undo her resolve.

"I was merely trying to protect you. I am still trying to protect you." he whispered and Buffy's head shot up and her eyes met his. Green eyes locked with gray and Buffy felt a surge of anger flood through her. Not just at him but at herself for letting her resolve fall.

"You just don't seem to get it! You can't! When we started this you knew what and who I am! I've already lost my life for a cause twice, I'm not afraid to do it again." she told him with a soft voice that was full of steel. Pulling her hand free she stalked away from him and moved to stand by Legolas. He didn't say anything out loud to her for a few moments as they watched Aragorn move over to move over to where Sam stood with the pony Bill.

"You are harsh to him." Legolas shided her softly, none save another elf would be able to hear him speak.

"Yeah well he deserves it. I know he's your friend too but quite frankly I don't care." she told him in a matching whisper.

"His intentions are from a place of good." he told her, his voice still reproving. Buffy was still mad at Aragorn but she had learned years ago not to take her anger out on those who didn't deserve it. One of the perks of living as long as she had was gaining more wisdom about such things than she had had when she had first arrived in Middle Earth.

"He can intend all he wants but he needs to remember that I'm actually stronger and older than he is." she replied.

"Those in love often do not think clearly." his tone told her that he understood but it wasn't what she wanted to hear at the moment.

"He wants me to sail to Valinor when this is over." Buffy replied, turning her eyes to meet his own as he stood next to her.

"And will you?" he asked. There were no expectation in his voice, which was one of the reasons she loved him like a brother, he never expected anything from her and yet she would give so much to see him happy.

"No. I'm a slayer Legolas, I was born to fight evil. There isn't any in Valinor, so I will stay here and fight. Evil doesn't go away and I don't intend to either. Both you and he should know me well enough to know this. He just refuses to see me as I am." she told him. It was the truth and both she and her parents had discussed it at length. They were not pleased with it but they understood, she was a slayer before she became their daughter and though she loved them whole heartedly, she couldn't be anything other than what she was. Legolas kept quiet for a minute as his cherubic features hardened, making him look less like a twenty year old and more like the battle seasoned elf he was.

"I have known for much time that this would be your course. He is a fool if he does not see it." he told her with a hint of steel in his voice. Buffy knew that sound all too well, it usually meant a good talking to when you least wanted it. Arwen had that same tendency and she was more than glad that the elleth wasn't here at the moment.

"I'm not gonna argue with you there." she told him and smiled faintly. They both turned their heads as they heard a sound and saw the door begin to open. Moving behind Legolas as he went to follow Gandalf into the mine she felt her sense of foreboding grow stronger.

"This is a really bad idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn kept his eyes on the rippling water as the others entered the mine, he could hear Gimli speaking to Legolas. He turned and followed the others in as Gandalf caused a light to emanate from his staff. He looked around them and saw dozens of corpses

"This is no mine, its a tomb." said Boromir's voice from beside him. Even as his hand reached for Anruril, he watched as both Legolas and Buffy reached for arrows from different corpses. Legolas however was the first to speak.

"Goblins!"

Almost instantly Legolas and Buffy had their weapons ready. Legolas with his bow and Buffy with her sword in one hand and one of her long daggers in another.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir ordered. Scanning the darkness in the distance for any threats he was caught suddenly by a flash of movement beside him. He turned just as Sam called out to him and saw Frodo being pulled away by a long tentacle of some sort. Buffy hacked it away with her sword as the hobbits moved to pull Frodo back up and away.

He moved forward to help the hobbits while Buffy stood between them and the water with her blades drawn. Just as he reached Frodo though, more of the tentacles shot out and hit them all. It sent the hobbits backwards and Buffy flying, though somehow she managed to land on her feet after twisting in midair.

The arm pulled Frodo into the air and as Legolas moved to fire a shot Buffy launched herself at it. Aragorn began to hack at the tentacles as he waded into the water with Boromir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy launched herself at the monster and used one of its tentacles as a jumping point above the water to head further in. The only way to get rid of big things with tentacles, she had learned was to get its head.

"Its time for sushi." she quipped as she pushed herself off another tentacle. She had almost reached where its head should be and just below where Frodo was being tossed around when it surfaced. Hacking left and right even as she sent herself flying forward yet again she landed close to the base of one of the tentacles. As the monster began to lower Frodo into its mouth she pushed off again and hoped that she didn't end up evil squid food.

As she sailed foreword, she saw Frodo fall and be caught by Boromir. She focused her self and slashed, cutting through the monster with both blades as she passed it. She had almost made it clear of the main body when a tentacle struck the side of her body hard and sent her flying with it as it crashed into the murky water.

Before she had time to react to the weight beginning to push her down she felt the scruff of her neck being caught and herself being hauled out of the water. Sputtering she looked up to see Aragorn all but running as he pulled her from the water. She thrust her legs beneath her and began to push herself forward. Easily matching him even though soaking wet.

"I hate it when baddies try to drown me." she complained as they passed the arch of the door.

They ran and dove into the mine as the monster pushed itself from the water and came to attack them. Buffy heard the rocks begin to fall and turned with the others to see the entire entrance cave in. They were trapped.

"I already hate this place." she said to no one in particular under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been walking forever and Buffy wished this trek from hell was over. Apparently she was more elf than she thought because the mines were making her very antsy. She liked wide open spaces and trees and she was not in the least bit happy to be in a dank, dark mine. Add to it that her slayer sense was going crazy and she wanted to crawl out of her own skin still.

She walked behind Legolas and in front of Gimli, she could tell that her friend wanted to be out of this place as much as she did and so they were keeping to the front of the group not just as the best with night vision but as the ones who wanted out most.

Gandalf stopped abruptly in front of Legolas at the top of the stairs and Buffy did as well. Looking past the elf at the wizard she heard him say words that she was very much not happy to hear.

"I have no memory of this place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They'd been there for almost an hour and Buffy was even less happy than she had been before. She sat on top of a rock that Legolas leaned against listening to Merry and Pippin whisper and Gandalf talk to Frodo. Her mind registered their words but her thoughts were elsewhere. She could feel that something was following them and it was bothering her.

She turned her head in the direction it was at stretched her senses. After a moment she came against something more dark than she had felt in years and pulled back suddenly. She didn't know what it was but it was big and nasty and thankfully it felt as though it slept.

"Oh! Its that way." he heard Gandalf say and she rose to follow him as he made his way down one tunnel.

"He's remembered." Merry commented from behind her as she followed the wizard. Aragorn was bringing up the rear with a torch in hand

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." replied Gandalf as he continued to move.

"And somehow the smelling thing just keeps following me." Buffy muttered as she followed.

They came almost immediately into a large cavern and Buffy could see, even in the vast dark that it was massive. It was supported by colums that were as big around as a few of the younger Lorien trees and it went up for what seemed like forever. In front of her Gandalf said something about risking some more light and soon everyone could see what she did.

The light only made the sight more impressive and when Sam commented to Frodo. "Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." She had to agree. Despite her dislike of the place, it was amazing. That a world without machines could do something like this was mind blowing even to her, never mind what someone like Willow or Giles would have thought.

The group looked on for another moment before Gandalf apparently thought that they had gaped enough and began to move again. They walked for nearly two hours through the massive columns before Buffy's eyes caught a hint of sunlight. After a while Gimli apparently noticed it as well and she heard his cry before he began running towards it.

Gandalf called out his name but the dwarf ignored it and continued into the room, the rest of them following quickly. They couldn't let him wander off alone in this place even if Buffy wanted out here and now.

Buffy stood by the door as Gimli kneeled before his cousin's tomb and wept. The rest of the fellowship had moved further into the room and were milling about as Gandalf bent down to retrieve a book. She heard Legolas say something about getting out of here and she whole heartedly agreed.

"They have taken the bridge...and the second hall. We have barred the gates...but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums...drums ...in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming." Gandalf read slowly. The rest of the fellowship looked around them in fear and Buffy only had her bad feeling renforced. Steeling a look at Gandalf to give him an "I told you so" look she heard a large crash and her eyes snapped over to look at where Pipping stood looking guilty, Gandalf's hat still in his hands.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf scolded the hobbit harshly. He turned around again and as he did Buffy caught a sound. The others couldn't hear it yet but after a second everyone seemed to. It was drums, drums in the deep and they were getting louder.

"Crap" Buffy muttered as the sounds grew. This was going to get ugly and fast. Looking around at the others she saw as Frodo pulled the blade of his sword free and it was glowing blue.

"Orcs" Both she and Legolas said as one as Boromir rushed past her to the door. As he moved past her Buffy heard the tell tale sounds of arrows flying and moved with every ouce of slayer speed she had to pull the Gondorian back. Two arrows imbeded themselves into the door where his head had been and he gave her a small smile as they both heard Aragorn shouting orders.

"Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!"

Buffy and Boromir began to push the doors closed and Aragorn went to help Legolas find weapons to use to hold them shut. Buffy turned in time to catch the axe tossed her way before using it to barricade the door. Boromir grabbed the other one and as they both used their strength to make sure they were as in place as they could be he turned to her.

"They have a cave troll." he said with note of humor and sarcasm to his voice. Buffy couldn't help herself and she smiled at him.

"Well at least it isn't a Wraith." she commented as they moved away from the door and Buffy drew her bow. When she had told Glor to wish her monsters she hadn't meant an entire mine full with no way out. She figured it served her right for using the wish word. Even with no Vengence demons in this world it apparently could get her into trouble. She heard the others get ready to fight behind her and within an instant she, Legolas, and Aragorn stood side by side with bows ready.

As the orc began to cut through the door each of them let off shots into the small holes, they could hear the screeches of the ones they hit but were unable to get off more than an arrow a each before the doors suddenly burst in. Buffy let off two shots in quick succession, killing an orc with each before too many had entered and a bow proved useless in such close quarters. Reaching behind her she pulled Ruin free and began to hack and slash at every orc that approaced, cutting off heads and arms quickly. She could hear the others fighting around her and the heavy footsteps of the troll as it came barrelling into the chamber.

Legolas had an arrow into it almost immediately, but it only proved to tick it off. Turning Buffy continued to fight and she knew that they were gonna have a problem with the troll if they didn't weed out some of the orcs. She saw the toll almost crush Sam and then spotted something useful.

"Aragorn! Boromir! The chain! Get the chain!" she yelled at them as she launched herself up onto the higher level of the room. From here she could dive bomb it. As she turned once again to face the room she saw Boromir, who was still holding the chain be flung into a wall and fall down.

"That had to hurt." she commented as she threw herself onto the troll's shoulders. She rained sword blows down onto its head and shoulders as it attacked the tomb and nearly crushed Gimli. The troll swing its club madly as she attacked it and when Legolas shot at it again it fell backwards and she went flying. She it the wall with a thump so hard that she heard stone crack and once again thanked her naneth for her mithril because otherwise her back would have been crushed. When a stray rock came at ther head it knocked her stupid and all she could see were stars.

"And that did hurt." she muttered.

She could hear the othes around her fighting still and the troll and when she heard Frodo yell Aragorn's name she pushed herself up and made herself move. She cut into the orcs before her with abandon before coming up to the troll. Before she could even have at the monster though Legolas shot it and it began to sway. The moment it went down she was moving again to the corner when she had heard Frodo's voice come from.

She came upon him crawling to Frodo on his hands and knees and she couldn't help but feel relief. As the others began to look worried Buffy realized something, there was no blood.

"Oh no." Aragorn said as he flipped Frodo over and everyone saw that the hobbit was alive. Everyone looked relieved and Sam was moving to Frodos side instantly.

"He's alive."

Frodo sat up between Aragorn and Sam breathing hard and Buffy felt her smile broaden as he grabbed his chest. It was a move she'd done many times when she had first gotten her mithril vest. He was gonna have one hell of a bruise later but he would be fine.

"I'm not hurt. I'm alright." he told them in a breathless voice.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn commented, looking slight confused. She would have thought he would have figured it out by now. She had and she was supposed to be a dumb blonde. Bilbo had given Frodo his sword, so why wouldn't he have given him his mithril shirt?

"Should have being the definitive word." Buffy told him as she smirked.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf told the group as Frodo pulled back his shirt to reveal just what Buffy had expected.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." said Gimli with obvious approval.

"He ain't the only one." told them before turning around and looking at the doors. "More are coming and fast."

"To the Bridge of Khazad dum!" Gandalf delclared and they all began to move.

They made it out of the chamber in a run, Buffy not going nearly her full speed so that she stayed with the group. The orcs were coming from everywhere as they ran and were gaining on the quickly. They came from the floors and the high ceilings and Buffy remembered once again that she hated this plan.

Within ten minutes of running they were completely surrounded and Gandalf was forced to stop. They gathered around him, instinctively the fighters of the group pushed the hobbits into the center. Buffy had Ruin drawn and ready, waiting for the first orc to make its move. If she was going down then she was taking as may of them with her as possible.

"From benieth you it devours" floated once again across her mind and the Buffy heard the sound. It was a deep and wall shaking rumble that immediately caused the orcs to look scared. Turning her eyes to the right for a fleeting second she saw another chamber fill with red light and she knew things were about to go from bad to worse.

When the rumble came again the orcs began to scatter and Buffy felt her fears confirmed.

"When the scary things get scared its a really bad sign." she supplied as the orcs ran for it, they scuttled up the colums as though their lives depended on it and somehow Buffy knew that it did.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked from his spot beside Gandalf. The old wizard looked worried and for a long moment he kept quiet as the rumble came again.

"A balrog. A demon of the ancient world." he finally replied. The rumble came again and Buffy suddenly found new respect for ol' Glorfindel.

"This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" the wizard told them and began to run once more. They followed, their pace even faster than before. If Gandalf was for running at the moment Buffy wasn't going to argue, she wasn't playing leader here. They quickly reached a doorway and made their way through it Buffy had only Aragorn and Gandalf behind her as she made her way down the stairs and she could hear them speaking.

"Gandalf!"

"Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near." she heard Gandalf say. While she agreed with his choice she didn't have time to deal with anything other than getting the others out and fast.

"Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here!" Gandalf ordered and Buffy ruend to see him push Aragorn in fron of him as they raced for the stairs. They made their way down quickly, with Legolas and herself in the lead. They came to a large gap in the stairs and as one she and the elf leaped across it. They could hear the roars of the balrog in the distance as it got closer and as if Legolas knew what she was thinking he called to the wizard to jump as well. As he did an arrow came flying from above them, followed by more.

"Legolas! Take them out. I'll help the others." she told him as she turned to the rest of the group. She could hear Legolas shooting as she watched as Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and lept across the gap. More stone fell away and Buffy braced herself as she all but caught the three. At their impact the thanked the Valar for her slayer balance and strength or they would have bowled her over. Aragorn tossed Sam next and she caught him easily. As she was setting him down Gimli made his jump and she watched as Legolas grabbed him by the beard to pull him in.

"Not the beard!" he yelled. Buffy stood next to Gandalf as more of the rock fell away and Aragorn almost fell. Buffy held her breath as he pulled himself up but she knew that neither he nor Frodo could make the jump. She could but she'd need a running start and she didn't have one. She watched as rock fell from the ceiling and broke off another part of the staircase behind them. She could hear the stone below the two give way and watched in horror as the man she was sworn to protect fought for balance on a teetering piece of staircase. "Steady steady"

"Lean foreward." Aragorn ordered Frodo as it began to sway more and it suddenly came in contact with the where they stood and Frodo came flying into her arms."Come on." Legolas instructed as he caught Aragorn and pulled him in. Buffy turned in horror and watched as it fell down completely and then turned with the others and ran for the bridge as Gandalf instructed them to.

They made ot down the staircase and Buffy could see all the flames around them as they ran. She was bringing up the rear with Legolas and could feel the balrog behind them. Turning her head she saw it come up before Gandalf and couldn't help herself.

"Legolas remind me to never make fun of Glorfindel and his balrog again!" she told the elf as they ran for the bridge as fast as they could. Most of the others were almost across and Buffy could hear the thing chasing them.

By the time she followed Legolas across the last foot of the bridge most of the others were close to the stairs leading to the way out. She didn't stop running beside Legolas until she heard Gandalf pass. She skidded to a stop even as Frodo yelled and made to join him but a voice cut into her brain with all the force of s semi truck.

"You must not! This is not for you to do!"

She couldn't force her body to move and she watched in horror as he faced off with one of most frightening things she had ever seen. It was massive with horns and made of fire. The thing made Adam or the Master look like a pussycat.

As Gandalf faced off against it he spoke "I am the servent of the Secret Fire, weilder of the flame of Anor! The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun.!"

His staff began to glow more brightly and Buffy stared at the balrog struck at him. It didn't make contact with Gandalf himself but the shield of light his staff created. As it stuck Buffy felt a stab of pain up her arm that started where Narya encircled her finger. Her mind registered that it had something to do with Gandalf but what it was she didn't know.

"Go back to the shadow!" he declared and the thing stepped forward and cracked what looked to Buffy to be a whip of fire.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf declared and slammed his staff into the ground. A flash of light followed and the balrog charged at him, only to have the bridge crumble beneath it. It fell and Buffy felt her body able to move again. Gandalf began to turn to face them when Buffy heard the sound of the whip. Before she could spring into action Gandalf was pulled down. Behind her she could hear Frodo yelling Gandalf's name and trying to run to him and she began to follow only to have a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She could hear herslef yelling as well but somehow her mind registered Gandalf's final words.

"Fly you fools!"

She felt herself go limp against who ever was holding her and felt herself lifted off the ground and hauled up the stairs and into the sunlight. Her body felt heavy and numb and she couldn't wrap her mind around why. She could hear Boromir yelling Aragorn's name not far from her so she knew that Aragorn was not the one who carried her, that left Legolas and she was grateful to him. She felt numb and as though she couldn't breathe, all she wanted to do was sit down for a moment and breathe. Legolas deposited her onto a stone and she felt him push softy at her mind.

"I will be well. Leave me be for a moment." she told him. She looked around in a daze and saw the others around her. Merry and Pipping were together while Sam sat alone with his hands on his face. Boromir was holding Gimli back from returning and she could see more grief in Legolas' face than she had ever seen before. She looked again and found Frodo standing alone on a rock away from everyone else. Standing, she made her way over to him and sat down next to him. Feeling as though he needed comfort as much as she did, she reached out her and and took his with her own. She wasn't great with giving comfort but sharing grief she had done her fair share of. She sat with him as he stood in silence, her hand not leaving his own for perhaps five minutes before she heard Aragorn's voice tell Legolas to get them up.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir declared. That one sentence made Buffy like him as a person more than anything else he had siad or done since meeting him. No matter how much of a pain he was, he still had compassion.

"By nightfall these hills will be dwarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Buffy, get them up." Aragorn instructed them. Buffy wanted to argue but couldn't. He was right and they needed to move quickly. But they deserved at least fifteen minutes of peace to settle themselves. She vowed to get back him for his meanness later and stood, her hand still holding Frodo's

"Frodo! Buffy? Frodo" Aragorn called to them and they both turned to face him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Lothlorien January 15/ 56 Hrive 3019 III Age_

Buffy and Legolas scouted ahead of the group as they entered the edge of Lothlorien. Opening her mind to her friend, she reached out.

"Legolas." she ventured. She was the daughter of the Lady and Lord of the Golden Wood and as such she would have to be present when the fellowship was greeted. It didn't matter that she was a member of the fellowship, here she was a princess and expected to act as such. She hated it but a tiny part of her thought it would be funny to see their faces when they found out who her parents were.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I'm going ahead of even you. I will find Haldir and see to it that the fellowship it seen to. Don't worry if you don't see me until you reach Caras Galadhon." she told him. Her naneth's march warden would do as she asked and let them pass even if her naneth hadn't told him to already but since Haldir liked the idea of his Lady's daughter being with Aragorn less than her ada did, she figured he would give Aragorn a bit a hell. It was the perfect punishment for him being an ass earlier.

"As you wish. What shall I tell the others?" he quired.

"Tell Aragorn that he's the leader now and its his problem and just tell the others that I have lived in these woods for many years, just as I have in Rivendell." she instructed him as she spotted a few of Haldir's men. That meant that he was close. Tensing her body she sprang into a tree and began to move towards them. So long as she identified herself first they wouldn't even point a bow at her. She had already shielded her mind from her naneth as she had been taught. It wouldn't be necessary but she still did it. Her naneth never attempted to pry knowledge from her and Buffy doubted if she'd start doing it now. But it wasn't her place to inform her parents of Gandalf's death, it was Aragorn's. Gandalf chose him as leader and as one who had led herself once she knew that this was his burden to bear.

"As you wish." he responded and she tuned him out. Now she knew that they had spotted her and she gave a soft whistle. The one used by the gaurds of Lorien. They two lowered their bows and almost out of nowhere four more appeared. One she recognized immediately, it was Haldir.

"Mae govannen, hiril nîn." he greeted her when she got close enough.

"Mae govannen, Haldir. I don't have much time. I bring others with me. Two men, four halflings, a dwarf and the Prince of Mirkwood. You will bring them into Caras Galadhon to see my naneth. We need shelter and rest." she told him. She was good at giving commands and here in Lothlorien she knew they would be followed unless told otherwise by her parents.

"Do you lead this group?" Haldir asked her He would expect noting less form her unless it was led by Legolas.

"I don't. Aragorn does. But at the moment I need to get into the city so that I may greet them as my station demands. Even if I think its stupid. I need a horse." she informed him. Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth someone moved to retrieve one of the horses form the hidden stable they kept not far away in case of an emergency. In less than three minutes a brown made was brought to her. She reached up and mounted easily, loving the feel of a horse beneath her instead of walking after so long.

"Very well my lady. May I say it is a pleasure to have your return home to us." he told her and she couldn't help but smile at him despite how sad she was. She would grieve for Gandalf later, right now she had other things to worry about.

"Thanks. Its good to be home. I should make it into the city in under an hour. I expect them there about three hours after me." she ordered and then kicked her mare into a gallop. At this speed she could be to the city in about fifty minutes and then she would have a good three hours to greet her parents quickly, eat, bathe and dress before they showed up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they moved among the trees of Lothlorien Aragorn looked over at Legolas. He had already noticed that Buffy was absent from the fellowship and he knew that it meant several things. The first of which was that she had gone looking for members of the patrol and the second of which was that she had gone ahead. She was in her home and the moment she crossed into its borders she had obligations to see to. She didn't like her role here as much because of that but she never skirted it or avoided coming here when she could.

"She has gone ahead, has she not?" Aragorn asked his friend.

"Indeed she has. Though she has informed me that you must secure passage into these woods for the rest of the fellowship on your own." Legolas informed him.

"Why?" he asked. He knew Buffy was still angry at him but he did not think that she would put the entire fellowship at risk to appease a petty whim.

"Because you were made leader and in this she feels you must lead. I agree with her." the elf said simply.

"We do not have time for this. She could have insured our safe passage. Why does she do this?" Aragorn asked. They needed shelter and fast. This really wasn't the time.

"Because you have stired her ire and she believes that you must learn." Legolas told him blandly as he kept his eyes on the trees overhead.

"Tis a petty and childish reason." Aragorn complained.

"Nay, it is a wise decision. She believes you must learn to lead men, this is how she means to teach you." Legolas told him as he raised his bow to take aim. In an instant they were surrounded by Lorien arches and Aragorn put his hands up.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark. Come." came a voice as it stepped through the others. It did not hold a bow but with them surrounded the march warden didn't need to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW


	32. And the Blind Shall See

**32. And the Blind Shall See**

_"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate, Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure."  
-Aung San Suu_

_Lothlorien January 15/ 56 Hrive 3019 III Age_

From where the sun was placed Aragorn knew that they had little less than three hours sunlight remaining in the day. From where they stood the walk into Caras Galadhon would take close to the same amount of time. The fellowship needed the protection that the Golden Wood provided and he would do whatever it took for them to have it. Of the nine remaining members only three had ever crossed into these lands and one was the daughter of its Lady and Lord. Though she believed that it was not her place to secure the remainder of the fellowship safe haven.

He led the rest of the fellowship up into the talan and waited for Haldir to speak. Ever one to be proper in the face of rank the march warden addressed Legolas first.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion."

"Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien." replied Legolas with the formality and bearing of the prince he was. (our fellowship stands in your debt Haldir of Lorien)

"Ah, Aragorn in Dunedain, istannen le ammen." was Handir's greeting as he turned to Aragorn. There was no hostility in his words or bearing and Aragorn felt hope come to him that it would not be an impossible task to have the march warden agree to take them into Caras Galadhon for protection and rest. (Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us)

"Haldir."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves! Speak words we can all understand." came Gimli's very rude voice from behind his left. Aragorn cringed inwardly and hoped that Haldir would not take offense. Elves and dwarves did not interact well with one another and it would not do for Gimli to lose his life due to his waggling tongue.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days." came Haldir's reply as he turned to Gimli. Aragorn could see the distrust and affront n the elf's eyes and knew that this would cause him trouble.

"And you know what this dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli retorted and Aragorn closed is eyes in a grimace.

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn commented to the dwarf as he turned partially. He wanted to do nothing more at the moment than to throw the dwarf off the high platform but could not. Haldir had a look of deep insult on his face but he did not move to see the dwarf punished for his insolence. This show of control made it very clear to Aragorn that Buffy had indeed already spoken to her naneth's march warden. Instead Haldir moved over to face Frodo who stood behind the others in silence.

"You bring great evil with you. You can go no further." he informed them and Aragorn bit back the urge to sigh. Buffy and her moods would be the death of him ere this journey ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas stood staring off the side of the talan as Aragorn and Haldir argued. He knew that the march warden would take them into Caras Galadhon but Haldir had decided to give Aragorn some trouble before doing it. They had been debating for about three minutes now and Legolas knew that it would go on for another few minutes before Haldir gave in.

Looking over his shoulder at Frodo he felt pity for the hobbit. Frodo had been close to Gandalf and Legolas knew that he felt guilt over the wizard's fall into shadow. It was a guilt that was unfounded but Legolas was not close enough to console him. Legolas listened as one he did not expect did what he could not.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain, nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden Frodo, don't carry the weight of the dead." came Boromir's wearied voice.

Legolas turned fully as Haldir made his way over from where he had stood apart with Aragorn.

"You will follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien January 15/ 56 Hrive 3019 III Age_

Buffy slowed her horse from a gallop as she neared the city. To appear hurried would not become the daughter of the Lady and Lord. As she approached she judged that she had just over two hours before the fellowship would arrive and it would take her another half hour to get into the city, see that the horse was taken care of and make her way up to her room. That would give her just under two hours to bathe, dress, eat and make her way to where her parents were. It was a little short with time but she could manage it if she did things in the right order.

But first she needed to see to it that she could have things done quickly. Opening her mind she did not have to concentrate at all in order to contact her naneth. Her elven abilities were stronger whenever she was with her parents, something that she felt had good and bad side effects.

"Naneth?" Buffy asked.

"Yes iel nin?" came her naneth's soft voice. (my daughter)

"I'm going to assume that you know that the fellowship is on the borders and that you plan to greet them formally when they arrive." Buffy said, there was no question to it. She knew how formalities were kept and she had long ago been forced to know her place in them.

"You are correct."

"And I need to join in this meeting." Buffy relied with a sigh. She may have known her place but a chance to rest would have been nicer.

"It is your place." her naneth replied simply, as though that said everything.

"I was really wishing you wouldn't say that but since I have to, can you have things made ready for me and them as well?" Buffy asked. She would be in the city in a few minutes and she really needed to get a move on if she was going to make it in time.

"The preparations have already begun. We shall greet you when you have had an opportunity to refresh yourself."

"Thank you nana. And could you please tell ada that Aragorn is with the group and that he needs to play nice." Buffy ventured. She was in no mood to deal with her ada being overprotective, especially when Aragorn was being a huge helping of ass pain right now.

"Of course pen vell. It gives me much joy to have you home. Please try not to upset your ada too much."

"I'll be good. But if he's gotten all stuffy on me again I reserve the right to use any force necessary." Buffy teased. Her ada was actually great fun when you could catch him in the mood but most of the time he just had too much serious stuff going on to indulge in his fun side.

"Very well. We shall speak soon." her naneth replied, a faint hint of amusement in her voice. Buffy sighed to herself as she saw the edge of the city come into view, things were far too bad right now for fun to be had in anything more than spurts. Her heart hurt for the loss of Gandalf but she couldn't grieve for him right now. After all of this was over she would grieve for him.

Buffy kept her head high and her back straight as she rode in the direction of the stables, she would hold herself as she was meant to while there were outsiders in the Golden Wood. She didn't have to like it but she would do it, mostly because she had chosen this when she had agreed to be adopted.

After several minutes she made it to the stables where she was greeted by one of several who kept the stables. Alighting from the horse she handed the reigns over with a nod of thanks and turned to head to her rooms. It was a ten minute walk to the Royal Court where her rooms were and then another ten minutes to get up to where it was. Buffy kept her pace steady as she made her way up, giving nods and the occasional smile to those who greeted her but she didn't stop to speak. When she finally made it up to her room she fought back the urge to sink down onto her bed and sleep, instead she moved over to her weapons table and began to methodically strip off her weapons, gear and clothing. She pulled the leather cords from her hair and began to unravel the braids as she made her way to the bath. If she knew her naneth well enough she would find a hot bath waiting for her and by the time she was done there would be food and someone in her room to help her with her hair and dress. Buffy may have been the queen of high maintenance at one point in her life but wasn't any more and was more than willing to take help when she needed it.

Slipping into her bath, she submerged herself entirely. The feeling of the hot water over her tired body soothing away sore muscles and fatigue. She pulled her head up and for a moment just lay there, letting her muscles relax and her body soak up the warmth. But she knew time was pressing so she sat up and began to soap her body and hair throughly, she hadn't had a bath since they had left Rivendell and while she had what she referred to as the 'almost always perfect elf look' going for her now, she still felt beyond grubby.

After nearly ten minutes of scrubbing she rinsed herself off and stood up to get out. She felt much better as she reached of a cloth to dry herself off with and another to wrap around her hair. Padding out into her bedroom she found what she had expected. There was a tray of food waiting for her. But before she could sit down and eat she needed to brush her hair out so that it could dry. Moving over to her dressing table she picked up her brush and pulled the cloth off her hair. After five minutes of work her hair was detangled and laying in wet waves down her back over the large drying cloth that she had wound around her body. Moving over to the table she poured herself a glass of Minuvor and tucked into her food.

After about ten minutes of eating Buffy heard a soft knock on her door and watched as one of the elleths in her naneth's service entered. They exchanged smiles and the elleth began her work. Buffy watched out of the corner of her eye as she finished her food as the elleth made her way into her closet and chose a gown for her to wear. Buffy had the distinct assumption that the gown would be either blue, silver or white, or a combination of the three. After all, the crown she had been given when her adoption was completed was silver and white. It didn't help that this was the first time that any non elf visitors besides Aragorn or Gandalf had ever come since she had arrived over seventy years before and she would be expected to be even more like the elven princess she was, which meant that she was going to be expected to keep up appearances.

After a few minutes the elleth emerged and Buffy took one last drink of her Minuvor before standing to go get dressed. Streching her muscles Buffy didn't feel any soreness in them at all, between the restoring drink and her advanced slayer and elven healing she was back to normal in less than half an hour. Padding over to the elleth Buffy accepted the thin under dress she offered and put it on. Taking a moment to adjust it to her body. After that Buffy was handed a gown of white with pale blue and silver ivy stitching all over it. The stitching was delicate and from a distance would appear invisible. The gown itself was long and fairly simple, the neck cut in a very wide v that was held up only by the edges of her shoulders. The sleeves were long and wide and fell in folds around her arms. Buffy lifted her arms for the elleth as she secured a simple silver and blue cloth belt loosely around her waist, the two secured ends forming a v at the apex of her hips.

Buffy followed the elleth over to her dressing table and sat down. Her hair was pulled out from inside the back of her dress and the elleth began to brush it steadily for a long time until it was dry, then with deft fingers she began to pull it back from Buffy's crown. The only hair that was let to flow freely was the back and two pieces before each of her ears, it was an exact duplicate of how her naneth wore her hair most of the time and Buffy couldn't help but smile a little bit. Someone definitely wated it made known whose daughter she was and Buffy couldn't and wouldn't argue. Seeing the expressions on the faces of the fellowship who didn't know who she was would be priceless. After a few more minutes as the elleth braided the hair she had puled back Buffy sat very still, having Arwen as her primary pretty maker had made her very aware of how she held her head while someone was fixing her hair. Arwen was what Buffy referred to as the 'hair Nazi' and you didn't disrupt her in any way unless you wanted pain.

After the elleth finished her work, she moved over to Buffy's jewel case and selected her formal crown, necklace and bracelet. All three went together and all three were beautiful beyond words. Buffy had never actually worn them but tonight she would and she would do them justice. Buffy watched silently as the elleth began with the bracelet, she self out her left had and the elleth placed it on her wrist. It was a cuff of mithril, designed to look like flowing hoops and circles, it had a white stone in the center that seemed to glow as it was placed on Buffy's wrist. Next came the necklace, the elleth removed her Wilwarin pendant and placed it carefully in its spot in the jewel case before moving over to place the intricate piece around her neck. Like the bracelet, it consisted of slowing lines and circles with the same white stone in the center, it too seemed to glow the moment it sat around her neck.

The last was the crown and Buffy watched her reflection with something akin to awe as it was placed on her head. It, like the others, was made of mithril of was made to look like flowing lines and curves with the same white stone in the center. The top sat at her hair line and the bottom below the center of her forehead. When it was settled it too began to almost glow before the light seemed to spread through her body. Looking into the mirror she could see that she had the same glow that her naneth possessed and she almost smiled. She was definitely going to surprise the uninformed in the fellowship. She had a feeling that Boromir might actually have a heart attack when he saw her. It would be funny to see.

Smiling in spite of the grief she still felt she nodded her thanks to the elleth and moved to make her way to where she knew her parents would be greeting the fellowship. It she wasn't mistaken they would be arriving almost immediately after she did and she didn't want to be late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy made her way across the platform to where her parents waited. They both looked like they always did and Buffy found that comforting. Smiling she embraced her naneth first, her head still slightly lower despite her mid life acquired height. They didn't speak, they didn't need too, they shared a bond so strong now that words were often unneeded between them. The bond of mother and daughter more than enough. Stepping back from her naneth she turned and embraced her adar, her head still only came to his shoulder and she breathed in deeply the scent of him. He was her father more than anyone else had ever been. Unlike Giles he had never turned against her or abandoned her, but let her be herself and was there when she needed him most.

"They are here." came her naneth's voice from behind her and Buffy let go of her ada. Smiling to him faintly before taking up the position she knew she was supposed to be in. Her naneth on the far left, her adar in the center and herself on the far right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Boromir felt his eyes begin to water from the beauty that surrounded them as they made their way up the long staircase. Never had he seen such beauty before, not even the Citadel of Minas Tirith could match it in its breathtaking beauty.

Moving up what was the last steps before a large platform he felt his breath catch as he saw the home of the Lord and Lady of Caras Galadhon. It seemed as though it was made of flowing ice and shone brightly in the soft light. Their pace was steady as they followed the the elf to the platform before the stairs and stood gathered together. Aragorn taking hos place at the front and center with the hobbits spread out behind him. Boromir kept to the far side from Legolas and Gimli and stood waiting to be presented to the Lord and Lady.

He was blinded for a moment before he began to make out three shapes in the light. When his eyes could focus fully on the faces before him he felt his stomach drop and his eyes grow wide. Not ten feet from him stood Buffy surrounded by the ethereal light that only surrounded elves and bearing a crown on her golden head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy fought with all her might to keep her expression utterly serene as they descended the stairs, her hand placed lightly on her adar's. The looks of complete amazement on the faces of all of the fellowship save for Aragorn and Legolas more than made up for her being stuck with a group of men for almost a month. Gimli, the hobbits and Boromir all shared looks of complete surprise, though Frodo remained focused on her naneth. Aragorn raised his hand and bowed slight as did Legolas and Buffy fought to keep her expression completely serene in spite her urge to giggle. Now was very much not the time and she knew it. Gandalf had fallen and things were not going well at all and she really should not be finding any type of humor at the moment.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf for I mush desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." said her adar. Buffy watched as Aragorn's eyes met her naneth's and knew that she would learn what Buffy didn't have the heart to tell her.

"Gandalf the Gray did not pass the boudries of this land. He has fallen into shadow." came her naneth's voice, it was slight surprised and Buffy felt her adar's eyes turn to her as if expecting confirmation. She nodded her head even as she kept her eyes on the fellowship. Legolas had kept his eyes down the entire time and Buffy could feel his suffering from where she stood along with the rest of the fellowship's., one of the perks of being in the land of her parent's was that her elven gifts seemed to grow immensely.

"He was taken by both shadow and fame, a balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas informed her parents.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart Gimli son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril. In all lands, love is now mingled with grief." replied her naneth as she looked over the fellowship. Buffy watched Boromir's face as her naneth's gaze settled upon him finally, she could see the pain in his eyes and the tears there. He ducked his head down and Buffy knew that she needed to talk to him, he was a good man, she just had to help him along some.

"What now becomes of this fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." asked her adar. Buffy moved her eyes over to Aragorn and watched as he bowed his head.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy stood watching as the rest of the fellowship made ready to rest. She had chosen her place well, from where she stood she could see and hear everything that happened without them seeing her. Buffy could hear the words of those singing above her and fought back tears. Gandalf had done a great deal for her over the years whether he knew it or not. Taking a steadying breath she watched as Legolas made his way over to the rest of the fellowship with a tureen of water. She knew without a doubt that he knew that she was there but he wouldn't say anything until she came forward.

Buffy did intend to come forward but not until her orders were carried out. Food and drink were to be brought to the fellowship and Buffy figured she had about ten minutes before it showed up. When the food came she'd show herself but not before. If she was going to have to answer a million and one questions then she was going to do it in a comfortable situation.

"A lament for Gandalf."

"What do they say about him?" asked Merry from his perch.

"I have not the heart to tell you, for me the grief is still too near." replied Legolas, turning his head to face them. Buffy could see Aragorn inside the tent next to a snoring Gimli. He had stopped sharpening his sword and sat watching the others as she did.

"Bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." commented Sam from his place on his bed. He stood and continued to speak. "The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green, or after thunder silver showers."

Buffy had to suppress a chuckle as Aragorn reached over and whacked the still snoring Gimli in annoyance.

"Came falling like a rain of flowers. Oh, that doesn't do me justice by a long road." Sam finished as he sat down, upset with his lack of poetic skills. There was a moment of silence and Buffy turned her head as she heard footsteps behind her. A group of retains waited behind her with trays of food and drink and Buffy nodded her thanks before turning to lead the way over to the fellowship. As she turned she saw Aragorn leaving the group to go join Boromir on the far side of the clearing. Taking a deep breath to steady herself before the barrage of questions she stepped forward and made her way over to the resting group.

"Buffy!" Merry exclaimed as she came up to their tent nestled in the roots of a tree. Evidently it had been decided that putting them up in the guest talans would be a bad idea since most of the fellowship were unaccustomed to heights.

"I thought you could use a decent meal and I'm guessing you have some questions for me." Buffy told them with a slight smile as the food began to be set up before them.

"Yes we do." replied Frodo, his eyes still sad.

"Then I suggest you wake up Gimli and then we'll talk." Buffy told them.

"Alright."Sam replied and moved over to the dwarf and shook his shoulder. Gimli grumbled in his sleep and moved his arm as to swat at whoever had done the unthinkable and tried to wake him. Sam moved out of the way for a moment and then shook him again.

"Gimli wake up. There's food and Buffy is here."

'Can't you let a dwarf sleep?" Gimli muttered as he sat up. Buffy smothered a smile at the dwarf's case of bed head.

"Gimli I brought you food." Buffy told him and his eyes lit up.

"Well why didn't ya say so?" he replied and rose to join the rest of them around the food.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Buffy asked. She figured she might as well dive in and get it started otherwise they might be there the whole night.

"Who are ya lassie?" Gimli asked around a mouthful of food. Buffy let out a sigh. Of course Gimli could sum it all up into one sentence. And it just happened to be a sentence she wasn't sure how to answer. Turning her head to Legolas she gave him a pleading look before asking.

"Legolas care to sum it up for me?"

"She is Lady Riana Wilwarin. Daughter of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Born of the race of men in a world not our own, she was sent by the Valar themselves to aid us in our battle against the shadow. She was given immortal life like that of elves and adopted and made one of our own. Though she was born of the race of man she is no longer one of them." Legolas told them after a slight pause. Buffy was rather impressed with her friend. He wasn't one to be this verbose and it was rather amusing to her. Hopefully Arwen was having a good influence on him.

"That about sums it up." Buffy told them with a smile. Their expressions were priceless to say the least.

"But how come you were all glowing before?" Pippin quired.

"Elven adoption is different than other adoptions. We mix blood so that were are counted as blood kin. When I was adopted I gained elven blood. I generally don't have the glow unless I want to or if I'm here with my parents. Somehow when I'm close to them I glow all the time. Blood wise I'm only part elf. I didn't get the pointy ears and I can't walk on snow." Buffy explained, ending with a small pout in Legolas' direction as she mentioned snow.

"Can you read minds like your mother?" asked Frodo, he wasn't really eating a whole lot but he looked better than when they had first left Moria.

"No I can't and neither does she. When I'm here and my gifts are stronger, I can feel your emotions like she does. Despite what Gimli says neither one of us are witches and we can't put spells on you." Buffy told him with a quirk of her lips. When Haldir had told her what Gimli said about her naneth she hadn't known whether to laugh or be offended.

"How did you know..." Gimli began to sputter.

"I spoke to Haldir after you made your way down here." Buffy told him with a quirk of her lips.

"Lass I never..."

"Its alright Gimli. But I should warn you though. I've known witches in my life and most of them aren't evil. Though they might do something if you insult them." she interrupted with a smile. Willow may have gone all evil on them for a little bit but she wasn't an evil person. And she was definitely powerful. "

"Why did you not tell us that you were the Lord and Lady's daughter?" asked Sam.

"A few reasons. No one outside of the elven realms know who I am. Not telling you was just habit. I don't mind you knowing but no one else can. I refuse to be made a bargaining piece if someone finds out and manages to get me. Another reason is that I'm generally not comfortable with being referred to a Lady anything. Yes, I belong to a family as powerful as Legolas' but like him I don't really like to be treated any differently than anyone else. So please just keep treating me like you always have." Buffy explained to them.

"We can do that." Merry said and the others nodded their agreement. Buffy smiled at all of them

"Thanks guys. Now its getting late and I'm tired. I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight." Buffy told as she moved to leave the group. After giving Legolas a grateful smile she turned and began to make her way across the clearing and to the stairs. Turning she smiled at the still eating group.

"Oh and guys?"

"Save some food for Aragorn and Boromir." she told them before moving out of their line of sight.

"Yes Buffy." she heard them chorus behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien January 16/ 57 Hrive 3019 III Age_

Galadriel stood beside her mirror lost in thought. The mirror had shown her many things this day and all gave her much to think on. The fate of their world rested in the hands of three who had never asked for this burden and did not yet know their true strength. Their fates were bound together irrevocably and only their efforts would see the end of the evil that plagued the world.

Her daughter had a great role to play in all of their futures and though she did not know it, she brought hope to those who had none. Buffy already possessed the greatest strength of the three but her true test would not come in a field of battle but in a battle with her heart and fear.

So lost in her thoughts was she that she did not hear Buffy's approach until her daughter's voice came from behind her.

"Nana."

Galadriel turned to face her daughter and though she could see the worry on her face she could feel the determination in her spirit. Her child had seen something that had caused this. Buffy's gifts were as potent as her own but very different and much more difficult to control.

"Something troubles you." She asked. If what she had seen in the mirror was akin to what her daughter had seen then she had reason to be troubled.

"I've been having dreams, slayer dreams. It is always the same. Open war is coming and if we don't do something Sauran is going to win." Buffy said and Galadriel felt a pang of dread. If Buffy could see the war ahead of them then the path before them was indeed grave.

"What have you seen?" She found herself asking. She remained calm but in her heart of hearts she knew that her daughter's time had come. Buffy's power had only grown and now was the time for her to use it.

"The beginning of the end. I will see the ring destroyed and Aragorn made king but I need time. Time that you can help give. Saruman has an army and he plans to destroy Rohan with it." Galadriel watched as her daughter's gaze lifted up to meet her own, the strength, the determination there felt as though it could be touched. "I've seen the battle, Rohan's fate will be decided at Helm's Deep. If Saruman takes Rohan Gondor will be trapped between Isengard and Mordor, Minas Tirith won't stand a chance." Buffy finished in a hard voice. Buffy had never before used this tone with her and Galadriel felt pride in her younger daughter. Buffy would one day make a great leader.

"What would you see done to prevent this?" Galadriel asked. She already knew the answer she would receive but to hear her daughter request it was necessary. The knowledge of knowing when to ask for help was essential and one thing that her daughter lacked in occasionally.

"Send them aid, elves and men once fought side by side to keep evil from destroying us. Its time to do it again." Buffy replied. Galadriel could see no shame in her eyes for asking. Her daughter was learning and it heartened Galadriel. If Buffy could learn to ask for the aid she needed then there was a chance that she could survive this war.

"The affairs of men are not our concern." came her husband's voice as he crossed through the archway by the staircase. His tone gave little room for argument, and it was that small amount of room is what their daughter found herself in. Gazing at her daughter, she watched as Buffy let her position be well known.

"Really? Because I'm fairly sure that if Sauran wins it concerns everyone. How long do you think it will take before they come here? Not very long. So you have two choices, fight and give us the time we need to destroy the ring or keep out of the fight and we all die." Buffy stated, there was more than steel in her voice. It was something tanageable and Galadriel knew the truth of her words. Nenya would be of no use to them to protect the Golden Wood if Sauran had the one ring. Her decision made, she alloved her gaze to travel over them both. Buffy stood in her full glory as a lady, her white gown shone brightly as did the silver circlet and her flowing golden hair. Her husband looked as he ever did but there was a comprehension and sadness to his eyes that warred with his ever constant strength.

"There is wisdom to her words. We will send Rohan aid. Do you know when this battle will occur?" She asked. Buffy looked at her with grim acceptance.

"Fifty maybe sixty days at best. It was raining during the battle and that doesn't happen one the Mark until around the thirtieth of Coire." Buffy explained before turning and making her way back up the stairs. Galadriel watched her go with both pride and trepidation in her heart. Their daughter was becoming was she was meant to be, only time would tell if she would survive long enough to face her own true battles.

"So it begins. The battle for Middle Earth is upon us." said Celeborn as he stood beside her. Turning to face him she reached out her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy had retreated to her room after speaking with her parents. After hours of meditation and thought she had reached several conclusions, none of them ideal to say the least. Over the years she had become adept at keeping secrets and now she planned on keeping more, not just for her sake for that of the entire fellowship. She wouldn't tell them about what she had seen coming to Rohan or the aid her parents would send. If they knew they would only worry more and she needed their minds on their primary objective: destroy the ring. She would also keep the fact that she was being hunted now a secret as well. Not only because the others had enough worries but she wasn't sure how to explain the details of Narya. The red stoned ring remained hidden from all but a few and until she had truly learned how to channel its power she wasn't willing to let others know she had it. A ring of power was one thing, a free ring of power in her hands was quite another.

Looking around her surroundings in the garden she took in everything, from the soft sound of water flowing from the fountain to the rustle of leaves far above her. Breathing deeply she could smell the earth and plants around her, it was a smell that always brought her peace. No where else in all of Middle Earth smelled like the Golden Wood and Buffy thought that no where ever would. Standing up on the root where she had been sitting for hours, she stretched her muscles and began to move down the incline of the root to the ground.

One decision she had made amongst the others was to spend as much time as she could with the others. Gandalf's fall had made it clear to her that any one of them could die at any moment and she wanted what time they might have to be pleasant. So she would spend all the time she could with both the fellowship and her family.

She kept walking until she made her way to where the fellowship was camped. The area was empty save for Boromir who sat starting off into space before him. Keeping her barefooted tread steady she made her way over to him.

As she stood before him it seemed to draw him out of his thoughts and he looked up at her with an expression she couldn't read.

"What's wrong Boro?" she asked him. If anything he had something face. But from what she wasn't sure, there was simply too much going on for her to tell.

"Why did you lie to me?" he asked rather abruptly and Buffy had to fight back a snort. Of all the things she had thought might be bothering him, this wasn't it. She kind of liked Boromir, he wasn't a bad person, he was still just naive and arrogant. And when she could say that about a man who looked older than her it was definitely saying something, not only about how old she was now but how much she had managed to grow up over the years.

"I didn't. I said I had old blood in my veins. You assumed that was Dunedain and I just didn't correct you." Buffy answered.

"Be that as it may, why did you not tell us?" he quiried. They had become friends over the last month and he seemed slightly hurt that she had kept something like that from him. He was her friend, her first human friend aside from Aragorn to know who and what she was and she didn't want lose that. Taking a deep breath and sitting down next to him she replied. "Because to me it isn't important who my parents are. And it shouldn't be important to other people either."

"Our lineage is always important."

"Not to me it isn't. I assume you've gotten the whole story from the others right?" she said. If she guessed right then the hobbits had probably spent the better part of the evening before attempting to drag information out of Aragorn and Legolas. Most likely with minimal success and ended up just talking about what they did know. Deciding that it was important for him to understand she countered him. "Well in the world I came from who your parents are isn't important, its who you are and what you do that matters. In my world if a woman has a child out of marriage it isn't a big deal and no one holds it against the child because it isn't the child's fault that its parents weren't married. Its the parents."

Turning her head to gage his reaction she was amused to see the shocked expression on his face. Her voice was half amusement half righteous indignation when she replied. "Oh don't look so shocked. My birth parents were no longer married by the time I was sixteen. It was common where I came from. We had different values than you do here and while I abide by most of them I really don't agree with them."

"You truly do not share our beliefs?" he asked her, his voice a mixture of disbelief and respect. Apparently he was a lot more accepting than she had first thought him. It was a good sign because it meant that he wouldn't think less of her for just being her.

"No. But I believe in marriage, I just don't think I'll ever have it." she told him honestly. She'd already opened up with him more just sitting here than she would have ever thought she could with him. It was a nice surprise and one that she was grateful for in a strange way. Everyone else in her life was so tangled in a web of politics, destiny and family that they refused to see things simply.

"Surely your parents have chosen someone for you." he said. She could see his own small reluctance at the idea and she was glad that an arranged marriage wasn't one of her problems.

"Elves don't work that way. Its love or nothing at all." she told him. He seemed to take her words in and then simply sat there for a minute. Buffy was content to leave him to his silence and looked out across the clearing, the fountain drawing her attention.

"I have heard it whispered that your heart belongs to Aragorn and his to you." he said and Buffy turned her head to face him.

"Oh you have, have you? Why am I not surprised."

"So it is true then?" he asked

"Yeah." she almost whispered in reply. She had more important things to worry about that the fact that she and Aragorn were going to end one way or another in the near future.

"But not all is well between you."

"Figured that out didn't you?" she said with no small touch of sarcasm.

"It is a simple matter to discern if one looks." he replied with a chuckle.

"Well I guess you're more perceptive than I first thought." Buffy commented dryly. A faint hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Should I be insulted by that remark?" he asked with mock seriousness.

"Nah. Take it as a compliment." Buffy countered with a grin.

"Very well. What matter has come between the two of you?"he asked her, the playful tone of his voice was gone. Buffy never really talked about things like this to anyone except for Arwen and Legolas but at the moment she felt like she could tell him. Boromir was many things but right now she knew that if they survived she would be able to call him one of her close friends.

"He thinks he knows whats best for me and wants to protect me." she answered with a hint of anger in her voice.

"That is what one does with those they love." he told her gently. Buffy understood that better than she wanted to admit. Hadn't she been the same with Dawn so long ago? But then Dawn had still been a child and not really ready to fight in the world they lived in. Buffy was more than ready to fight, she'd been doing it for over eighty years now and if Aragorn couldn't see what everyone else did then he was an idiot in her mind.

"But you've heard the story. I made a deal when I came here. He can't protect me from that. I'm not some damsel in distress that needs saving. I can take care of myself and he knows it." Buffy replied. In the distance she could hear the voices of the others approaching and knew that her alone time with Boromir was over. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him stand to greet the group that was making its way down to where they were. He offered her his hand and she took it, his eyes meeting hers with both understanding and seriousness.

"We all need to be__saved sometimes." he said as he led her to greet the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien January 20/ 61 Hrive 3019 III Age_

Buffy was relaxing in her room after a long day of entertaining the hobbits and just wanted peace and quiet. Merry and Pipping had the ability to make her both happy and exasperated at the same time and it was draining. She had considered putting them in close proximity to her ada to see what might happen but had thought better of it. He was far too busy seeing to the aid that Rohan needed for her to have him harassed.

Her quiet time was not allowed to continue when Legolas walked into her room. He didn't bother to knock, as she had left the door open, and Buffy wished she had closed it behind her.

"You have been intentionally keeping yourself from Aragorn's presence." he stated in a slightly accusatory tone as he came to stand before her on her. Buffy felt the faint tickles of defenseless creeping up in her and didn't even try to suppress them.

"So what if I am? Not that it's any of your concern." she snapped at him. Instantly she saw the look of hurt in his eyes and felt guilty. It wasn't his fault that things were the way they were.

"Oh I'm sorry Legolas. I didn't mean it the way it sounded." she exclaimed.

"Then how should it have sounded? I am your friend Buffy and I have been one for longer than any other save your family. And I am to join that as well." he asked her, his voice full of reproach and not a little hurt. Buffy looked down at her hands before replying.

"I know, I'm sorry. Its just that I'm tired of everyone asking me about Aragorn and what's wrong."

"Then give them a reason not to ask." he told her gently. Apparently he wasn't all that mad at her for putting her foot in her mouth but it didn't make her feel that much better.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Follow the council you gave me, mellon nin. The shadow is threatening to destroy us all and there are no guarantees that we shall survive this. Mend the gap between the two of you ere the chance is gone and you both regret it." he replied. Buffy felt like kicking herself for telling him to go for it with Arwen now because he now had something good to throw in her face. Part of her wanted to do what he told her but the other part just couldn't give in. Aragorn had made this mistake and until he apologized she wouldn't forgive him.

"So I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that he thinks he can control my life?" she asked.

"No but the love you bear him should be stronger than this petty disagreement." Legolas countered. Buffy took a deep breath and let it out as she looked into his violet blue eyes.

"I know. You're right and that's what scares me. If we work this out and he gets what I mean and then we both survive and he becomes king, then what? We can get married but I'm not sure I want that."

"Do you not wish to give up your immortal life?" he asked her.

"I've never cared about being immortal Legolas. Its the other thing. If by some freak chance we survive and I marry him then I'll be trapped. I'll have to forever be someone and something I'm not. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a cage created by everyone else's expectations of me." she explained to him. This was her greatest fear and the one that held the most sway with her. She wasn't afraid of marriage, or children, or death but she was afraid to be trapped in a cage for the rest of her life. She was afraid to be forced to pretend to be someone she wasn't. She'd spent years in Sunnydale being someone other than herself and now that she had lived so long as exactly who she was she couldn't go back. Wouldn't go back.

"Then do not. But ere that time comes make the most of what time you have have him know that he holds your heart. He told her before turning and leaving the room. Buffy stood there for a long time thinking bore she stood up mumbling.

"Dammit! Stupid know it all elf!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watch your step, love is broken  
I am every tear you cry  
Save your breath, your heart has spoken  
You already have my life

For I am finding out that love will kill and save me  
Taking the dreams that made me up  
And tearing them away  
But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating  
And fill it with hope beyond the stars  
Only love

Another day, another sunrise  
Washing over everything  
In its time, love will be mine  
The beauty and the tragedy

For I am finding out that love will kill and save me  
Taking the dreams that made me up  
And tearing them away  
But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating  
And fill it with hope beyond the stars  
Only love  
Only love, love, love

For I am finding out that love will kill and save me  
-The Beauty and the Tragedy-Trading Yesterday

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien January 24/ 65 Hrive 3019 III Age_

The night was quiet and ever calm as it always seemed to be in Caras Galadhon and yet Aragorn had found that sleep evaded him. After a great amount of time attempting to find the waiting oblivion of slumber he had given up and ventured out of the pavallion that had been erected for the fellowship's use. He had not made it far when he heard light footsteps behind him. Turning his head he say Legolas standing a few feet from him, his hair glowing in the light.

"Aragorn."

"Legolas"

"I wish to speak with you." Legolas said, his tone was grave and it instantly made Aragorn wary. Something was amiss else his friend would not approach him.

"Speak freely my friend." he replied.

"You have done Buffy a great disservice and have caused her much distress." Legolas told him in a hard voice. Aragorn stiffened at the accusation, his friend never spoke about such things unless they were grave indeed.

"It is not your concern." he found himself replying. His affairs with Buffy were his concern and no others. Despite the meddling that others seemed to involve themselves in.

"That is where you are mistaken. She is my friend as you are and will one day be my kin. I would see her happy and only you can bring her that." Legolas countered, the hard edge in his voice apparent.

"She has chosen her anger."

"No you have chosen it for her. You seek to decide her fate for her and to protect her when she is more than able." the elf replied and Aragorn was taken slight aback at the anger in his voice. His friend was not one to often indulge in anger of any kind, for him to do so now was unusual to say the least. But Legolas' anger could not change how he felt about Buffy or his desire to see her safe, to keep her from death's door.

"I could not bear to see her death." he said softly looking into his friend's eyes, silently pleading with him to understand. It seemed to work, some of the anger left is countenance, but was not gone completely.

"One day she will die Aragorn, be it by your side or alone." the elf told him and Aragorn felt his stomach drop into his feet.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She has made her choice. She will not sail to Valinor. She is the dagnir above all else and she cannot be aught but that."

At these words all seemed to stop for Aragorn and he could not force his brain to function coherently. Almost dumbly he asked the first question that came to mind.

"Then she means to give up her immortal life?"

"She does not care if she is mortal or not mellon nin.. She choses to battle the darkness until it takes her life or there is no more." Legolas' words seemed to filter through the haze that covered his mind and it brought back the words Arwen had said ere they had set out from Rivendell. Arwen would accept Buffy's choice but the others would not.

"And what says her family?" he asked, his voice surprisingly weak even to himself.

"They respect her choice and will wait her in the Halls should she find her way there." Legolas told him. Aragorn felt his heart drop. Buffy had made her choice and none would stand against her in it. She would die and those who loved her accepted it when he had not the strength.

"This is folly." he told his friend, his eyes full of emotion.

"It is her life. You would do well to remember that. The love you bear for her never gave you the right to control or protect her but to stand next to her in all things. One day she will die. Would you rather it be alone or with your love to ease it? Do not be a fool Aragorn for there is no other in this world or any other like her." Legolas replied in a tone that Aragorn couldn't identify. It was half anger and reproach, half comprehension and sympathy. Aragorn watched dumbly as the elven prince walked away, his mind attempting to sort through what he had been told this night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien January 27/ 68 Hrive 3019 III Age_

The ever present silvery blue glow of Caras Galadhon illuminated the balcony of Buffy's bedroom but she did not see it. Instead she stood near the railings with her eyes closed, taking in the calm of the world around her. This moment was a time of rare peace that she knew would be gone all too soon. She was so lost in it that she did not hear the other person in the room until they spoke. "Hey B. Long time no see." came a voice that Buffy had almost forgotten. Opening her eyes she took in the sight of her sister slayer and her eyes widened.

"Faith?" she asked. Faith couldn't be here and yet here she was, looking almost as Buffy last remembered her. Her hair seemed longer and she seemed more serene but it wasn't possible. It had been over seventy years since Buffy had left and by now Faith should be dead, either due to the fate of all slayers or old age.

"Yeah Goldielocks its me." Faith replied as she wandered around Buffy spacious bedroom, taking in everything.

"You can't be here." Buffy said in a wary voice. Too many bad things in her life had come from visions of those who were dead or should be and she wasn't about to fall for it.

"Cause this is a whole different dimension. Yeah I know." Faith said with shrug as she moved over to where Buffy stood.

"So this is what then? A higher power guiding us? The PTB or the Valar? Or are you the First? Come to haunt me again?" Buffy asked warily.

"Damned if I know. But look at you. All up in the trees and wearing the girly stuff. Ordering people around and being a princess." Faith replied as she clapped Buffy on the shoulder. If Faith could touch her then that meant that she wasn't the First but it meant something else too. Buffy had only ever had one other dream with Faith in it and that had been before the Mayor ascended. That meant that crunch time was coming again and she tried to concentrate on what it was that was coming up, but couldn't think of anything.

"There's something I'm supposed to be doing." Buffy told her with a look of concentration on her face.

"Oh yeah there is. Miles to go. Little Miss. Muffet counting down from 7-3-0." Faith replied as she wandered back away from Buffy and over to the railing of the balcony. Buffy looked at the other slayers back with a frown.

"Great I've already had this dream and its still riddles."

"Would've guessed you figured it out by now. Maybe you really are a blonde." Faith told her as she turned to face Buffy once again.

"Then explain it for me." Buffy countered with a hard look on her face. There was something she was supposed to be doing and playing the riddle game wasn't it by a long shot.

"Dawn. 7-3-0." Faith said simply

"And the cryptic just keeps on coming." Buffy said with a huff.

"Yeah well its your head." Faith retorted.

"Oh thats encouraging." Duffy muttered. If it was her head then she knew what it meant, she just had to figure it out.

"You want to know the deal?" Faith asked as she moved to stand next to Buffy again.

"Yeah sure." Buffy told her with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Human weakness, it never goes away. Not even his." Faith said simply, as if that explained everything.

"You're kidding me right." Buffy asked her.

"Its getting to be that time. It was good to see you again B. I'll let the crew know you're fine." Faith told her as she moved to the door. Buffy moved to try and stop her but found her legs wouldn't work. Feeling desperate she called out.

"Faith! No wait!"

Even as the words left her mouth darkness enveloped her mind.

Buffy sat up in bed and took at deep breath, looking around the room for some sign of the other slayer but found none.

"Now what the hell was that?" Buffy exclaimed into the empty room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
Time has passed you by

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am left in silence

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven

I watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the great escape  
To chase your demons away

Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
And here I am left in silence

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven

I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence?

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done's forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that's done's forgiven  
-Forgiven-Within Temptation

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien January 28/ 69 Hrive 3019 III Age_

Four days had passed since he had spoken to Legolas about Buffy and Aragorn had come to several realizations and an even greater decision. He had lost time with her doe to his own stubbornness and folly and he would not lose another instant if he could prevent it. He found her wandering through the city seemingly aimlessly, a vision of white moving among the trees with a silver circlet resting atop her unbound hair. He came upon her quietly, not wishing o give her a chance to escape him. She had been avoiding him since they had left Rivendell and now he would not let her.

"Buffy, I wish to speak with you." he told her as he stepped in front her. He had waited until she had wandered into a secluded area and she would not let her leave until he had spoken.

"About what? Are you going to tell me not to fight again or just skip all that and tell me I should get on the next ship to Valinor?" Buffy asked him with a hard voice. Her eyes were hard but also full of tiredness and it worried him.

"That is not my intent." he told her, he did his best to keep his voice soothing and calm in spite of her obvious ire.

"Then what is your intent?" she asked him, her voice sounding wary.

"I wish to ask for your forgiveness. I have been a fool. Your life is your own and though I love you I cannot control what you do." he told her as he looked into her large green eyes. He watched as shock registered in them and had it confirmed when she spoke.

"Huh. Ok I didn't expect that."

"Then I have your forgiveness?" he asked her as he took her hands in his own. It seemed an age since he had touched her in so simple a manner and he found that he had missed it more than any other feeling in his life.

"So long as you promise not to ever try and make another decision for me." she told him in all seriousness and Aragorn found himself agreeing wholeheartedly. One day she would die but until then he would spend every moment she allowed him with her. She held his heart and none ever could.

"You have my word." he assured her and with a smile and she returned it.

"Then you are forgiven." she told him and he bent his head down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was slow and soft but soon grew in passion that both knew that they could not indulge in. They had once before to no ill effects but they both knew that they could not again. Pulling back he smiled down at her and was surprised to see a mischievous look in her eyes.

"So tell me, how big of a dressing down did Legolas give you before you decided to pull your head out of your butt?" she asked him with a cheeky smile and Aragorn fought back the urge to grian. He should have known that she would have figured out what had prompted his ipifany and apology.

"It was rather large." he admitted with a rueful smile

"As much as I love the idea of he and Arwen together, he's picking up some habits from her that are going to make me crazy." she told him as they began to walk, hand in hand.

"That is true. She had quite a bit to say to me as well ere we departed from Rivendell." he told her and she chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"It is the way of our families melleth." he told her. It was good to be the cause of her laughter again. Be it for only a few more days or until the end of time, he would never tire of giving her joy.

"Don't I know it." she commented.

"Legolas said that you do not intend to sail with your people should we survive." he stated as he come to a stop and turned to face her, her hand still in his own.

"No I don't. I wasn't meant for Valinor." she admitted as she looked him directly in the eyes. There was no doubt in them and Aragorn knew that she had truly chosen her path and no one could change her mind.

"Then what shall you do?" he asked her. She let his hand go and turned away from him. Rubbing the back of her neck as she moved a few steps from him. She kept her back turned as she spoke. "I honestly don't know. I'm not thinking that far ahead. We may not survive this." He knew she was right and but it made his heart hurt to think on it. He watched with shadowed eyes as she turned back around and came to face him, standing so close that he could feel the heat coming from her body. She took his hand in hers and smiled as she spoke, her eye reflecting all the love he felt in his own heart. "But I want you to know this. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone. Be you a King or a Ranger, I do not care. I love you and I will until the last breath leaves this body." As she spoke he felt something cold ressed into his hand and looked down to see her Wilwarin pendant resting in his hand.

"You cannot give me this." he told her.

"It is mine to give to whom I wish, just like my heart." she told him and he found that he could not argue but bent down to kiss her once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Isengard January 29/ 70 Hrive 3019 III Age_

Saruman stood in before his Uruk-Hai troops, they were amassed and ready. They would succeed where others had failed.

"Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man flesh!" he told them. They raised their weapons in response, a dark force that would sweep over the land until they had found their quarry. He moved before their captain and spoke. "One of the halflings and the woman carry something of great value. Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien February 14/ 14 Coire 3019 III Age_

They planned on leaving in two days. Preperations had been made, forces were being gathered, weapons sharpened, plans laid, everything was almost in place and Buffy knew that her naneth planned to use her mirror. For the last three days she had been waiting on the edge of small area where her naneth kept the mirror, waiting to see what would happen. She knew without a doubt that her naneth would have Frodo gaze into it but the possibility that she might have Aragorn as well loomed on the edge of Buffy's mind.

Unsurprisingly Buffy saw her naneth come down the stairs into the glade that housed her mirror not long after she had settled into her spot, and was not long followed by Frodo. Her naneth's movements were easily predictable to Buffy as she filled a tureen with water, but it was Frodo's caution that caught her eye.

"Will you look into the mirror?"

"What will I see?"

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things, things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass." her naneth responded as she poured the water and then stepped back. Frodo approached cautiously and gazed at her naneth for a moment before looking into the mirror. To Buffy his expression seemed pained and petrified, a mask of horror and fear. After several long moments he threw himself back and Buffy watched has her naneth did not even move.

"I know what you saw, for it is also in my mind." her naneth told him and then Buffy watched as Frodo stood. Buffy watched the two of them carefully and knew that they were speaking silently. She wondered what her naneth was telling him but had long ago learned better than to ask. Buffy felt her spine grow rigid as Frodo moved forward with the ring in his hand, holding it out for her naneth to take.

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this." Buffy fought the urge to run into glade as her naneth moved forward and reached out her hand Buffy held her breath as her naneth began to glow and grow more terrifying than Buffy had ever seen any elf. He voice deepened as she spoke.

"In the place of a Dark Lord you would have a a queen! Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!" The glow stopped suddenly and her naneth was breathing heavily.

"I pass the test! I will diminish and go into the west and remain Galadriel."

"I cannot do this alone." Frodo said.

"You are a ring bearer Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to be alone. This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, I am its keeper. This task was given to you and if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then I know what I must do. Its just...I'm afraid to do it." Frodo replied with uncertainty in his voice. Buffy felt a pang of sadness for him and vowed that she would do all in her power for him.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."

Buffy watched as Frodo retreated from the glade, after she was sure he was out of hearing range she moved down from her hiding spot.

"Ok nana, that was way beyond creepifying before. I'm amazed Frodo didn't turn and run cause it sure made me want to." she told her with a smile.

"As am I." came her naneth's reply as she returned Buffy smile weakly.

"And by the way, we are not alone. Especially not him." Buffy told her as she came to stand next to her.

"No pen vell, we are alone. Only we can bear this burden." the elleth replied as she gazed down at Nenya.

"Ok point taken. But he isn't alone so long as he has those who care for him." Buffy countered.

"In that, my daughter, you are correct." her naneth replied and looked at her with a wan smile. Buffy knew she needed to be cheered up and would do her best to do so. She didn't have much time with her parents left bfore they left and she wanted it to be happy.

"Come on, lets go find ada. I'm sure he's up to his eyes in books again. Ya think he'd get sick of them after all this time, but no, he just keeps at it." Buffy said and took her naneth's hand in her own, leading her up the stairs that stood on the edge of the glade.

"To me it is one of his more endearing qualities."

"It is to me too. Do you want to bet I can get him to say "Dear Eru" again?" Buffy asked with a giggle as they made their way up the stairs.

"It is a bet that I will most certainly lose for you have a gift for exasperating your adar." he naneth replied with laughter in her voice.

"You're probably right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caras Galadhon Lothlorien February 17/ 17 Coire 3019 III Age_

It was early morning but Buffy was wide awake and moving. Already she had bathed and eaten and now sat before her dressing table as the elleth behind her braided her hair. The elleth had chosen the same method that Arwen had employed before and as the elleth bound the end of her long plait with strong leather cord Buffy felt the weight of the journey settle upon her shoulders once again. Nodding her thanks she waited for the elleth to depart before standing and making her way over to the items spread out on the long table at the side of her bed.

Removing the cloth from around her body she began to dress methodically, the movements soothing her. Fist came a sleeveless under tunic followed by her mithril vest and a tunic of green that reached mid thigh. She buttoned it up and adjusted the high collar and her hair before moving to the new leather pants her parents had provided and her well worn boots. After they were on she moved over to her belt. All of her weapons and gear had been checked the night before so she wasted no time in checking them again. Next she secured her vambrances and gloves. She picked up her now repaired Ranger coat and added it before securing her weapons to her back. Looking over the remainder of her gear she stopped and picked up her two smaller knives and secured them in each of her boots, a well hidden habit that had saved her life before. All that truly remained was a small pack that held only the most minimal of gear. Buffy had long ago learned the value of traveling as light as possible and was not about to change her habits.

Taking one last look around her bedroom as if to memorize it she sighed before picking up her pack and heading down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy stood a few paces behind her ada with her naneth as he addressed the rest of the fellowship on the banks of the Anduin. They stood in a row, each with an elf or elleth before them as they had cloaks secured around their shoulders.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." her adar told them and Buffy reached out a hand to take her naneth's. She turned to Buffy and gave her a sad smile. They had spoken at length about her choices and future and it seemed that both of her parents had accepted it. They were not pleased but they accepted her choice. The times were far too dark for them to part in anger and it they both knew that Buffy could lose her life in this journey. They had also discussed the creatures that haunted the eastern shores of the Anduin and the best method of outrunning them.

Buffy kept to her spot as her adar stepped back from the fellowship and the others moved away from them. Only to have her naneth approach them with the gifts. Buffy stood back with her ada and felt his warm reassuring hand take her own as they watched her naneth bestow the gifts. 

"My gift for you, Legolas of the Woodland Relm, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of out woodland kin." she told Legolas as he gazed in wonder at the bow. Buffy held back the urge to giggle at him, he would forever be in love with his toys. 

Stopping before Boromir, Merry and Pippin she handed them each belts with knives attached. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage." she told them before moving over to Sam.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee: Elven rope, made of hithlain." she told him before handing him a wrapped up length of rope. Sam looked at with uncertainty before replying.

"Thank you, my lady. Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?" he asked and Buffy had to suppress another urege to giggle. This wasn't the time and she needed to say her farewells. Turning to her ada she smile up at him as she continued to hold his large warm hand. 

"Come bid me farewell ada." she urged and led him away from the rest of the fellowship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn stood alone before the mother of the woman he loved and felt himself at a loss. The Lady of the Golden Wood smiled at him sadly before placing her fingertips in the Wilwarin pendant that hung about his neck. 

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear. Am meleth din. I ant e-guil Riana Wilwarin pelitha." The Lady said with sadness as he looked into her eyes. He understood her feelings well but there was aught that he could do. Buffy had chosen her fate and he now knew that though he was a part of it he was not her reason. (For her love. I fear the grace of Riana Wilwarn will diminish.) 

"Aniron i e broniatha ar periantham amar hen. Aniron ciratha Valannor." he told her. And though it was true he knew it would never happen as did she it seemed. ( I would have her leave these shores with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor.) 

"That choice has past for her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn, to rise above the heights of all your fathers since the days of Elendil or to fall into darknes with all that is left of your kin."

"For her I will not fall into darkness." 

"Then in this hour take the name that was foretold for you, Elessar, the Elfstone of the house of Elendil." she told him and placed a broach in the shape of an eagle in his hand. He stared down at it for a moment and then back in her eyes. He felt determination swell in himself and knew that she had given him her approval. Nodding to her he was offered a smile

"Namarie Elessar. Nadath na i moe cerich.? She told them and them moved away. (Goodbye Elessar, There is much yet you have to do.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy was helping to load supplies into one of the boats as Legolas was helping to load one of the others, with Merry and Pippin sitting inside. 

"Lembas. Elvish way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." Legolas told them and took a bite before placing the rest in the boat. He them moved up the shore to help Gimli into a boat and Buffy turend her head to watch the two hobbits.

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin softly, obviously hoping that Legolas didn't hear them.

"Four." Pippin replied before burping.

Buffy was suddenly glad that she had told her parents about just how much the hobbits could eat. Luckily for them her naneth had listened and supplied them with almost twice what Buffy had suggested.

"Ya know if you don't don't stay out of trouble I'm gonna have to put you both on a diet." she told them. Threatening their food supply was the best bet in keeping the two of them in line she could think of.

"You wouldn't." Merry said in a voice that sounded positively horrified.

"Try me." Buffy challenged before heading up the shore to tell her naneth goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn walked with Lord Celeborn to the boats so that they could depart. As they walked hand in hand the elf Lord spoke. 

"Every league you travel south the danger will increase. Mordor orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Audain. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so." Celeborn stepped in front of Aragorn and he looked down before him. In Celeborn's hand lay the dagger that Buffy had given him years before. He took it and looked her adar in the eyes.

"Le aphadae aen. Protect them both. In them our hope lies." Celeborn told him. (You are being followed.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. The Future

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. **

**A/N: This is a short chapter since the next one will propably end up being massive. **

**Feedback is welcome.**

**33. The Future**

_"Hope is a waking dream"_

_-Aristotle_

_Imladris (Rivendell) February 17/ 17 Coire 3019 III Age_

The luminescent light of her home was a constant thing, a soothing thing. During the days golden and warm, reminding her of Buffy in more ways than she could ever explain. But when night came as it had now the light changed and took on a silver glow like that of Caras Galadhon, a glow that Arwen has seen reflected many times in the eyes of Legolas. In the weeks since their departure Arwen had held herself with heavy heart for their safety. Three that she loved dearly had left her to face odds that would stagger and defeat any others, yet she still had faith and above all else hope. Her faith in Buffy was such that she could believe that they would accomplish their task but it was her belief in the three of them together that made her believe that they would all survive. The three of them had been together for many seasons of battle and though she was not the warrior they were she knew more than enough to know that together there was little that could stand in their path.

"Arwen."

"Tollen i lu. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no cirar." her ada told her as she sat up from when she lay as the sun fell from the sky marking the end of another day of her wait. A wait that troubled her to no end. While she was far from the warrior the gwenyn or Buffy were, she was far more skilled now than most mortals and knew that there had to be more that she could do. His words mirrored those that he had been says for days now, words with little meaning to her, they would come back and they would win. She believed it with all that she was. (It is time. The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now before it is too late.)

"I have made my choice." she told him for what seemed to her to be the hundrenth time. She knew he spoke out of love but so did she, and out of faith as well.

"They are not coming back. Why do you linger when there is no hope?" he asked her as he moved into the room to join her, staring down at her from above.

"There is still hope." she told him, her gaze meeting his own and her conviction shining through her eyes. A conviction she noted he chose to ignore as she moved away from her/

"If they survive this war you will still be separated from them. If Sauran is defeated and Aragorn made king and free to wed Buffy you will still taste the bitterness of mortality. Whether Buffy choses a mortal life for Aragorn or not she will not take a ship but remain here to fight until it takes her life. And there will be no comfort for you. No comfort to ease the pain of her passing. She will come to death and so will Aragorn, both the image of splendor of the kings and warriors of men in the glory undimmed before the breaking of the world. Thranduilion will not remain with you but join his adar and his kin as they sail. In the end, my daughter. He will not chose you. But you, my daughter, will linger on in darkness and in doubt. As nightfall in winter that comes without a star. Here you will, bound to your grief, under the fading trees, until all the world is changed and the long years of your life utterly spent. Arwen there is nothing for you here, only death. Go across the seas and wait for your love. Buffy may yet find her way to the halls."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was quiet in spite of the activity going on around them, the hushed tones of activity lost on her as she stood next to her horse. The air seeming to feel as heavy and thick as she own heart as she met the twin gazes of her brothers across from her. She knew where they were going, softly whispered words and hidden preparations hid little from her. The Rangers were to be gathered to go to war, gathered to assist in protecting the people as their chieften would want. She was glad of this, that her brothers would help defend the lands and people Buffy and Aragorn held so dear. But another part of her wished that she was going as well. But she could not and so she would leave with the ships to Valinor and wait for those she loved to join her.

Meeting the gazes of her brothers she nodded, no words needed any longer for them to see what was in the heart of the others. They would see to it that Buffy and Aragorn knew what was needed, they were family above all else and with them a closeness had formed that was rarely seen in even the eldar.

Turning from them she mounted her horse, Aratoamin was the brother of Buffy's Asfaloth and very much like him in many ways. That this would be the last time she rode him saddened her as well but the sadness was little compared to what she felt for other things. As the others began to leave she fell into line with them, most were on foot and the trip while long would be steady in the way only an elven one could be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_February 18/ 18 Coire 3019 III Age_

The sun had risen less than an hour before and yet they had been back in the boats just before it had made itself seen on the horizon, the air still chill as the winter began to truly fade to be replaced by the spring sun. After living ninety six years she fully appreciated the change of the seasons and the beauty of them but her thoughts were not on them, merely a passing tought as she considered the strange dream she had of Faith before. Part of her wanted to believe that is was nothing but for too long she had dealt with evil to dismiss the dream as nothing.

The thought that it was the First come back to exact vengence had crossed her mind but she had dismissed it. She had made a deal and unlike the Powers that Be, the Valar were not the type to do something like what she had seen. This left her with only one other option, a slayer dream. There was only one flaw to her reasoning, it had been seventy four years since she had left and Faith couldn't possibly look only a year or so older. But she had found a reasonable reason for that too. When she had died and went to heaven it had only been a few months for everyone else, for her it had seemed like forever. The possibility that that was the case here was not unheard of. Years around Elrond and her ada had made her reasoning skills much sharper and after her debate about the validity of her dream she had only to discern its meaning. It had been almost a mirror of the one she had had before the fight with the Mayor, except only this time Buffy had figured something out. Faith had said Dawn and 7-3-0 and Buffy had figured it out easily. Seven hundred and thirty days, if what Faith said was true about the arrival date of Dawn into their lives, was exactly two years after she had had the dream. That meant that now Buffy had a time frame, or at least a possible one. But she knew that they didn't have two years to destroy the ring which left her thinking on smaller measurements of time. Hours seemed the most likely to her and after a bit of math she had come up with a date that seemed much more likely. Wether it was true or not would remain to be seen but she fully intened to keep herself on guard in case she was right.

And as much as she hoped it was for the best the way Dawn had been in the long run, she rather doubted it. After all, in the short run last time it had cost her her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day was bright, the first embers of the spring finding spark around them, the light filtering through the trees to break as the branches moved in the slight breeze.

It was then that she saw it, a sight that forced her to complete stillness. It was as though time had ceased to exist and before her a new world stood. There were four young people there, all dark haired and seemingly full of energy. Arwen felt her breath stop as she gazed upon these pen vell, one was a mirror image of her beloved Legolas save for one thing, his hair. It was dark as her own and as she gazed at him as he practiced the use of a sword wih practiced ease, her gaze fell upon something she knew well, her Evenstar necklace. Forcibly pulling her gaze from who she knew to be her child she studied the other three youths carefully. Two girls and a boy, one girl and the boy were of the same age and shared very similar features. The idea that they were gwenyn like her brothers occurred to her but more so than that was that they all bore a strong resemblance to Aragorn save for one thing, they both had Buffy's eyes. The youngest girl Arwen saw moved with a grace that Arwen had seen in only one other. That this was also a child of Buffy's she had no doubt. They were all beautiful and full of light, faces happy as they laughed and practiced with their weapons as she had seen Buffy do with her brothers many times. Their faces were those of hope, of the future and as they faded from her sight she knew one thing above all others, she had made the wrong choice.

There was no hesitation in her as she wheeled Aratoamin around, the voice calling out behind her unheard as she urged him into a gallop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Aratoamin the ride back to Imaldris took only a few hours, hours that left Arwen time to think on what she had seen and allow her resolve to form, her ada's words echoing in her mind over and over as she made her decision despite what he had said. Tossing her reigns to one of those who kept the stables as she alighted form her horse she rushed past him, knowng instinctually where her ada would be. As she crossed through the Last Homely House and into the garden she caught sight of him, her hand reaching up to unfasten her cloak as she moved with purpose and letting it fall behind her. She noted that he caught sight of her and rose as she made her way up the stairs to where he was, displeasure and concern written on his features as he saw her but she cared not.

"Tell me what you have seen!" she demanded, she was not quick to anger but for her ada's lies she found herself so.

"Arwen!"

"You have the gift of foresight, what did you see?" she demanded again, knowing that he would understand.

"I looked into your future and I saw death."

"But there is also life." she told him, revealing to him what she had seen. The gify of foresight was rare of those who still remained there were only three with the gift, her daernaneth, her ada, and Buffy. Though Buffy had not yet leanred control of hers. That she had seen the future was something to be proud of she could not feel it at the moment. "You saw there was a child. You saw my son. You saw Buffy and Aragorn's children." she chastised him, calling him on his lie. Buffy had told her to trust herself should she ever gain the talent and trust herself she did. It seemed that her vision was true for her ada turned form her and gazed out over the garden and the almost empty house around him.

"That future is almost gone."

"But it is not lost!" she countered, there was still hope and no matter the cost she would see her vision come to pass. The look of uncertanity on her ada's face was heartbreaking though. She knew the love he bore both Buffy and Aragorn, the thought of their end a heavy weight on his shoulders.

"Nothing is certain." he told her as he sat. Taking pity on him despite his lie she kneeled next to him and forced his gaze to meet her own.

"Some things are certain. If I leave them now, I will regret it forever." she told him. The resolution in her belief as strong as the uncertainty in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had ended quietly after her confrontation with her ada, for that alone Arwen felt gratitude. Quiet was what she needed most now for what she had planned. As the sun began to set in the west she moved though the halls of the Last Homely House in near silence as she gathered what she would need. She had already slipped into her brother's room to gather things that she would need and now she moved around Buffy's with familiarity. From Buffy's closet she took Buffy's spare pack, her hidden supply of lembas, several weapons, a belt, her spare quiver and bow and several spare tunics and a cloak. As she moved back and forth, placing the items on Buffy's bed with those she had gathers from her brother's rooms she found herself amused by the thought that she was following a habit she had seen in Buffy for many years. A habit that would serve her well to follow as she filled the pack with the things she had gathered and then stripped off the robe she now wore. Dressing in clothes she had taken from both her brothers and Buffy, she dressed in long pants and boots followed by one of Buffy's white under tunics and an over one of deep blue. She followed it with a vest of mail that was Eladan's and a leather vest of Buffy's, grateful that the smaller woman preferred her garments for fighting lose so they would fit her. Finally she took in the sight of the weapons before her. The set of knives Buffy had gotten her years before going into place first, followed by her own sword and finally, after securing one one of Buffy's cloaks, the quiver full of arrows and the bow itself.

Glancing into the mirror over Buff's dressing table she almost did not recognize herself but thought that was for the best. With what she wore and her hair pulled back as she had always done with Buffy's she saw in herself something that she had only seen in Buffy before. A woman truly ready for battle. And that above all else was what she was. She had seen the future and now she was intent on seeing it come to pass. Picking up the pack full of food and other supplies she made her way to the door. She was not the warrior that Buffy was but for the sake of those she loved it would take Sauran himself to stop her from doing all she could to help them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. What About Now?

**What About Now?**

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.

She made it back to their camp faster than the others, leaving them behind her as she set about her task. Frodo and Sam had made their choice but Merry and Pippin hadn't and she still had a lot to do with or without the others.

She reached the camp on swift feet, sprinting through the forest with as much or more energy than she'd felt after the Master had killed her and she'd been brought back.

She'd worry about what was going on with Narya later.

And berate herself for taking off her Mithril vest later too.

Had she had it on she wouldn't have been in this mess.

Instead she opted getting things done.

She reached the camp and snatched up her pack quickly, heading for the cover of some tall bushes near the water's edge. In less than a minute she had a tunic of such dark green that it was almost black out along with an undertunic. She dropped the pack down with both tunics on top and spent the next two minutes stripping off what weapons and clothing were in her way.

Washing the blood off didn't take her long either as she used the ruined clothing as a wash cloth to get the blood off of her face and skin. She rinsed her mouth out as well, the coppery taste of blood one of her least favorite things.

By the time she'd gotten both of the fresh tunics and mithril vest on she heard the others approaching but she didn't slow down, fingerless gloves went on with her bracers, leather vest, coat belt and weapons.

She was going to be traveling even lighter than normal so she pulled out her spare pouch of supplies and threaded in onto her belt with her other two pouches. Knives she kept elsewhere. Finally she secured her coat and strapped her modified baldric back on and came out.

To find the others gather up things as well.

She didn't say anything to them as she went over to the supplies and picked up several packets of lembass to add to her pouch, popping a stray piece into her mouth to kill the last of the taste of. Blood. That didn't mean she couldn't feel the sense of unease around the four males

At the moment she didn't care and she didn't know how to explain Narya to them.

She felt a set of eyes fall upon her and looked over to find Aragorn looking at her, his gaze feeling like it was trying to see everything about her.

"We hunt." she said, it wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. Whatever else they were and whatever else they were to each other they were loyal and hunters more than anything and they understood it about one another. His gaze felt as though it bulled back and the weight of it shifted into something more akin of understanding.

"We hunt." he agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pounding of her heart was constant, continuous, like the pounding of a war drum. It was a sound she'd come to expect for three days now.

For three days they'd run.

With no sleep, no real meals no rest.

And there would be none until they had Merry and Pippin again. Ahead of her Aragorn lay with his head to the stones beneath them.

"Their pace has quickened." he said looking up to met her gaze. "They must have caught our scent."

"Then we better move faster." she replied and set off ahead of the others. She knew that Boromir and Gimli were brining up the rear, the Godorian wasn't used to this type of hunting and Gimli simply had shorter legs than they did.

They ran for hours and hours more still, the time giving Buffy a chance to think about what had occurred three days before. She wasn't quite sure what had happened but it was a safe guess that Narya had a problem with her dying.

Not that she was going to complain about that but she'd seen the questioning looks in the others eyes. They wanted to know what had happened. And she had no idea how to tell them. Because to tell them would only complicate matter further.

How was she to explain that she'd had a free ring of power on her hand for thirty six years now?

Aragorn would not be happy and without Gandalf to ask the advise of she wasn't even sure if she was allowed to reveal the ring that remained hidden to all on her finger.

So she remained silent.

She remained distant.

She remained determined.

She would find Merry and Pippin and she would save them.

She'd given them her word that she would be there for them and so far she'd failed.

She wouldn't fail them again.

Late in the day Aragorn found a Lorien broach and they knew for certain that less than a day before Merry and Pippin had been alive. Another thought for her was that they'd passed into the Riddenmark, a reminder for her of the dreams she'd had and the battle she knew was coming. She knew Rohan well, she'd ridden one end of it to another more times than she could count.

And the Uruks were taking Merry and Pipping to Isengard.

And so they continued to run.

Through what remained of the day and through the night as well.

It was in the early embers of light that they paused, herself standing in between Legolas and Aragorn as they stared into the sunrise.

"A red sun rises, blood has been spilled this night." Legolas said and she didn't wait. She moved.

She didn't slow, she didn't waiver and she ignored the tension she could feel from the others.

They were worried about Merry and Pippin. And they all knew she was keeping something from them. Near mid afternoon on the fourth day they paused for a moment while Aragorn tracked. She could have done it but even she had to admit that Aragorn was a better tracker than she was. Instead she used the time to allow her body to get the rest it so desperately needed.

That was until she heard it. Until she felt it. Riders were coming. Lots of them.

The Riders of Rohan were approaching.

The others ducked low, hiding from the Riders she could now see cresting the hill small distance away. She knew the Riders, their patrols, their habits, their loyalty to the Mark. Che climbed up on top of the boulder the others were behind and called out.

"Riders of Roshan, what news from the Mark?"

It seemed they heard her over the pounding of the hooves and she jumped down, the others following her as the Riders turned and made their way back as the until they were meant to be. She knew their tactics, their habits and as they circled them in an ever tightening circle until no room was left for them to move lest they impale themselves on one of the spears held on them. She chanced a look at the others, of course she could see them running the threat assessment of the Riders in their eyes.

Aragorn smartly kept his hands up and away from his sword, none of the others seemed to want to follow his example.

"What business does a woman, an Elf, a Dwarf and two men have in the Riddenmark? Speak quickly." he demanded.

"Give me your name Horsemaster and I shall give you mine." countered Gimli and she had to suppress a groan. For Eru's sake, she was getting tired of so much testosterone.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." the marshal threatened only to have Legolas prove that sometimes he didn't have as much patience as she thought he did by drawing an arrow and aiming it at the marshal.

"You would die before your stroke fell."

"Lasseg, cut the testosterone." she told him. Best friend or not she wasn't in the mood to be fighting a group of Rohirric riders because a bunch of males got their panties in a bunch.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Boromir of Gondor. Gimli son of Gloin. Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Raina of the Golden Wood. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his kin."

"Theodred?" she questioned. The child she'd saved would have been about the same age by now. A strange thought considering but then she was still adjusting to the fact that she had lived so long even now.

"No my cousin is wounded by those under the Saurman. He has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished." he told them and she felt something in her clench. She'd seen Theodred born and while she'd never seen him grow into a man she still felt protective of him. Perhaps it was because she'd loved his mother, perhaps it was because she'd help bring him into the world or perhaps because she'd been the first person to ever hold him she didn't know but at the moment she didn't care.

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn offered and she knew he was doing what she was and trying to diffuse the situation.

"The uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." he told them and yet another part of her clenched. She felt as though if another thing inside of her got tight she would explode soon and that wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Merry and Pippin." she heard Boromir say behind her.

"There were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" asked Gimli.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn clarified. Hobbits were a rarity outside the shire and she doubted any of the people of Rohan had ever met one.

"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead."

"Then we have failed them." stated Boromir behind her as though echoing her own thoughts.

"I am sorry." Eomar offered, she knew who he was now. He was Theoden's nephew, born only weeks before Theodred.

"Bring them!." Eomar called and four horses were brought forward to them. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." he told them and remounted hos own stallion. "Look for your friends but do not dare to hope, it has forsaken these lands."

"Mount up. We ride." she said taking the reigns of one of the horses from Aragorn's hands and throwing herself up into the saddle. She wasn't giving up. To give up was to accept defeat and she'd yet to be truly defeated.

"Dwarves were not meant for horses." grumbled Gimli as he gave the horse a wary look.

"You'll get over it." Buffy told him and forced her mount into motion. She wouldn't give up until she had proof that they were dead.

And if they were she'd rip Saurman apart piece by bloody piece instead of simply seeing him dead for hurting Theodred. She'd brought him into the world and it was Saurman who had tried to remove him from it.

The ride did not take overly long, little more than an hour but by then the sun was already beginning to sink into the horizon. They reigned in, Gimli looking a little worse for wear as the stench of burning orc flesh rolled over them. Most would have gagged but she'd been burning the bodies of orcs for decades now and she almost didn't notice it. Boromir's expression showed that he wasn't as used to it as she or Aragorn were but she doubted the Stweard of Gondor's son would be.

When Gimli found one of the hobbit's belts that her naneth had given them she felt her heart clench

She'd failed them.

Legolas' intonement of "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." was ignored. Aragorn's temper tantrum was ignored. Everything was ignored.

She'd failed them.

A hand on her shoulder startled her and she looked up to find Boromir looking down at her with grief in his own eyes.

"There is no more that you could have done." he told her.

"I failed them." she said, almost to herself. They were her responsibility, her friends. She felt the weight of her failure like a pressure upon her chest as she stared off into space.

"A hobbit lay here, and the other." Aragorn began and she looked over to where he kneeled on the ground. "They crawled. Their hands were bound." he went on moving with the tracks. She felt hope rise inside of her as she and the others followed Aragorn. "Their bonds were cut." he told them holding up a piece of rope in his hand. "They ran over here. They were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle...into Fangorn Forest." he finished as they looked into the forbidding mass of darkness and growth that was Fangorn. She'd been a lot of places in her time in Arda but Fangorn wasn't one of them. She didn't know the forest but if there was a chance that Merry and Pipping were in there, alive or not she was going.

"What madness drove them in there?"

"I don't care what drove them in. I'm not stopping until I find them." she told them and headed into the dark and dank abyss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For nearly half an hour they made their way though Fangorn before she felt it, like a prickling along her skin.

Power.

She could hear Legolas say something to Aragorn but ignored it, instead focusing on where the power was coming from and getting ready for when who or what ever it was made its appearance.

"We must be quick." whispered Aragorn, she could feel Narya suddenly pulse on her hand and knew that if it was her versus Saurman she fully intended to end him, White Wizard or not.

A bright white light suddenly came from behind them and she turned, Ruin drawn and put an end to him. The sword in her hand grew hot for a moment before it suddenly cooled. In the moment it took for that to pass Aragorn and Boromir had drawn their swords and Legolas fired an arrow only to have them have no effect. As Aragorn dropped his blade only an instant after Boromir she felt Narya begin a steady pulse that rolled up her arm like a wave, a calming feeling settling over her. She'd been told to trust her Narya as it was the only free ring of power and not bound to evil but part of her was reluctant to trust the feeling Narya was giving her. Telling her that the White Wizard was not evil.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." came a voice from the mass of light and something inside of herself stirred. She knew that voice.

"Where are they?" demanded Aragorn.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded again and the light embracing the figure faded and she knew why she knew that voice.

There before them stood Gandalf.

"It cannot be." came Aragorn's voice in wonder. Not that she blamed him for finding it hard to believe. Coming back from the dead wasn't normal. Well at least for most people. In her life it was a recurring occurrence it seemed. And she wasn't talking about just herself.

"It is not possible." concurred Boromir. The Gondorian looked shell shocked and she found she just had to smile. Gandalf was alive and Merry and Pippin were safe if she had to guess.

"I should have known you'd be too stubborn to die." she said good naturedly to the old wizard who gave her a small smile.

"Forgive me! I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf clarified and she let her mind wrap around that. Gandalf had just gotten a promotion so to speak which meant they had a little power at their disposal not.

This was a good thing because they were going to need all the help they could get and then some.

"You fell?!"

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf told them and she felt something inside her clench for an instant. They'd sent him back. She wondered if they'd do that to her or if they'd already found their way of keeping her alive. She should have been dead when Merry and Pippin were taken but Narya had stopped it, had healed her with Boromir and some part of her now had the sickening feeling that this was the Valar's way of making sure she didn't die on them before she kept her end of the bargain. That she'd been manipulated in some way. At least until she thought about it for a moment and realized that Narya had admitted to choosing her for the ring's own sake to gain freedom.

"Good to know I'm not the only one this has happened to Gandalf." she told him.

"Gandalf? Yes... That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." he told her and she could see it in his eyes. He knew about the dreams she'd had. He knew what she'd requested.

"Its about to get ugly out there isn't it?" she asked him even though she already knew the answer. She could feel it in her bones. She'd been through a lot of battles in her life but now she was about to walk into a war and not look back. Being the slayer had never been a war when it came down to the world ending things. It was one fight, one battle that settled it. And generally it was just her and a few others facing it with everyone else blissfully unaware. That wasn't what was going to happen here. This was a war and there would be thousands involved and this would was very aware of the threat and that meant all of them were a potential casualty. Some part of that should have frightened her but it didn't and she wondered when it was that finally finished getting to the point where she could be the kind of person who could take on the role she was.

"Indeed dagnir. Your naneth bids me remind you of your gifts, your strengths and that your path is before you." he told her and she had the distinct urge to beat her head against a tree while cursing in the best language she knew for cursing, Rohirric, but she knew the trees would object.

That and she was getting a little too old for a temper tantrum.

"I hate it when she's cryptic." she grumbles to herself.

"Indeed. One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." replied Gandalf and began striding past them heading for the closest way out of Fangor. She'd admit that the forest held its own dark sort of beauty but she didn't like it. She was used to singing trees and these weren't singing and were downright angry.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli complained as they followed Gandalf's lead.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king."

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." agreed Gandalf.

"Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank, tree-infested..." Gimli began and the trees stared to protest, rather loudly in her opinion but she could hear them better than any human or dwarf could and Gimli look a little worried. "I mean, charming, quite charming forest." he finished trying to appease the trees who began to settle. They didn't like outsiders and that was exactly what they were. Pissing off the trees in this forest was a bad idea she was guessing.

"Gimli, don't antagonize the trees." she warned.

"You believe they are truly alive?" Boromir asked her and she gave him a look. Sometimes she would forget that she wasn't considered fully human any more and that trees being alive in more than the most basic of terms was unusual.

"They don't sing like the ones in Lorien but yes they are." she told him. He gave her a bit of a strange look but who was she to get offended? She wasn't normal by any standards any more.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." commented Aragorn to Gandalf.

"Hm?"

"You still speak in riddles." Aragorn whispered conspiratorially but she heard him even from a few feet behind.

"He and my naneth spend too much time together. Their rubbing off on each other." she agreed with a bit of a grumble. She was good at translating cryptic speak now, she'd had to learn to speak it in order to deal with her naneth. Didn't mean she was fond of it though.

"A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder Days. The ents are going to wake up ... and find that they are strong." Gandalf informed them and she knew what he meant. Things were really about to get interesting.

"Strong?! Oh, that's good." Gimli commented with more than a hint of sarcasm and concern.

"So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." chided Gandalf and she felt her somewhat lightened mood drop like a stone. They were about to go to Edoras and once she got there she knew what was coming.

War.

And it was coming far faster than what she'd planned for.

"It could perhaps be worse." commented Boromir from far behind her where he was lagging a bit with Gimli.

"I don't see how laddie."

"It could be the lady grumpy." she heard Boromir whisper.

"Right you are lad. Right you are." agreed Gimli.

"I heard that!" she called back over her shoulder and though she didn't see it she heard the two of them both stumble a little and stop for a moment as she crossed the tree line and was greeted by the bright sunlight of the Riddenmark. Gandalf gave a long and loud whistle unlike any she'd ever heard and after a moment she saw a white stallion crossing the distance. The horse came closer and greeted Gandalf like an old friend.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said and swung himself up with more grace than someone that looked his age should have been able to do. Buffy followed suit. She knew what was coming, she could feel it even without the dreams she'd had.

Time was running out and her naneth's words had reminded her of what lay before her. Helms Deep would see war she knew but it would not stop there. War would come to Gondor, to Minas Tirith and something inside of her was telling her that she would be there.

That she would do all she could to make sure Aragorn had something to lay claim to when the time came.

She mounted her horse, her mind working over everything as they set out at a gallop.

Things were moving more quickly now and if she wanted all of them to survive this then she was going to have to be ready.

They rode for little more than two hours before the sun fell behind the horizon and they were forced to make camp. She, for one, was grateful for the chance to rest. Her body could do far more than than any normal human thanks to her slayer powers and her elven blood but even she was feeling the fatigue of running for days on end with no sleep.

They began to set up camp, Legolas and Aragorn going hunting while she and Boromir looked for kindling for a fire. She remained lost in thought for most of the task until she turned to find Boromir standing there looking at her with an expression she couldn't read.

"What Boro?" she asked him.

"I do not know what magic you preformed to save my life but it is no small thing." he told her and she knew that she really really didn't want to confront anything about Narya at the moment.

"It wa.."

"Wait. I wish to finish. You are as queens described in tales of old. You are my Queen and I will follow you and my king both into the very fires of Mount Doom." he said and his voice and expression was serious, dead serious and it frightened her.

"I don't want to be a queen Boromir. I don't want to lead." she told him.

"Whether you wish it or not, others will follow you as I will." he said and walked away, back to the camp to start the fire. She just stared after him for long minutes wondering when her life had gotten like this and wishing she could just go run and hide.

But she couldn't, she'd made a deal. Made a choice and as much as she hated to hear it her naneth's words or Gandalf's lips floated through her mind.

"This destiny crap was supposed to have ended when I came here." she grumbled as marched back to where Boromir had the fire lit now and the others when about their business.

Her life was getting way too complicated and she didn't like complicated. She only wanted a few things in her life, safety, her family and friends and her freedom. Now all three of those things could or had gone away and she wasn't happy.

And she still had no idea what to do about Aragorn or Narya.

But at least now she had Gandalf to ask about Narya.

The meal went quickly enough and she found herself keeping quiet during it. It wasn't that what they were discussing wasn't important it was that she was distracted. When Legolas volunteered for first watch she didn't argue, instead she simply went about getting herself ready for sleep and laying down. For the whole of the night she'd felt Aragorn and Boromir's gazes on her from time to time but she ignored them.

Gandalf seemed as disinclined to sleep as she was but unlike her he didn't pretend to even try, instead moving off to the edge of the camp to smoke his pipe. With her cloak beneath her and her coat forming a pillow for her head she kept her eyes closed as she waited for sleep to claim her.

It wouldn't.

After perhaps half an hour she noted the sounds of movement and when Gandalf's soft voice cut through the distance to her she paid attention.

"The veiling shadow that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dûr, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him. The heir of Númenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of Men. He will use his puppet, Saruman, to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The king's mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone."

"He's not alone. Sam went with him."

"Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good."

She knew all that, but she knew something else was well, something that Gandalf hadn't told Aragorn. Saurman didn't just want the One Ring, her wanted Narya as well. The One Ring for his master and a free ring of power for himself.

And that above all else made her a target.

And she still had more questions than answers when it came to the silver and red ring on her finger.

Questions she hoped Gandalf could answer for her.

She continued to lay still until she heard the steady tread that signaled that Aragorn had decided to return to go to sleep for the night and silently counted to a thousand before slipping up from her place and following the same path he'd taken to get to Gandalf. The old wizard stood staring off into the distance, his pipe between his teeth with a look of contemplation on his face.

"You are troubled." he commented and she gave a snort before replying. "As observant as ever I see."

"One does not change so greatly even after they fall."

"Preaching to the choir. I did it twice already remember." she sent back and he nodded before he replied. "Indeed I have heard the tales. What troubles you?"

She thought about all her troubles and the only one she knew she'd be willing to speak with him about was on her finger. "Narya."

"Your bond grows, I can feel it like steel being forged. Soon the two of you will share a bond that cannot be broken." he told her and she considered that for a moment. It was true that she'd used Narya more in the last few months than she had in all the years before total but she'd never thought about it that way.

"Is that why it won't let me die?" she asked him. He was quiet for a moment before replying. "Little is known about the ring you carry and nothing about how the rings shall be once they are free. You are unlike any before you dagnir."

"One girl in all the world." she commented as the old phrase came back to her. At least a few things in her life were staying constant.

"Indeed." he agreed with a slight twist of his lips and she decided to get on with her next problem where her fashion accessory of annoyance was concerned.

"They saw me use it Gandalf. They saw me heal Boromir and myself."

"And you are unsure what to tell them. I cannot tell you what is best dagnir, only remind you that you are being hunted as Frodo is. What you decide to do is now in your hands alone."

"You're no help at all you know that." she told him. She needed advice not this.

"I would think at your age you could make your own decisions." he commented giving her a look which promptly move into snark mode. "And I would think at your age you could at least offer some useful advice." she countered. He was quiet again for a long moment and after so many years she knew that with him that that was rarely a good sign for her.

"This war is far from over and it will be your strength that will determine if the race of men survives."

"I'm not their leader Gandalf." she informed him, Boromir's words still fresh in her mind. She had a job and she'd do it but she didn't want the responsibility of leading them. Keeping them safe she could do, leading them wasn't what she had in mind for the rest of her life.

"No you are not. You are their protector and it will be your strength that drives Aragorn to claim his rightful place with you by his side to lead them."

"This wasn't what I signed up for when I came here." she told him.

"Indeed it is not but the choices you have made have led you to this. Now you must complete the path." he told her and she just stood there in silence with him staring out over the Mark, the red glow of Isenguard in the distance.

Things were just never simple.

After a little bit the smoke coming from Gandalf's pipe dwindled to nothing and he left her still standing with her thoughts. Thoughts that seemed to go around in circles as searched desperately for a way to keep her freedom and still keep her word and protect everyone and everything she held dear.

And what Theoden's reaction to seeing her again after so many years would be.

Seeing her completely unchanged. Explaining that was going to be so incredibly unfun. And that was if he didn't decide to do something drastic. The man had a temper on him and she honestly didn't know how he was going to react.

Footsteps behind her alerted her to someone coming. Someone she could identify by sound alone. Aragorn.

"You have been distant of late." he commented and she stiffened, if she had to deal with any more of this tonight she was sure she'd scream and tell them all everything just to shut them up.

"I've had a lot on my mind." she settled for instead.

"Will you not tell me what troubles you?" he asked, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. It was a gesture she'd always found comforting, his bigger size giving her a temporary illusion of security and safety that she didn't often get nor allowed herself to admit to anyone. She didn't want to fight with him but she also didn't want to lie to him.

"I came here with one destiny and one only and now instead of being simple its gotten all complicated and bigger. I feel like I've got the weight of everything back on my shoulders." she told him, it wasn't a lie because that was how she felt but it also wasn't the whole truth either.

"You told me that I must face my destiny. Together we will each face our fates."

"Its not potentially dying that scares me Aragorn, I've done that. It's not being free that haunts me." she told him and then left, heading back to her makeshift bed for the night.But despite how tired her body was she found little sleep before they broke camp at dawn

They rode to Edoras hard, pushing their horses to keep up with Gandalf on Shadowfax. Had she been on Asfoloth it wouldn't have been a challenge, he was descended from the meras but even a stallion bred by the horse lords of Rohan themselves could not match the white stallion that outpaced the rest of them.

Past mid day Edoras came into view in the far distance, the Golden Hall a beacon in the middle of the flat plains of Rohan. They continued to ride hard the distance narrowing until the golden hall rose above them. Buffy looked up and found her breath catching in her throat. There on the steps of the Golden Hall stood someone who reminded her far too much of one gone. Of a friend who drew their last breath within those walls.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." said Gandalf as they rode inside the gate to the city on the rise.

Edoras was not as she remembered it, the people looking tired and worn. This was not the boisterous people of the Mark she remembered and she knew without a doubt who and what was responsible for the change. They reached the Golden Hall and dismounted, moving up the stairs in when the doors of the hall opened to reveal a group of guards.

"Ah."

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." the one in charge stated, not looking pleased to be saying it. He was in his middle years, perhaps half her age with red hair and beard like most of the men of Rohan.

Buffy was about to protest when a look from Gandalf stopped her. He gave them all a nod and they began to remove their weapons, each giving theirs to one of the guards. Buffy began with her twin Elven blades, followed by Ruin and then her bow. By the time the others had finished but she still had weapons to remove. When she pulled four more blades from her body she received strange looks but ignored them. She liked to be prepared and she didn't care what they thought of that.

She looked over to find Gandalf with a twinkle in his eyes and just shrugged and she could see the look of amusement well hidden in the others' faces as well Gandalf made a move to continue now that they were 'unarmed' but he was stopped by the head guard once more.

"Your staff."

"Hmm? Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf asked and Buffy knew he was playing the old man card up. She fought the urge to smile and just allow the old wizard the pull his little trick. The guard hesitated for an instant but waved them in and Buffy didn't fail to see Gandalf's wink back at them as she moved up to allow him to lean on her arm.

On old man leaning on a young woman's arm rarely looks threatening. Of course, that was only if they really were an old man and a young woman. When it was a wizard and a slayer it really was threatening, most just didn't know it yet.

They entered the hall and Buffy found it as changed inside as it was outside. It was dark and cold, the fires and warmth she remembered only a memory in the tomb it had become. The doors were closed behind them and locked but she didn't pay them much heed, she knew other ways out if it became an issue. What she was concerned with was the guards that kept pace with them on the other sides of the pillars. They were a potential threat.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf commented and as though by some unspoken command she and the others began to fall back and spread out. She knew why she, Legolas and Aragorn did it, long years together had taught them to act as a unit in combat. She trusted them in a fight more than she had ever trusted anyone save Spike.

She spared a good look at Theoden and her steps almost faltered. The man she'd known had been young, though he'd appeared older than her and yet sitting before her sat a man who appeared even more ancient than Gandalf.

With someone that reminded her a lot of a greaseball vampire whispering in his ear.

"He's not welcome."

"Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" asked Theoden and to Buffy his voice even sounded different.

A just question, my liege." commented the vampire wannabe before he stood and began down the steps to meet Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" pasty face said backing away as the guards came for them. Not one of them wasted any time and suddenly Buffy was glad that Legolas listened to her better than the gwenyn did. One of the guards came for her, obviously thinking she was the easiest target only to be met by a roundhouse kick to the head. Another attacked charging at her, she allowed him to reach her and when he did she rolled with it, falling backyards and using his momentum and her legs to launch him across the room and into a pillar. She continued with the roll coming up in time to sidestep and take the sword from her final attacker with one hand while her elbow made hard contact with his nose. Turning he saw her holding his own sword on him and stilled.

The fight was over and they'd won barehanded.

She watched as Gandalf faced Theoden, the light when Galdalf removed his cloak bright. It seemed he could turn off and on the glow like she could. It was a good trick for her a least as it kept anyone from realizing what she was unless she wanted them to.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Movement caught her eye as a blonde young woman entered the room and began to rush to help Theoden. She couldn't intercept the woman from where she stood fast enough but Aragorn did it for her, grabbing the young woman by the arm and holding her in place.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies." said Theoden't body, but it wasn't his voice. Buffy knew Theoden's voice and there was one thing that never changed very much about a person no matter how long they were alive. Accents could change, hers had, but the sound itself never did.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him"

"Rohan is mine!"

"Be gone!!" ordered Gandalf and Theoden lunged from the throne at him only to be thrown back from where he had come. Theoden began to slump forward in his throne and Aragorn released the young woman who rushed to him. She knelt down and Buffy watched as Theoden began to change before their eyes, the years seeming to melt away from him as his eyes cleared.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn. "

"Gandalf?" Theoden asked seeming to realize that they were there. Not sure how best to approach the situation once Theoden realized she was among the group she kept to her place near the back.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

"Dark have been my dreams of late."

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword." Gandalf advised and she watched as Theoden took his sword. Movement caught her eye as well as everyone else's and from memory alone she knew that the vampire wanna be was going to get it.

She wasn't far off.

She watched things play out before her as Theoden acted as she'd expected him to and when pasty went flying out the doors and down the steps she lagged behind the others, handing the sword back to its owner who gave her a cautions look. Not that she blamed him too much. Female fighters were a rarity and being one of the king's guards and getting your butt handed to you by a girl made you look bad. Of course she had the advantage of being almost three times his age and was dangerous unarmed but he didn't know that.

She watched from a distance as Aragorn kept Theoden from killing the slime ball Grima and watched as the people bowed before their king.

"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" she heard Theoden ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She felt numb, cold even as she stood in a corner of the main Hall. Her weapons had been returned but that was of no comfort to her, nothing was. Elfhild's son was dead. The very son she'd help bring into the world. The child her friend had given her life for.

Saurman would pay.

It seemed Legolas had taken to acting as a buffer between her and the rest of the world and thankfully Theoden had not realized yet who she was. His grief and the funeral were enough to keep him occupied. But she knew it wouldn't last.

"Lady, may I have your name?" asked one of Theoden's guards, the one who she'd taken the sword from if she remembered right.

"She is Rhiannon though how she still lives unchanged I do not know." commented Theoden with a look on his face that she remembered. He wasn't happy and she didn't blame him. He had no reason to not hate her in her opinion. She hadn't been able to save Elfhild.

"Theoden-King, this is Buffy a Ranger of the north." Gandalf said introducing her to the king. She realized that they were keeping her name among the Eldar and anything relating secret still and she knew why.

"How is it that you still look as the last time I laid eyes upon you? Theoden asked her, suspicion and more than a little anger in his voice. She opted for the same line she'd given Boromor because technically she wasn't lying when she said it. It was how they took it that determined who or what they thought she was. And the fact that most still took her for one of the Dúnedain even though they all looked like Aragorn. Dark haired and gray eyed and tall, the polar opposite of her.

"I carry old blood."

"My wife loved you as a sister and I was told that it was you that saved my son, for that alone I will forgive your fleeing into the night." he told her and walked away. She felt like a great weight had been lifted from her chest. She knew he didn't like or approve of her but he would tolerate her and at the moment that was enough.

"Buffy." Legolas said as she rose and made her way to the doors that lead outside.

"I'm fine. I just need air." she told him and went out into the sunlight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The funeral was a somber affair as all funerals are, the setting sun in the distance a reminder that a life would no longer shine among them. Every second of it hurt her, her mind flashing back to the last moments of Elfhild's life as she struggled to bring to life who was now being placed in the ground far too soon.

To be there for the beginning and to see then end of an entire life was something she wasn't sure how to deal with. Death was something she'd become accustomed to but not in such a manner.

It felt like some unknown part of her had died with Theodred.

She stood completely still for the funeral, Legolas, Boromir, Gimli and Aragorn making up a sort of wall to protect her from the world.

They kept close to her all the way back to the Hall before Aragorn disappeared for a few moments only to return with a goblet of water for her and the others forcing her to sit.

She appreciated how they were trying to protect her but it wasn't them she wanted.

She wanted Arwen.

Relaxing her body she forced herself to focus, knowing that she'd reached Arwen before over such a great distance.

"Arwen."

"Buffy! Are you well?" came Arwen's voice and she realized that she hadn't known just how much she'd missed the elleth until now.

"I'm fine and so is everyone else. How are things in Rivendell?" she asked, brushing off the worry for their safety.

"When last I was there they were well."

"Last you were there? Where are you?" she asked as alarm bells starting ringing in her head.

"Perhaps two days from Dunland." came Arwen's reply and there was not even a hint of anything to it but determination.

"Arwen! What are you doing?" she demaned. Oh dear Eru if Arwen was in trouble there was going to be a real problem. Her grief could wait. She'd deal with this and crush Saurman and then she'd have her breakdown to Arwen.

"If you and by brothers may fight to protect us all then so can I." the elleth stated boldly. Buffy could have sworn she felt her heart stop at those words.

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"It is no greater risk for me than it is for you." Arwen countered and as much as she hated it her best friend had a point. Given Elrond, the gwenyn, Legolas, Aragorn, her naneth and ada were going to have fits about it but Arwen was right. She couldn't tell her family and friends that she was willing to die to protect Arda and then have a fit when Arwen wanted to do it too. Besides, Arwen knew how to fight and wasn't a child by any means. At least that was one comfort to her, she'd spent the last three quarters of a century teaching Arwen every trick she knew, honorable or not. The elleth knew how to fight dirty if she had to.

"Point taken. Where are you going?" she agreed. She knew for a fact that their family was going to have her head for this but she'd worry about it later, or hide behind Arwen and hope to Eru Elrond didn't kill her for being a co conspirator.

"To Gondor."

"You do realize a war is going to happen there in a month or less right?" she asked as a plan began forming in her mind.

"And I will be there to help fight it." Arwen told her.

"Arwen..."

"You cannot change my mind mellon nin." the elleth said and Buffy knew that tone, all she could do now was make sure Arwen didn't die from lack of warning about certain dangers.

"Fine, but just do something for me. Make camp and stay there for a week."

"Why?"

"Because I know for a fact that an army is going to be coming out of Isenguard and I don't want you near it alone." she answered.

"Very well. Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful."

"I will. You be careful too. Anything happens to you and it won't matter if I survive the war, Elrond will have my head." she replied and the connection ended. She was about to pull Legolas and Aragorn aside and let them know what Arwen was up to when the doors to the Hall opened and Gandalf and Theoden came in followed by two attendants carrying children.

Eowyn instantly took to them, ordering food and blankets as she went about mothering them in a manner that Buffy knew she'd have never been capable of. She kept her silence as things happened, already knowing what had occurred to bring this about and knowing that in a matter of days war would fall on Helms Deep.

And that it was too soon.

She was running out of time and they were running out of options and with an army the size of what she'd seen in her dream they stood little chance without help.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" asked the little girl and Eowyn shushed her and stroked her hair.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." countered Theoden.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said and she felt the tension in the room go up about two levels.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." replied Theoden in a tone that she remembered and knew what it meant.

"Don't. Aragorn." she said softly and Aragorn gave an incline of his head to Theoden.

"Then what is the king's decision?"

"Helm's Deep. We shall go to Helms Deep."

"And so it begins." she wishpered to herself and felt as though time was slipping away from them as she stood and began to make her way outside once again for air.

"What do you mean?" inquired Boromir as he fell into step with her as she paced outside.

"The war begins now."

"You cannot thin that it will come to war."

"I don't think Boromir, I know." she told him, the images of her dream flashing through her mind.

"Then this is folly." he said, his blue eyes telling her exactly what he thought of Theoden's plan. It was folly and it was coming too fast and she knew that in just a few days an army would march on Helm's Deep and the backup she'd planned on them having wouldn't be there. If Rohan fell she knew what would happen and she couldn't let it. And now she had a plan and a way to kill two birds with one stone.

"I know. Do you trust me?" she asked him.

"It is not a question you need to ask."

"I need you to ride west and meet someone." she told him.

"Who?"

"The lady Arwen. She is on her way to Minas Tirith. Meet her and see here there safely, then prepare the city. War is coming and the White City must not fall." she told him and she saw the understanding bloom inside of him. Before her stood a son of Gondor, the son of the Steward and she knew he'd do everything in his power to protect Minas Tirith and Gondor itself.

"As you wish." he agreed.

"Go prepare your horse, I will gather you supplies." she told him and made her way back into the Golden Hall and slipped through servants and guards all intent on following Theoden's orders. Slipping into one of the storage rooms and gathering food was an easy task amongst the chaos that was erupting.

Slipping back out without the others noticing proved to be a bit of a bigger challenge. Because if they found out where Boromir was going and who he was meeting before he left she was sure Aragorn and Legolas would have fits. They had their protective moments of her from time to time but with Arwen it wasn't time to time, it was always. They tried to shelter her from danger at all cost and now Arwen wasn't having it any more. She didn't like the idea of Arwen in battle herself but she trusted the elleth to know how to protect herself. After all, she'd spent nearly seventy years training her on top of what Arwen had already known.

She reached the stables to find Boromir ready to leave and handed him what she'd gathered.

"The river that marks the border between Dunland and Enedwaith, you know it?" she asked him.

"I do."

"Meet her there. And hurry."

"Yes my Queen." he replied and his horse took off at a gallop, leaving her standing there with his words a reminder of yet another thing she would have to address sooner or later.

It seemed that she had moved just quickly enough to because not five minutes later Gandalf and the others entered

"They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" asked Gimli.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." countered Aragorn, ever the diplomat as Gandalf met her gaze.

"I trust you have seen to your business dagnir." he asked her and she didn't even think twice about how he knew what she'd just done. He knew what she was capable of and the lengths she'd go to.

"I have." she agreed with a nod and the Wizard returned to what he had been about before he's addressed her.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. He will need your gifts Buffy. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold." he told them and mounted Shadowfax.

"They will hold." said Aragorn and she could hear the steel in his voice. He was stepping into the role she knew he was meant to fill. She just had to make sure he lived though it and that there was something for him to lead when the time came.

"The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East."

"Go." ordered Aragorn and Shadowfax took off, Legolas leaping back to avoid being run over.

"Where is Boromir?" queried Aragorn and she realized a flaw in her plan.

"He's gone." she answered, not wanting to give anything away.

"Where to lassie?"

"To help me make sure all of us survive this." she answered and walked out of the stables to go see what needed to be done. She knew her way around still and she was prepared to help. She slipped into the kitchens, dodging bodies that were busy at work and gathered up the herbs and other supplies she would need and taking them to one of the smaller storage rooms where she knew the spare linens were kept. Grinding and mixing the herbs with the other ingredients she'd gathered she searched the room until she found a wooden box to store the mixture in. She repeated the process three more times before she'd filled the box, the contents enough to help speed the healing of almost a hundred men. Pulling some of the leather cord from her pouch she secured the lip to the box and set about her next task.

Half a dozen sheets had succumbed to one of her knives when Eowyn came through the door and stopped in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Making bandages and a healing poultice." she told the other woman as she cut another strip of sheet and then laid it with the others in a pile that she would roll later.

"Some of the women said you were a healer but some of the men say that you are a Ranger. Do they speak the truth?" the younger woman asked and she stiffened. She hadn't been a healer then but she was now, but the knowledge wasn't the least bit comforting to her at the moment.

"I learned to heal from the Lord of Rivendell." she replied stiffly.

"That is how you saved my cousin when he was born."

"I couldn't save Elfhild." she said, the words coming out a bit more emotion filled than she'd intended them to.

"I have heard the tales, both would have died if you had not intervened." asked Ewoyn and Buffy felt her place a hand on her shoulder. "You loved her very much didn't you?"

Buffy looked over at the younger woman who reminded her so much of Elfhild. "She was my friend."

"Is that why you help us?"

"No, I help because when the time comes someone must stand and fight." she said and pulled herself back together in less than the space of a breath, cutting through the last of the sheet in her hands and moving away from Eowyn to get another one.

"They tell tales of you, the last shield maiden of Rohan. Stories that my brother says cannot be real." commented Eowyn after a moment.

"Do you think they are?" she asked as she cut through yet another sheet. She knew she had a lot of supplies and that it might look like overkill but she knew what was coming.

"Meeting you I believe that there must be some truth to them. That women are meant for more than the hearth."

"Being a fighter doesn't have anything to do with being a man or a woman, it has to do with your heart and if you refuse to give up. Now, do you have something I can store these in on my saddle?" she answered. She liked Eowyn, there was something about the younger woman that reminded her of herself.

"I believe I can find something." Eowyn agreed with a hint of a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were leaving at dawn and she was up and ready well before that. She'd set the beginnings of her own plan in motion over a month before and now all she could do was rely on others to do what they were meant to. She'd spoken with Arwen again and helped Eowyn until the younger woman had convinced her come to sleep. They'd shared a room even, Buffy refusing the bed much to White Lady of Rohan's displeasure and taking up an extremely comfortable pallet on the floor.

The sun was just cresting the horizon when she found herself in the stables readying the last of the medical supplies she'd gathered when she heard the horse begin to protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was crossing the stable to join Buffy in the stall that held their horses with his saddle when he saw it. The stallion was beautiful, wild and something had stirred it until it would not remain calm.

It reminded him of Buffy.

He set his saddle down, approaching slowly a calming tactic he'd learned not only with beasts but the woman who held his heart.

"That horse is half mad, my lord. There's nothing you can do. Leave him."

He paid the stable hand no head, approaching slowly, careful to show no threat to the beast as he took the line and spoke calmingly to it in Rohirric

Hwæt nemnað ðe? Hm? Hwæt nemnað ðe?" he questioned, wishing to know its name. The horse did not answer as he stroked it but another voice did.

"His name is Brego. He was my cousin's horse."

He gave the young woman a look, considering the name before turning back to the horse, it had calmed now but would spook easily still.

Yes, very much like Buffy. She had quite the temper, a fiery disposition that he both loved and hated depending on whether it was directed at himself. He continued to sooth the stallion in Sindarin, asking it what had troubled it.

"I have heard of the magic of Elves, but I did not look for it in a Ranger from the North. You speak as one of their own." the lady Eowyn said from where she'd come to stand on the other side of Brego. Her words gave him pause, a reminder that none save himself, Gimli and Legolas knew who and what Buffy truly was. If the lady had known she perhaps would not have been surprised.

"I was raised in Rivendell ... for a time." he replied remembering his last night in Rivendell, the first time he'd seen Buffy. Since they'd left Lorien she'd been troubled but had not confided in him and he knew that he had let it go for far too long. Tonight he'd learn the truth from her. "Turn this fellow free. He's seen enough of war." he told the fair haired young woman and strode away, taking his saddle from the hand who held it for him.

When he turned the corner and entered the stall he found it empty save for his horse.

Buffy had already gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy would easily admit it, Eowyn was growing on her. The young woman was a strange mixture of Elfhild's queenly grace and her own spirit. With the stubbornness of them both and an innocence neither of them had had. But then Eowyn was still young, maybe in her mid twenties if she had to guess. The fact that someone in their twenties seemed young to her wasn't a thought she liked but she guessed it was karma for her always hearing Elrond or her parents call her young.

Which was kinda scary considering she was coming up on her first century.

But she liked the younger blonde a lot and as different as they were in some ways they'd already struck up a friendship even though Eowyn was trying to mother hen her a little bit. The other blonde had argued with her until she'd given up her clothing to be washed and had even taken a bath the night before as a compromise for making sure Eowyn took the bed. The woman was stubborn as a mule and she was glad for it.

With any luck it would be what kept her alive through what was coming.

She was sitting at one of the long tables in the main hall eating what Eowyn had shoved before her as the very last of the preparations were made, they were leaving in less than an hour.

When she saw Eowyn draw a Rohirric blade she remembered well and move through some simple forms with Aragorn coming up behind the other blonde her breath caught. Aragorn gave her a look and a small smile as he noticed her and then drew the knife she'd given him and met Eowyn's blade when the other woman turned.

"You have some skill with a blade. Perhaps you should ask our lady with assistance in refining it."

"Women of this country learned long ago: Those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain."

"What do you fear, my lady?" he asked and she knew he wasn't just asking Eowyn, he was asking her as well. They hadn't spoken much since Lorien but still he wore her pendant. She loved him with every fiber of her being but the knowledge that loving him would lead to her living in the cage of royalty for the rest of her life still frightened her more than anything.

She knew she was a hypocrite pushing Aragorn to take up his place as the king of men when he didn't want it and looking for a way to avoid the same fate for herself but she couldn't help it. The Valar knew and understood who and what she was, allowing her the freedom to be a leader when the time came and still keep her freedom but men were not like that. To lead them would forever bind her to a cage of propriety and decorum.

She was no lady no matter what anyone called her.

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire."

"You are a daughter of kings, a shieldmaiden of Rohan. I do not think that would be your fate." he said and she stood up and made her way to the doors, the room suddenly felt small to her and above all else she needed to think. Because never in a million years did she ever guess that he would know her fear.

She reached the stables to find Legolas standing with Gimli, both gave her looks that spoke volumes even though Legolas' face was it's usual almost blank facade. Decades of friendship with someone made reading little signs so easy and she wondered idly how she'd ever managed to communicate without words with the scoobies.

"Are you alright lassie?" questioned the dwarf, she noticed that he was developing into a bit of a grumpy mother hen and that thought reminded her of how mother henning Elrond was which only brought her thoughts back again to her problems.

"I'm fine Gimli, just a little out of sorts." she answered absently.

"Its no wonder."

"Buffy." said Legolas and it was from his tone alone that she knew what he was going to to say.

"I'm fine Lessag, just had a bit of a reality check is all." she answered truthfully.

"May I have a word with my lady?" came Aragorn's voice from the entry of the stable and she tensed. Now of all times she didn't want to deal with Aragorn.

"Of course laddie. Come on master elf." Gimli said and together he and Legolas left the stable, the door closing behind them and leaing her there facing Aragorn completely alone.

"Manen nalye?" he asked her, his eyes holding something she couldn't read and that was never a good sign. (Are you well?)

"Im maer." she answered cuatiously. She had the very distinct feeling this was going to turn into a fight and with their tempers that was never a good thing because usually it ended in yelling when they did do it because she couldn't just beat the snot out of him and be done with it like she could with the gwenyn. Fighting with him was like fighting with Arwen, most of the time if she won she wasn't even sure if she really had by the end of it. (I'm fine.)

"You have been keeping things from me." he stated and she just knew she wasn't going to win this. There was only plan b. Get it over with as fast as possible.

"I have." she agreed.

"You have so little trust in me?"

"That isn't it and you know it. My coming here had rules and I'm trying to follow them and still do what I'm supposed to." she told him. This wasn't about trust because she did trust him. This was about something else entirely.

"Is that why you sent Boromir from us on the eve of battle?" he asked her and she could see the anger in his eyes.

"What happens if we lose? Where do you think Saurman will go next?" she demanded, she didn't want to fight but she wasn't about to let him rip into her. Realization spread across his face and the anger in his eyes quelled.

"Minas Tirith."

"With Sauran and his army coming in from the other side." she supplied.

"You've sent Boromir to warn his father."

"Yeah, had you asked me yesterday I would have told you that." she shot back and his expression changed. The anger was gone and it was replaced by something else entirely when she spoke.

"I did not come to argue with you."

"Then why?" she asked.

"Le no an uir nin?" he asked her and suddenly she felt like she'd been hit by the cave troll again. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, and she wasn't sure if she was going to pass out or run away as fast as she could. (Will you be mine forever?)

"Melamin.." he prodded, breaking her out of her stupor to some extent.

"Mani ume lle quena?" she asked, she had to have heard him wrong, there was just no other explanation. (What did you say?)

"I have loved you since I first laid eyes upon you the night I first left Rivendell." he told her, stepping up into her personal space. Her mind was shutting down, completely and utterly.

"You saw me?" was all she managed to get out.

"I have given you my heart and will never love another. I stand before you now as a mere Ranger and ask you for your hand in marriage." he told her as she stared at the pendant that rested between his collarbones. Her pendant.

"Lle lakwenien?" she asked not not knowing how else to react. (Are you joking?)

"I am not." he told her, his voice dead serious.

"Aragorn, I..."

"I know what you fear melleth. I know who and what you are. Be you Queen of Gondor or Ranger, I will never expect you to be other than what you are again." was his reply and something inside of her knew he was telling her the truth. That finally he understood.

"And what of others?" she questioned. He was one thing but everyone else of the world was quite another.

"What they expect does not matter." he told her and she closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She loved him, so much so that living without him felt like a fate worse than any other she'd ever encountered. He'd been her heart for almost a lifetime and now here he was telling her that he didn't care who or what she was and that he'd finally accepted it himself. She'd dammed the opinions of others when she'd chosen Angel, she'd ignored them when she'd stood by Spike. She could do it again.

She would do it again for the man she loved. If she could face death to see him as king then she could face the expectations of others and ignore them as well.

"Tancave." she agreed and opened her eyes to find Aragorn's dace descend upon hers. The kiss was passionate and full of so much fire it threatened to consume her. They came apart he stepped back, holding his hand as though he held something inside it. He opened his fingers and there in his palm sat the Ring of Barahir, the green stone in the center of the two coiling tails glinting in the morning light with a long mithril chain looping through the band. (Yes)

"You cannot give me this. It's part of your birthright." she told him looking down at the ring that was a symbol of who and what he was.

"No more so than what hangs around my neck now." he told her and let the ring drop, the ring dangling from the thick chain as he raised it and placed it over her head. The ring fell onto her tunic just between her breasts would be and it felt like a weight was sitting there. She knew she was still terrified but looking up into his eyes in that instant she knew that she'd face that fear later. For now they had each other and a country to save.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter was about two thougsand words longer where I have it posted on Twisting the Hellmouth but I'm having to adjust it here. Please remember I post there more often and first. To make the point I've already hit Return of the King there. I'm going to ty and get thing s up to date here this weekend but it is not a promise. If you want to catch up faster go to Twisting the Hellmouth.


End file.
